Child of SHIELD
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: Sequel to her Story Started Here and Family. May and Coulson are now getting the second chance they both wanted though neither expect it to be like this. To save her life Skye has become a 3 month old Child again and now she gets the life she should have always gotten, growing up surrounded by family, but unknown to them Ian Quinn and Victoria Hand are determine to make them pay.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2**: This is a sequel to both Her Story Started Here and Family. If you haven't read them then do otherwise you'll be confused by this. Thank you so so much to everyone who has supported me throughout these stories. Unless something changes this will be the final story in this series.

(Line break)

Half an hour after Skye was changed Fury and Hill has left with the containment case and the tec planning to take the energy to the slingshot in the plane that Steve, Melinda and Natasha flew. Everyone else are in the lab trying to decide what to do when Clint realises something.

"What about your plane?" Clint ask Tony.

"I'll fly it back to New York." Steve offers, "Go to the tower, and tell Bruce what is going on." He explains as no one wanted to call Bruce and explain over the phone, they all felt that he deserved to be told what has happened in person.

"I'll go with you." Ward says feeling the need to be away from the plane for a little while.

"All of Skye's stuff that she took to the academy is in the car at the airport, we should get it for her." Clint comments.

"And we should get things from the house." Melinda adds.

"I agree." Coulson comments.

"So I guess we're heading to New York." Natasha realises.

"We need supplies for Skye before we can make a trip like that." Simmons comments, "Formula and diapers and clothes." She tells everyone.

"Where's the nearest town to here?" Pepper asks, "We should be able to pick up the few things we need desperately before going to New York and getting what we really need." She tells everyone.

"The nearest town is an hour away." Tony comments as he remembers from when he and Skye were looking at the Coordinates.

"Are you and Pepper going to come on this plane or your own?" Coulson asks curious.

"We'll stay if you don't mind." Tony comments as he would rather stay to make sure everything has gone okay with Skye's transformation though he doesn't particularly want to voice that reason and worry everyone.

"That's fine." Coulson responds pretty sure he knows the reason but like Tony he doesn't want to voice it.

"If you two want to fly the plane back then you can leave at any time." Tony tells Ward and Steve understanding why Ward would want some time away from the bus.

"Just let me get a few things from upstairs, then we can go." Ward tell Steve who nods and Ward exits the lab, Simmons chasing after him.

"Ward wait." Simmons says running up the stairs.

"What?" He asks turning around to face her.

"Skye asked me to give you this once she was changed." Skye says pulling out the letter that Skye gave her and handing it to him.

"What is it?" Ward asks confused as he accepts the letter.

"I don't know, I didn't open it." Simmons tells him, "She just asked me to give it to you." Simmons tells her friend, "Are you okay?" she asks worried.

"Are any of us?" Ward asks before heading to his bunk.

(Line break)

"So Nat, Pepper and I will go to the shops while the rest of you stay here." Clint comments, "What exactly do we need?" He asks.

"I'm writing a list." Melinda tells him, writing the size diapers and clothes that Skye used hoping that they will still be okay.

"Keys to Lola please." Natasha requests knowing that the chances are less than zero but wanting to try anyway.

"Not a chance Tasha." Coulson tells her, "It's only two seater and the only person apart from me who can drive Lola is Skye." Coulson tells his friend.

"The old rule stands now." Melinda tells Coulson as Simmons re-enters the lab.

"What old rule?" Tony asks confused.

"Skye's not allowed to be in Lola when she is flying until she is ten." Coulson explains.

"Here, this is everything we'll need until we get to New York." Melinda says handing Clint a piece of paper.

"See you in a couple of hours then." Clint comments as he, Natasha and Pepper head to the S.H.I.E.L.D SVU, Pepper kissing Tony goodbye before she goes.

"I'm ready to go Captain." Ward says returning with a small bag.

"Just take the plane to the airport, you both know which one." Tony tells Steve and Ward as Natasha, Clint and Pepper drive out of the Cargo Bay, Natasha driving.

"See you in a few hours Sir." Ward says to Coulson before he and Steve leave.

"Sir, if you still have all of Skye's measurements and developmental information from her first few months it could help me figure out just what is going on with her ageing, maybe even predict it." Simmons tells Coulson.

"I have her blue book upstairs." Melinda says walking over to her daughter and husband, "I'll get it for you."

"You do?" Coulson asks surprised.

"I've had it with me every day for the past twenty five years." Melinda tells Coulson.

"That will help a lot, thank you." Simmons tells her.

"I think she remembers us." Melinda comments as she grab Skye's tiny hand and her daughter looks towards her

"It's likely that she does." Simmons responds, "But she weather she is recognizing you from before she was changed or from when she was a baby the first time, or whether she can tell that you are her parents or someone she can trust is hard to know." Simmons explains.

"Well let's see if she recognizes one of you." Coulson comments.

"Let's try." Tony says taking several steps towards Coulson, "May I?" he asks and Coulson nods.

"Be careful of her head." Coulson says as Skye moves from Coulson's arms to Tony's.

"I know how to hold a baby Phil." Tony tells his friend, "Hey Kiddo, I'm your Uncle Tony, do you remember me?" He asks and as a responds Skye smiles up at Tony, "Yeah, I knew you would." He tells her then Skye vomits over him.

"I'd say she remembers you." Coulson comments trying not to laugh at the look that Tony has on his face.

"She hasn't eaten anything why is she vomiting?" Melinda asks worried as she gets Skye out of Tony's arms.

"It is probably due to the change, it put a lot of stress on her body, but she is fine." Simmons assures the worried mother, "I have some wipes that will be okay for her until we've got the baby ones so we can clean her up." Simmons tells Melinda.

"Thanks." Melinda tells her and the two women head to the storage cupboards in the back of the lab.

"Welcome to having a baby in your life." Coulson tells Tony, "Come on you can borrow one of my shirts." He tells his friend.

"Thanks." Tony responds, "How does so much vomit come out of such a small person?" He asks his friend.

"Trust me you haven't seen anything yet." Coulson tells Tony and the pair exit the lab while Melinda and Simmons start to clean Skye up and Fitz walks over to them having just returned to the lab after disappearing just before the conversation about whether Skye remembers them.

"I got one of the sterile absorbent cloths. I checked everything that it has in and it is completely safe so we can use it as a diaper for her until we get actual ones." Fitz tells them.

"Thanks Fitz, that's perfect." Melinda him.

"You're welcome." Fitz responds.

"We need something to hold it up." Simmons realise as Melinda starts to make the cloth into a diaper.

"Safety pins." Fitz says pulling them out of his pocket.

"That will work." Melinda says and she pins the cloth.

"You know, she is pretty cute like this." Fitz comments.

"Do you want to hold her?" Melinda asks as she picks Skye up.

"Can I?" He asks.

"If you don't mind the possibility of vomit." Melinda tells him.

"I'm okay with that." Fitz responds.

"I don't know if it will be the same but, the first time she was this age, she didn't like it if you didn't hold her pretty close to you." Melinda tells the scientist.

"Got it." Fitz says holding Skye so that her head is on his shoulder, "Hey Skye, I'm your big brother Fitz, me and you sister Jemma are going to teach you all kinds of stuff when you're bigger and I'm going to build you some really cool toys." He tells the baby as Melinda and Simmons watch on with smiles on both of their faces.

"I definitely think apart of her knows that you are familiar, that she can trust you." Melinda tells Fitz, "Before she was taken she would scream if someone new held her." Melinda explains, "Will you two be alright for a minute?" Melinda asks the pair, "I'll go get you that book." She tells Simmons as what she needs is a minute to process and collect herself as knowing what is going to happen is very different to actually seeing it.

"We'll be fine." Simmons assures.

"I'll be right back." Melinda says and she exits the lab.

"Okay, my turn." Simmons tells her boyfriend.

"No way, I just got her." Fitz argues.

"And now it's my turn." Simmons tells her boyfriend.

"In a minute." Fitz responds as he starts bobbing as he holds Skye.

"Come on it's been more than a minute." Simmons tells him a minute later, "I want to hold her."

"You know Skye would be very amused if she knew we we're fighting over her." Fitz realises with a sad smile.

"She really would." Jemma realises, "So let me hold her." Simmons request.

"Okay, time for your mean big sister Jemma to hold you." Fitz says to Skye as he hands her over.

"Don't tell her that." Simmons says as she collects Skye off Fitz, "Hi Skye." She says to the baby.

(Line break)

Upstairs Tony and Coulson are standing by Coulson closet as Tony changes his shirt.

"How you doing?" Tony asks his friend curious.

"I don't know." Coulson answers truthfully, "I already miss Skye, but I also know that she's downstairs. Does that make any sense?" He asks.

"Yeah, you miss the version of your daughter you have gotten to know." Tony tells him, "It might take a bit to get used to her being a baby again." He tells his friend.

"Yeah it will." Coulson tells him, "We're you serious about your offer to look after Skye if things get too dangerous here?" Coulson asks.

"Yeah." Tony answers, "I agree that this plane is the best place for her but I also know that it might not always be." Tony tells him, "I'm just a call away if you need anything." He tells him.

"Thanks Tony." Coulson responds and the two friends head back downstairs.

(Line break)

After leaving the lab Melinda goes to what was her bunk as even though she has pretty much moved up to Coulson's quarters she has left a couple of things in her bunk one of which is Skye's book. Once Melinda gets the box out of where she keeps it she walks over to Skye's bunk and looks at all the photos that Skye keeps around her bed.

"I'll see you downstairs." Tony voice says from behind her.

"Hey." Coulson says walking over to Melinda.

"Hey." Melinda responds, "We've lost her and gotten her back at the same time." Melinda says to Coulson really not sure what she should be feeling at the moment.

"I know. Coulson responds.

(Line break)

Forty minutes after they left the plane, Natasha, Clint, and Pepper arrive at the two and Natasha drives them to the first shopping complex that they find.

"Where are we?" Pepper asks curious.

"That's actually a very good question." Clint realises.

"You don't know?" Natasha asks surprised.

"All I know is the coordinates and as you know my geography sucks." He tells her.

"We're in East Russia." Natasha answers.

"Oh." Clint comments, "On a scale of one to ten how dangerous is it for you to be here?" He asks concerned.

"About a seven." Natasha answers as they get out the car.

"Great." Clint says sarcastically.

"It won't be a problem, I doubt my enemies will think to look for me buying baby supplies." Natasha tells her partner as they enter the shop.

Fifteen minutes later the group have manages to get everything on the list that Melinda gave them, except for Formula.

"Which do we get?" Clint asks confused looking at all the different types.

"No idea, Pepper, any ideas?" Natasha asks her friend.

"Nope." Pepper responds.

"Могу ли я вам помочь?" A shop attendant asks the group (Can I help you?)

"Пожалуйста, моя сестра позвонила и спросила меня, чтобы получить формулу для ее дочери, но я не знаю, какой тип, чтобы получить, не могли бы вы нам помочь?" Natasha says to the woman. (Please, my sister called and asked me to get formula for her daughter but I don't know which type to get, could you help us?)

"Конечно. Сколько лет ваша племянница?" The woman asks Natasha (Of course. How old is your niece)

"Она три месяца." Natasha responds. (She is three months old.)

"Ну в таком случае, это было бы лучше всего." The woman says picking up a tin and handing it to Natasha (Well in that case this would be best)

"спасибо" Natasha tells the woman accepting the tin (Thank you)

"Всегда пожалуйста" The woman respond and walks away. (You're very welcome)

"Okay I only understood about half of that, you want to translate?" Clint asks his girlfriend.

"I just asked her what formula would be best." Natasha explains putting the tin that the assistant gave her back and picking up another can of the same brand and type.

"Is that everything?" She ask the other two. "Yes." Pepper says after double checking everything on the list to what they have in the trolley.

"Then let's go." Natasha tells the others.

"Um how are we going to pay for all this?" Clint realises as he doesn't have any money on him.

"I have Tony's credit card." Pepper tells him.

"That'll work." Clint responds and the three head to the counter.

(Line break)

When the trio arrive back at the plane an hour later they find everyone in the lab and Skye crying in Melinda's arms.

"You're timing is perfect." Coulson tells the three. "Where are the bottles and formula?" He asks.

"In the bags." Clint responds.

"Is she hungry?" Pepper asks.

"We think so." Melinda answers.

"Simmons how quickly can you sterilise a bottle?" Coulson asks as he pulls the packet of bottles out of the bag.

"It can be completely sterilised within a minute." Fitz responds taking the packet of bottles off Coulson.

"Bring it upstairs when it is." Melinda requests, "Skye liked being carried and walking around when she cried." Melinda reveals to the others and she exits the lab.

"Do you want me to get us in the air?" Clint asks as Coulson digs through the bags looking for what he needs, "Yeah, thanks." Coulson tells his friend.

"Did she always cry that loud?" Tony asks curious.

"That's not as loud as she can cry." Coulson reveals, "When she was a little over a month old she got an ear infection, I've been around bombs when they exploded and I still don't think I've ever heard anything that loud." He tells the others.

"Wow." Tony comments surprised.

"One sterile bottle." Fitz says handing it to Coulson.

"Thanks." He responds and he grabs the formula and heads upstairs.

"Does anyone else think that it seems like yesterday that they did this?" Tony asks curious.

"Oh yeah." Clint responds and he heads upstairs to get them in the air.

(Line break)

Upstairs Melinda is sitting in one of the chairs trying to sooth Skye while Coulson prepares the bottle.

"You're using bottled water right?" Melinda asks.

"Right." Coulson confirms as he puts the bottle in the warm water that Melinda got ready when she first came upstairs.

"Just warm it for a couple of minutes, I think she's too hungry to wait much longer than that." Melinda tells her husband, "it's okay, your Dad is getting you your food." Melinda tells the baby.

"Does doing this make you feel that no time has passed?" Coulson asks curious.

"Yeah, it does." Melinda responds, "But so much has." She tells him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you kept her blue book?" Coulson asks as he checks the temperature of the formula.

"The same reason you didn't tell me that you kept that baby book that Grandpa started for her." Melinda tells him.

"How'd you know about that?" He asks surprised walking over, "Here." He says handing her the bottle.

"When I went back to the house years ago I realised that it wasn't where we always kept it, you were the only one who could have taken it." Melinda tells him.

"Buckle up." Clint's voice says over the coms system.

"She's defiantly hungry." Melinda comments as, as soon as Melinda put the bottle to Skye's mouth she happily started to suck.

"Yeah she is." Coulson comments watching his wife feed their daughter with a small smile on his face.

(Line break)

On Tony's plane Steve and Ward are flying in silence.

"If you want to talk I'm here." Steve tells the agent, "I get what you're going through." He tells him.

"You've had a girlfriend turn into a baby too?" Ward ask.

"No, but I know what it's like to have everything change on you. One day I had friends and a date lined up for Saturday night then I go on a mission and next thing I know most of my friends are dead, the girl I was hoping to someday marry is seventy years older and I've woken up in the future." Steve tells Ward, "I know what it's like to have you life changed, to lose the woman you love. I'm just saying that if you want to talk I'm here." Steve explains.

Ward doesn't respond he's not even sure if he will take Steve up on his offer but he appreciates the sentiment.

(Line break)

Hours after they left Russia the plane is on Auto pilot heading back to New York and Skye is asleep in a draw that Coulson has made into a temporary bed for her.

"What do we tell her?" Coulson asks, Melinda not needing him to say anymore to know what he's talking about.

"The truth, we don't lie to her." Melinda responds.

"How do we tell her the truth?" Coulson asks as he can't even think of a way to begin that conversation.

"I don't know." Melinda answers truthfully, "All I know is that we have to tell her it." Melinda tells him.

"Not until she can understand what it really means." Coulson suggests.

"I agree with you there." Melinda tells him as Skye starts to move around in the draw that's between them. "What should we do about her bunk?" Melinda asks curious.

"We should keep everything safe for her. She'll be staying upstairs with us for a while so it won't be a problem for a bit." Coulson tells her.

"They're being very quiet down there." Melinda realises as after he got the plane up in the air Clint switched it to Auto Pilot and he returned downstairs with the others.

"They really have been." Coulson realises, something which is a worrying thought.

"I'll go see what they are doing." Melinda comments getting up and heading downstairs.

"I really hope your Brother, Sister, Aunts and Uncles aren't doing something silly because then your Mommy won't be too happy." Coulson says to the sleeping baby.

(Line break)

When Melinda gets downstairs she sees everyone standing around the holotable with all different things on it

"What are you doing?" Melinda asks the six.

"Making thing for Skye." Tony answers.

"What?" Melinda asks surprised walking over to have a closer look.

"All cupboards or draws with dangerous things in them are all very difficult to open, even more than Skye could manage, but the door down to here we need to keep open most of the time, Tony and Fitz have come up with a gate which you can only open with a figure print, only us will be in the system so that no one else can get past it." Natasha explains.

"Pepper, Nat and I are coming up with cool games for Skye at all different ages which Simmons is putting into the table so that we can pull them up when needed." Clint explains.

"I am also checking all the safety reports on baby and child products so that we know what not to get when we go shopping." Fitz explains.

"Thank you, all of you, so much." Melinda tells her friends.

"No need Melinda. We all love Skye and we want to make her time as a kid as good as it can be." Tony tells her.

"Mel can you bring the diapers upstairs." Coulson's voice asks through the planes coms.

"I'll be right up." Melinda responds and she walks over and grabs the bags, "Thank you." Melinda tells her friends and she heads upstairs.

(Line break)

When Melinda gets upstairs Skye is laying on the ground.

"So what are they doing down their?" Coulson asks as Melinda walks over to him.

"Making me realise just how lucky we are to have them as our family." Melinda comments kneeling down next to Coulson and getting what they need out of the bags.

(Line break)

Ever since Steve and Ward's conversation where Steve told Ward that he can talk to him they have been silent and they are just touching down in New York.

"I'm going to the Tower to talk to Bruce, would you like to come?" Steve asks Ward curious.

"No thanks." Ward responds.

"Okay, I'll see you again Agent Ward." Steve tells him thinking that leaving the agent alone for a while would be best.

"See you Captain Rogers." Ward says shaking Steve's hand.

Once Steve leaves Ward walks out to the back of the plane and sits down on one of the comfortable chairs, pulling out the letter that Skye wrote out of his pocket, debating whether to open it

(Line break)

Back on the bus they have just landed in New York. Everyone is down in the lab, Coulson holding Skye in his arm. Fitz and Tony having installed the gate thy created as soon as they finished it.

"So plan?" Clint asks.

"Melinda, Skye and I will go to the house and get what we need in Melinda's SVU." Coulson begins to say but Simmons cuts him off.

"Problem Sir, we don't have a car seat." She points out, "Skye's going to have to stay on the plane."

"I completely forgot about a car seat." Coulson realises.

"Nat and I can go and get what you need from the house." Clint offers.

"Or we can stay with Skye on the plane because honestly trying to navigate through your basement is pretty impossible." Natasha tells them.

"You'll probably get more done quicker if you don't have to watch Skye and try and get everything you need into the car." Pepper tells the pair.

"Okay, Skye will stay with you two." Coulson says looking uncertain but knowing that he trusts Skye with Clint and Natasha and that it would be for the best.

"While you guys do that, Pepper, Fitz, Tony and I will go and get us everything that we could need from now until the time where Skye is approximately five because we don't know how fast she will age and it's better to be on the safe side." Simmons informs them.

"There is no need to go overboard with what you buy, we don't know how long she will spend in each age so there is no point getting a lot of things." Melinda tells them.

"We won't." Pepper assures, "Well just get the basics and a few other things." She assures.

"Can I stay with the two assassins and the baby instead of shopping?" Tony asks curious.

"Fine with us." Clint comments and both Melinda and Coulson are relieved that not only will Skye have three of the people she was closers to looking out for her but three superheroes as well.

"Call us if anything happens." Melinda tells her best friend.

"Of course." Natasha promises as Fitz, Simmons and Pepper leave as the Car Tony messaged for earlier has arrived.

"Be good for your Uncles and Aunt." Coulson says to Skye giving her a kiss on the hug and handing Skye to Melinda who hugs Skye then gives her to Clint.

"We shouldn't be more than a couple of hours." Coulson tells them.

"We'll be okay." Clint assures him.

For several minutes Melinda and Coulson both look at Skye it being clear that neither of them want to go.

"You know you guys can go, we'll be okay." Tony tells the pair as Natasha walks over to Melinda.

"Melinda, мой друг, I promise you that she'll be okay." Natasha tells Melinda quietly.

"The last time she was this age I said goodnight to her and didn't see her again for twenty four years." Melinda tells her friend, "It's hard to say goodbye." She admits.

"I know." Natasha tells her, "We won't let anything happen to her, I promise you that, both of you." Natasha tells her friends, Melinda and Coulson knowing how serious she is because it is rare for Natasha to make a promise like that.

"Let's go before we change our mind." Coulson says and both eh and Melinda leave the plane.

"So Kid, what do you want to do?" Clint asks Skye

"Do you really expect her to answer you?" Natasha asks curious.

"No, but it's worth a try" Clint says walking over to the bag of things that they brought earlier and checking to make sure it is the bag he wants, "Let's go upstairs." He says grabbing the bag.

"What's in the bag?" Tony asks curious as the trio exit the lab.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you so much for your support of this story. Hope you like.

* * *

Twenty minutes after he leaves the airport Steve arrives back at the Stark Tower, the place that has become like a second home to him.

"Hello Captain." Jarvis greats when he enters.

"Hello Jarvis." Steve responds as while he found the electronic assistant annoying in the beginning he has grown to like it, "Is Dr Banner around?" Steve asks.

"He is in his lab." Jarvis answers.

"Can he be disturbed or is he working on something sensitive? Or Volatile?" Steve asks curious.

"He can be disturbed, is there a problem?" Jarvis asks.

"No, I just have to give him some news." Steve says as he gets in the elevator and heads to the floor that Banner's lab is on.

* * *

On the plane twenty minutes after Coulson and Melinda left Clint and Tony are sitting on the ground with Skye and the few toys they brought in Russia while Natasha watches on.

"Was Skye's treated as badly by the other students at the Academy as it seemed like she was through the cameras?" Tony asks Clint curious

"Worse, you didn't have audio." Clint tells him.

"What happened to that boy after what he did to her?" Tony asks curious.

"What are you to talking about?" Natasha asks interested assuming it has to do with Clint thinking he failed Skye when she was at the academy from what has been said.

"The other Cadets at the academy gave Skye a hard time." Clint explains, "Two days ago or is it three? One of cadets grabbed her and twisted her arm." Clint tells his girlfriend.

"Was she hurt?"

"A slight sprain was my best guess, she wouldn't go to the med bay." Clint explains, "He was suspended from class for two days." He tells Tony and Skye starts to cry.

"Hey Kid, what's wrong?" Clint asks picking her up, "Shhh, it's okay, Uncle Clint's got you." Clint says as he bounces her up and down on his side.

"Here let me try something." Natasha says walking over to Clint and taking Skye out of Clint's arms, a couple of minutes later when Skye hasn't stopped crying, "Get her a bottle she could be hungry." She tells him as she holds her close to her chest and starts singing something under her breath in Russian.

"What is that?" Tony asks curious.

"It's a Russian lullaby." Natasha answers feeling like it was obvious.

"How do you know a lullaby?" Tony asks surprised.

"I haven't forgotten everything about who I used to be." Natasha tells the billionaire her tone of voice putting an end to the conversation, "Clint how's that bottle doing?" Natasha ask her boyfriend.

"Fine, should be ready in several minutes." Clint answers

"How do you know how to get a bottle ready?" Tony asks confused.

"I spent time in a group home, I saw how it was done more than once a day." Clint answers and the video call ring tone goes off.

"I'll get it." Natasha say handing Skye to Tony before heading into the command centre.

* * *

When Melinda and Coulson arrive at the house, Melinda goes to head upstairs while Coulson goes to head downstairs.

"What are you going upstairs?" Coulson asks, "Everything we need is downstairs." He notes.

"The toys that Skye decided to keep in her room are the ones that she liked the most, I think younger her will like them too." Melinda explains.

"Right, I'll start getting the stuff from the basement." Coulson notes, "Everything's labelled right?" He asks

"Yeah, but finding what we need is the hard part." Melinda says as she heads upstairs and Coulson heads downstairs.

* * *

As Natasha walks into the Command Centre and entre the call Hill appears on screen.

"What can I do for you Agent Hill?" Natasha asks.

"Where is everyone else?" Hill asks curious.

"Out. Can I help?" Natasha asks.

"Fury's giving you forty eight hours off to give you time to get settled in." Hill informs Natasha.

"I'll let everyone else know." Natasha responds, "Anything else?"

"No."

"Talk to you later." Natasha says and she ends the call and heads back out into the other part of the plane.

* * *

At the Tower when Steve enters the lab he finds Banner working on something.

"Hey, you're back." Bruce comments when he sees Steve, "How did the mission go?" he asks curious.

"There's something I've got to tell you, you might want to sit down." Steve tells his friend.

"Did something happen?" Bruce asks.

"Yeah."

"Did something happen to Tony? Is he okay?" Bruce asks worried.

"No, Tony's fine." Steve answers.

"But someone else isn't." Bruce realises.

"No."

"Who? What happened?" Bruce asks worried.

"Melinda, Natasha and I were assigned a top secret mission by Fury, which I'm guessing you know, Tony, Clint and Skye flew from here to where we were because we were kept unconscious with knock out gas, Coulson and the rest of the team met them there." Steve explains, "They breached the compound and once they found Melinda, Natasha and I we split up to look for the goal of our mission. Ward who was with Skye got knocked out and Skye faced the Clairvoyant."

"Is she alive?" Bruce asks.

"In a way." Steve answers.

"What does that mean? What happened?" Bruce asks confused.

"There was a stand of between Skye and The Clairvoyant we arrived during the end. The Clairvoyant put a shield up in front of us which would have killed us had we touched it. He also started to produce a ball of energy that was to kill us all even if he didn't make it. Skye absorbed all that energy into her." Steve explains.

"And that was too much for her to take." Bruce realises.

"Tony and FitzSimmons came up with a way to remove that energy from her but in doing so it caused her to become a baby again." Steve explains.

"So she's alive, but a baby again." Bruce says shocked.

"Yes, three months old." Steve answers, "Before she changed wanted to make sure you knew something." Steve tells Bruce.

"What's that?" Bruce asks interested.

"She wanted you to know that she considers you apart of her family and she wants the child version of her to know you as Uncle Bruce, even if you don't think you deserve that title." Steve reveals and Bruce is so shocked that he doesn't quite know how to respond.

* * *

Back on Tony's plane Ward is sitting at the same place where he has been sitting since he left the cockpit, he has the letter on the table in front of him and a large glass of Tony's scotch in his hand.

When he finishes the last sip of his first glass Ward puts the glass back on the table and picks up the letter and opens it,

_Dear Grant, _

_There was so much that I wanted to say to you today but talking about my feelings has never been something I'm good at so I decided to write it instead. I have loved our time together and I am so glad that I've had you in my life. I know it hasn't always seemed like it but I have opened up to you more than I have anyone else I have dated in the past, you're special to me Grant, and I hate that we don't get to see what we could become together. _

_Like you said I don't want you to go back to being who you were, but I would understand if you did. Find someone Grant, don't be alone. You deserve to be loved and I want more than anything for you to be happy. There is so much more that I want to say, but it wouldn't be fair to you if I did. Have a good life Grant, I hope I remember our time together one day but if I don't know that it means the world to me and until I can no longer remember I will tressure every second we spent together. _

_Yours Skye. _

As Ward finishes the letter he feels a tear roll down his face and he picks up the bottle of scotch and just pours himself one more glass as he re reads the letter.

* * *

Over an hour and a half after they left the plane Melinda and Coulson return with a bunch of the stuff that they decided to bring from the house.

"I'll go get those three to help." Coulson says heading upstairs. Once he goes through the gate and into the upper level of the plane he finds Natasha, Tony and Clint sitting around where Skye is laying in the draw.

"And then the Hulk came out of nowhere and grabbed Iron Man before he could hit the ground." Tony says.

"Everyone else stood around waiting for Iron Man to breathe again, and once he did, with a joke about kissing the first thing he said, Thor reminded the Captain, Hawkeye, Iron Man, and the Hulk that they still had work to do so they went to find Black Widow and bring Loki to justice." Clint tells Skye.

"What are you guys doing?" Coulson asks curious.

"She seems to like listening to our voices." Natasha explains.

"So you decided to tell her the story of New York?" Coulson asks curious.

"It seemed to sooth her." Tony explains, "I guess some things never change."

"We've got stuff down in the car, can you come help." Coulson asks.

"I'll stay with Skye." Clint comments as Natasha and Tony stand up.

About a minute after Tony, Natasha and Coulson leave Skye starts to cry.

"Hey. Don't cry Kid." Clint says picking up the baby, "Oh wow." He comments when he picks her up and realises why she is crying, "Kid I'm your favourite Uncle, Uncle Tony is the one you want to poo on, okay, not me." Clint tells Skye as he starts to change her.

Once Coulson, Tony, Natasha and Melinda have brought up not only all the stuff that they got from the house but have also helped Fitz, Simmons and Pepper bring the stuff they brought back they entire group have headed back to the sitting area where Melinda has gotten Skye off Clint after he changed her.

"According to Hill we've got forty eight hours off to get settled." Natasha reveals.

"That will be good." Fitz comments.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Coulson asks looking at Pepper and Tony, "it's been a while since I've cooked something big." He tells them.

"Sure." Tony answers, "Do you want me to call Steve and Bruce and invite them?" he asks.

"Yeah, that will be good." Coulson responds.

"Ask Steve where Ward is, he should be back by now." Simmons comments.

"Will do." Tony responds and gets up to go and make his phone call.

"Tasha, Pepper do you want to help me put some things together?" Melinda asks curious.

"Sure." They both respond.

"Jemma do you want to help us too?" Pepper asks as she has spent enough time around the plane and these people to know that now is usually when Simmons and Skye would go off on their own and do what they do, but that's not an option at the moment.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Simmons responds.

"Not at all, we'll appreciate the help." Melinda responds realising what her friend is doing

"Steve and Bruce are happy to come for dinner, they'll be here, later." Tony comments walking back in the room.

"What about Ward?" Simmons asks.

"Steve hasn't seen him since he left the plane, he said that Ward said he was going to stay there for a bit." Tony explains.

"Oh dear." Simmons comments worried.

"Simmons, what is it?" Melinda asks.

"Skye wrote a letter for him that she asked me to give to him. I gave it to him before he and Steve left." Simmons explains and as soon as he hears what his girlfriend says Fitz stands up.

"Where are you going?" Tony asks.

"I'm going to talk to my friend." Fitz says as he leaves the room.

* * *

When Fitz arrives at Tony's jet he finds his friend sitting and drinking. Without a word Fitz walks over and sits down next to him.

"What are you doing here Fitz?" Ward asks more than ten minutes after Fitz sat down and he hasn't said a word.

"I'm here for you." Fitz tells him, "Whatever you need me to be, friend, confidant, punching bag, designated drive. Whatever you need I'm here." He tells him.

"I don't know what I need." Ward admits.

"Well I'm here anyway." Fitz tells him, "Whatever you need Man, I'm here." He tells him and Ward gives a simple nod as a thankyou.

* * *

A few hours after he left the plane Fitz gets a message from Jemma saying that dinner will be in about an hour.

"That was Jemma, Coulson's almost finished with Dinner. Do you feel like coming back?" Fitz asks curious.

"I don't know." Ward responds.

"I'm not going to say that Skye wouldn't want you to shut yourself away, because you know that, but I am going to tell you that Simmons and I are here for you." Fitz tells him, "I can't even image how odd it must be for you to have your girlfriend turn into a baby on you but it's not Baby Skye's fault. I understand that it is going to be hard for you to be around her, all of us do, but maybe with time it won't be, you shouldn't avoid the baby because of who she was." Fitz tells him.

"Exactly, who she was. She'll never be the Skye we knew again, that Skye is gone." Ward tells him.

"She could remember one day." Fitz tells him.

"She still won't be my Skye. I've lost her forever." Ward tells him, "I won't punish baby Skye for that, she doesn't deserve it and If Skye ever remembers she would be pissed at me if I did, but I need some time." He reveals.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you back on the plane then." Fitz comments.

"No, I'm coming with you." Ward informs Fitz.

"You are? After everything you just said?' Fitz asks surprised.

"I have to." Ward answers, "My Skye is gone, and I've got to get used to being around Baby Skye." He tells Fitz.

* * *

When Fitz and Ward return to the plane everyone else has clearly just started dinner. The two men walk in and take their seats without a word to anyone else.

They are about half way through dinner when the alarm signalling an emergency high priority call from Head Quarters is coming in.

"I thought you said we had forty eight hours off." Coulson says to Natasha.

"That's what Hill told me." Natasha responds as Skye starts to cry clearly being woken by the alarms.

"I'll get Skye, you all go see who that is." Pepper offers.

"Thanks Pepper." Melinda says and everyone heads into the command centre.

"Stay out here with Skye until we know who It is." Coulson says as Pepper picks up Skye

"Shhh, it's okay." Pepper tells Skye.

* * *

When the group enter the command centre they find Fury on the screen.

"Sir, what's the problem?" Coulson asks.

"We've run the Clairvoyant's DNA through all the databases that we've got and received a partial match." Fury reveals.

"Who?" Clint asks.

"According to the results Ian Quinn is the Clairvoyant's son." Fury reveals to the others shock.

"That explains why he was so eager to get him Quinn out of custody." Natasha realise.

"There is no way this is over." Melinda comments and everyone looks at her, "There is no way that Quinn is going to let us get away with killing his father. He's likely taken over his father's network and could want to finish what he started." Melinda explains.

"It could take time for Quinn to establish himself as leader, even if he was the Clairvoyants son." Clint comments, "Sir who have you told about Quinn's and the Clairvoyant's identify?" he asks.

"Hill, Hand, Garrett, Blake, Sitwell and a handful of other agents." Fury reveals.

"If Quinn is the Clairvoyant's son and is one of the top people in his organization then it's possible that the mole could be too." Natasha realises, "Have you ran the DNA against the S.H.I.E.L.D agency database?"

"Yes, no matches." Fury reveals.

"We should get eyes on Mike's son." Simmons realises, "If he is free from all control then he would go to him, if he's doesn't then it is safe to assume that someone's still controlling him." She tells the others.

"We've still go to search for the Mole as well, whoever they are still a risk." Clint comments.

"I'm quietly looking into it with Hill's help." Fury informs them.

"I know that none of us want to think about it but we've got to consider the fact that Quinn could be after Skye, either for revenge for his father or to continue what he started." Ward tells everyone.

"We won't let that happen." Coulson says, "I don't care what it takes but he will not lay his hand on my daughter."

"We've got teams searching for Quinn, he can't stay hidden forever and he's dealing with the loss of his father which could cause him to make mistakes." Fury informs the others.

"If the Mole is helping him then he could easily stay hidden forever." Melinda comments.

"We've got to find the Mole, it's as simple as that." Clint tells everyone.

"I've got a meeting to get to." Fury says and he ends the video conference.

"Quinn is the Clairvoyant's kid, didn't see that one coming." Tony comments.

"I don't think any of us could." Simmons says.

"We've got to be careful." Natasha tells the others, "Like Ward and Melinda said it wouldn't be stretch to assume that Quinn is coming for us, we've got to be prepared for that." Natasha tells the others.

"We've got to make sure that at least one of us is with Skye at all times. She's defenceless." Clint tells everyone.

"We will." Melinda assures, "She has been taken twice. I will not let there be a third time." Melinda tells the others.

"How about we talk about all of this as we finish Dinner." Steve suggests.

"Good idea." Fitz responds and the group head back out into the main part of the plane.

* * *

In the early hours of the following morning Melinda and Coulson are woken by Skye, who is sleeping in her old cot in Melinda and Coulson's room, crying.

"I'll get her, you go back to sleep." Coulson says getting up and out of bd.

"You sure?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Coulson responds as he walks over to Skye's crib, "Hey, Baby Girl." Coulson says as he picks up Skye.

"She's probably hungry." Melinda comments from where she is laying, "I'll go get a bottle ready." She say getting up.

"It's okay, I'll do it." Coulson tells her.

"You take her downstairs and she is going to wake everyone else on this plane up. At least up here it is pretty sound proof." Melinda says heading to the door.

"Guess you're right about that." Coulson comments as Melinda heads downstairs, "You're going to have to be patient with us, we're not as good at this as we once were." Coulson tells his daughter as before Skye was taken he and Melinda had become a pretty good team when it came to dealing with Skye's night time wake ups.

* * *

Melinda has just started to get Skye a bottle ready when the door to Ward's bunk opens and he walks out.

"So I guess I didn't imagine hearing a baby cry a couple of minutes ago." Ward comments when he sees Melinda, as when she opened the door to hers and Coulson's room you could hear Skye's cries downstairs but then as soon as it was closed you couldn't anymore.

"No, you didn't." Melinda tells him and Ward goes and sits down without saying a word, "This has got to be harder on you than any of us." Melinda tells Ward.

"What are you talking about?" Ward asks surprised, "It's got to be hardest on you and Coulson."

"No it's not, because we get to watch her grow up again. For the rest of us she is still our Daughter, our Niece, our sister, but for you, you've lost the woman you love, probably forever. The rest of us haven't lost her in the way you have." Melinda tells him.

"She asked Simmons to give me a letter." Ward reveals.

"Simmons mentioned that." Melinda comments.

"She said that she wanted me to find someone, to not be alone, but I don't know if I can." Ward admits, "I love her and I never got to tell her that."

"She knew." Melinda tells him "Skye can read people really well, she got that for her father, she knew how you felt, and even if she couldn't read people as well as she can all of us could tell how you feel about her." Melinda reveals, "It was why Phil gave you such a hard time about your relationship, he knew that what you had was true love that you were the one man who could take his little girl." Melinda admits.

"I miss her, it's only been a few hours and I already miss her so much that it hurts to breath." Ward admits surprising both Melinda and himself with how open he is being

"Mel is that bottle ready yet?" Coulson asks through the plane coms.

"Yeah, I'll be right up." Melinda says checking the bottle temperature, "Take it one minute at a time." Melinda tells Ward, "That's how I got through when we lost her the first time and how I coped with Phil leaving." She tells him, "You've got friends here Grant, let us help you." Melinda says before heading back upstairs leaving a surprised Ward in the kitchen.

* * *

When Melinda and Coulson wake a few hours after Skye woke them they walk over to check their daughter and as soon as they see her they discover that she is a little bigger than she was a few hours earlier, not a lot, but enough that it is recognizable.

"We have to get Simmons to check her." Coulson realise as soon as they see their daughter and Melinda nods and the parents get their daughter changed and ready.

* * *

Once Skye is ready Coulson and Melinda take her straight down to the lab so that Simmons can check her.

"She is bigger." Simmons realises when she sees Skye.

"Yeah, I'd say a couple of weeks." Coulson guesses.

"Let me check." Simmons says preforming all the tests on Skye which she performed the day before.

"I'd say you are right, she is two to three weeks older than she was." Simmons tells Coulson once she finishes running all the tests.

"It's the energy right?" Melinda asks, "That's what's causing her to age quicker?"

"Yes." Simmons confirms, "But I can't even start to predict a pattern until it's been a few more days." She explains.

Melinda and Coulson nod and they head upstairs Coulson holding Skye both wondering just how quickly Skye will age.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thanks for the support for this story. This chapter is on the shorter side.

* * *

Over the next few days the members of the plane have been slowly getting used to having a baby on bored. Everyone except Ward have spent time with Skye. He won't ignore her if she is in the same room as him but he hasn't gone out of his way to spend time with her either.

According to Simmons's best guess Skye is approximately five months old. Ever since that first day either Melinda or Coulson are always with Skye it being clear to everyone that they are worried about Quinn and what it means for Skye.

The team is in Australia having just finished their latest mission where there was a unusual energy source coming from a lab at one of the Universities in Adelaide which turned out to be a bunch of PhD students experimenting with Alien metal that one of them found in New York after the battle. The metal was confiscated and the students are being de briefed.

As they are spending a night in Adelaide before they fly back to the states Fitz and Simmons have managed to convince Ward to go out with them, so they went to go see the night life down at what the locals call 'The Bay', Melinda and Coulson are up in their room with Skye and Natasha and Clint are in the lounge.

"We've got to do something about Melinda and Phil." Natasha tells her partner.

"Okay, I'll get the duct tape you get the Taser?" Clint jokes.

"I don't mean like that." Natasha says looking un amused, "I promised Skye that I would do my best to make sure that they wouldn't go all overprotective all the time and that's exactly what they are doing." Natasha tells her boyfriend.

"With Quinn out there can you blame them?" Clint asks her.

"No." Natasha admits, "But I told Skye I would do my best to make sure they aren't doing exactly what they are doing." She tells him.

"Come on, I've got an idea." Clint says standing up and pulling Natasha up.

"What are you planning?" Natasha asks as they head upstairs.

"You'll see, just follow my lead." Clint tells her.

As Natasha and Clint entre Melinda and Phil's room they find Skye playing on a play mat near to where Coulson and Melinda are sitting on the floor.

"You two are going out." Clint informs them before either of them can ask what is going on.

"Oh we are, are we?" Coulson asks.

"Yep, your one month anniversary is in a little less than a week so you are going to go out and celebrate that. Nat and I will look after Skye." Clint tells his friends, "Don't even start to object because we are prepared to force you out of this plane." He tells them.

"Oh you are, are you?" Melinda asks.

"We are." Natasha assures, "You two need to have some time away, for the past few days you have spent all of your time with Skye. Neither of you didn't do anything on this mission. We get that you are worried about Skye, we do, but she will be safe with us." Natasha tells her friend, "You need to have some time just the two of you. I promise you that Clint and I will not let anything happen to Skye." Natasha assures her friends.

"You're going to make us go out whether we like it or not aren't you?" Coulson asks.

"Haven't we made that clear?" Clint asks with a grin.

"You've got twenty minute before we make you leave." Natasha says.

"Come on Kid, you're going to be spending some time with Uncle Clint and тетя Наташа." Clint says picking up Skye and Natasha picks up the play mat and the pair head back down stairs.

"Are we being kicked off our own plane?" Coulson asks Melinda.

"Seems like it." Melinda says, "We should listen. You and I both know that they don't make empty threats." Melinda comments.

"Guess we should, what do you feel like doing?" Coulson asks.

"Something simple." Melinda requests.

"Fish and Chips down the beach and a drive." Coulson suggests.

"Sounds good." Melinda responds.

* * *

Downstairs Natasha and Clint have set up Skye's play mat and like Coulson and Melinda were doing upstairs they are sitting near her watching what she is doing.

"What else did Skye ask you to do?" Clint ask Natasha interested.

"Nothing, just make sure that she calls me тетя Наташа." Natasha explains, "What about you? Did she ask you to do anything?" Natasha asks curious.

"She asked me to keep something safe for her, and if I could make sure that she can always talk to me. No matter her age." Clint explains.

"What did she ask you to keep safe?" Natasha asks.

"One of the most important things she has." Clint explains as Coulson and Melinda walk down the stairs both dressed casually.

"So is there a time on how long we are banished for?" Coulson asks curious.

"I'd say a couple of hours." Clint answers.

"Yeah, if you come back and it's been less than two hours we will not let you back on." Natasha tells her friends.

"Be good for your Aunt and Uncle, they're scary." Coulson says as he picks up Skye to give her a hug goodbye, "What no objections to that?" Coulson asks surprised as he hands Skye to Melinda.

"Why object to something that's true?" Clint asks.

"I guess we'll see you later." Melinda comments as she hands Skye to Natasha, "She should go to bed in about half an hour." She tells her.

"Got it. Remember two hours." Natasha tells them and Coulson and Melinda leave.

"That was easier than I thought it would be." Clint comments once Melinda and Coulson leave.

"I think they just realised that they had no choice so why fight it." Natasha comments and Clint puts his arm around his partner as they watch their niece play on the play mat.

* * *

Down at the bay Ward, Fitz and Simmons are sitting at a Italian restaurant just finishing their food.

"So where to next?" Fitz asks Jemma.

"You two go do what you want, I'm going to go for a walk down the beach then head back to the plane." Ward tells them as they three of them get up and walk out of the restaurant.

"You know a walk down at the beach sounds good." Simmons comments.

"That it does." Fitz agrees.

"I don't need you two to babysit me, I'll be alright." Ward assures them.

"We're not babysitting you. We are spending time with our friend." Simmons tells him.

"Really? Because it feels like babysitting to me." Ward tells them, "Go have fun, I'll be fine." He tells them, "That's an order." He adds.

"We're off the clock, that doesn't work." Fitz tells him.

"Since when are we ever off the clock?" Ward asks.

"We'll meet you back here in an hour." Simmons tells him deciding to give him his time alone.

"Exactly an hour." Fitz adds and Fitz and Simmons turn and head back towards the restaurants and pubs while Ward heads down to the beach.

* * *

Back on the plane Natasha has just put Skye down to bed and has returned downstairs to sit next to Clint. The partners having one of the tablets on the table in front of them connected to the camera's upstairs so that they can keep an eye on Skye.

"Did she get to sleep easy enough?" Clint asks curious.

"Yeah." Natasha answers, "She was fine." Natasha answers, "So what was the object that Skye asked you to look after for her?"

"This." Clint says pulling the fan out of his pocket.

"I don't get it, it's a fan." Natasha says not understanding why Clint called it one the most precious thing Skye owns.

"It has the names of all the foster homes Skye was in on it." Clint explains, "It's something that all foster kids did."

"Like your old shoe." Natasha realises.

"Exactly." He answers, "But on the other side of Skye's list she has written a list of all the people she has lost." He explains.

"Oh." Natasha says handing the fan back to Clint, "From the look on your face I'm guessing it means a lot to give that object to someone." She realises.

"It's like giving away a part of you, a piece of you." Clint explains, "She said that she gave it to me because I understand that." He explains and the pair drift back into silence neither sure what to say.

* * *

Parked at one of the beaches in Adelaide Coulson and Melinda are sitting on a blanket that Coulson, for some reason that not even he is sure of, had in his trunk, on the grass eating chips.

"We should put something official in place in case something happens to us while Skye is a child." Melinda suddenly says.

"Where's that coming from?" Coulson asks as it sees like the suggestion has come out of nowhere.

"It's something I've been thinking about the last couple of days. Haven't you?" Melinda ask.

"Yeah I have." Coulson admits.

"I was thinking Clint and Natasha." Melinda tells her husband.

Coulson nods, "And if they can't then Tony and Pepper." He adds and Melinda nods, "We should write a list of everything and get it to the right people, we don't know what is going to happen, especially with our job." He comments.

"I think that would be a good idea." Melinda says approvingly, "Do you feel like going for a walk?" she asks.

"Yeah that sounds good." Coulson responds and he takes off his shoes.

"Why are you taking off your shoes?" Melinda asks.

"Because I am not walking along the beach with my shoes on." Coulson explain, "Come on Mel, you know you want to." He tells her.

Melinda rolls her eyes at Coulson but she does remove her shoes.

* * *

Back on the plane Natasha and Clint are just starting a movie when Simmons, Fitz and Ward arrive.

"What are you watching?" Fitz asks when he sees.

"Children of Men." Clint answers.

"That's a good movie." Ward says sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Pass the popcorn please Natasha." Simmons says as her and Fitz sit down together.

"Coulson and May up with Skye?" Fitz asks curious.

"No, they've gone out." Clint answers.

"Really?" Ward asks surprised.

"We didn't give them much of a choice." Natasha answers.

* * *

Back on the beach Coulson and Melinda are walking along the beach near the water, both of them slightly in the water.

"The water isn't a cold as I was expecting." Melinda admits.

"You saying you want to go for a swim?" Coulson asks with a small grin.

"Don't even think about it." Melinda tells him realising what he is thinking.

"Why not?" Coulson asks, "I'm pretty sure both of us left our phones and wallets up in Lola." He comments.

"Phillip James Coulson, don't even think about it." Melinda tells him in a warning tone of voice but Coulson doesn't listen he lunges to try and push her into the water, but Melinda is too fast for him and he falls into the water himself.

"I told you not to think about it." Melinda says from where she is laughing at him.

"Oh you think it's so funny do you?" Coulson asks.

"I really do." Melinda responds.

"Help me up." Coulson asks sticking out his hand.

"Please I am not falling for that." Melinda tells him surprised that he would think that she would.

"I know." Coulson says and he uses his leg to trip Melinda up so she falls into the water.

"Cute Coulson." Melinda tells him, not looking to happy, "But did you think about the fact that you have your keys in your pocket?" she asks.

"I don't." Coulson answers, "They're hidden in my shoe near the car." Coulson reveals.

"You planned this whole thing." Melinda realises.

"Maybe." Coulson responds.

"Hang on, pushing in water fully clothed, this is about the game." Melinda realises.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Coulson responds.

"Yes you do, and you better have something I can use to dry off otherwise you're precious car is getting soaked." Melinda responds standing up and walking to the shore.

"Mel, I'm sorry." Coulson says catching up to Melinda, "I meant it as a little fun."

"I know." Melinda admits, "I'm not mad." Melinda says kissing him, "But you do know that it's mine and Clint's point." She tells him once they have broken apart and have continued their walk up the beach.

"How do you figure that?" Coulson asks.

"You fell in the water first." Melinda explains simply.

"True, but I pushed you in, so the points should go to me and Tasha." He explains.

"I think we should consult the rules on this one." Melinda comments.

"Natasha and Clint won't give a unified answer on this." Coulson comments.

"I meant Maria and Garrett." Melinda tells Coulson, "They are the enforcing team on this one, are they not?" Melinda asks.

"They are." Coulson confirms, "Here, we'll use this to dry ourselves a bit." Coulson says handing Melinda the blanket so that she can use it to get dry,

"Huh, look, it's been more than two hours. Our banishment is officially over." She comment.

"Yeah, it is." Coulson realises, "Let's get back." Coulson comments and Melinda nods.

* * *

Back on the plane the group are almost half way through the movie when they start to hear cries coming through the tablet.

"I'll go." Ward says standing up as Simmons and Fitz are snuggled up together and Clint is using Natasha as a pillow.

"You sure?" Clint asks surprised as it is the first time that Ward has willingly spent time with baby Skye.

"Yeah, you all look comfortable." Ward comments and he makes his way upstairs.

* * *

When Ward enters May and Coulson's room her finds Skye in her crib crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ward asks as he picks her up and when he does she stops crying, "Oh that's it, you just wanted to be held." Ward realises, "Well that's great, but your parents will be back soon and they won't be happy with any of us if you are still awake." He tells Skye as he puts her back down in her crib and as soon as he does she starts crying again so he picks her up, "Okay. What is it that everyone else does to get you to sleep?" Ward asks the baby kind of hoping that she will answer him.

"We tell her stories." Clint's voice says through the coms, "Usually stories about S.H.I.E.L.D missions or battles sooth her the most." He reveals.

"Okay, let me think." Ward says walking over and sitting down on the chair in the corner with Skye in his arms, "There was once a specialist agent, a really good one, but he only worked alone. That was until he got called in Deputy Director Hill's office to be told a secret." Ward tells Skye and he begins to tell her, his story, the story of who he has become thanks in a large part to her.

* * *

When Coulson and Melinda get back to the plane, both still slightly wet, they find everyone except for Natasha and Clint asleep.

"What happened to you two?" Natasha asks when she see her friends.

"Phil fell into the water." Melinda explains.

"But I managed to pull Melinda in as well." Coulson answers.

"How was Skye?" Melinda asks.

"Fine, she is currently sleeping, like, well, like a baby." Clint answers handing the tablet to the parents, "So who gets the point?" he asks.

"We couldn't agree." Melinda answers.

"I am going to go check on my daughter, have a shower and go to bed, see you in the morning." Coulson says heading upstairs.

"Thank you both." Melinda tells her friend, "You were right, we did need this." Melinda admits and she heads upstairs.

"Did you notice that they didn't provide any explanation beyond what we already could guess?" Clint asks Natasha.

"Of course."

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you so so much for all your support it means a lot truly.

* * *

A few days later, according to Simmons's best guess Skye has aged approximately another two months.

Unknown to the three younger agents on the plane Coulson's birthday is in a few days. Natasha, Melinda and Clint are in the kitchen talking about that very fact while Coulson is up in his office with Skye, Ward is downstairs training and Fitz and Simmons are in the lab.

"We have to do something for his birthday." Clint comments.

"Do you remember the last time we did something for Phil's birthday?" Melinda asks him.

"Yeah, it was before New York. The three of us, Phil, Maria, and Garrett went out and had a few drinks." Clint comments.

"And what happened after those few drinks?" Natasha asks, sure he hasn't forgotten.

"Phil, Garret and I, oh yeah. That's when that happened." He remembers, "I don't see what the problem is, we've just got to make sure not to do that again." He comments.

"We hadn't slept in almost forty eight hours so you three decide to spend twenty minutes sculling red ball and beer at the same time. You caused a bar fight and were so hyperactive that you tried to steal a fire hydrant, and were determine to try and jump fifty feet form one building to another, before Maria Taserd you. Why would you want to do that in the first place?" Melinda asks.

"You're one to talk. Why do you two do half the things you've done?" Clint asks his sister.

"Okay, Children enough. The point is we have to do someone for Phil for his birthday, especially considering we've missed the last few." Natasha tells them.

"What year was it that Blake and Sitwell streaked through…. Whatever city it was that we were in?" Clint asks interested.

"That was your birthday, two years before that." Natasha tells him.

"You sure it was my birthday?" Clint asks surprised.

"Positive. You were too drunk to remember and I believe Maria somehow, I have no idea how, did something so that Fury didn't find out." Melinda tells him.

"Was that the year Garrett knocked himself out with a pool cue?" Natasha asks.

"Nope, that was my birthday, eight years ago. Which brings me to my point." She tells the other two, "Whatever we do we've got to take into consideration the fact that we've got a baby, so we definitely can't repeat Tony's birthday or any of the birthday celebrations we've done in the past." Melinda comments.

"Tony's birthday, that gives me an idea." Clint says pulling out his phone.

"What idea?" Melinda asks slightly worried.

"Melinda, come up here quick." Coulson's voice says from upstairs.

Exchanging a look with Natasha and Clint as she does Melinda gets up and runs upstairs. Clint and Natasha right behind her.

"What's wrong?" Melinda asks worried as her Natasha and Clint barge into Coulson's office.

"Watch." Coulson says grabbing the toy that Skye is playing with out of her hands and putting it on the other side of the office.

"Taking a toy from a baby, your own daughter, not nice Phil." Clint tells his friend.

"Just shut up and watch." Coulson tells him.

"Oh touchy." Clint jokes and then to everyone's surprise Skye gets up on her hands and knees and crawls over to the toy that Coulson took from her.

"She's crawling." Melinda says shocked.

"Yep, I noticed just before I called you up her, a toy rolled out of her reach so she crawled to it." Coulson explains.

Knowing that they now have nothing to worry about Clint and Natasha quietly back out of the room to give the family time to enjoy their moment.

"What are you doing?" Natasha asks as Clint has once more pulled out his phone.

"You'll see." Clint responds, "Tony, its Clint. I need your help with something." Clint tells his friend.

* * *

Once Natasha and Clint leave the office, after checking to make sure there are no dangerous objects around that Skye can get to both Melinda and Coulson sit down and watch Skye.

"She's growing up so fast." Coulson comments.

"We knew that she was going to." Melinda tells him.

"I know, but doesn't it seem odd to you?" Coulson asks.

"Of course." Melinda answers, "But I'm just trying to enjoy the time we do have." Melinda tells him.

"So am I." Coulson agrees, "It's just odd watching her grow up this fast." He tells her.

"Less odd than watching her become this size in minutes?" Melinda asks.

"Good point." Coulson comments as Skye crawls towards them so Melinda picks her up, "Part of me wants her to stay this size for a long time, but part of me also wants her to grow up so we see what she becomes this time but I also miss grown up Skye so much, I don't know what I should be feeling." Coulson admits.

"Neither do I." Melinda admits, "I don't know if there is something in particular that we should be." Melinda tells him giving Skye a cuddle as she does.

* * *

Two days later Melinda gets up earlier than both Skye and Phil so that she can go do to a restaurant near where they are currently parked in France to get Coulson breakfast for his birthday, caring about him too much to subject him to her cooking,

As Melinda sneaks downstairs she is surprised to find Clint and Natasha up but even more surprised to find they aren't alone. Tony, Pepper, Steve and Bruce are with them.

"When did you get here?" Melinda asks the four.

"About twenty minutes ago." Tony answers, "Clint told us that it's Phil's birthday, we couldn't let that go without doing something." He explains.

"He'll be glad your here." Melinda tells them, "I was actually hoping to ask you to do something for me if you don't mind." Melinda says looking at Steve

"What do you need?" Steve asks.

"I've been working on trying to get Phil another set of vintage Captain America trading cards. Thankfully I had to listen to him over and over talk about where he had to go to get the last set so it wasn't as difficult as I was expecting, especially considering Skye helped me track some down. There is a collection store near here the has the last two I need and they have agreed to sell them to me, once I get them do you think you could sign them for me?" Melinda asks Steve.

"Of course." Steve answers.

"Thanks." Melinda responds.

"You do realises that now none of us have any chance of getting him a better gift right?" Clint asks.

"Is everything a competition to you?" Melinda asks him.

"Of course, haven't you figured out that by now?" Clint asks his sister.

"I'm going to go get breakfast." Melinda says leaving the six after rolling her eyes.

"I'll join you." Natasha says following her.

"So apart from having them show up, what else is a part of the surprise?" Melinda asks Natasha curious.

"I'm not exactly sure." Natasha admits, "Clint planned it."

* * *

When Natasha and Melinda return back to the plane with breakfast Clint, Tony, Steve and Pepper have been joined by Fitz, Simmons and Ward.

"Enjoy." Melinda says putting all the breakfast down on the bench because they made sure to get more than enough for everyone.

"What's going on, why is everyone here?" Coulson asks walking down the stairs with Skye in his arm.

"They're here for your birthday." Melinda says walking over to him, "Happy Birthday Phil." Melinda tells her husband giving him a kiss.

"It's you're birthday?" Simmons asks surprised, "Why didn't you tell us?" She asks.

"I would have thought you would know." Tony comments, "Haven't you looked at his file before?" he asks.

"Of course, but I didn't take notice of his birthday, I'm sorry Sir." Simmons tells Coulson feeling bad that she didn't get him anything.

"It's quite alright." Coulson assures her.

"Happy Birthday Sir." Ward and Fitz both say.

"Thank you." Coulson responds and he puts Skye down in the highchair because she now eats solid food.

"I'll feed her, you enjoy your breakfast that Melinda got you." Natasha says taking the bowl of baby food that Coulson has prepared out of his hand.

"What did you get?" Coulson asks Melinda interested.

"You're favourites." Melinda says handing Coulson the take away container.

"Thank you." Coulson responds, "You did actually go picked this up right? You're not trying to fool me into thinking you did are you?" Coulson asks inspecting the food.

"Of course I did." Melinda tells him, "I think giving you food poisoning on one of your birthdays is enough for a lifetime, don't you?" she asks and everyone, including Natasha and Clint, are surprised by that.

"You gave him food poisoning?" Clint asks shocked.

"You've seen her try to cook and you're surprised by that?" Coulson asks his friend.

"It was only once and it was an accident." Melinda reminds him.

"I would hope so, otherwise I would be seriously worried." Tony comments.

"Food poisoning is actually a good way to assassinate someone if you do it correctly." Natasha comments.

"Remind me to never eat something that you've cooked again." Tony comments.

"Please, when have you ever?" Natasha asks, "Come on Skye, open your mouth." Natasha asks her niece.

"Mama." Skye says.

"Did she just?" Ward asks turning to face the little girl.

"Mama." Skye repeats.

"I think she's asking for someone else to feed her." Natasha says walking over to a shocked Melinda and handing her the bowl and spoon.

"Yeah, guess she is." Melinda says with a smile as she walks over and takes Natasha's now empty seat in front of Skye's highchair.

"Mama." Skye repeats, this time with a happy smile clearly seeing who is in front of her.

"I'm guessing that was her first word." Pepper comments noticing the shocked looks on everyone's who lives on the plane's faces.

"Yeah, it is" Coulson tells her.

"How old do you think she is now?" Bruce asks Simmons interested.

"Eight, maybe nine months." Simmons answers.

"Have you been able to predict her aging yet?" he asks.

"No, it's completely random." Simmons answers, "Fitz and I have been doing our best but we can't come up with a prediction." She explains.

"Can I have a look at what you've got, see if I can figure it out?" He asks curious.

"Sure." Simmons answers.

"I'll join Bruce in looking at that later but first we've got a birthday to celebrate." Tony comments.

"What have you got planned?" Coulson asks curious and slightly concerned.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Steve assures his friend not blaming him for being worried if it is something that Tony has come up with but as it is not there is no reason to worry.

"He's right." Tony assures him, "We got you the day off with Fury, all of you, so we are going to stay around here, watch Movies, play some video games and have some fun." Tony explains.

"That sounds like a good idea." Coulson admits.

"Get started without me, I've got to get this one cleaned up." Melinda says picking up Skye who is covered in food.

"I'll start the bath for you." Simmons offers.

"Thanks Simmons." Melinda responds and Simmons heads into the bathroom, Melinda and Skye not far behind her.

* * *

An few hours later, Skye is playing with toys with Fitz, Simmons and Steve on the ground while the others are watching some superhero movie which everyone is criticising for one thing or another.

"Who thought showing them a superhero movie was a good idea?" Pepper asks walking over and sitting next to Steve.

"Who knows?" Simmons answers, "But it definitely going on the list of movies we aren't allowed to watch on this plane." She comments.

"You have a list like that?" Steve asks surprised.

"Skye started it." Simmons reveals, "She realised that there are some movies that we just shouldn't watch." She explains.

"Do you think they would notice if I disappeared for a little while?" Pepper asks the other three curious.

"Probably not." Fitz answers, "Why?"

"No one got a birthday cake for Phil, someone should." Pepper explains.

"Ohh, good idea, I'll come with you." Simmons says as several yells from the direction of where the others are watching the movie can be heard.

"Let's go now, while they're distracted." Pepper says and she and Simmons get up and leave the plane.

* * *

About twenty minutes after Pepper and Simmons leave Melinda does as well obviously going to go and get the trading cards that she is getting Coulson.

"I think she's starting to get tied." Fitz comments when it seems like Skye has no interest in her toys and has instead crawled over to Steve, "It makes sense she usually has a nap about now." He notes when he sees the clock behind Steve.

"She sleeps upstairs right?" Steve asks.

"Yeah." Fitz responds.

"I'll go put her down." Steve says standing up with Skye in his arm.

"Tell her a story, something about a mission you've done are usually the best ways to calm her." Fitz explains and Steve nods.

"Does she need anything else? A Bottle or anything?" He asks curious.

"No, not right now." Fitz responds, "She usually sleeps for an hour then has a bottle and is changed then sleeps for a while longer." He explains.

"Okay." Steve responds and he heads upstairs with Skye.

"Okay so a story." Steve says to Skye when they are upstairs, "Let me think, I know. Let me tell you about a man who wanted nothing more than to join the army during war time, not because he wanted to fight or kill but because he didn't like bullies." Steve begins and he tells Skye his story.

* * *

When Steve returns downstairs fifteen minutes after he went up he finds Tony, Ward, Clint and Natasha in the middle of what seems like a very bad argument, it also seems like no one has noticed that Pepper, Simmons and Melinda aren't there.

"What are they fighting about?" Steve asks Bruce.

"Whether super powers are cheating and how much of what is in the movie could actually be possible." He explains.

"I really hope they don't wake Skye." Steve comments with a frown.

"Don't worry, upstairs is pretty well soundproofed, it will take a lot to wake her." Coulson reveals.

"Good to know." Steve answers, "Happy Birthday Sir." Steve tells Coulson realising that he hasn't said it yet.

"Thank you Captain." Coulson responds.

"Ah guys." Fitz suddenly says, "It looks like one of them are about to start throwing punches." He reveals and the other three turn towards the others and see that Fitz is right.

"Okay, enough." Coulson says walking over and standing in the middle of the four, "It's a movie, there is no reason for you to resort to violence." He tells them.

"Coulson's right." Steve says, walking over so that he is standing next to Coulson, "We're here to celebrate Coulson's birthday, not fight among ourselves." He tells them.

"They're right." Clint says, "Truce." He says to the other three.

"Truce." They all respond.

"Where's Pepper?" Tony asks noticing that she isn't around.

"She left over half an hour ago with Simmons, they went to get something." Fitz explains.

"Ah right, did they say how long they are going to be?" Natasha asks.

"No." Steve answers.

"Where's Mels?" Clint asks.

"She went to do what he told us about earlier." Steve tells him.

"Oh right." Clint comments.

"Where did she go?" Coulson asks as all Melinda told him is that she had to handle something.

"You'll find out." Natasha tells him with a coy smile.

"You know out of the hundred times I have seen that smile I can count the time that it has meant something good for me on one hand." Coulson tells Natasha and a snort can be heard from Tony.

"That's more than I can." Clint comments and both Coulson and Clint receive un impressed looks from Natasha.

"Do you want to continue to dig yourselves into a hole or stop now?" Natasha asks curious.

Clint and Coulson look at each other both seriously debating whether they want to continue mucking around with Natasha or not.

"Two against one." Clint comments.

"When has that even ended well for us?" Coulson asks.

"I can count the number on a hand." Natasha comments.

"Yeah but when has it ever stoped us?" Clint asks

"And when have we ever thought it was a good idea after?" Coulson asks and before anyone can say anymore a phone rings.

"Agent Coulson speaking." Coulson answers, "Hello Maria." Coulson responds.

* * *

Forty minutes after Maria's call Pepper, Melinda and Simmons all arrive back.

"Where did you go?" Tony asks interested.

"We went to get Phil a birthday cake." Pepper answers.

"You didn't have to do that." Coulson tells them.

"It's your birthday Sir, you need cake." Simmons tells him, "How many candles do I put on?" she asks.

"More than there is room for on that cake, so don't worry about it." Coulson tells them as Melinda pulls Steve aside so that he can sign the cards.

"What kind of cake did you get?" Ward asks curious.

"White chocolate." Simmons tells him, "When we were planning the wedding Skye mentioned that you really liked white chocolate." She reveals looking at Coulson as when they were planning the wedding Skye, Simmons and Pepper were in change of the cake.

"I do, thank you." Coulson answers, "How did you get this done so quickly?" Coulson asks curious as the cake has 'Happy Birthday Phil' written on it in red while and blue letters.

"I put a phone call in at a local bakery when we first got here and mentioning the name Tony Stark tends to open doors to you." Pepper reveals.

"Thank you." Coulson says thankful, though he can't help but miss grown up Skye more than usually even though baby her is right upstairs.

"The candles are in place, seeing as how you won't say how old you actually are I put one in each corner and one in the middle." Simmons informs him.

"He's…." Clint begins to say but he finds Coulson's hand over his mouth, "Don't even think about it." He tells his friend. "Five candles will do fine Jemma." Coulson tells him.

"I'll get the lights." Natasha says as Simmons lights the candles.

"Okay, go." Simmons says to Natasha.

Once the lights are off everyone begins to sing happy birthday to Coulson, Clint singing it as slow and drawn out as possible and once they are, in Clint's case finally, done Coulson blows out the candles.

"I have something for you." Melinda says pulling out a small folder and handing it to Coulson, "To replace the ones that Fury destroyed." She tells him.

"How?" Coulson asks shocked as her looks through the folder and sees a vintage set of Captain America trading cards, all signed by Captain America himself.

"I had to listen to you talked about where you got the first set, I remembered what you said, and before she changed Skye helped me track some down." Melinda reveals.

"Thank you so much." Coulson says and he kisses Melinda.

"Well seeing as how it's present time this is from Pepper, Steve, Bruce and I." Tony reveals pulling out a very expensive bottle of scotch from behind the counter.

"Didn't we agree that you wouldn't get me a birthday present?" Coulson asks.

"I lied." Tony responds, "Happy Birthday Agent." He says handing Coulson the bottle.

"Oh, if you don't want it I'll have it." Melinda tells her husband when she notices the bottle.

"No, I'll keep it but you'll probably end up drinking most of it anyway." Coulson tells her.

"Nah, it will be about half or a quarter if Tasha and Clint are drinking with us." She tells him.

"Thank you, all of you not just for this, but for coming." Coulson tells the four.

"Anytime." Bruce tells him.

"This is from Nat and I." Clint says handing Coulson an envelope and leaving the others feeling bad for not getting him anything, "It's a voucher for the parts place you get everything you need for Lola from, figured you could get what you need." He tells him.

"Thanks." He tells his friend.

"This is from Fitz, Ward and I." Simmons says to both Fitz and Ward's surprise, "I picked it up when I was out with Pepper." She explains and she hands Coulson a box, "I know It's not much, but I hope you like it." She tells Coulson.

Coulson accepts the box and opens it where inside he finds what looks like a hand crafted Photo Frame, "Jemma it's beautiful." He tells her.

"I know you've been looking for a while for a frame for the picture that was taken at the wedding of all of us so I thought that would be okay, do you like it?" Jemma asks nervously and Coulson surprises her by giving her a hug.

"I love it, thank you." Coulson responds putting the frame back into the box.

"Let's get started on the cake." Fitz comments and that's just what they do.

* * *

Later that night when everyone on the plane is in bed and Tony, Bruce, Steve and Pepper have gone Melinda and Coulson are lying in each other's arms in their bed.

"Skye really helped you track down the cards?" Coulson asks.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have found them if it wasn't for her." Melinda tells him.

"Thank you Melinda." Coulson tells him.

"You're welcome, I know how much your cards meant to you. Happy Fiftieth birthday Phil." Melinda says giving him a kiss.

"Don't remind me of that, it makes me feel old." He tells her.

"We you're not as old as me, so relax." Melinda tells him.

"I'm only a few months younger." Coulson tells her.

"Who would have thought, Phillip Coulson having issues with his age." Melinda comments amused and the pair drift into silence and eventually they drift to sleep

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2 IMPORTANT EXPLINATION PLEASE READ:** So I was struggling to write baby scenes so I decided to jump to when Skye is a bit older and able to contribute more, hope you don't mind. I am also updating this earlier than usual because I want to watch episode 6 and on of SHIELD before tomorrow (I watched the first five last night)

* * *

A little over a month later and Skye is approximately three years old. She has moved back down into her bunk, which has been set up to suit a three year old while her grownup stuff has been put away to be given back to her when she is older, or when she remembers. It is clear that she doesn't remember her other life but she does seem to know things and it's hard to tell whether it is because of her abilities or because she remembers in some form what has happened to her.

The team is in Los Angeles finishing their latest mission. Melinda is getting them into the air while Clint, Natasha and Ward are downstairs putting thing away, Simmons and Fitz are down in the lab and Skye and Coulson are buckled into the seats while Melinda get them in the air.

"So what did you and Ward do today?" Coulson asks Skye as while they are on missions they rotate who is with Skye, making sure to always have a field agent with her when the others are on a mission.

"We drew." Skye answers, "I put a picture on your desk." Skye tells her father.

"Did you?" Coulson asks and Skye nods.

"Can I go see Jem? She is going to teach me how to read." Skye reveals looking excited at the prospect, Skye having taken to call Simmons Jem as it was what was easier for her to say when she was younger and it stuck.

"Not quite yet." Coulson tells his daughter, knowing about Simmons teaching Skye to read because she brought it up with him and Melinda before she talked to the toddler about it, "We can't go anywhere until Mommy has gotten us in the air correctly." Coulson tells her.

"Okay." Skye responds and a couple minutes later a call comes into the command centre.

"Wait here." Coulson tells Skye as he un buckles his seatbelt as it was decided that unless they knew for sure would was calling they would make sure that Skye isn't in the command centre when a call comes in.

About a minute after her father leaves Skye unbuckles her own seatbelt and heads to the door that leads downstairs but because of the gate that Fitz and Tony put in she can't go downstairs.

"What do you think you're doing Kid?" Clint asks opening the gate after Skye has been trying for a couple of minutes to open it.

"Going to see Jem, she's going to teach me to read." Skye tells Clint as she tries to step around him but he picks her up.

"And you were going to go downstairs by yourself were you?" Clint asks her.

"Um, yeah." Skye says now knowing that she is likely in trouble.

"Even though you know you're not allowed to go downstairs by yourself." Clint says to his niece as there was an incident when Skye was about two where she fell down the stairs and would have hurt herself if Ward didn't catch her, so ever since they have introduced the rule where Skye isn't allowed to go downstairs by herself.

"Daddy got a call and I didn't want to wait." Skye tells Clint, "I'm sorry." She says attempting to give Clint her best puppy dog eyes to try and get herself out of trouble.

"We have these rules to keep you safe, do you understand that?" Clint asks Skye, doing his best to ignore Skye's puppy dog eyes, which she is very good at.

"Yes Uncle Clint." Skye tells him, "But you're here now. Can you take me downstairs?"

"Can everyone please report to the command centre." Coulson's voice says over the PA system.

"Looks like reading's going to have to wait." Clint tells his niece and he carries her into the command centre.

"Put me down." Skye asks as she and Clint entre the command centre.

"What do you have to add to that?" Clint asks his niece.

"Please." Skye says and Clint puts her down.

"Nicky." Skye says when she sees who is on the screen.

"Hello Skye." Fury responds.

"What's going on?' Clint asks Coulson being amused that Skye calls director Fury Nicky but also positive that she is the only person who could get away with it.

"I'll explain when everyone's here." Coulson tells his friend.

"Nicky can you come visit like Uncle Tony does?" Skye asks Fury, as Tony has made an effort to regularly visit.

"I'll try." Fury tells the young girl as the others entre.

"What's going on Phil?" Melinda asks.

"We've got a lead on where Ian Quinn is." Fury reveals.

"Who's that?" Skye asks as everyone has a worried look on their face.

"He's a bad guy." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Oh, you'll stop him." Skye tells everyone, "Stopping bad guys is what you do." She tells everyone in a matter of fact tone.

"Skye do you want to go downstairs and read with me?" Simmons asks the three year old, kneeling down in front of her so that she is the same height, having a feeling that Skye not being around when they talk about Quinn would be best.

"Okay." Skye responds and she and Simmons leave the command centre Coulson and Melinda mouthing thank you at Simmons as they do.

"What do we know?" Natasha asks as soon as Skye and Simmons are out of hearing range.

"Agent Garrett and his team has been working on trying to find him for weeks. He has gotten a lead which has lead him to believe that Quinn is in Phuket." Fury reveals, "I have ordered Garrett await further instructions before he does anymore." He explains, "Do you want to go in or do I gave the order for Garrett?"

"We will." Coulson answers.

"We can't take Skye with us for this." Ward tells everyone, "Not when it's Quinn we're after." He tells them.

"He's right. It's too risky." Melinda realises.

"I can send in Garrett and his team." Fury tells them, "And brief Agent Hand and have her team provide back up." He offers.

"No, Quinn is ours." Coulson says, "Have Garrett and his team on standby in case we need them but finding and capturing Quinn is us." Coulson says, "I'll call Tony ask if Skye can stay at the tower for a couple of days." Coulson says.

"He'll love that." Clint comments, "I swear Skye's got him wrapped around her little figure."

"And the rest of us aren't?" Fitz asks.

"Good point." Clint admits.

"What do you think?" Coulson asks Melinda, "Do you think getting Skye to stay with Tony and Pepper, likely Steve and Bruce is a good idea?" he asks.

"I do." Melinda confirms, "With us going after Quinn it is too dangerous for her to be with us." She tells him. "Setting a course for New York." Melinda says picking up a tablet and changing the course."

"I'll have Garrett send you everything he's got." Fury says before ending the video conference.

"We should call Tony and then talk to Skye." Coulson says to Melinda who nods in agreement and the pair leave the command centre.

"Going up against Quinn, has this gone well for us at all?" Fitz asks.

"No." Ward answers, "It has resulted in torture, death, broken bones, or de ageing, never once has it ended well." He says.

"Maybe this time will be different." Clint comments.

"You do know what the definition of insanity is right?" Ward asks curious.

"It's not the same thing." Natasha tells him, "Garrett was your SO that means you know how good and detailed he is when it comes to getting intel. It will be more than we've had in the past." Natasha tells him.

"You're right about that." Ward admits though he is still more than slightly worried.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after they left the command centre to call Tony Melinda and Coulson walk into the lab, where they find Skye sitting in Simmons lap as Simmons reads to her.

"Mommy, Daddy." Skye says when she sees her parents so she gets off Simmons lap and runs towards them even though it wasn't that long ago that she saw them it feels like it to her.

"Everyone's up in the command centre, they'll fill you in with what is going on." Melinda tells Simmons who nods and heads back upstairs.

"What's going on?" Skye asks and Coulson picks her up and sits her on the table.

"Skye you're going to go and stay with Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper for a little while." Coulson tells his daughter.

"Why?" Skye asks frowning.

"Because we've got to go stop a really bad man." Melinda tells her daughter, "And if you are with us then you could get hurt." She tells him.

"But, you go after bad people all the time." Skye says, "And I'm always here." She says.

"We know, but you can't be here this time." Coulson tells her.

"Why not?" Skye asks confused.

"Because this person is worse than the others." Melinda tells her daughter, "You need to be safe and the only way to be sure of that is for you to stay with Uncle Tony."

"Will you come back?" Skye asks.

"Of course we will." Coulson says without thinking about it, not realising to after he said it that he may not be able to make a promise like that.

"Will Uncle Steve and Uncle Bruce be there?" Skye asks curious.

"Uncle Tony said they were." Melinda tells her.

"If I promise to be good can I stay?" Skye asks, and it's when she says things like that that whoever she says them to think that maybe she remembers something form her other life.

"Skye this isn't because of anything you've done." Melinda tells her daughter, "The bad man we are after would hurt you if he got a chance and he would do a lot to make sure that he would get a chance. You're not staying with Uncle Tony because we don't want you around but because we just want to do what we can to make sure you stay safe." Melinda explains to her daughter, "We love you so much Skye, and none of us want something to happen to you." Melinda explains.

"Oh, okay." Skye responds, "Can I bring my toys?" she asks.

"Of course you can." Coulson tells her.

"Okay, good." Skye tells her parents.

* * *

Two hours later the plane touches down in New York where Tony and Pepper are waiting.

"So Quinn, be careful." Tony tells Coulson.

"We will." Coulson tells him, "Look after her." He tells him.

"Of course." Tony answers, "Where is she anyway?" He asks as no one else is in the cargo bay with Coulson.

"Nat's just helping her to finish pack." Clint reveals walking down the stairs with Ward.

"Here is everything we've got on her ageing. You might need it." Simmons says handing Tony a flashdrive.

"Thanks, but I don't need it. I'm already in your systems." He reveals.

"Of course you are." Fitz comments and Melinda, Skye and Natasha exit onto the platform above the Cargo bay Natasha and Melinda watching her as he walks down the stairs herself.

"You promise to be a good girl for Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper?" Coulson asks Skye.

"Ah huh." Skye assures as Clint walks over to Tony and Pepper.

"Do you need to borrow the car seat we've got on the plane?" he asks.

"No, we've got one." Tony answers, "I figured it would be easier than taking yours." He tells him.

"Good call." Clint says as after the first time he really wasn't looking forward to having to trying to set it up again in another car.

Once Skye has hugged everyone goodbye she walks over to Tony and Pepper and Pepper picks her up.

"Love you Baby Girl." Coulson tells his daughter.

"Love you more Daddy." Skye tells him.

"Love you May." Melinda says giving Skye a kiss on her head.

"Love you Mommy." Skye responds.

"Good luck." Tony says to them.

"Thanks." Coulson responds and Tony, Skye and Pepper make their way to Tony's car while everyone else watches.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Coulson asks.

"Yes, you are." Natasha tells him, "You're doing what will keep her safest." She tells him.

"I know." Coulson admits, "That doesn't change how bad I feel." Coulson comments.

"The sooner we get Quinn the sooner she'll be back with us, wheels up in five." Melinda says heading back to the cockpit.

* * *

"So where we going?" Skye asks from the back of Tony's car where she is sitting in in the car seat he installed.

"My place." Tony answers.

"Is it a plane?" Skye asks.

"No." Tony answers with a small laugh, "It's a really tall building and Uncle Steve and Uncle Bruce will be there too." He reveals.

"Does that mean I won't be able to go downstairs alone like at home?" Skye asks.

"We'll talk about the rules once we are there." Pepper tells her.

"Okay." Skye responds and she looks out the window.

* * *

When Skye, Pepper and Tony arrive at the tower Tony takes them into the private elevator and up to the top floor, his private rooms.

"Wow." Skye comments surprised when she sees the place.

"Welcome back Sir." Jarvis says.

"What's that?" Skye asks confused and a hint of fright as while she is used to voices coming out of nowhere on the plane she always recognizes those voices.

"That's Jarvis, don't worry he's nothing to be scared of." Tony tells Skye kneeling down next to her, "Say Hello to him." Tony tells her.

"Hello Jarvis." Skye says nervously.

"Good evening Miss Coulson." Jarvis responds.

"See, nothing to be scared of. Jarvis is a friend." Tony tells her, "Where are Banner and Rogers?" he asks Jarvis.

"Captain Rogers is in his rooms, Dr Banner is in his lab, and I don't recommend taking Miss Coulson there." Jarvis informs Tony.

"Good to know." Tony responds, "You hungry Kiddo?" Tony asks curious.

"Yes." Skye answers.

"Before we eat I think we've got something to talk about first, don't you think so Tony?" Pepper asks.

"What?" Tony asks confused.

"Rules." Pepper reminds him.

"Oh right." Tony comments remember.

"Let go sit down so that we can talk." Pepper tells the other two and all three of them make their way over to the couches.

"Okay, we'll show you around a bit later but on this floor is mine and Uncle Tony's room, Uncle Steve's room, Uncle Bruce's room and what will be yours while you are here." Pepper tells Skye, "You can go anywhere on this floor." She tells her, "Using the elevator you can get to any floor, right below us is where you will find Uncle Tony's and Uncle Bruce's labs, you can go down there if someone is with you, do you understand?" Pepper asks.

"Yep." Skye responds, "So it's like Jem and Fitzy's lab at home." She comments.

"Exactly." Tony answers and for the next five minutes Pepper explains the other rules to the three year old, Tony staying mostly quiet as she does.

"Okay enough with the boring stuff, what do you want for tea?" Tony asks Skye curious.

"Tony, rules are important." Pepper tells him.

"Doesn't mean they aren't boring." Tony comments and Skye laughs, "She Skye agrees." He tells his girlfriend.

"Now look what you've done." Pepper tells Tony.

"Please with how much time she's spent on that plane do you really think she hasn't heard that before?" Tony asks Pepper.

"What do you mean Uncle Tony?" Skye asks.

"Nothing Kiddo, what do you want to eat?" He asks.

"Um, Pizza." Skye answers.

"Okay, Pizza it is." Tony answers.

"Get salad as well." Pepper tells him, "You're not only eating junk food." She tells them.

"Yes Ma'am." Tony responds.

* * *

Half an hour later the Pizza has arrived.

"I'll get Banner on my way back up." Tony tells Pepper and Skye as he heads to the elevator, "Why don't you get Steve." He comment.

"Oh, can I, can I?" Skye asks excitedly.

"Of course." Pepper says and Skye goes running in the direction of Steve's room.

"Skye don't run." Pepper yells after her and when she has caught up to the three year old Skye is standing in front of Steve's room, "Knock on the door." Pepper tells her and that's what Skyed does.

"Come in." Steve says.

"Pizza Uncle Steve." Skye tells her Uncle.

"What about it?" Steve asks.

"It's here." Skye says running to Steve and grabbing his arm and trying to pull him up.

"Skye, you don't pull people up." Pepper tells her.

"It's okay Pepper." Steve tells her, "Do you want a piggy back ride?" Steve asks Skye who nods enthusiastically.

"Climb on." Steve says kneeling down on the ground so that Skye can climb on his back.

"Please be careful." Pepper requests.

"Of course." Steve tells her.

* * *

Hours later on the plane Melinda is flying the plane herself instead of putting it on autopilot while everyone else is in the command centre going over the information that Garrett sent over.

Melinda is focusing on flying instead of how horrible it felt to leave her daughter with Tony when the door opens and Natasha walks in and sits down in the co-pilots seat.

"The intel looks good." Natasha reveals and Melinda doesn't say anything, "Of course it's Quinn so he could be playing us." She comments and once more Melinda doesn't say anything, "You know you did the right thing." Natasha tells her friend.

"I know." Melinda tells her, "Doesn't change how much it feels like I didn't though." Melinda admits.

"She's safe with Tony, Pepper, Steve and Bruce, much safer than she would be here with us going after Quinn." She tells her.

"I know that it was the safest option but I can't help feeling like I abandoned her." Melinda tells her friend.

"You didn't." Natasha assures her friend, "In a couple of days she'll be back here and you'll forget how miserable you felt." She tells her.

"I know you're right but at the moment I can't see it." Melinda tells her and then all of a sudden they lose power.

"What's going on?" Natasha asks.

"I don't know. We've got no emergency power either." Melinda reveals.

"Can you get us down?" Natasha asks.

"Going down is a guarantee. Whether we're in once piece or not is the question." Melinda tells her, "Give me a hand." She tells Natasha who grabs onto the controls.

"What's going on?" Coulson asks barging into the cockpit with Clint and Ward right behind him.

"We've lost main and emergency power." Melinda tells him, "I have no idea why. Buckle up this isn't going to be pleasant." She tells him.

"Clint take my place, I'll help Coulson." Natasha says and Clint takes over for Natasha while Natasha goes into the main part of the plane to help Coulson and likely Ward make sure everyone else is okay and safely buckled in.

"Were there any warnings?" Clint asks Melinda.

"No, we just lost power." Melinda tells him, "Do a manual release of the wheels." She requests and that's what Clint does.

"Are we going to clear the trees?" Clint asks as there are a group of trees right where they are heading but there is an empty valley right after.

"Maybe." Melinda responds, her voice not giving Clint confidence, and the two experienced pilots do what they can to make sure that they get the plane down safely.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2 SPOILERS FOR THE NEW EP BELOW READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Okay so I am still shocked about the New Ep. I still firmly believe that Melinda is doing what she is doing to protect Coulson she is NOT reporting to Hand/Clairvoyant, SHE IS PROTECTING HIM I BELIEVE IN MELINDA MAY AND I ALWAYS WILL, if you had any doubt the look on her face at the end should prove that to you, she looked heartbroken when Coulson pointed the gun at her.

On another note I screamed I was right when the truth about Hand was shown. The ep was EPIC and AMAZING and I'm still recovering.

**END OF SPOILERS**

* * *

The following afternoon Skye is hiding from Tony in the lab where she isn't meant to be alone, totally unaware of what happened only hours earlier to her family.

"Skye what are you doing?" Bruce asks as he sees Skye hiding under the desk in the lab, "How did you get in here?" he asks.

"The door was open." Skye answers.

"And why are you hiding in here?" Bruce asks kneeling down in front of Skye.

"I'm playing hide and seek with Uncle Tony." Skye answers.

"Does Tony know that?" Bruce asks.

"Um, no." Skye answers.

"Jarvis tell Tony that Skye's down in the lab with me." Bruce requests.

"Yes Sir." Jarvis responds.

"You know Tony and Pepper are probably very worried about you." Bruce tells Skye.

"I didn't mean to worry anyone, honest." Skye tells her Uncle, "I just wanted to play."

"Well next time you should just tell Tony or Pepper, or me or Steve that." Bruce tells her, "We'll always want to play games with you." He tells him, "Now if I understand the rules you're not meant to be down here alone." He tells her.

"I'm not alone, you're with me." Skye points out.

"True." Bruce admits, "But you were down here alone." He tells her.

"Am I in trouble?" Skye asks.

"Not this time, but you will be next time." Bruce tells her.

"Okay." Skye says and she gets out from under the table, "What you doing?" she asks.

"Do you want to see?" Bruce asks and Skye nods and he spends the next hour showing her what he is doing.

* * *

After Skye gets bored with Bruce showing her the science that he is doing, not surprising considering she is three years old, she heads back up to the main floor to find someone else, Bruce making sure to watch her until she is in the elevator.

When Skye gets to the upper floor she looks around and finds Tony on the couch on one of his tablets.

"What you doing?" Skye asks her Uncle sitting down next to him.

"Working on improving my design for my suit." Tony tells her.

"Ohh cool." Skye tells him, not really understand what he is saying but it sounds cool, "Where's Aunt Pepper?" She asks.

"She went out to do a couple of thing." Tony answers, "So do you want to tell me why you were in the lab, when you know you're not meant to be down their alone?" he asks.

"I forgot." Skye answers

"Remember next time." Tony tells her.

"I will." Skye tells her Uncle, "Can I help?" she asks.

"How about I tell you what I am doing and you say whether you like the idea or not?" Tony suggests.

"Okay." Skye answers and she makes herself comfortable next to her Uncle.

* * *

Twenty minutes after Skye sat down next to Tony Pepper returns.

"Aunt Pepper" Skye says happily when she sees her.

"Hi Skye." Pepper says when she sees her, "I was thinking later, if you want, that you could help me bake a cake." Pepper comments.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Tony asks surprised, "You know how…" He begins to say but the look he gets from Pepper and his own self stops him from saying anymore because he realises what he was going to say and he really doesn't think he's the right person to explain what is going on.

"I'm helping Uncle Tony, maybe later." Skye tells her Aunt and Pepper nods and heads into the kitchen.

"Sir Director Fury from S.H.I.E.L.D is here." Jarvis says several minutes later.

"Send him up." Tony says exchanging looks with Pepper who has walked back into the room.

"Nicky." Skye says happily.

"Oh, I am never going to let him forget that." Tony says amused, but as soon as Fury steps of the elevator and Tony sees his face his amusement is gone.

"Skye, Uncle Steve is in his room, why don't you go see if he is awake." Pepper says noticing the same thing that Tony has.

"Okay." Skye says getting off the couch, "Hi Nicky." Skye says to Fury.

"Hi Skye." Fury responds and Skye happily skips off to see Steve.

"What happened?" Tony asks worried.

"We've lost all contact with the plane." Fury reveals.

"How long ago?" Pepper asks.

"A few hours ago, we've been digging through the data we've got. They just fell off all radar, and there was no warning." Fury explains.

"I've been on that plane, there are emergency beakers and several backup systems." Tony comments.

"As far as S.H.I.E.L.D can tell they are nowhere." Fury tells him, "But we can't get into their systems not after what Skye did, you can though, correct?" Fury asks.

"Yeah, I can. Skye left me a way." Tony says going over to his computer.

"When Phil called us to look after Skye he told us that there was going to be another team providing back up, have they gotten any contact?" Pepper asks.

"No, not since they sent the information over." Fury explains.

"The plane systems are dead." Tony tells everyone.

"Are you sure?" Fury asks.

"Positive, I'm in the computer systems which would allow me to turn things on or off, basically control, any of the electrical things on that plane, but I can't because the systems dead on their end." He reveals.

"Melinda would have sent a distress call if they crashed, wouldn't she?" Pepper asks.

"Of course, Melinda an expert pilot." Tony comments.

"Unless she didn't have time." Fury reveals, "From what you have said it seems like they lost power, there is very little that could have done that and it's likely to have happened quickly, maybe too quickly to send out a distress." He tells them, "We'll start a search for them." He tells them.

"What do we tell Skye?" Pepper asks and all three of them become silent.

"We shouldn't lie to her." Tony comments knowing how much adult Skye hates lies.

"Is keeping the truth from her until we know more a lie?" Pepper asks.

"I don't know." Tony answers truthfully.

"We should discuss what happens to Skye until we find them or in case we don't." Fury says to them.

"She stays with us." Tony says, "Phil and Melinda asked us, trusted us, to look after her and that's what we will do. She does not leave us until she is back with her parents." Tony tells Fury, "No matter how long that takes." He says and Fury nods.

"I should get back to base, I'll keep you updated." Fury says, "For what it's worth my vote is wait a couple of hours then tell Skye." He says as he heads to the elevator

"She'll have a nap in about an hour, after that if we still don't know anything we'll tell her." Tony says to Pepper who nods.

* * *

Far away from New York Ian Quinn is celebrating his brilliance in making it so Coulson's plane lost all power when the door bursts open and Victoria, clearly angry, bursts in.

"What were you thinking?" Victoria asks Quinn angrily.

"Hello Victoria, would you like a drink?" Quinn asks his sister.

"No I would not like a drink Ian, I want to know what you were thinking when you decided to crash Coulson's plane." Victoria says angrily.

"It hasn't crashed, it's just lost all power, so have the cars as well, for now anyway, it won't last forever." He reveals, "Unfortunately Barton and May we able to get the plane down safely." Ian tells her sounding disappointed by that fact.

"You're an Idiot Ian." Victoria tells her brother, "We said we would go after them again until we could plan it so that there won't be any mistakes, this is a mistake." Victoria tells her brother, "Fury has ordered all free agents to work on two things finding you and finding the plane. You've just made things a hundred times harder for us. Seriously Ian, you're a genius, use your brain next time." Victoria tells her brother

"First, there is nothing to link this back to me." Ian begins to say but Victoria cuts him off.

"I just came from a meeting where Fury informed me that Coulson had a lead on you and that's what he was doing, coming after you and then his plane just happens to disappear. It doesn't take a genius to make that connection." Victoria tells her brother angrily, "You just risked both of us, and now I have to clean up your mess." She tells him.

"And how are you going to do that without drawing attention to yourself?" Quinn asks, "You should just wait on S.H.I.E.L.D to find them." Quinn tells her.

"I can't do that because I am meant to be an expert in finding people." Victoria tells her brother, "Stay here and don't do anything unless I tell you that you can." Victoria tells her brother before angrily storming out of the house.

"As always pleasure talking to you." Quinn says sarcastically as he watches his sister go.

* * *

At Stark tower an hour and a half after Fury left Skye is down for a nap while Tony, Pepper, Steve and Bruce are in the living room Tony and Pepper explaining to the other too what Fury told them.

"So he has no idea what happened to the plane?" Steve asks.

"He didn't say anything, which doesn't mean he doesn't know." Tony answers, "Quinn having something to do with this would be a safe bet." He tells them.

"It would make sense considering everything, but would he be stupid enough to do something when they were heading for him?" Bruce asks curious.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Tony says and a scream coming from where Skye is interrupts there conversation and causes all of them to run towards her.

As they enter the room they find Skye in her bed, clearly still asleep crying and screaming and without a word the others stay back and let Tony approach her, deciding not to crowd her and letting Tony be the one that approaches her because she is closes to him.

"Tony be careful, she could use her powers without meaning to." Bruce points out.

"Skye, kiddo, wake up." Tony says to his niece making sure not to touch her because he doesn't want to find himself accidently electrocuted.

"Skye, come on wake up." Tony repeats, his voice both more forceful and louder, and she does.

"Uncle Tony, it was horrible. Mommy was flying the plane and then it stopped flying and Uncle Clint tried to help and Daddy fell over and hurt his head and тетя Наташа tried to help and…"Skye begins to say but she is so upset that she starts to hyperventilate.

"Skye, look at me, do what I do." Tony requests, "Deep breath in, deep breath out." He tells her and he does it and slowly Skye starts to imitate him, "Good. That's good." Tony tells her, "Now why don't you go to the kitchen and I'll be there in a minute for hot chocolate, how does that sound?" he asks his niece after giving her a hug and suggesting something that his nanny did for him when he was a child that always made him feel better.

"Good." Skye says in a quiet voice, "Can we call Mommy and Daddy?" she asks.

"Hot chocolate first, then we'll talk." Tony tells her and Skye nods and leaves the room.

"Did she dream what happened?" Steve asks surprised.

"It would make sense." Tony comments, "Clint told me that her knowing power caused nightmares about things, that's likely what happened. She has no idea that what she saw was true." He tells them, "Call Fury, I'm going to go and talk to her some more." Tony says exiting the room.

* * *

Once Tony has made the hot chocolate he takes it over to Skye who is sitting on the couch.

"Can, we call Mommy and Daddy? I want Mommy and Daddy." Skye tell Tony.

"Skye do you remember how Nicky was here earlier?" Tony asks Skye still amused about what Skye calls Fury but he knows that it's not the time.

"Yeah." Skye responds not understanding why her Uncle Tony is bringing up Nicky when she wants to talk to her parents.

"Well he was here to tell us that there was a problem with the plane." Tony tells her, "And we can't call them."

"But I want Mommy and Daddy." Skye says.

"I know you do Kiddo, but we can't call them at the moment." Tony tells her.

"NO, I WANT MOMMY AND DADDY. I WANT MOMMY AND DADDY." Skye says getting up and running away.

"Jarvis make sure she can't leave this floor." Tony requests.

"Yes Sir." Jarvis responds.

"Guessing it didn't go well." Pepper comments as she Steve and Bruce stayed in the other room after they called Fury to try and give Tony some privacy to talk to Skye and they came out when they heard Skye's yells.

"Nope." He responds, "What did Fury say?" he asks.

"He's on his way, said we've got to try and find out what Skye knows." Bruce explains.

"I don't see that happening at the moment." Tony tells him.

"Jarvis where is she?" Steve asks.

"Northwest corridor." Jarvis answers.

"I'll try talking to her." Steve says leaving the room.

"Good Luck." Tony tells his friend as he leaves.

"Well at least Skye's dream told us one thing." Bruce comments and the other two look at him, "We know that they are okay, for the most part." He tells them.

"Except for Phil." Pepper points out.

"That would be the 'for the most part'" Bruce explains.

* * *

After leaving Tony, Pepper and Bruce Steve makes his way to where, according to Jarvis, he will find Skye.

"Can I sit down?" Steve asks Skye.

"I don't care." Skye tells him though her tears and Steve sits down next to her, "Did I do this?" Skye asks, "Did my dream hurt Mommy and Daddy?" Skye asks her Uncle curious.

"No." Steve tells her, "You're special Skye. Sometimes you dream about things that happen, but they don't happen because of you, you just know about them." He explains.

"How?" Skye asks confused.

"Uncle Tony could explain it better but it's because of your brain, it's different." He explains.

"So I'm a freak." Skye says.

"No, never think that, never." Steve tells the girl, "You're special and you know, so are all of us." He tells her.

"Mommy and Daddy?" Skye asks and Steve nods,

"Yep. In different ways." He tells her.

"Are you?" Skye asks.

"Yeah, I'm really strong." Steve tells the young girl and Skye becomes quite trying to understand everything that Steve has said to her.

"Skye, Director Fury.." Steve begins to say but Skye cuts him off.

"Nicky?" Skye asks.

"Yeah, Nicky is going to be here soon and he needs your help." Steve tells her.

"Why?" Skye asks confused.

"To find your Mommy and Daddy." He tells her.

"How can I do that?" Skye asks confused.

"He's going to ask you about your dream, and even though it's scary we need you to tell him everything you remember." Steve explains to her.

"Will I help Mommy and Daddy?" Skye asks.

"Yeah, you will." Steve tells her.

"Then I'll tell Nicky, even though it's scary." Skye tells her Uncle.

"How about if you're a brave girl for Nicky and tell him everything you can, we go out for ice-cream when you're done." He says to her.

"Yes please." Skye responds and both of them become quite.

* * *

Five minutes after Steve and Skye have become quite Tony comes to them and he kneels down in front of Skye, "Fury's here if you think you can talk to him." He informs his niece.

"I can. I am going to help Mommy and Daddy." Skye says standing up, "Ice cream later?" She asks Steve.

"Ice cream later." Steve confirms and Skye makes her way to the lounge room.

"Are you bribing her?" Tony asks Steve as they walk back to the lounge room.

"No, rewarding her for being brave, actually." Steve corrects and the pair entre the lounge room, "Hi Nicky." They hear Skye say.

"Skye this is really important, I need you to tell me everything you remember about your dream." Fury tells Skye sitting across from her.

"Mommy was flying and everything went dark." Skye says screwing up her face as she tries to remember, "тетя Наташа was next to her then Uncle Clint, Daddy and Ward came in." Skye tells him, "Uncle Clint sat where тетя Наташа was and Daddy, Ward and her went back. Daddy was checking Jem and Fitzy when he fell and hit his head on the chair." She says becoming upset.

"It's okay Skye." Pepper says walking over and picking up Skye and sitting her on her lap with her arms around her, "Continue when you can."

"тетя Наташа, was helping him, then I woke up." Skye tells them.

"That's really good Skye, do you know where they are?" Fury asks.

"No, that silly, why would I?" Skye asks confused.

"You're right that is silly, so why don't you try something for me." Tony says walking over to the young girl, remembering everything that older Skye has told him about her powers, "Come sit with me and Bruce on the floor." Tony requests and Bruce looks at him confused wondering what he is doing.

Skye is clearly just as confused as Bruce but she does what Tony says anyway.

"Okay now, Uncle Bruce is going to show you how to relax a bit." Tony tells his niece.

"I am?" Bruce asks confused then sees the look Tony is giving him, "Right I am." He comments, "Okay Skye, we're going to start with some breathing exercises, do you think you can do what I do?" he asks her.

"Yep, coz then I get Ice Cream right?" Skye says looking at Steve.

"Right." He confirms.

"Okay, tell me what to do." Skye tells Bruce.

For several minutes Bruce gets Skye to imitate and do what he says, once he is as confident as he can be that Skye is relax he gives Tony a nod.

"Okay Kiddo, I need you to think about your Mom and Dad okay. Can you do that for me?" He asks.

"Yeah." Skye answers.

"Good." Tony tells her, "Are you thinking about them?" he asks and Skye nods, "Good." He says having no idea whether what he is going to suggest will actually work but needing to try it, "I need you to just think where are Mom and Dad, okay? Say it over and over in your head. Do you think you can do that?" he asks and Skye nods.

Watching his watch Tony waits for five minutes before he says anymore, "Skye I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to say the first thing that comes to your mind. It doesn't matter how silly you think it is, do you think you can do that?" he asks.

"Yes." Skye responds.

"Good, now. Where are you Mom and Dad?" Tony asks hoping that it will work.

"In a valley, in in-in-indo…." Skye begins to say but Fury cuts her off.

"Indonesia? Is that what you are trying to say?" he asks.

"Yes." Skye responds.

"That's really good Skye, you helped a lot." Fury tells her and he gets up to make a call to Hill who is running the search.

"Was I brave enough for Ice Cream?" Skye asks Steve.

"You were brave enough for a double scope." Steve tells her, "Go get your jacket." He says.

"Do you really think that it's the best time for that?" Pepper asks him.

"I think what she needs most at the moment is a distraction and I did promise her ice cream." He tells Pepper.

"Good news is that there are only a few large valleys in Indonesia, we should have them all swept with satellite within a couple of hours." Fury informs them after ending his call with Hill.

"That's good." Bruce comments.

"I'll let you know when we find them." Fury says before leaving.

"I'm ready Uncle Steve." Skye says.

"You guys coming with us?" Steve ask Bruce, Tony and Pepper.

"Why not I could do with some Ice Cream." Tony says, "Pep? Bruce? What about you?" he asks the pair.

"Please, please, please." Skye says to them.

"How can we resit?" Bruce says, "Alright." He says getting up.

"Come on Pepper you too." Tony tells her and Pepper stands up as well and the four adults and Skye head to the elevator none of them allowing themselves to think about everything that they know.

* * *

At Quinn's safe house he is drinking his scotch, angry at his sister because he doesn't understand why she reacted the way she did when his phone beeps, he looks at it and sees as simple five word message.

"Get out of Asia now." There is no ID who sent the message but because only one person has the number he doesn't need it.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2; IMPORTANT MUST READ! VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION ABOUT THIS STORY PLEASE PLEASE READ IT IS VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ SO READ, READ, READ, READ, MUST READ! **

Okay so now that I hopefully have your attention I have two things to let you know. The first is that this chapter is earlier than normal because I'm going to go see Captain America : The Winter Solider tonight and the second which I apologise for is over the next couple of days I'm going to be insanely busy, I have several uni assignments due and I'm volunteering at Oz Comic Con Adelaide this weekend which means I'm going to have about zero free time, which means like no time for writing, so I'm not going to be able to update until Monday, at which time I'll update a chapter as soon as I wake and one the normal time as an apology, I'm soooo sorry and you're support means so so much.

**READ ABOVE IF YOU DIDN'T MUST READ**

* * *

"So what kind of ice-cream do you want?" Steve asks Skye who is walking between Steve and Tony holding both of their hands.

"Three different types I'm thinking." Tony comments.

"Since when is your name Skye?" Bruce asks from behind.

"Oh, so I'm not three so I can't answer?" Tony asks, "I get it." Tony responds.

"I want Chocolate and Chocolate and Chocolate." Skye comments.

"That sounds good Kiddo." Tony tells her.

"Are you going to get the same Uncle Tony?" Skye asks curious

"Not quite, I'm going to get Coffee Ice cream." Tony tells her.

"Oh, can I try that?" Skye asks.

"No." Tony, Pepper, Steve and Bruce say together.

"Not until you're older." Tony tells her, "And preferably when you're parents have to look after you." He adds under his breath.

"Bet's on which one of them is going to be the most hyper?" Bruce asks Pepper as they enter the Ice cream parlour.

"Too impossible to predict." Pepper responds.

"Uncle Steve I can't see the ice cream." Skye tells her Uncle and Steve picks her up so that she can see.

"Which do you want?" Tony asks Skye a couple of minutes later.

"I can't choose between that one and that one." Skye says pointing to two different flavours as because she can't read the names she is choosing based on how they look.

"Well my motto is never choose so how about both?" Tony asks Skye and she nods, "Okay in one bowel we'll get one scope of Chocolate addiction and one scope of chocolate mousse." Tony tells the person behind the counter, "I'll have Mud Pie, s'moreo and Beantown Buzz." He says, "Steve?"

"I'll just get two scopes of strawberry." Steve answers.

"Wow, you're boring." Tony tells his friend, "Pepper I'm guessing you want vanilla?" Tony asks and Pepper nods, "And Bruce you'll get Mint or cookie monster, right?" He says to his friend wanting to get him back for his comment earlier.

"Tony." Steve says in a scolding tone of voice.

"They both sound good so I'll take both, thanks Tony." Bruce tells his friend with an amused smile as he knows that both Tony and Steve are two of the few people who don't care about 'the other guy' but Tony is just more willing to make jokes about it.

Once all the Ice Cream is ready Tony pays and they group take theirs over to their table, Steve carrying Skye's for hers.

"That taste good?" Pepper asks Skye a couple of minutes later when she has ate several spoonful's of ice cream and has gotten some over her face.

"Uh huh." Skye tells her Aunt.

"You know that looks really good, want to give me a taste?" Tony asks his niece curious reaching his spoon over to try and taste some.

"No. My ice-cream." Skye says picking up the bowel and hugging it to her chest.

"Well how about we make a deal." Tony says to her.

"What deal?" Skye asks unsure.

"I'll give you a taste of the Mud Cake ice cream if you let me try some of the Chocolate Addiction? How does that sound?" Tony asks.

"Um okay." Skye says putting her ice cream back on the table.

"That's yummy." Skye says after having a taste of Tony's ice cream.

"So yours." Tony tells her.

"I wonder if they do take away containers, we could use some of this at the tower." Bruce comments.

"I'll find out." Tony says getting up and heading over to the counter.

"Aunt Pepper, will Nicky find Mommy and Daddy?" Skye asks.

"He'll do his best." Pepper answers not wanting to lie to her.

* * *

Twenty five minutes later the group arrives back at the tower, Tony carrying about seven different containers of Ice Cream.

"What do you want to do now Kiddo?" Tony asks her.

"Eat more ice cream?" Skye asks Tony.

"No." Bruce says before Tony can answer because he knows his friend well enough to know what he is going to say, "Maybe later, but not right now." He tells her, "What else do you want to do?"

"Well Jem was going to teach me to read, can you?" Skye asks Bruce.

"Yeah, I think I can do that." Bruce tells her.

"There are books in her room." Pepper informs him.

"Then lead the way." Bruce says to Skye and she goes running in the direction of her room.

"Shouldn't we have heard from Fury by now?" Steve asks as he and Tony head to the kitchen so that Tony can put the ice cream away.

"I would have thought so." Tony comments, "But it could be harder for them to track down the plane than we thought it would be." He comments, "I don't like this waiting either." He tells Steve.

"Did we do the right thing, pushing Skye to tell us everything?" Steve asks concerned.

"We didn't have a choice." Tony tells him, "We made it as least traumatic as possible for her which was all we could have done, Fury might have just demanded she tell him everything." He tells Steve.

"I don't think he would have." Steve tells him, "I think he cares about Skye." Steve tells him.

"Yeah, he probably does." Tony comments, "And that's the problem. Think about everything he put Phil through because he cares about him so much and wanted him alive again." Tony points out.

"Good point." Steve admits and Tony's phone rings.

"Speak of the devil." He comments, "Have you found them?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, he's found us Tony." Melinda's voice says.

"Good, are you okay? Phil was hurt right? Is he okay?" Tony asks.

"Everyone but Phil is okay." Melinda answers, "Power had just come back to the plane when the team Fury sent arrived, so Ward and Fitz and Clint are staying to get it back in the air and to an S.H.I.E.L.D base in Northern Australia. Simmons, Tasha and I have gone with Phil on the plane that Garett and his agent showed up in and getting him to the medical base." Melinda explains.

"How bad is it?" Tony asks.

"He hit his head pretty badly, Simmons thinks there is bleeding in his brain." Melinda explains.

"I'll get Steve to fly us to Australia." Tony comments

"No." Melinda answers.

"No?" Tony asks confused, "Why not?"

"It's too dangerous for Skye." Melinda tells him, "Quinn's the one who caused us to lose power, I'm sure of it, and if you come here then she is in danger from not just Quinn but any agent who finds it odd that a child is ageing a lot quicker than she should be." Melinda reveals, "She's safer with you." Melinda tells him as, as hard as it is for her to be away from her daughter she knows that's what's best for Skye, "Where is she?" Melinda asks interested.

"Reading with Bruce." Tony answers, "Do you want to talk to her?"

"Please." Melinda requests, "Fury said she helped find us?" Melinda asks as Tony makes his way to Skye's room.

"She had a nightmare of what happened." Tony explains, "With some help from me and Bruce she was able to tell us where you were." Tony explains, "We made sure that it was as less traumatic as possible." Tony tells Melinda and he arrives at Skye's room, "Kiddo, there is someone who wants to talk to you." He says from the doorway.

"Who?" Skye asks confused from where she is sitting.

"Why don't you find out?" Tony asks sticking his hand with the phone out for her to grab.

"Okay." Skye says confuse but she walks over and grabs the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Sweetheart." Melinda says to her daughter.

"Mommy!" Skye says happily, "I've missed you, Uncle Tony said we couldn't call. What happened? When can I come home? Is Daddy okay?" Skye asks worried.

"I've missed you too." Melinda tells her daughter, "There was an accident and Daddy was hurt, It's going to be a little while before you can come home. You're going to stay with Uncle Tony until then." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Why? Why can't I come home?" Skye asks.

"Because we're not home at the moment." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Where are you?" Skye asks confused.

"We're on our way to Australia." Melinda explains, "Daddy's hurt, he needs a doctor." She explains.

"Jem and Fitzy are doctors." Skye comments in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Yeah, they are." Melinda tells her, "And Jem is helping, but Daddy needs a different doctor." Melinda explains.

"Is he going to be okay?" Skye asks.

"The doctors will do everything they can to make sure that he is." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Melinda, we're landing in ten, you've got to get off now." A voice that Skye doesn't recognize says.

"I've got to go, I love you May." Melinda tells

"Love you Mommy." Skye responds.

"Tell Uncle Tony I'll call later." Melinda requests.

"I will." Skye assures and Melinda hangs up.

"So Clint filled me in. I'm guessing that was your daughter." Garrett says to Melinda, Melinda knowing exactly what Clint filed him in on and knowing that it was just the most basic of basic information.

"Yeah, she's staying with Friends." Melinda answers.

"Tony Stark's a friend?" Garrett asks surprised.

"What makes you think I was talking to Tony Stark?" Melinda asks.

"Well you were talking about a Tony and I know before New York Phil minded him, and it would make sense especially considering his connection to Natasha and Clint." Garrett tells her

"Yeah, It was Tony, and he is a friend, a good one." Melinda tells Garrett, "Skye's with him and it's the safest place she could be." Melinda reveals.

"That's good, I'm glad." Garrett answers, "It must be a shock finding her again then all a sudden she is a little kid again." He comments.

"You have no idea." Melinda tells him.

"Prepare for landing." Natasha's voice says over the coms.

"He'll be okay." Garrett tells Melinda who is staring at where Coulson is laying, "He's too much of a stubborn son of a gun to die. He survived New York, and he'll survive this." He tells her.

"He didn't survive New York." Melinda thinks to herself but she doesn't say it as because they have known Garrett so long it should be Phil's choice as to whether he knows the truth.

* * *

Back at the tower after the call with her mother Skye laid down on her bed clutching her teddy bear not saying a word. Tony, Pepper, Steve and Bruce have all attempted to get her to talk but she has remained silent.

All four of the adults are in the lounge room of the floor trying to come up with a way to help Skye.

"We need to do something." Pepper comments.

"What can we do?" Tony asks, "Please if you've got an idea I'm up for it." He tells her.

"She's a three year old, what do three year old girls like to do?" Bruce asks, and Tony, Steve and Bruce all turn to Pepper, almost in unison.

Pepper rolls her eyes at them, "Skye's not a normal three year old." Pepper reminds them.

"But she doesn't know that." Steve tells her, "Or at least she doesn't realise, just think. What is something you liked to do when you were her age?" Steve asks.

Pepper thinks for a minute and then she comes up with a great idea, "If I get her to agree do you three agree to do whatever it is?" She asks the three.

"Of course." All three of them respond.

"Good, wait here." Pepper says and she heads to Skye's room amused that none of the three, two of which are two of the greatest scientists there are, thought to ask what exactly she was going to suggest to Skye.

* * *

At the base in Australia Phil has been taken into surgery to relieve some of the pressure on his brain to prevent brain damage or worse from occurring. Melinda, Natasha, Simmons, Garrett and Tripp are waiting in the waiting area, where they have been for almost an hour, for both news, and Clint, Fitz and Ward to arrive.

"He'll be okay, this isn't the first brain injury he's had. Remember Mongolia?" Garrett asks Melinda.

"You mean when Melinda and I saved you ass?" Natasha asks curious.

"You didn't save my ass, my ass didn't need saving in Mongolia." Garrett comments.

"What do you call what happened?" Melinda asks becoming interested in the conversation.

"I was biding my time until I could come up with a creative escape." Garrett comments.

"Please that was not you biding your time; that was you in serious trouble." Natasha comments.

"I knew what I was doing, thank you very much. Which is more than the two of you can say with half of what you've done." Garrett informs them, Melinda and Natasha both roll their eyes but neither of them comment.

"How long have you all known each other?" Tripp asks curious as he and Simmons have been watching the entire interaction with interest.

"Longer than any of us want to admit." Clint says walking in with Ward and Fitz, "Any news?" he asks.

"None." Natasha answers.

"I met Melinda and Phil at the academy then Clint and Natasha years later when they four of them were already the hotshots of S.H.I.E.L.D." Garrett explains.

"Because you're such a no body." Clint comments.

"I'm just one of Fury's favourites with you, not also a big star too." Garrett says not sounding bitter at all, because he doesn't mind, but just stating a fact.

"I've always wondered about that." Ward comments, "Why do people call you Fury's favourites?" He asks curious.

"Because that's what we are." Clint answers, "Me, Nat, Mels, Phil, John, Blake, Sitwell, Maria. We are the agents that Fury trusts, well as much as Fury trusts anyone, the most." Clint explains, "Phil more than the rest of us, but we all gained that name a long time ago." He reveals.

"Why isn't Victoria Hand considered to be a part of that group too?" Simmons asks interested, "I thought she would fit the profile." She comments.

"Hand's a great Agent and as a level 8 Fury does trust her, but there is something that all of us realised on our respective first days that she never embraced, which is why she isn't in the group of Fury's favourites." Garrett explains.

"What's that Sir?" Ward asks interested.

"That being a part of S.H.I.E.L.D is more than a job, it's a family." Clint answers.

* * *

At Stark Tower Pepper has entered Skye's room and sat down on her bed next to her.

"I know you Miss your Mommy and Daddy." Pepper tells the young girl, "And you're home, but I was thinking that maybe we can do something so that you miss them just a little bit less." Pepper comments.

"I want to go home." Skye tells her.

"I know you do, but you can't at the moment." Pepper tells her.

"I want Mommy and Daddy." Skye tells her Aunt.

"I know you do Sweetie, and if they could be here they would." Pepper tells her, "But they can't, not at the moment anyway." She tells her, "So I was thinking how would you like to help me give Uncle Tony, Uncle Steve and Uncle Bruce a makeover?" Pepper asks her niece as it was something she liked to do when she was about Skye's age.

"I don't know." Skye says looking up at Pepper with an uncertain expressions on her face.

"Come on, it will be fun." She tells her.

"Okay." Skye tells her, "Can teddy come?"

"I think Teddy has to." Pepper tells her and the pair get up and leave the room.

* * *

Twenty minutes after Clint, Fitz and Ward arrived the group are still waiting for news.

"When was the last time we were all together?" Garrett asks curious.

"Phil's Birthday, Three years ago." Clint answers, "But Maria was with us then." He comments.

"You were my SO three years ago, where was I?" Ward asks curious.

"You were on mission in Chechnya, it was actually thanks to what we did that we were able to get you out safely." Garrett explains.

"I was compromised, but I needed the information." Ward remembers, "You were out of contact for forty eight hours but when you contacted me again you told me everything I needed to know and I got out." Ward realises.

"There was a leak." Clint says remembering, "Phil, Maria, Nat, Garrett and I were pissed because Fury had us going through Intel and basically running back end from the safety of HQ while you and the rest of the team were serious trouble." He says remembering.

"We had a shit load of Intel to go through and not long to do it, but Fury wouldn't let us bring anyone else in because we didn't know where the leak came from." Garrett explains, "Phil left and when he returned an hour later you were with him." He says to Melinda.

"He pulled me away from a really old bottle of scotch." Melinda comments remembering.

"We didn't sleep for two days, but it was worth it." Natasha informs the others.

"We plugged the leak, got you and the team out, got the intel you were sent to get and then went out for some drinks to celebrate Phil's birthday, and Maria Tazered Phil, Clint and I" he explains.

Before Ward can ask why Maria Tasered them the doctor comes out.

"Who do I talk about Agent Coulson with?" The Doctor asks the group.

"I'm his wife but you can talk to all of us." Melinda answers and the entire group braces themselves for the news, hoping that it is good news.

* * *

After Pepper went to talk to Skye Tony, Steve and Bruce have stayed out in the lounge room hoping that Pepper have managed to get through to Skye.

"Hey, look who has come out of her room." Tony comments when he sees Skye, Skye shrugs and turns to Pepper who is behind her,

"Who are we going to put make up on first?" Skye asks Pepper.

"None of us." Bruce answers.

"You said that you would do whatever it was that I had to say to get Skye to come out of her room, to do that I asked for her help to give you all makeovers, so that's what is going to happen." Pepper tells the three superhero's and all three of them get looks off horror on their faces.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Okay so I know that I said I was going to upload two chapters today but I had even less time to write than I was anticipating and I wasn't anticipating to not have much so If I were to upload two chapters I would be risking not being able to upload daily. I will upload two chapters once I have built up my chapter reserve again. Also I am still freaking out over The Winter Solider and I saw it Thursday. Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for the wait.

* * *

"How is he?" Melinda asks the Doctor.

"He is currently stable." The Doctor answers, "We believe that we stopped the bleeding before any brain damage could occur, but we won't know for sure until he wakes.

"When will that be?" Natasha asks.

"A couple of days, maybe more, we can't be sure." The Doctor responds.

"Can we see him?" Melinda asks.

"Of course I'll have a nurse show you to his room, but only two at a time for now." The Doctor answers.

"Mels you and Nat go." Clint says before anyone can say anything, "We'll wait here." He tells them.

"Thank you Clint." Melinda tells him as even though she is too proud to admit it she needs her best friend with her at the moment.

"I'll also call Tony." Clint adds, "Fill him in."

"Thank you." Melinda tells him.

"If you would follow me." The nurse tells Melinda and her and Natasha follow the nurse.

"So why did Commander Hill Taze you?" Ward asks his SO curious.

"That's an interesting story." Garrett responds and he begins to tell it, Clint adding in his own bits as he does.

* * *

"We did agree to that." Tony tells Bruce and Steve.

"You can't be serious." Bruce tells him.

"Never, but on this I am." Tony responds.

"Sir, Agent Barton is calling." Jarvis informs Tony before Bruce or Steve can object further.

"Uncle Clint." Skye says happily.

"What's going on?" Tony asks Clint picking up his phone.

"Phil's out of surgery, they think that they were quick enough to prevent any brain damage from occurring." Clint reveals, "But we can't be sure until he wakes." He adds.

"When will that be?" Tony asks interested.

"A couple of days, Mels and Nat just went in to see him." Clint explains.

"I want to talk to Uncle Clint." Skye says.

"You hear that?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, put her on." Clint tells him.

"Hi Uncle Clint." Skye says.

"Hi Kid."

"When can I come home?" Skye asks.

"I'm not sure, a few days maybe." Clint answers, "But you're having fun with Uncle Tony, Aunt Pepper, Uncle Bruce and Uncle Steve right?" he asks curious.

"Yeah." Skye answers.

"What have you been doing?" Clint asks.

"We went for Ice Cream, it was really yummy." Skye tells her Uncle, "And I read, and I want to play the card game I play with Ward, do you know what it is?" Skye asks curious.

"Hang on a second." Clint requests, "Ward, card game you play with Skye, what is it?" he asks interested.

"Uno." Ward answers.

"It's called Uno kid." Clint tells her.

"Ohh, thank you. Do you think Aunt Pepper will let me play that before giving Uncle Tony, Uncle Steve and Uncle Bruce a makeover?" Skye asks her Uncle curious.

"I'm sure she will." Clint answers, "Do me a favour Kid, get Aunt Pepper to send me pictures of Uncle Tony, Uncle Steve and Uncle Bruce once you've given them makeovers." Clint requests as he has to get photos of that.

"I will." Skye assures.

"Good. I should go I'll talk to you later." Clint tells his niece.

"Bye Uncle Clint." Skye resounds.

"Uncle Tony do you have Uno cards?" Skye asks curious.

"Yeah, I do." Tony answers.

"You do?" Steve asks surprised.

"When are you going to learn that I have everything?" Tony asks him.

"Aunt Pepper can we play cards then give makeovers?" Skye asks curious.

"I think we can manage that." Pepper responds and Tony goes in search of the cards and Steve and Bruce are glad for the temporary distraction.

* * *

At the base in Australia Melinda and Natasha have just entered Phil's room where they find him connected to several machines and bandage on his head.

"You know I really hope that they didn't have to shave of his hair, you know how pissed he would be?" Natasha asks Melinda.

"Very." Melinda answers and she walks over and sits next to Coulson, "He's still angry about the time when you and I shaved his head while he was sleeping what, nineteen years ago?" she asks her friend.

"About that long. I don't know what he was so angry about, we shaved Clint's head too." Natasha answers and they both becomes silent, "I'm getting very sick of one of us always being in a hospital bed." Natasha tells her friend, a couple of minutes later, walking over and sitting next to her.

"So am I." Melinda tells her.

"We need to find Quinn, but to do that I think we need to find the mole." Natasha comments

"What are you thinking?" Melinda asks interested.

"I'm not sure yet." Natasha admits, "But I'll figure it out. Quinn can't stay hidden forever, we will find him." Natasha tells her friend.

* * *

Out in waiting room Clint and Garrett are reminiscing about the old days to the interest of Simmons, Fitz, Ward and Tripp.

"You know Skye would really love to hear this." Simmons says to Fitz.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she knew at least some of these stories." Fitz tells his girlfriend.

"But she doesn't remember them." Simmons points out.

"In regards to these stories, that's not a bad thing." Ward tells the two scientists, "They are not appropriate for a child." He tells them.

"None of their stories are." Maria sys walking into the room having heard what is going on from down the corridor.

"Well if it isn't the lovely Maria Hill, to what do we owe the pleasure of you company?" Garrett asks and Clint and Maria roll their eyes, "And you're part of most of these stories." He adds.

"I came to see how Phil is." Maria answers, "But while I'm here, I am also here to tell you that you have eight months of paperwork to do." Maria informs Garrett.

"Let's go have a drink, then I'll do the paperwork." Garrett tells Maria.

"It's never just one drink with you John." Maria reminds him.

"She's right there." Clint comments, "I remember the last time you two went out for 'just one drink', we didn't hear from you for three days. We almost sent out a search team and you never told us what you did." He reminds them.

"That was a long time ago and you never tell us most of what you four get up to either." Garrett tells him.

"It was five years ago and good point." Clint responds.

"Okay, enough reminiscing, where is Phil?" Maria asks.

"I'll show you." Clint says standing up.

"You will do that paper work." Maria says to Garrett before following Clint to Coulson's room.

* * *

For over an hour Pepper, Tony, Skye, Bruce and Steve play Uno. After half an hour Skye and Bruce team up against the others to make it so that they help each other and gang up on the other three.

"Okay, this is unfair." Tony comments.

"No, it's not I'm winning." Skye tells her Uncle.

"Just because your Uncle Bruce is helping you cheat." Tony comments.

"No, He's not." Skye says in the most innocent voice any of them have heard.

"Yes he is, and you know what Uncle Steve is a boy scout he doesn't like cheating." Tony tells her.

"Really, dragging me into this?" Steve asks Tony.

"Well he couldn't use himself as an example, Skye's three but even she would know that that is a lie." Pepper comments.

"I win." Skye says as she puts down a draw four card while the others are focusing on their conversation.

"Yeah, I guess you do Kiddo, what do you want to do?" Tony asks.

"I want to fly, like in all the stories everyone tells me." Skye tells him.

"I think we can arrange that." Tony tells her.

"NO." Pepper, Steve and Bruce say together.

"Phil and Melinda would kill us." Steve tells him, "Not just you, all of us, and Clint and Natasha would help." He tells Tony, "How about we go to Coney Island and you ride some of the rides. We can go on the Ferris wheel, it takes you up really high." He tells Skye.

For about a minute Skye looks like she is seriously considering it.

"I'll buy you cotton candy." Steve tells her.

'What's that?" Skye asks confused.

"Something you'll love, promise." He tells her.

"Okay." Skye responds, "Is everyone coming?" Skye asks.

"I've got some work to do Skye, sorry." Bruce tells her.

"Miss Potts, Mr Hogan is here to take you to your meeting." Jarvis says.

"And looks like I've got to go too." Pepper tells the young girl.

"Uncle Tony?" Skye asks.

"Cony Island, Cotton Candy, how can I say no." Tony responds.

"Good luck with them." Bruce tells Steve before heading to his lab.

"Sir, Cornel Rhodes is here." Jarvis informs Tony.

"Were you expecting him?" Pepper asks Tony.

"Not that I remember." Tony comments.

"I'll see you later." Pepper tells him giving him a kiss goodbye, "Have fun with Uncle Tony and Uncle Steve." Pepper tells Steve before heading to the elevator, arrive at it just as the doors open to reveal Rhodey, he and Pepper great each other before leaving.

"What's going on?" Tony asks Rhdoey.

"Nothing much, just thought I would stop by." Rhodey tells his friend, "Who's the kid?" he asks confused.

"May Skye Philippa Coulson." Skye answers to Rhodey's shock.

"Skye, why don't you go get changed into something warmer while I go get us a couple of drinks from the kitchen to take with us." Steve suggests giving Rhodey a look which says 'don't say anything.'

"Okay." Skye says and she heads to her room.

"What the hell is going on?" Rhodey asks once Skye is out of hearing range, "The last time I saw Skye Coulson she was a twenty five year old about to go away to S.H.I.E.L.D training and now she's what four?" he asks shocked.

"About three and a half, technically." Tony answers, "It's a long story, but basically Skye was dying and the only way to save her is to de age her but she will age quicker than normal, which is what has been happening. It would be too dangerous if she were to grow up at the house like Melinda and Coulson wanted so instead she has been living on the plane but they got a lead on Quinn and it was too dangerous for Skye to be with them so she's staying here for, I'm actually not sure how long, because Phil was hurt and at as S.H.I.E.L.D base in Australia and with Quinn still on the lose it will be too dangerous for Skye to go there." Tony explains.

"Wow, does she remember?" Rhodey ask.

"No." Tony answers, "Not at the moment anyway." He adds, "We're going to Coney Island because Steve, Pepper and Bruce are too much of a buzz kill to let me take Skye flying in my suit, want to come?" He asks curious.

"I'm with them on this one that really would have been a stupid idea." Rhodey tells Tony, "And I'm good. I'm guessing it was Caps idea to go to Coney Island." He comments still surprised that Tony Stark is looking after a three year old kid.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Tony asks.

"It makes sense." Rhodey answers, "He does know that it's not like he remembers it right?" Rhodey asks.

"I'm not really sure." Tony answers truthfully.

"Well have fun, I'll talk to you later." Rhodey says going back to the elevator.

"I'm ready." Skye says coming out of her room.

"I see that." Tony tells her, "Steve get your ass out here." Tony yells.

"I'm coming." Tony says walking out from the kitchen.

"Really?" Tony asks raising a suggestive eyebrow and Steve rolls his eyes,

"You know anything that Skye picks up on while she's here, you'll be explaining to Phil and Melinda." Steve informs him.

"What does that mean?" Skye asks confused.

"Nothing." Tony answers, "Let's get going Kiddo." He tells her and the three leave the tower.

* * *

When Maria and Clint entre Phil's room they see both Natasha and Melinda sitting next to each other.

"How is he?" Maria ask.

"From what I know as good as he can be." Melinda tells her, "The Doctors think it's going to be a couple of days before he wakes, but that there shouldn't be any brain damage." She explains.

"Good, that's good." Maria answers.

"Is there anything on Quinn?" Melinda asks interested

"Not yet." Maria answers, "Agents Hand, Sitwell and Blake are leading a team who are looking, but they haven't found anything yet." She reveals.

"How does he keep hiding?" Natasha asks.

"I don't know." Maria answers, "But we are doing everything we can to find him." She tells the others.

"If I tell the right lie to the right people then Quinn will have a harder time hiding than he already is having." Natasha tells the other three, "It's risky, which is why I haven't suggested it before but it could work." She tells them.

"How risky?" Maria asks Natasha.

"It could end with Quinn getting more allies and becoming even harder to find." Natasha explains.

"I'd wait until we are truly desperate to try that." Maria comments

"We're not already?" Clint asks.

"We are, but because of the risks with doing Natasha's plan we should wait until we've truly got no other option." Maria tells them.

"That's your way of nicely giving us an order not to do it until we've got no other option isn't it?" Natasha ask.

"Yep." Maria answers, "Now if you excuse me I've got to go and get John started on the eight months of paperwork he is behind on." Maria says exiting the room.

"Good luck with that." Clint says to her retreating figure, "But I'm betting Garrett has disappeared from the waiting room." He comments.

"Didn't he learn his lesson the last time he tried to run away from Maria?" Melinda asks curious.

"It's Garrett, who knows." Clint answers and he goes and sits on the windowsill behind Melinda and Natasha.

* * *

"Skye there is something important that you need to promise Uncle Tony and I." Steve tells Skye as he gets her out of the car.

"What's that?" Skye asks.

"That you always stay with Uncle Tony and I, that you do not wonder off on your own and if anyone asks you to go with them, even if they say they know you or your parents or us, you scream and don't stop until you're with us. Can you do that for me?" Steve asks the young girl.

"Yep." Skye responds.

"Here put this in your pocket." Tony says handing Skye a small tracker.

"What is it?" Skye asks confused.

"It's something really important and a secret, you can't tell anyone you have it. Can you do that for me?" He asks.

"Yep." Skye says as she puts the tracker in her pocket.

"Good girl." Tony tells her, "To the Ferris Wheel." He says to Steve.

"To the Ferris Wheel." He responds, "Skye do you want to ride on my shoulders?" he asks.

"Can I?" Skye asks excitedly.

"Of course." Steve says and he lifts her up and puts her on his shoulders.

"Then let's go, Kiddo you have the best view off us all." Tony tells Skye and his phone rings, "I'll catch-up." He tells him.

"I can't think of anything charming or witty to say." Tony says as he answers.

"Are you at Coney Island yet?" Pepper's voice asks a hint of concern clear.

"Just got here, why?" Tony asks concerned.

"Because pictures from the ice cream parlour this morning have just hit the internet." Pepper reveals, "Speculation about who the kid that is with Iron Man and Captain America have begun, if people at Coney Island take pictures there I likely to be a lot more." Pepper explains.

"Okay. I'll call Bruce, get him to run the program we have at home to crash certain websites and remove posts." He says, "Call Barton get him to see if there is something S.H.I.E.L.D can do." He tells Pepper.

"Will do." Pepper responds and Pepper ends the call and Tony makes another one.

"What is it Tony?" Bruce asks answering.

"There is something I need you to do." Tony tells his friend as he explains what is going on.

"Trouble?" Steve ask Tony when he catches up to him and Skye several minutes after Pepper's phone call.

"Not really, it's being handled." Tony responds and Steve gives him a look which says that he doesn't believe him, "So are we going to go in a moving car or a stationary one?" Tony asks interested.

"I don't know, Skye?" Steve asks.

"Moving" Skye answers because she doesn't know what the other word means.

"Good choice." Tony tells her, "Hey old guy, what's with the look?" Tony asks Steve

"Huh, what?" Steve asks as he wasn't paying attention to Tony but instead looking around the park, surprised by how surprised he is that it has changed so much.

"What's bothering you?" Tony asks

"Nothing." Steve answers, "it's just different that's all."

"I thought you were used to that by now." Tony comments.

"I am, this isn't the same though." Steve answers thinking of the times he came here with Bucky.

* * *

Clint, Natasha and Melinda are all sitting in Phil's room. All three of them are quite surprised that one of them haven't been kicked out though they assume that Maria has something to do with why they haven't. About twenty minutes earlier Clint received a call from Pepper and he called Maria to get her to help with the requests. Since then the three friends have been sitting in silence and once more Clint's phone rings.

"Barton." He answers, "I'll be right there." Clint responds, "That was the motor pool there running diagnostics on the plane and they need someone who regularly flies it to check a few things, do you want to come or do you want me to go alone?" Clint asks his sister

"You go." Melinda answers, "I'm staying with Phil until he wakes." She responds.

"Okay, I shouldn't be too long." Clint responds and he leaves the room.

* * *

As soon as Tony, Skye and Steve get back to the tower after Coney Island Tony and Steve realises how much of a mistake it was to give Skye free choice of the food that she wanted.

"That really wasn't a good idea." Steve says to Tony as the elevator to the top floor opens and Skye goes running out in a flash.

"You're the one who kept telling her that she had to try things." Tony points out.

"It what I did when I was a kid." Steve comments.

"I'm betting you were older." Tony responds.

"How much did you let her eat?" Bruce asks walking over to the pair.

"A lot." Both Tony and Steve respond.

"Pepper home yet?" Tony asks curious.

"No, not yet." Bruce answers, "Have fun trying to calm Skye down before Pepper gets home." Bruce tells him.

"You have to help us." Steve says when Bruce starts to walk away.

"How?" Bruce asks, "What can I do? We've just got to let her burn all the energy." Bruce tells him.

"She's a three year old on a sugar rush, it's not physically possible for her to burn that much energy." Tony comments.

"Well who do you have to blame for that?" Bruce says.

"Him." Tony and Steve say together.

"Sir Agent May from S.H.I.E.L.D is calling." Jarvis tells Tony.

"You two try and calm her down before she speaks to Melinda." Tony requests, "Hello Melinda." He answers.

"Hi Tony, I was calling to see how things were going." Melinda tells him.

"Things are good. How's Phil?" Tony asks.

"The same." Melinda answers, " How's Skye?" she asks curious.

"She's good." Tony answers, "We just got back from Coney Island, she had a really good time." Tony tells her.

"She's ate too much sugar didn't she?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah." Tony responds deciding to not even question how she knows that, "Steve and Bruce are trying to calm her down, but don't worry we learnt our lesson." He tells her.

"Put her on the phone." Melinda requests.

"SKYE YOUR MOTHERS ON THE PHONE." Tony yells hoping that she will just come to him.

"Mommmmmmy." Skye says running to Tony.

"Hi Skye." Melinda says to her daughter.

"Hi Mommy." Skye says, "Can Daddy hear too?"

"Daddy's sleeping at the moment." Melinda tell her daughter, "So I heard you went to Coney Island with Uncle Tony."

"And Uncle Steve. We played games and went on rides and ate yummy food." Skye tells her mother.

"That sounds like it was fun." Melinda says.

"It was." Skye tells her mother, "When can I come home?"

"Not for a little while." Melinda tells her daughter, "But until then you're going to be with Uncle Tony, Uncle Steve, Uncle Bruce and Aunt Pepper, and while you are need to be a good girl and do what they tell you to, can you do that?" Melinda asks

"Yep, I'm a good girl." Skye tells her mother.

"Good, I love you May." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I love you Mommy." Skye responds.

"Hand the phone to Uncle Tony." Melinda requests and that's what Skye does and once she does she goes running off again.

"Any tips on how to get her to sleep?" Tony asks Melinda.

"Let her spend some time running around before trying, also make sure you are clear that when it's bedtime she will go to bed. Don't cave if she gives you her begging look, be strict Tony." Melinda tells him.

"Okay, I think I can do that." Tony comments, "Or at least, Steve, Bruce or Pepper can."

"No, you have to do it Tony." Melinda tells him, "If you don't then she will always think that she can get away with anything with you." Melinda tells him.

"Okay, I'll be strict." Tony tells her, "I'll talk to you later.

"Talk to you later." Melinda responds and they both hang up and Tony goes in search of Skye.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** As usual thank you so so much for your support it means the world to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

For two days Melinda sits by Coulson's bedside waiting for Coulson to wake. She makes regular calls to the tower to speak to Skye and the others. She has found out that by Tony and Bruce's best guest Skye has aged another couple of months and that after the Coney Island trip they have learnt their lesson about giving Skye a lot of sugar.

More than once Melinda has been tempted to ask Tony to bring Skye to Australia but every time she is tempted the knowledge that Skye is safer with Tony, Pepper, Steve, and Bruce stops her from asking, but that doesn't stop her from missing her daughter terribly.

Both Clint and Natasha who have been spending a lot of time in Coulson's room have gone to have a shower, grab some food, check on the others, and make sure that Maria and Garrett haven't disappeared again making Melinda the only one in Coulson's room.

Melinda is currently pacing across Couslon's room as she can't sit in the chair that she has been sitting in any longer. She is on about her fiftieth return trip across the room when the door opens and she sees Simmons standing at the door.

"I brought you this." Simmons says handing her a coffee.

"Thank you." Melinda responds.

"How's he doing?" Simmons asks curious.

"The doctor said the same, but she hasn't really explained what that means." Melinda explains, not letting her frustration show.

"Is his chart in here?" Simmons asks interested.

"Yeah, here." Melinda says getting a folder out of the end of Couslon's bed and handing it to Jemma who sits down and begins to read it.

For several minutes both Melinda and Jemma are silent as Jemma reads the chart and Melinda continues to pace causing Jemma to doubt whether giving her coffee was a good idea or not.

"What does everything mean Simmons?" Melinda asks curious, "Will he be okay."

"From this everything looks very positive." Simmons tells her, "He's healing, the swelling has gone down, there has been no more bleeding. I would say he's likely to wake up sometime today." Simmons reveals.

"Really?" Melinda asks.

"I can't be sure but everything I see here indicates that." Simmons tells her.

"Thank you." Melinda tells her.

"Of course." Simmons responds, "I'll leave you alone." Jemma says putting the chart back and standing up.

"Jemma, I mean it, thank you." Melinda tells her.

Jemma smiles back at her and she leaves the room.

"You hear that Phil, Simmons says you're going to wake up today, you better not decide that this is the first thing your late to in thirty years." Melinda tells her husband.

* * *

In New York. Skye is playing with Tony's huge Lego collection, with Tony, Steve, Pepper, and Bruce all of whom are watching her closely to make sure she doesn't put any in her mouth.

"Done now." Skye says.

"You're house isn't built yet." Tony tells her.

"I know, I don't want to play anymore." She tells her Uncle.

"Well what do you want to do?" Steve asks her interested.

"Go to the park, I want to play on the playground." Skye tells him and the four adults exchange looks as ever since pictures of Skye got on the internet they have been doing their best to avoid going out so that more don't get leaked because they can't be sure of who will see them.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Tony tells her.

"But I want to go to the park." Skye tells Tony.

"I know you do kiddo, but we can't right now. There has to be something around here you would like to do." He tells her.

"That's not fair." Skye says.

"I know." Pepper tells her.

"You mean, I want Mommy, and Daddy." Skye says upset, getting up and running to her room.

"It's not fair that she has to suffer because of other people not letting us have our privacy." Steve comments.

"Wait, does Quinn even know that she has been de aged?" Bruce asks.

"I don't know, why?" Tony asks.

"Let's just say for sake of argument that he doesn't, that means that he would have no reason to know or even suspect that Skye is three years old. Yes people will speculate who she is but I doubt Quinn will realise that she's Skye." Bruce explains.

"We should wait to this afternoon to take her." Pepper tell the others, "She just stormed out of here, she shouldn't be rewarded for that by getting what she wants." Pepper explains.

"So let her cool down then one of us talk to her." Bruce comments.

"Yep, I think it's my turn." Steve comments.

"We'll until then help me pick all this up." Tony requests.

"Why do you have so much Lego?" Bruce asks.

"Because I love it." Tony answers.

* * *

A couple of hours after Simmons left Coulson's room Natasha and Clint have returned, and from outsides point of view Clint is filling Melinda in on the latest gossip, though in truth he is just catching her up on what she has missed.

"So I have no idea how Maria managed it but Garett is in the conference room catching up on his paperwork." Clint tells Melinda.

"She threatened to permanently assign him to desk duty." Natasha reveals.

"How do you know?" Clint asks.

"Why do you still ask that question?" Melinda asks turning around the face her brother, who is once more sitting on the window sill "You already know the answer." Melinda tell hm.

"We all do." Coulson's voice barely above a whisper says.

"Phil?" Melinda asks racing to his side.

"Hi." Coulson says to her.

"Hi." Melinda responds.

"Where's Skye?" He asks.

"In New York, with Tony, Pepper, Steve and Bruce." Melinda answers.

"What happened?" He asks.

"You were making sure that Fitz and Simmons were buckled in when the plane went into a dive." Natasha explains, "You fell and hit your head." She reveals.

"I'll grab the doctor." Clint says leaving the room.

"How long have I been out for?" Coulson asks.

"A couple of days." Melinda answers,

"FitzSimmons? Ward?" He asks.

"All fine." Melinda answers, "Garrett and Maria are here too and Garrett's new boy, agent Triplett." She explains.

"Agent Coulson, glad to hear you're awake." The doctor says walking in the room, "If you could all wait outside for a few minutes." The doctor says to Melinda, Natasha and Clint.

"I'm not going anywhere." Melinda informs the doctor.

"We'll wait outside." Natasha says and she and Clint leave the room, Clint handing her a ten dollar bill as they do.

For several minutes the doctor runs several tests and asks Coulson several question, "If all goes well I can let you go in a couple of days." The doctor tells Coulson before leaving.

"What happened to the plane?" Phil asks.

"Some small damage, the power came back on so we think that it was a temporary problem." Melinda explains, "Clint's been overseeing all the maintenance, and before you ask, your car is fine." She assures him.

"Are you sure Skye is okay?" Coulson asks.

"Yes." Melinda tells him, "I call every few hours, but she had a nightmare of what happened." Melinda reveals.

"She what?" Coulson asks surprised.

"Thanks to her power she dreamt what happened. After some help from Tony and Bruce she was able to tell Fury were we were." Melinda explains.

"Did she see what happened to me?" Coulson asks.

"Yeah, every time I call she asks to speak to you, I've been telling her that you're asleep but she knows that you're hurt." Melinda reveals.

"I want to talk to her." Coulson tells Melinda.

"I figured you would." Melinda says grabbing her phone.

"Mel, have we found Quinn?" Coulson asks.

"Not yet." Melinda answers, "Hey Tony, Phil's awake. Yeah, he's good. Yeah he does. She did? Pepper's right, that was the right choice." Melinda says to Coulson's confusion, "Hey May." Melinda says to her daughter.

"Mommy, when can I come home?" Skye asks.

"Not for a little while." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I want to come home." Skye tells her.

"I know you do sweetheart." Melinda tells her, "There's someone who wants to talk to you." Melinda tells her.

"Who?" Skye asks confused.

"You'll see." Melinda says and she hands the phone over to Coulson.

"Hey, Baby Girl." Coulson says into the phone.

"DADDY." Skye yells happily, "How are you?"

"Better now that I'm talking to you." Coulson tells his daughter.

"I've missed you Daddy." Skye tells her father.

"I know. How are you?" Coulson asks.

"Okay, can I come home now?" Skye asks,

"Like your Mom said, it will be a little while." Coulson tells her, "Are you having a good time with Uncle Tony, Aunt Pepper, Uncle Steve and Uncle Bruce?" Coulson asks.

"Yeah, but I miss you and Mommy." Skye tells her father, "And they won't take me to the park." She tells her father.

"They won't take you to the park?" Coulson asks looking at Melinda for an explanation.

"I'll explain later." Melinda tells him.

"Skye I'm sure they have a reason for not taking you to the park." Coulson tells his daughter though he is confused as to why, "You need to listen to them. Can you do that?" He asks.

"Yes." Skye answers.

"Good, I love you Baby Girl." Coulson tells his daughter.

"Love you Daddy." Skye responds and she hangs up the phone.

"So why won't they take her to the park?" Coulson asks and Melinda sits down on the edge of Coulson's bed and begins to explain everything that he has missed in the last few days.

"I want to go to New York, now." Coulson tells Melinda.

"No way, you just woke from a coma." Melinda tells him.

"I don't care, I want to see our daughter." Coulson tells her.

"Phillip James Coulson." Melinda says angrily and Clint and Natasha who choose that moment to walk back into the room slowly back out when they hear both what Melinda said and the tone that she said it in, "Do you know how many times in the last few days I have gone to ask Tony to bring her, hundreds, but every time I did I stopped. I want to see her just as much as you do but it's too dangerous for her to come here and you just woke up. You can't go anywhere, not right now. You almost died Phil, _again_. Why don't you get that?" Melinda asks standing up and walking across the room, "You're brain was bleeding, you're lucky that you don't have brain damage, don't you get that Phil? You need to rest, you need to listen to your doctor and not go anywhere until they say you can." Melinda tells him.

"Hey." Coulson says reaching out and grabbing Melinda's hand before she can walk away again, "I'm okay Mel, I'm sorry for scaring you." He tells her.

"Don't apologise." Melinda tells him walking over and sitting down again, "Just look after yourself. Please Phil." Melinda requests.

"I will." Coulson says and he pulls Melinda down so that she is laying on his chest.

* * *

After leaving Coulson's room Natasha and Clint head to where they will find the others.

"Has something happened?" Simmons asks concerned as soon as she sees them as they just left to go be with Coulson not that long ago and it's quicker than normal for them to already be back.

"Phil's awake." Natasha explains.

"That's great." Simmons says relieved.

"Why aren't you with him?" Ward asks concern clear as he would expect that now Coulson is awake that they would be with him.

"We went to go back into his room after his doctor left but he must have said something stupid because Melinda was calling him by his full name and sounded pissed." Clint explains, "We decided to give them some time alone." He tells them.

"Coulson just woke up, how could he have pissed of May already?" Fitz asks.

"Easily." Natasha and Simmons answer.

* * *

Back in Coulson's room Melinda is still laying on Coulson and both are silent.

"Melinda, is the plane ready to go?" Coulson asks.

"According to Clint is just needs a final check, but you're not going anywhere, not yet." Melinda tells him.

"I'm not suggesting that I am. Not right now anyway." Coulson tells her.

"What are you suggesting?" Melinda asks.

"I will stay here without complaint for twenty four hours, after that if according to Simmons it will be okay for me to travel we can go to New York." Coulson tells Melinda knowing that they trust Simmons more than any other doctor.

"I agree with that, only if Simmons says it will be okay." Melinda tells him.

* * *

A day later Simmons gives Coulson the all clear to travel and Clint and Melinda have gone over everything that has been done to the plane and both of them have given it their seal of approval.

"Seriously let me stowaway on your plane." Garrett tells his friend.

"Maria's still got you doing paperwork?" Coulson asks amused.

"Yes." Garrett says annoyed, "I'm really missing the days when she was the rookie and she had to do what we told her to do." He comments.

"Please Maria has never done what we tell her to do, well except Melinda and Natasha, she listened to them a lot." Coulson reminds him.

"True but at least back then we didn't have to do what she says." Garrett says to Coulson.

"Since when do you ever do what someone tells you to do?" Coulson asks curious.

"Since she threatened me with endlessly desk duty and she actually has the power to do it." Garrett explains and Coulson can't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry." Coulson tells him.

"We're ready to go if you are." Melinda says walking in the room.

"I'm ready." Coulson tells her, "You know I would help if I could." He tells Garrett.

"You can, just let me on your plane and not tell Maria." He comments.

"She'll find out and I wouldn't be surprised if she put you on desk duty forever." Melinda tells him, "Just do your paperwork John, it's not as horrible as you make it seem."

"You wouldn't be saying that if it was you." Garrett tells her.

"It would never be me because I know how to do my paperwork before it builds up too much." Melinda tells him.

"Please, I'm calling in any and every favour you owe me." Garrett says.

"You can go with them if you want." Maria says from behind Garrett, "But if you do you will be on desk duty for eight months and have to do all the paperwork yourself. If you stay I'll give you a hand." Maria tells him.

"Really?" Garrett asks.

"Really, you still owe me a drink." Maria tells him, "Fury has op for you once you've picked up Skye." Maria tells Coulson and Melinda.

"What kind of op?" Melinda asks.

"Routine. Odd energy source. Doesn't seem dangerous, he'll give you the info." She tells them.

"Everyone's ready to go, you guys coming or not?" Clint asks from the door.

"Yeah, we're coming." Melinda says and her and Coulson leave the room.

"See ya, you two." Clint tells Maria and Garrett, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He tells them before following Coulson and Melinda.

"Is there even anything on that list of things he wouldn't do?" Garrett asks Maria.

"No." She answers, "Come on, the sooner we get started on the paper work the sooner we can have that drink and you can get back to your fun." Maria tells him.

"You say that like you don't miss it." Garrett tells her.

"Oh I do, I really do." Maria admits and the pair leave the room.

* * *

Hours after the team leave Australia Skye is happily dancing around the tower looking forward to seeing her parents, Uncle, Aunt, Brother, Sister and friend again. According to Tony's and Bruce's best guest she is currently about three years ten months old and it becomes clear that she experiences time differently from them as she thinks it's been months since she seen her parents instead of days.

"Skye, come have breakfast." Bruce tells her.

"Mommy and Daddy are coming Uncle Bruce." She tells them.

"I know, but you need to eat." Bruce tells her.

"I'm too excited to eat." Skye responds.

"May Skye Philippa Coulson you will stop that right now and come and eat your breakfast, don't make me tell you twice young lady." Pepper tells her in a stern voice.

"Yes Aunt Pepper." Skye says and she walks over at the table and sits down.

"What?" Pepper asks Tony, Steve and Bruce as they are all giving her a look.

"Nothing." The three quickly respond.

"When will Mommy and Daddy be here?" Skye asks.

"A few hours, so what do you want to do till then?" Tony asks.

"Um, can we play tag down in the garage?" Skye asks.

"I think we can do that." Tony comments, "As long as Uncle Steve agrees to at least give the rest of us a chance." He says.

"Of course I will." Steve comments.

"Yay." Skye says.

"Eat slower Kiddo, you don't want to choke." Tony tell her.

"I will." Skye says and she slows down how quick she is eating.

* * *

Skye, Tony, Steve, Bruce and Pepper have been down in the garage playing tag for almost an hour when Jarvis informs them that Coulson and Melinda have arrived.

"Tell them to come here." Tony requests.

As soon as Melinda and Coulson walk in the room Skye runs towards them,

"MOMMMMY, DADDDY." Skye says running towards them and Coulson picks her up, "You are never allowed to go away, never again." Skye tells her parents.

"We can't make any promises but we'll do our best." Melinda says as she pushes Skye's hair out of her face, "I missed you so much." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I missed you too." Skye tells her mother, "And Daddy, I missed Daddy too." She tells him.

"I missed you Baby Girl." Coulson tells her, "Why don't you go with Mommy to get your stuff while I talk to Uncle Tony, Aunt Pepper, Uncle Steve and Uncle Bruce." Coulson suggest and Skye nods and he puts her down and she and Melinda leave.

"How you feeling?" Steve asks.

"Okay, better than I was." Coulson answers, "Thank you so much for looking after her." Coulson tells them.

"It was our pleasure." Pepper tells him.

"Except when we make the mistake of giving her too much sugar." Tony adds.

"I'm glad you're okay Phil." Pepper tells him giving her friend a hug.

"Thanks Pepper." Coulson responds.

"You've got to stop this whole getting hurt thing." Tony tells him.

"I'm working on it." Coulson responds and the door opens and Melinda and Skye come back in.

"You ready to go?" Coulson asks Skye who nods then runs over to Tony, Pepper, Steve and Bruce and gives them each a long hug, "Come and visit sometime." Skye tells all of them.

"We will, you make sure you do the same Kiddo." Tony tells her.

"I will." Skye promises, "Time to go." She tell her parents.

"Yeah it is." Melinda comments, "Thank you." She says to Tony, Pepper, Steve and Bruce and Coulson, Melinda and Skye leave the tower to head home.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2 SPOILERS FOR BOTH WINTER SOILDER AND SHIELD 1X17: **

Okay both were so incredible and I'm still dealing, but it was so incredible and Coulson better stop being a jerk to Melinda and soon because everything she did she did for him and it's about time he realised that, I'm more angry at Coulson than I am with everything that's going on with Ward and I think that says something. This story is now completely AU. You will notice the biggest changes from what we have discovered from both Winter Solider and Agents of SHIELD starting in future chapters. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and say in your review what your thoughts were on both the ep and movie.

**END OF SPOILERS **

* * *

Skye has been back on the plane for over a week and a half, in that time she has aged to approximately four and a half. Ever since Skye has returned to the plane Coulson hasn't been allowed to do field work so he has been enjoying spending time with his daughter.

As what is typical everyone is spread out throughout the plane. Skye is in the lab with Fitz and Simmons.

"Fitz what are you doing? It doesn't work like that." Simmons tells Fitz referring to the Toy that Fitz is currently trying to get to work.

"Yes it does. I know what I am doing." Fitz responds.

Getting bored with their fighting Skye turns and looks out into the cargo bay where she sees Ward beating up the punching bag. Getting up she walks out of the lab and over to him without Fitz or Simmons realising.

"Hi." Skye says to Ward.

"Hi." Ward says stopping hitting the punching bag and grabbing it so that it doesn't swing and hit Skye.

"Why do you hit that?" Skye asks.

"For practice." Ward tells her, "So that if I ever have to fight I can." He explains.

"But Daddy says that you shouldn't hurt people unless they are trying to hurt you." Skye tells Ward.

"Exactly." Ward tells her, "I'm practicing so that if anyone ever tries to hurt me or, someone I care about, I can defend us." He tells her.

"Oh, can you show me?" Skye asks.

"Um." Ward says hesitantly unsure if it is a good idea.

"Please." Skye says looking up at him with large begging eyes.

"Okay." Ward says, "We'll start by wrapping your hands so that they don't get hurt. Come and sit down." He requests and Skye walks over and sits on one of the chairs on the side of the cargo bay.

"It's really important that you do what I tell you to do, okay?" Ward asks her as he starts to wrap Skye's hands

"I will." Skye assures.

"Good." Ward responds, "Now come on." Ward says and he walks back over to the punching bag and kneels in front of it so that he is around the same height as Skye.

"Okay, so I need you to stand with your right foot here." Ward says pointing to a spot on the floor, "And your left here." He says pointing to another, and Skye does exactly that.

"Now I need you to copy what I do." Ward says to her standing up, "Like this." He says staring to punch the bag.

"Your turn." He tells her and Skye copies what he did.

"Good, that's good." He tells her and for several minutes Skye continues to hit the bag, Ward surprised that her technique at four seems to be the same as what it was like when she was twenty five.

"Agent Ward." Natasha's angry voice says from the stairs.

"тетя Наташа, look what I'm doing." Skye says with a smile.

"Go upstairs." Natasha tells her niece as she walks towards Ward, clearly not looking happy.

"But, тетя Наташа." Skye begins to say.

"Skye, go to your room." Natasha tells her niece and Skye runs upstairs with tears rolling down her face not knowing what she did wrong.

"What were you thinking?" Natasha asks Ward.

"She asked me to show her how to hit the bag, I didn't see a problem with it." Ward says confused by Natasha's reaction.

"The problem, Agent Ward, is that she is four years old. She should be playing games, having fun, being a kid, not training to be an agent." Natasha says angrily.

"That's not what I was doing." Ward defends, "I was just showing her how to hit, I don't see the problem with that." He tells her.

"The problem Agent Ward is that is how it begins." Natasha say angrily.

* * *

As she saw what Skye and Ward were doing as soon as she stepped out onto the cargo bay Natasha left the gate open which allows Skye to go right through and run to her bunk, crying as she does.

"Skye." Clint asks concerned seeing his niece from where he is at the table inspecting his arrows. Concerned he gets up and follows her into her bunk where he finds Skye laying on her bed with her face in her pillow.

"Kid what's wrong?" Clint asks sitting down next to her. "Talk to me." Clint requests tickling her in her side.

"She hates me." Skye says through her tears as she tries to move away from the hand Clint is using to tickle her.

"Who hates you?" Clint asks confused.

"тетя Наташа, she hates me." Skye says upset.

"тетя Наташа loves you, why do you think she hates you?" Clint asks confused.

"Because she just yelled at me and told me to go to my room, тетя Наташа, has never yelled at me before. She hates me." Skye explains and Clint becomes even more confused.

"Tell me what happened." He requests wanting to understand.

"She hates me." Skye repeats.

"I heard, tell me what happened Kid." Clint requests, "Look at me and tell me what happened." He asks and Skye sits up tears still streaming down her face.

"I was down in the Cargo Bay with Ward and he was showing me how to hit the bag and then тетя Наташа saw and she was angry and yelled at me to go to my room." Skye explains.

"Skye, she doesn't hate you." Clint says, now that he knows what happened he knows what his partner was thinking as he is very well aware of what Natasha thinks childhoods should be.

"But then why did she yell?" Skye asks confused

"Because Ward shouldn't have been showing you how to do that until you're bigger." Clint explains, "I promise you, тетя Наташа doesn't hate you." He tells his niece.

"But she was so angry." Skye responds.

"Not at you, I promise you that." He tells her.

"You don't know that." Skye tells him.

"Yes, I do." Clint tells her giving her a hug, "And I'm going to go get тетя Наташа to prove it too you." Clint says breaking the hug and getting up and heading out of the room.

* * *

As soon as he walks closer to the door that leads downstairs he hears Natasha's and Ward's angry voices.

"She asked me to show her, I didn't force her." Ward tells Natasha.

"You are an adult she is four, you should have told her it wasn't a good idea." Natasha responds.

"ENOUGH." Clint says walking down the stairs, "Stop with the fighting." He tells them, "Nat, Skye's upstairs she thinks you hate her." He tells her partner, "I tried to tell her that you don't but it will do more coming from you." Clint tells his partner and with one last angry look at Ward, Natasha heads up stairs.

"What the hell is her problem?" Ward asks once Natasha is out of hearing range.

"You've been around S.H.I.E.L.D a long time Ward, what rumours have you heard about how Natasha became what she is?" he asks as he has heard the rumours himself so he knows that enough of them are truth which should explain to Ward why Natasha acted the way he did without him needing to explain it.

"What?" Ward asks confused.

"Just think, what have you heard?" he asks.

Ward is confused as to why Clint is asking him to think about that but then he realises, "She trained since she was a child." He realises, "Forced to become what she is. She never got the innocence of childhood." He realises.

"Yes." Clint confirms.

"Now I feel like an ass." Ward comments not because he showed Skye how to hit, because he doesn't think there was anything wrong with that, but because of some of the things he said to Natasha.

"It happens to all of us." Clint tells him.

* * *

When Natasha enters Skye's bunk she finds Skye on her bed still crying.

"Skye, Ребенок, I'm sorry." Natasha tells her niece, walking over and sitting down next to her.

"What did I do wrong, I don't understand." Skye says sniffling.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Natasha tells her, "It was my problem and I took It out on you, I'm sorry."

"But why?" Skye asks confused.

"When I was your age people, adults, made me learn how to fight." Natasha down playing the truth a lot but knowing that one day either Skye will remember or she will tell her, "I never got to have fun and play games like you do." She explains, "So when I saw Ward teaching you how to hit the bag I remembered what happened to me and I got angry, but not at you Ребенок, I wasn't angry at you and I don't hate you." Natasha tells her niece.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Skye says hugging her aunt.

"Thank you." Natasha responds.

"So you never got to play games?" Skye asks not being able to imagine something so horrible.

"No." Natasha answers.

"There must have been something Fun you did." Skye says to her aunt.

"Yeah there was." Natasha answers, "I learnt to dance, and I loved it." She admits, Clint, Melinda and Coulson being the only people who know the truth about how she feels about that part of her training.

"Can you show me?" Skye asks, "Or will it make you angry, coz I don't want to make you angry." Skye tells her Aunt.

"You know I think I will like that." Natasha tells her Niece, "Skye when you are old enough I promise you that everyone on this plane will teach you how to defend yourself, but that time is when your parents decided. So don't go asking anyone until they say you can learn." Natasha tells her niece

"Okay, can we start now?" Skye asks her niece.

"Yeah, I think we can." Natasha tells her niece, "Let's go to the cargo bay, there is more room down there." Natasha tells her niece.

"Okay." Skye says jumping down from the bed.

* * *

For forty minutes Natasha shows Skye some of the basics of ballet out in the cargo bay. While Fitz, Simmons, Ward and Clint do their best to make it look like they aren't watching from the lab, but it's clear to Natasha that that is exactly what they are doing.

"Okay, that's enough for now." Natasha tells Skye.

"But I want to keep going." Skye tells her.

"I know, but you've done enough for today." Natasha tells her, "We can practice again tomorrow if you want." Natasha tells niece.

"Yes please." Skye responds.

"Good, tomorrow it is then." Natasha tells her.

"I want to go tell Mommy everything I learnt." Skye says.

"Okay, I'll open the gate." Natasha tells her and they both head up the stairs, "There we go." Natasha says opening the gate.

"Thank you тетя Наташа, thank you so much." Skye says hugging Natasha.

"You're welcome, Ребенок." Natasha responds and once Skye is through the gate Natasha closes it and heads down to the lab.

* * *

Skye makes her way to the cockpit where she knows she will find her mother, once she is there she climbs onto the chair next to her.

"May be careful." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I am, I know I can't touch anything why you fly." Skye tells her mother.

"So what have you been doing?" Melinda asks.

"I played with Fitzy and Jem then Ward showed me how to hit the bag and тетя Наташа saw and she got really angry, I thought she hated me, but she doesn't. She was thinking about what happened when she was a kid and she showed me how to dance, It was really fun, I really like it." Skye tells her mother.

Melinda Is very confused by most of what Skye just said but because she knows that she will get a better explanation from Natasha and Ward she doesn't question that anymore, "So you liked dancing?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah, I really loved it." Skye tells her mother, "тетя Наташа is going to teach me again tomorrow." She tells her mother.

"Your Aunt really loves dancing." Melinda reveals, "Not many people know that." She tells her.

"That makes me special right?" Skye asks.

"Yeah, you really are." Melinda tells her daughter, "I can put the plane on autopilot if you want to do something." Melinda tells her daughter.

"No, I like it here it's pretty." Skye tells her mother.

"Okay, if you're sure." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I'm sure." Skye responds.

* * *

"For trained agents you four don't do a good job of disguising what you are looking at." Natasha tells Clint, Ward, Fitz and Simmons, "I expect better from you two." Natasha tells Clint and Ward.

"She's right you know." Clint says to Ward and before anyone can say anything else there is a beep from FitzSimmon's computer.

"Finally." Fitz says.

"Finally what?" Ward asks curious.

"Before she changed Skye asked me to make sure I educate younger her on TV shows, except for Firefly which you're going to watch with her." Fitz says looking at Clint, "So I've been downloading every Disney Movie and all of New Doctor Who." He explains

"Hang on, are you using Government Computer systems to illegally download movies?" Clint asks Fitz and Simmons putting on the voice he's used in the past to scare rookie agents into doing what he wants them to do.

"Um, no." Fitz responds looking slightly scared.

"This is serious." Clint says taking several steps towards Fitz and Simmons, "You have used S.H.I.E.L.D resources for your own personal use, and not just any use but to break the law." He tells the scientists.

"Clint, stop terrifying them." Natasha tells her partner, though she has to admit she is amused, "Relax." She tells the two scientists feeling bad for them, "First no one on this plane is in any place to lecture you about using S.H.I.E.L.D resources for personal use and second Maria spends a couple of hours every week removing records of S.H.I.E.L.D agents using the system to download TV shows and movies before Fury can see." She explains.

"She does?" Ward asks surprised.

"Oh yeah." Clint answers, "I'm pretty sure she started it so that she could get away with how much TV she downloads." He explains.

* * *

After sitting in the cockpit with her mother for a while Skye heads up to her father's office to see him.

"Hi Daddy." Skye says walking over to him.

"Hey Skye." Coulson says picking her up and sitting her on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Skye asks.

"Paper work." Coulson answers.

"It looks boring." Skye says to her father.

"That's because it is." Coulson tells his daughter.

"Then why do you do it?" Skye asks confused.

"Because I have to." Coulson tells her.

"That's no fun." Skye tells him.

"No it's not." Coulson tells her, "You know there is something that I've been meaning to give you." Coulson tells his daughter.

"There is?" Skye asks confused,

"Yep, hop down and I'll show you." Coulson says and both he and Skye leave the office but instead of heading downstairs they head over to Coulson's wardrobe where on the floor hidden behind cloths is a blue tricycle.

"Is that for me?" Skye asks her father.

"Yep." Coulson answers with a smile.

"Yay, thank you Daddy." Skye says giving him a hug.

"You need to thank Mommy, it's from her as well." Coulson tells his daughter as he and Melinda both picked it out after asking Fitz's advice on what is the safest tricycle that you can buy.

"Can I ride it?" Skye asks.

"Of course." Coulson responds, "We'll go downstairs now." He tells her.

"Okay, we've got plenty of open room." Coulson says as he has picked the area outside the command centre as there is the most room without danger of Skye hitting anything, Skye nods and she sits down on the tricycle.

"Okay, you put one foot on each peddle and you peddle forward." Coulson tells her and Skye does exactly that.

"This is fun." Skye says and she starts to peddle faster.

"Slow down." Coulson tells her.

"But it's fun." Skye responds turning around to look at her father.

"SKYE WATCH OUT." Coulson yells worried and Skye turns around to try and turn away from the wall but she hits it and topples of the tricycle.

"Skye." Coulson says worried rushing to her side.

"Ouch. I'm okay." Skye says sitting up.

"What happened?" Melinda asks worried as she heard Coulson's yell so she rushed out as soon as she put the plane on auto pilot.

"You're bleeding." Coulson realises as Skye's left arm is bleeding, it obviously being cut by the peddle.

"I'm okay, I want to keep ridding." Skye says attempting to climb back onto the tricycle.

"No. Jem is going to check that arm out." Melinda says picking her up.

"But Mommy." Skye says.

"No, Jem is checking your arm." Melinda says carrying Skye downstairs Coulson right behind them.

"Simmons." Melinda says walking into the lab, ending the conversation that is going on between Clint, Natasha, Fitz, Simmons and Ward.

"Oh no, what happened?" Simmons asks worried.

"I was riding my new trike." Skye tells her sister as Melinda puts her down on the table.

"It just looks like a small cut." Simmons tells Melinda and Coulson, Coulson having a guilty look on his face as he knows he should have known better than letting her ride upstairs where there are so many things that she could have hit.

"Then can I go ride again?" Skye asks.

"No." Melina and Coulson say.

"Not upstairs, you shouldn't have ridden up there in the first place." Melinda tells Skye.

"Mel…." Coulson begins to say.

"Simmons are you sure that it's not serious?" Melinda asks cutting Coulson off before he can say anymore.

"Positive." Simmons responds, "Just a little bit of cleaning." Simmons says and she wipes the cut with an alcohol swab.

"That hurts." Skye tells Simmons.

"I know, but look I'm all done." Simmons says putting a band-aide on the cut, "And I believe Doctor Fitzy has something for you." She tells him.

"Fitzy, you do?" Skye asks.

"I do." Fitz says pulling a lollypop out of his draw, "One lollypop for Skye." He says handing it to her.

"You're no hurt anywhere else are you?" Coulson asks worried.

"No Daddy." Skye responds, "If I ride down here can I ride?" Skye asks.

"Not today." Melinda tells her and Skye looks upset at that.

"Kid, Fitzy's got a whole lot of movies for you that he thinks you will really like, how would you feel about going upstairs and watching one?" Clint asks.

"Okay." Skye responds.

"Cool, let's go." Clint says picking her up,

"You guys might want to deal with your issue before joining us." Natasha says quietly to Coulson and Melinda as she walks past them.

"What were you thinking letting her ride that upstairs?" Melinda ask Coulson once everyone has left and the door to the lab has closed.

"I didn't think she would get hurt." Coulson tells her, "I put the tricycle in a place where there was a lot of room. Melinda you know that I would never do anything that could hurt her on purpose." Coulson tells her.

"I know." Melinda tells him, "I heard you yell and I saw the blood, I assumed the worse." Melinda tells him, "I'm sorry, it wasn't your fault." She was.

"I thought my heart stopped bleeding when she toppled over." Coulson tells Melinda, "I blamed myself too." He tells her.

"It was an accident." Melinda tells him, "Let's just keep all ridding down in the cargo bay or outside when we can." Melinda tells him.

"Sounds like a good idea." Coulson responds.

* * *

"Are Mommy and Daddy fighting?" Skye asks Clint and Natasha who she is sitting on the couch between.

"They're discussing something." Clint answers diplomatically.

"It's my fault isn't it?" Skye asks.

"No." Natasha answers, "You're parents don't like to see you hurt." Natasha tells her niece, "It's not your fault. They are just worried about you." Natasha tells her, "Play the movie Fitz." Natasha tells him.

"You're going to love this Skye, it's a really good movie." Simmons tells her.

"What movie are we watching?" Coulson asks as he and Melinda come into the room, both sitting down on the couch with Natasha, Clint, and Skye.

"The Lion King." Fitz answers as he presses play.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you so so much for your support of this story, I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

A few days after Skye fell off her bike during which time Skye aged to almost five years old, the team are in southern America where they have just finished a case and are waiting on the next one. Phil and Melinda are up in Coulson's office arranging something, while everyone else are down in the living area of the plane trying to stay cool as it is unseasonably warm.

"Why is it so hot?" Skye asks.

"Because the aircon sucks." Clint answers.

"Sucks?" Skye asks confused.

"Is something you shouldn't say." Simmons tells Skye.

"But Uncle Clint did." Skye says to her sister.

"I'm going through the plans trying to improve it." Fitz says loudly from where he in on one of the tablets, to save Simmons from responding and having to explain to Skye while everyone, Clint the most, are hoping that Skye doesn't say that in front of Melinda or Coulson.

"And?" Natasha asks.

"I've got an idea but I'm not quite sure if it will make things better or worse, not yet anyway." Fitz tells them.

"Don't even try." Coulson says walking down the stairs with Melinda, "We're going to do something else to cool down." He tells them.

"What?" Clint asks curious.

"The S.H.I.E.L.D aquatic centre is fifteen minutes away from here. As it is first week for new students at all of the academies the facility is empty. I called Fury and we explained the situation to him and he gave us the access codes, it's ours for as long as we want it." Coulson explains.

"Is this the aquatic centre with the waterslide?" Fitz asks excitedly.

"Yes, and the diving boards for those of us that like them." Melinda answers and everyone smiles.

"Well I hate to be the one to put a damper on things but none of us have bathers." Ward points out.

"We need to get flotation devices for Skye so we'll stop at a store on our way." Melinda answers, "Pack a change of clothes or anything you want to bring with you, the centre has plenty of towels." Melinda tells the others and they all get up.

"How did you swing the access codes from Fury?" Clint asks curious as he, Natasha, Melinda and Garrett once tried to get the access codes for that very facility and Fury wouldn't give them to them.

"It wasn't easy, and if we do any damage to the facility he will be after all of us." Coulson explains and the four friends go there separate ways to pack things for the trip to the pool, Coulson walking over and picking up Skye.

* * *

An hour later, after stopping at a shop to get everyone bathers, a personal flotation device for Skye and pool toys that Fitz and Clint insisted upon, everyone is at the S.H.I.E.L.D aquatic centre, all changed into their bathes waiting on Melinda and Coulson who are double and triple checking to make sure Skye's life jacket is on properly.

"I think it's on right." Natasha tell them.

"We all watch Skye and one of us are to hold her at all times." Coulson tells everyone,

"Yes Sir." Ward responds.

"What's with the camera?" Clint asks Fitz.

"It can be used in water." Fitz answers, "I know that we are trying to get as many pictures of Skye growing up as possible so I thought that this would be a good chance." He explains.

"Thank you Fitz, that's a great idea." Coulson tells him.

"Any time." Fitz responds and the younger agents and Clint and Natasha head to the closes pool, Clint grabbing a floating basketball hope and Fitz grabbing a ball.

"I'll get in first then you pass me Skye so you can get in." Melinda says to Coulson.

"I'll be okay Mommy." Skye tells her mother.

"We worry Skye, you know that." Melinda tells her.

"We're going to teach you how to swim, would you like that?" Coulson asks Skye who nods enthusiastically.

Melinda runs and jumps straight into the pool nearly landing on Clint which may have been her intention.

"Really Mels?" Clint asks playfully pushing her away from him.

"You deserve it." Melinda tells him.

"Why?" Clint asks confused.

"The Bahamas." Melinda and Natasha say in unison, Melinda as she is swimming over to the side to get Skye.

"That was…. seventeen years ago." Clint says shocked.

"When will you learn that I never forget?" Melinda asks her brother as she turns and does backstroke back to the side so that she can turn and look at him.

"She's right there and you know it." Natasha tells him.

"Clint, think fast." Fitz says throwing a ball at Clint which he catches even though he was looking the other way.

"Okay, that's impressive." Fitz comments.

"Not really." Clint answers.

Once Coulson has handed Skye down to Melinda he jumps in splashing both Skye and Melinda.

"Daddy." Skye tells him laughing as Melinda and Coulson head over to the others where they are all throwing the ball around.

"Phil catch." Natasha says throwing the ball at him which he easily catches.

"You could have at least made it hard to catch Tasha." Coulson tells her and she rolls her eyes.

"I'll take Skye, you and Tasha go and do what you do whenever you're around a diving board." Coulson tells his wife knowing her well enough to know what she really wants to do.

"What?" Melinda asks.

"Please, don't act like you don't know, for the last twenty years, whenever you and Nat are around diving boards you got to the top of the highest, jump at the same time and see which one of you can do the most flips, and every time you do the exact same number so much in sync that it is like you are synchronize divers." Clint tells them and he receives two looks in response, "Am I wrong about any of that?" he asks the pair.

"No, you're not." Natasha admits, "I'm in if you are." She tells Melinda.

"Of course." Melinda says and she hands Skye to Coulson.

"How about we get started on those swimming lessons, your Mommy and aunt are going to be a while." Coulson tells his daughter.

"Okay." Skye responds.

"Phil, Skye's not meant to have a lifejacket on while learning to swim, she'll become too dependent on it." Clint tells him.

"How do you know?" Coulson asks and Clint just raises an eyebrow then Coulson realises, he taught his brother to swim.

"But…" Coulson begins to say but Clint cuts him off

"You'll be on one side of her I'll be on the other, we won't let anything happen." Clint assures his friend.

"I don't know." Coulson says uncertainly, worried about taking of Skye's life jacket.

"Daddy, I want to learn." She tells him giving him her best begging look.

"Okay." Coulson says still worried.

"I'll hold the life jacket." Simmons offers, "Although that isn't the right name we should all it a PFD, personal floatation device." Simmons corrects.

For five minutes Clint and Coulson demonstrate the proper technique for swimming to Skye.

"Guys, May and Romanoff are about to dive." Fitz comments and everyone turns to watch, Coulson holding on to Sky.

In perfect unison Melinda and Natasha stand at the edge of a ten meter platform and dive off. Both of them do two flips, once again their timing being perfect before they hit the water.

"How do they do that?" Simmons asks shocked.

"Skill." Clint answers, "And years of friendship." He explains.

"That is so cool." Skye comments.

"Yeah it is." Coulson responds, "If I hold your waist do you think you can try to swim?" Coulson asks and Skye nods.

Coulson holds Skye around the waist and as he does Skye manages a perfect swimming techniques even though she was only shown how minutes earlier.

"How's that possible?" Clint ask shocked.

"Of course! That makes sense." Simmons comments.

"What makes sense?" Clint asks her quiet enough so that Coulson and by extension Skye can't hear.

"Skye's memories are still in her mind somewhere, she just can't remember. This could be one of the echoes of her other life that we knew she would have. Swimming is different to actual memories, it's a survival skill, muscle memory." Simmons explains.

"Is that why when she was punching the bag she could do it easily?" Ward asks as he thought it was odd at the time how easily she could do it but because of how pissed Natasha was at him he didn't bring it up.

"Yes." Simmons answers, "I think there are things that she can remember how to do well if she just gets that first revision of how to do it." Simmons reveals, "Swimming and punching are two things that take a while to lean, but in a way you never forget, it makes sense that she remembers."

"I think it's more than that." Clint comments.

"What do you mean?" Fitz asks interested.

"Like you said it's a survival skill." Clint responds, "The Nuns at the orphanage where Skye grew up, would take the kids swimming a lot, they thought it was a useful skill to learn." Clint explains to the others, "When Skye was about four one of the other kids pushed her into the water, I guess they thought it would be funny. It terrified Skye, but like anything that terrifies her she made herself learn to swim quicker than any of the others so that it wouldn't happen again." Clint explains remembering the story that his niece told him a while ago.

"That makes sense." Simmons realises, "Somewhere inside of Skye she may just remember that fear and that desire to learn to swim to protect herself, which could be why she remembers." She guesses.

"But you can't be sure." Ward comments.

"I can't be sure of anything." Simmons says stressing the anything.

"Let me guess you're talking about how Skye can suddenly swim perfectly?" Natasha asks swimming over to the group.

"We that obvious?" Clint asks.

"Yes." Natasha answers, "And it makes sense." She tells them, "I'm guessing you have a theory." Natasha says to the others.

"Of course." Simmons answers and she explains what the others are talking about.

Just wanting to see what she will do Ward picks up the ball and throws it at Natasha but his plan doesn't work as good as he wanted it to as she catches it.

"Really? Did you think that would work?" Natasha asks.

"I had to try." Ward responds slightly worried as it seems in the last few days all he is doing is annoying Natasha Romanoff, something any sane person doesn't want to do.

"Do want to play dodge ball Ward?" Natasha asks curious.

"Sure, why not." Ward responds, and the game starts between the five agents.

* * *

While the five agents have started to play a water version of dodge ball Melinda and Coulson are both completely shocked that Skye seems to be able to swim well having just learnt how to do it.

"Skye how do you know how to swim?" Coulson asks his daughter.

"You showed me Daddy." Skye says to her father confused about why he asked, and he and Melinda exchange a look.

"Phil, we need you." Clint's voice yells and he and Melinda turn to see Clint and Ward seemingly playing keep away with the ball which due to the fact that both Clint and Ward are a lot taller than everyone else they are able to do well.

"What do you want me to do?" Coulson asks, "I'm short." He tells him.

"Help us." Every single person's voice says.

"Go, I'll stay with Skye." Melinda tells her husband. Coulson nods and Melinda takes his place holding Sky.

Over with the others Natasha is clearly annoyed about the game that Ward and Clint are playing so she jumps onto Clint's back and catches the ball that Ward threw, and once she does she stands on Clint's shoulders.

"Wow, тетя Наташа is a giant." Skye says shocked.

"Yeah she is." Melinda responds with a laugh.

"Now I'm taller than all of you." Natasha tells everyone.

"A little warning next time Nat, and sit down, your feet are bony." Clint tells her and after rolling her eyes Natasha drops down so that she is sitting on his shoulders.

"Clint you do know what your partners signature move is don't you?" Coulson asks his friend.

"Of course, but I know Nat will never use it on me." Clint responds.

"Don't temp me." Natasha tells him, knowing that there are very few circumstances that will lead to her actually using it on him, but needing to maintain her image.

"You know that reminds me of things I've seen in your American movies where you try and push another person off someone's shoulders." Fitz comments.

"That's actually harder than you would expect." Melinda says swimming over still holding Skye even though she has proven that she can swim.

"Seriously you've done that before?" Ward asks surprised.

"Many times." Melinda answers.

"What do you say old man, are you up for a rematch?" Clint asks Coulson.

"You do know that you aren't that much younger than me, right?" Coulson asks his friend.

"You're old enough." Clint tells him, "You're not scared are you? Nat and I are reigning champions." He tells Coulson.

"In a competition that involves us, Maria, Garrett, Blake and Sitwell." Coulson points out.

"Phil, all our competitions involve some combination of the eight of us." Melinda reminds him.

"Good point." Coulson admits.

"You know Clint, I think they're scared." Natasha comments wanting to egg them on because she wants to see if she can still beat Melinda.

"Ward, can you hold Skye?" Melinda asks as they have never backed down from a challenge especially when it is Natasha and Clint doing the challenging.

"Sure." Ward asks swimming over and getting Skye.

"What are they doing?" Skye asks Ward confused as Melinda, Coulson, Natasha and Clint move away from everyone else.

"Being idiots." Ward answers attending it as a joke.

"WARD, don't say that." Simmons says swimming over and getting Skye out of Ward's arms because she has started to cry.

"Shhh, it's okay, Ward didn't mean it." Simmons tells Skye glaring at Ward as she does.

"Then why did he say it?" Skye asks sniffing.

"Because he's being a meanie." Fitz tells her.

"I meant it as a joke." Ward defends, "You're parent's aren't idiots." Ward tells her but Skye still looks upset.

"I don't want to swim anymore." Skye says.

"Okay, we'll go sit out." Simmons tells her.

"I'll take her." Melinda says appearing at Simmons's side because as soon as she heard Skye's cries Coulson, Clint, Natasha and she swam back over.

"You sure?" Coulson asks and Melinda nods and swims over to the side with Skye.

"I'm so so sorry Sir, I was joking." Ward tells Coulson feeling bad that he made Skye cry.

"She's five Ward, she doesn't understand sarcasm or those kinds of jokes yet." Coulson tells Ward angrily.

"I'm so sorry." Ward repeats.

* * *

After getting out the pool Melinda has wrapped Skye in a towel and she is holding her in her arms.

"Why did Ward say such a mean thing?" Skye asks her mother confused.

"He wasn't saying it to be mean." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Then why did he say it?" Skye asks confused.

"He meant it as a joke." Melinda tells her daughter.

"But jokes are funny, that was mean, not funny." Skye says becoming more confused the more her mother says.

"Sometimes people say things that are mean, meaning them to be a joke. That doesn't make it okay or not mean, it's just something that some people say." Melinda explains.

"I still don't understand, people shouldn't be mean." Skye comments.

"No, they shouldn't." Melinda tells Skye, "Do you want to go down the waterslide with me?" Melinda asks Skye.

"I don't know." Skye responds.

"Well if you don't want to we don't have to, what do you want to do?" Melinda asks.

"I want to go home." Skye tells her mother.

"Okay, I'll tell the others." Melinda tells her.

"No, they're having so much fun. I don't want to end that." Skye tells her mother.

"Well if we did bring two cars May, just you and I can go if you want, your Dad too." Melinda tells her.

"Won't Daddy mind?" Skye asks.

"No, I'm sure he won't." Melinda tell her, "Wait here." Melinda says moving Skye off her, "I mean it May, do not move towards any of the pools, do you understand?" Melinda asks and Skye nods.

Melinda gets up and while watching both Skye and where she is going Melinda walks to the edge of the pool, "PHIL." Melinda yells because the others are swimming in the centre.

With a worried look on his face Coulson quickly swims over to the side of the pool, "What's wrong?" he asks concerned.

"Skye wants to go home but she doesn't want to take the fun away from everyone else, do you want to come with us or stay with the others?" She asks.

"I'll come." Coulson says, "I'll swim back over and tell everyone else what is going on." Coulson says and that's what he does while Melinda goes back over to Skye.

* * *

Twenty minutes after Melinda, Phil and Skye left the aquatic centre they arrive back at the plane.

"So what do you want to do Skye?" Coulson asks his daughter.

"Tag." Skye says with a smile.

"Let's go downstairs." Coulson says not wanting anyone to run into anything again.

"You've got to catch me first, you're it Daddy." Skye says to Coulson and she runs and jumps on one of the couches.

"You heard her Phil, you're it." Melinda says jogging to the other end.

"Not for long." Coulson says chasing after her.

* * *

When the others arrive back at the plane three hours after Coulson, Melinda and Skye left the aquatic centre they find the Coulson family sitting in a blanket and pillow fort watching a movie, Skye between her parents.

"Looks like you guys had fun." Clint comments.

"Uncle Clint." Skye says happily, "You have to watch this movie with us, it's awesome." Skye says.

"Who taught you to say awesome?" Natasha asks curious.

"Uncle Tony." Skye responds.

"Did you really have to ask that?" Clint asks his partner feeling like it would have been obvious.

"No, I should have known." Natasha responds.

"Everyone come on, I can't hear the movie." Skye says.

"You heard her, get in." Coulson tells the others and everyone squeezes into the blanket fort.

"What are we watching?" Simmons asks curious.

"The parent trap." Skye answers and everyone else can't help but smile when they think of how much older Skye loved that very movie.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2**: Thank you so much for the support of this story. I am hoping to post a bonus chapter sometime next week, likely Wednesday or Thursday (Australian time) as I'm on break from Uni for two weeks which equals more time to write.

* * *

After watching the parent trap the group embarks on movie marathon resulting in them all falling asleep in the blanket fort.

The following morning Clint and Melinda are the first to wake. Giving Clint a signal to not say anything yet both him and Melinda get up and remove themselves from what has become everyone being intertwine without waking anyone else. Once they do they both head over to the kitchen.

"You know we can't pass this up." Clint tells her.

"Ideas?" Melinda asks her brother.

"Always." Clint says and whispers the idea to her.

"Let's get what we need." Melinda responds with a smirk.

"It's down in the lab." Clint responds and the two siblings, or the closes thing to siblings that you can be without sharing DNA, head down to the lab, both doing it without making a sound.

As they go neither realise that Coulson and Natasha have woken up.

"What are we going to arm ourselves with?" Coulson asks Natasha in a whisper.

"Well considering I'm pretty sure I know what they are going to get leave it to me." Natasha says getting up and walking across the plane without making a sound. She goes to Simmon's bunk where she grabs several Nerf guns and plenty or refills.

"Simmons and Fitz both brought a whole lot of the different guns and the refills, Fitz keeps his down in the lab but Simmons keeps hers in her bunk." Natasha says firing a Nerf at each of the others, except Skye, to wake them up.

"What's going on?" Ward asks confused.

"Melinda and Clint are likely on their way back up here likely going to wake us up just like I woke you, we're going to beat them to it." Natasha says with a grin.

"What do we do?" Simmons asks.

"We all pretend to still be asleep and get them when they try and get us." Natasha says handing them each a Nerf gun.

Melinda and Clint make their way back up from the lab after Melinda collects a large Nerf Gun and Clint collected a Nerf crossbow. They stand in front of the others and before they can start firing the others fire at them and an all-out war commences.

"What's going on?" Skye asks confused as she wakes about a minute into the war.

"You're helping me Kid." Clint says picking up his niece.

"How?" Skye ask confused as he moves quickly to avoid either of them getting hit with a Nerf bullet.

"Tell me where everyone is, it's me and you and against them Kid." Clint tells her.

"There, Ward is behind the couch." Skye says and Clint hits him, by managing to use the Nerf bow one handed and once more the Nerf War continues Clint and Skye working as a team.

For over ten minutes everyone continues to engage in their Nerf war until a voice pulls them out of their game.

"Some of the best agents that S.H.I.E.L.D's got and you're shouting at each other with forme bullets." Garrett comments.

"Garrett, good to see you, I wasn't expecting you for a few days." Coulson comment form where he is hiding behind the stairs.

"Fury approved our recommendation?" Clint asks to everyone but Coulson's, Melinda's and Natasha's confusion, and Coulson nods, "When?" he asks as everyone comes out from their hiding places.

"Yesterday, before you got back." Coulson asks.

"Uncle Clint who are they?" Skye asks her Uncle Quietly trying to hide her face in Clint's shoulder.

"The guys who's talking is Agent John Garrett, he's an old friend of your parents, me, Nicky, Ward and тетя Наташа. The other guy is his friend Agent Triplett." Clint says to Skye, "Why don't you say hello?" he asks her curious.

"Hi." Skye says to Garrett and Trip in a quiet voice.

"Hey Girly, you now it's been a while since I've seen you." Garrett tells Skye realising that this is the girl that he tried for so long to find for his friends.

"I've never met you." Skye says confused.

"I knew you when you were a baby." Garrett answers.

"Oh, okay." Skye responds.

"Sir, what is going on?" Ward asks confused about why his SO is here and why the only thing that Coulson sees surprised about is that he is here now.

"First we clean this place up and eat breakfast, then we talk business." Coulson says.

"I was hoping that you would offer food." Garrett comments, "As well as being one of the finest agents S.H.I.E.L.D's got Phil here is also a mighty fine cook." He tells Tripp.

"Get this place cleaned up, I'll start on breakfast." Coulson tells everyone.

"Would you like a hand Sir?" Simmons asks curious and Coulson nods as he knows that Jemma is a very good cook as she has assisted him quite often.

"You heard Phil, let's get this place cleaned up." Melinda says and Clint puts Skye down.

"You still mad at me?" Ward asks Skye walking over to her and kneeling in front of her.

"You still mean?" Skye asks.

"No." Ward answers, "I'm sorry Skye, I didn't mean to upset you." He tells her.

"I forgive you." Skye responds and she gives Ward a hug.

"Come on, we better help clean up." Ward tells her.

* * *

Once the plane is clean up, everyone gets changed just in time for breakfast.

"So now are you going to tell me why Fury told me to come here?" Garrett asks curious as the group start to take the empty breakfast dishes to the sink as he just go the orders from Fury, no explanation.

"Yeah, you've got a lot to catch up on, it's going to take a while." Melinda tells him.

"If you all have to talk for a while can Fitz and I take Skye to the park?" Simmons asks curious as after all the time Skye spends on the plane it could do her some good to play outside.

"Oh please, please, please." Skye asks excited.

"That sound like a good idea." Coulson comments, "Ward, Agent Tripp do you mind joining them?" Coulson asks.

"Of course not Sir." Ward comments and after getting a nod from Garrett Tripp agrees.

"Can we play with that ball you got me?" Skye asks Fitz as she has been waiting to play with a ball for a while but as no one could see Skye playing with a ball on the plane ending any other way except for something being broken she hasn't had a chance to play with it.

"Of course." Fitz answers.

"I'll go get ready." Skye says running to her bunk.

"I'll get her bag ready." Melinda tells Fitz and Simmons.

"Ward take your side arm as a precaution and keep your coms on." Coulson tells Ward.

"Of course Sir, I'll look after her." He tells Coulson.

"I'm ready to go." Skye says walking over to ward wearing jeans and a t shirt.

"Skye, you've got to listen to Ward, Fitzy, Jem and Tripp." Melinda tells her daughter.

"And not go off on my own and scream if someone tries to get me to go with them, I know." Skye tells her mother, her parents having the same rules as that which Tony and Steve had when she went to Coney Island with them.

"Good." Melinda says giving her daughter a hug.

"Have fun Baby Girl." Coulson says to Skye giving her a hug once Melinda has.

"Let's go. " Ward says to Skye and Tripp.

"Want to explain what that was all about?" Garrett asks once Ward and Tripp have walked away with Skye.

"That's what we are going to tell you." Natasha says, "Command Centre?" She asks the others and they nod.

"What we are about to tell you only a very select group of people know." Melinda tells Coulson.

"Mels, Phil, Nat, Me, Fury, Hill, Ward, Fitz, Simmons, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers and some of it James Rhodes, Thor and Jane Foster, are the only ones who know." Clint tells Garrett.

"Wow, you're making a guy feel real special." Garrett comments.

"The first thing you've got to know is that there is a mole in S.H.I.E.L.D, so you cannot tell a single person what we are telling you." Natasha tells him, "That's the most important thing."

"How do you know I'm not the mole?" Garrett jokingly asks as he guesses that whatever they have to tell him has something to do with Skye which means all of them will be very selective off who they tell information to.

"Because we've spent the last six weeks vetting you." Clint reveals.

"What?" Garrett asks surprised because he wasn't expecting that.

"We've known for a while that we have to bring someone who is a part of S.H.I.E.L.D but not Fury or Hill, or on this plane into this and the list of the people we would trust to do that is very short." Coulson reveals, "All four of us have used our own way to look into you, we've had Tony do the same thing his way, and once we were sure that you were the right choice Fury did too. You've been a friend to all of us for a long time John, which is why you were all of our first choice to bring into this." Coulson tells his friend calling him John, which is something he very rarely does but thanks to all the looking into John's background and every detail of his life that they have been doing they know without a doubt that they can trust him.

"Wow, this must be big." Garrett comments, "What have you got?" he asks and together the four friends explain what has been going on.

* * *

Five minutes after they left the plane the others arrive at the park.

"What do you want to do first Skye?" Simmons asks as she gets her out of the car.

"Swings." Skye says happily running towards the swings.

"Skye, slow down!" Simmons says chasing after her.

"I'll do a perimeter check make sure there is no one problems." Ward tells Fitz.

"And I'll go help Simmons with Skye." Fitz responds.

"Why are you doing all this for a kid who's playing at a playground?" Tripp asks confused, "You're treating her like you're on a protection assignment." Tripp says to Wards.

"That's because it is." Ward tells him.

"Look I get that she's Coulson and May's kid but I don't understand why she needs this kind of protection." Tripp says to Ward.

"That's because you don't need to know Agent Triplett." Ward says turning to face him, "What you do need to know is protecting that girl is off the up most importance and not just because of whose daughter she is. Take the north side." Ward orders

"Yes, Sir." He responds and goes and does what Ward tells him, still wondering what the hell is going on as he does.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, The Clairvoyant is the one who took Skye, and Quinn is the kid of the Clairvoyant and there is a mole in S.H.I.E.L.D but we don't know their connection." Garrett recounts.

"Yes." Melinda answers.

"Are you sure that the Clairvoyant had psychic powers? Couldn't he have just been using his mole to find out things?" Garrett comment.

"We're positive." Coulson answers, "Skye has the same abilities." He reveals.

"You can't be serious." Garrett comments surprised.

"What did Fury tell you about how he found the plane?" Natasha asks.

"He got a lead." Garrett answers.

"That lead was Skye." Clint tells him, "Only she doesn't exactly understand that at the moment but adult her did." He explains, "She can know things if she puts her mind to it and she can push out and manipulate electrical energy to do what she wants it to." He explains.

"How did she get those abilities?" Garrett asks shocked.

"The Clairvoyant gave them to her, you know what his intention was when he took her." Melinda reminds him.

"To make a perfect weapon against S.H.I.E.L.D." Garrett realises remembering what the message they got after Skye was first taken said, "Does Quinn know that Skye's been de aged?" he asks quickly.

"We don't think so." Natasha answers, "But we can't be sure." She tells him

"Could he have the same abilities that his father has? Could it be genetic?"

"No, not after something Skye said when she was defeating the Clairvoyant." Coulson tells him, "But if he does by some chance then we know that he can't know anything to do with Skye, that's why she was safe for the Clairvoyant for so long." Coulson explains.

"You do realises what it would mean, not just for Skye, but S.H.I.E.L.D, and the whole world if someone where to find out about her abilities at the age she is now, right?" Garrett asks his friend.

"Why do you think we're so careful about who we tell." Melinda tells him.

"Smart." Garrett tells her, "The mole, have you narrowed it down at all?" he asks curious.

"The only things that we know for sure is that the mole wasn't level eight twenty four years ago and has some connection to Quinn and or his father." Coulson reveals.

"That eliminates basically no one." Garrett tells him

"Now, you see our problem." Melinda comments.

"If the Clairvoyant is psychic then why would he need a mole?" Garrett asks

"Because Skye has explained that to know something she has to have a specific thought of what she wants to know and it takes concentration, the only times Skye has known things without searching for the answer first with her ability is when one of us were hurt or was going to be hurt. We believe that the Clairvoyant wanted a mole to find out things that he wouldn't think to think about, and now that the Clairvoyant is gone the Mole would have gotten a whole lot more important to Quinn." Coulson explains.

"Or possibility Moles." Garrett tells the others, "It would make sense if Quinn was covering his bases with more than one traitor." He comments.

"That it would." Natasha realises.

"Great, instead of one mole we can't find we have multiple." Clint comments sarcastically.

"If the job was easy it wouldn't be any fun." Garrett tells him.

"Get a new line." Coulson tells him amused.

"Why? It's a classic." He comments.

"Fury said you've been tracking Mike Peterson." Natasha comments before either Garrett or Coulson can say anymore.

"I call him Deathlok now." Garrett tells her, "But before I explain all that I've got to know, who'd I beat out, who else was on the short list?" he asks interested.

"Blake and Sitwell." Coulson answers, "We told you it was a short list." He adds

"Ah the other two members of the Fab eight, of course." Garrett comments not really surprised.

"Who calls us that?" Clint asks shocked, "Please tell me who so that I don't put an Arrow in the wrong person." He says to his friend who just laughs.

"Go on Garrett." Melinda says ignoring her brother.

* * *

Back at the park Skye is happily playing on the playground while Simmons, Fitz, Ward and Tripp watch on.

"Did Coulson, May, Natasha or Clint tell you that Garrett was coming?" Ward asks Fitz and Simmons curious.

"No." They both responds

"You've got suspicious look." Simmons says to Ward.

"It's just odd that none of them seemed surprise that he was here but we know nothing about it." Ward tells her, "What did Garrett tell you?" He asks Tripp.

"Just that we had to come here, it seems like I know as much as you lot." Tripp tells him.

"It's May, Coulson, Barton and Romanoff, they keep secrets." Fitz tells Ward, "You've had to notice that they've been spending a lot of time in Coulson's office together lately." He tells Ward.

"What do you think they're doing?" Simmons asks.

"Tracking…" Fitz begins to say but once he notices the look Ward is giving him he becomes quite.

"What are you all talking about?" Tripp asks interested but before anyone can say anything a cry that everyone but Tripp recognizes as Skye's distract them.

"Skye." Ward says and he Fitz and Simmons run over to her.

When they reach Skye they find her laying on the ground beneath the monkey bars obviously having fallen off, her left arm pointing at a odd angle.

"Jem it hurts." Skye says crying in pain.

"Oh, I know." Jemma tells her sister, "We'll get you back to the plane and I'll help you." Jemma tells her as she kneels down next to her.

"Plane? We've got to get her to a hospital." Ward comments.

"We can't." Fitz tells him, "And you know it." He adds.

"Skye, I'm going to pick you up and take you to the car, I'll be as gentle as possible." Ward tells Skye and he picks her up.

"We've got to let Coulson and May know." Fitz comments.

"On it." Jemma says hating that she has to make that this call.

* * *

"Whoever the Mole is they have to have some connection with Quinn, we should run through his history as detailed and possible, see what sicks out." Garrett comments.

"We've been trying, but Quinn's done a pretty good job of getting rid of all records of his past and we're currently down our computer expert." Natasha explains.

"Who's your computer expert?" Garrett asks.

"Skye." Everyone answers and the phone rings.

"Hello?" Coulson asks

"Sir there was an accident at the park we're on our way back." Simmons informs Coulson.

"What kind of accident? What happened?" He asks worried.

"Skye feel of the monkey bars and it looks like she may have broken her left arm." Simmons tells him.

"How far are you?" He asks.

"A couple of minutes." Simmons responds.

"Phil, what happened?" Melinda asks worried as Coulson hangs up.

"There was an accident. Skye's hurt." Coulson reveals.

"How bad?" Melinda asks trying to stop herself from going into panic mom mode.

"She hurt her arm, they're a couple of minutes away." He reveals.

"We'll finish filling in Garrett, go." Clint tells Coulson and Melinda, "We're almost finished here anyway." He says and Coulson and Melinda nod and head downstairs.

"Maria is going to keep trying to dig into Quinn and she's going to be your first point of call if you find Mike." Natasha tells him.

"And what are you all going to be doing?" Garrett asks.

"Us along with Fury are going to find Quinn, whoever he's working with, and protect Skye." Natasha explains.

* * *

Melinda and Coulson wait in silence for about a minute until the S.H.I.E.L.D car comes up and when it does they rush to the doors to the backseat.

"Mommy, Daddy, it hurts so much." Skye tells her parents.

"Oh Baby Girl." Coulson says getting her out of her car seat, being careful of her left arm as he does.

"Mommy." Skye says her voice full of pain.

"It will be okay." Melinda assures her daughter, "Jem will make you feel better." She tells her daughter.

"You're Mommy's right Skye." Jemma assures.

"You three upstairs, explain to Natasha and Clint exactly what happened." Coulson instructs, Ward, Trip and Fitz.

"Yes Sir." The three respond and they head upstairs why Coulson, May and Simmons head into the lab.

* * *

Fitz, Ward and Tripp get upstairs just as Natasha, Garrett and Clint are exiting the command centre.

"What are you three doing up here?" Natasha asks.

"Coulson instructed us to tell you exactly what happened." Ward explains.

"Well do it." Clint requests and the three agents begin to explain what happened.

* * *

"Is it broken?" Melinda asks Simmons the second the X-ray is taken.

"Yes." Simmons answers, "I have the equipment here to put a plaster on it but I'm not sure if that will be the best option." She tells the parents.

"Why not?" Coulson asks.

"Because of how quickly she ages." Simmons says to the parents, her voice barely above a whisper, "By tomorrow the arm could be healed because of how quickly she ages we still don't understand how exactly that works." She points out.

"What is your recommendation?" Melinda asks her.

"Put it in a bandage, get her not to move her arm at all, re-evaluate in the morning." Simmons suggests and Coulson and Melinda look at each other and have a conversation without words.

"Then that's what we'll do." Coulson says.

"I want to say I'm sorry, we were watching her so carefully and she still hurt herself, I'm sorry." Simmons tells them and they just nod in response and walk back over to their daughter, Simmons wondering if she will ever have their trust again as they do.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you so so much for your support of this story. Glad you like.

* * *

A couple of hours later Coulson and May are exiting Skye's bunk after watching her until she is in a deep sleep, when they do they see Garrett waiting for them.

"I've got to go, I've got a lead." He informs them, "I'll send you anything I get on Deathlok." He tells his old friends.

"No, don't send it." Coulson tells him, "We don't know who's monitoring what." He tells him.

"Guess we're doing things the old fashioned way." Garrett comments.

"Don't you always?" Melinda asks.

"Of course." Garrett answers.

"Where are the others?" Coulson asks.

"Clint and Natasha are upstairs, I think going through Mole suspects. Everyone else is downstairs." Garrett tells them, "And while I would love to stay and chat, I really have to go, till next time." He says shaking Coulson's hand then Melinda's.

"Oh and Congrats, it's about time you realised divorcing each other was the stupidest thing you've ever done, and that is saying a lot." He tells his friends.

"Garret, send our people up as you go." Melinda requests and Garrett nods and heads downstairs.

A minute after Garrett headed downstairs, Ward, Fitz and Simmons return upstairs.

"Sir before you say anything I'm sorry about what happened today we should have looked after her better." Ward tells his bosses and friends.

"We're you all watching Skye?" Melinda asks.

"Yes." Fitz, Simmons and Ward reply.

"We are angry that it happened because no parent likes to see their child hurt, that is why we had you talk to Natasha and Clint first, so that we could have some time to cool down and think." Coulson explains.

"He's not saying that we are angry with you he's just saying that we are angry." Melinda explains.

"I know I'm risking making you both even angrier but I was curious as to why Garrett was here." Ward comments but before either Coulson or May answer Clint's voice interrupts.

"Phil, Mels, Fury is on the line." He says from the top of the stairs.

"We'll finish this later." Coulson says and he and Melinda head upstairs.

"Did he say what he wants?" Melinda asks as she and Coulson enter Coulson's office.

"No." Natasha answers and Coulson picks up the phone.

"Sir?" Coulson asks, "Very Well Sir," Coulson says after a pause, "Of course Sir, yes Sir." Coulson responds, "Goodbye Sir."

"What's going on?" Melinda asks as Coulson hangs up the phone.

"We've got a mission. Fury odd power source coming from South America, Fury wants us to investigate." Coulson explains.

"Coordinates?" Melinda asks.

"I'll send them to you." Coulson responds.

And with a nod Melinda exits the cockpit Natasha right behind him.

"You okay?" Clint asks Coulson and Coulson just gives him a look in response.

"Right, stupid question." Clint responds making himself comfortable on Coulson's couch, "So Quinn, Deathlok, you think we're going to get them?" He asks.

"Don't we always?" Coulson comments sitting down on his desk chair.

"Of course, but what's the cost going to be." Clint says, "You, me, Mels, Nat, Maria, Fury even Garrett we all know there is going to be a cost, on something this big there always is. Are you ready for that?" Clint asks.

"You know what that cost of not stoping, Quinn, or Deathlok or the mole will be and you know we can't let anyone else pay it." Coulson tells his best friend.

"Yeah I do." Clint answers, "I just don't like it." He reveal.

"That's the job." Coulson responds working on his tablet.

"Do you ever think about doing another job?" Clint asks his friend.

"Are you serious?" Coulson asks looking up from his tablet.

"No, I don't know, I just want my family to be safe." Clint tells his friend and Coulson walks over and sits next to him

"That's what we all want." Coulson tells him, "But the only way to be sure of that…." Coulson begins to say but Clint cuts him off,

"Is to do the job." Clint finishes, "I know." He adds, "You know I'm pretty sure Nat and Mels have several save places where no one would find us for when this is all over." He comments.

"Let's get through this first, then talk retirement." Coulson tells his friend.

"I don't like the word Retirement, I'll go with vacation, a long one." Clint comments and Coulson smiles.

* * *

Later that night everyone except for Coulson, Melinda, Natasha and Clint are asleep. They landed in South America a few hours later but as it was night they couldn't investigate the source of the energy and are instead monitoring it.

"Who's going to take first shift?" Clint asks the other three as they are all down in the lab monitoring the energy.

"I think you just volunteered." Natasha comments.

"No I didn't." Clint argued.

"Yes, you did." The others respond.

"Okay fine." Clint comments as when all three of them agree on something he isn't going to get what he wants.

"I'll take second shift." Melinda volunteered and Coulson nods, "I talk third, Tasha you take the last." He says and they nod.

"Have fun." Coulson says and he, Melinda and Natasha leave the lab.

"See you in the morning." Natasha says as they reach the upper level and She heads to Melinda's bunk, which has become hers and Clint's when they don't sleep on the couch in Phil's office, and Melinda and Coulson head to Skye's bunk.

"She could have been really hurt today." Coulson says as he and Melinda sit down on the floor at the end of Skye's bunk, watching her Sleep.

"I know." Melinda responds and the pair drift into silence, both watching their daughter.

* * *

A couple of hours later Clint heads upstairs to get Melinda for her shift, worried about why she didn't come down on her own because it is unusual for her not to be on time. When he finds Melinda and Coulson sitting in Skye's bunk, asleep, leaning on each other deciding to let them and Natasha sleep and he'll spend the night monitoring the energy, it being far from the first time that he pulled an all-nighter.

* * *

When Coulson and May wake up the next morning they are confused as to why Clint or Natasha didn't wake them up but then they realise what must have happened.

"Mommy? Daddy? What are you doing here?" Skye asks confused when she wakes and she sees her parents sitting in her room.

"We were making sure you were okay." Melinda answers.

"I'll go see if Simmons is up." Coulson says getting up.

"Mommy, why do I have to see Jem every morning?" Skye asks interested and confused.

"Well you need to see her today because she needs to see if you can take the bandage off your arm." Melinda tells her daughter.

"But why do I have to see her every morning?" Skye asks confused, "I don't always have a bandage on my arm." She tells her mother.

"I know." Melinda says getting up and walking over and sitting next to her daughter, "May you're special." Melinda tells her daughter, "And because of that we need Jem to run a couple of tests on you ever morning just to make sure that you're alright." Melinda explains.

"But why?" she asks confused.

"Because it's just something we need to do." Melinda tells her daughter, "May I promise you when you are a bit older I will tell you everything." Melinda promises her daughter.

"Promise?" Skye asks.

"Promise." Melinda assures, "Let's go see Jem." She says and mother and daughter get up and head downstairs.

When Simmons runs her usual tests she realises that Skye has aged another couple of months and due to this her arm is held though Simmons is still working on understanding the science behind that.

A couple of hours later when the rest of the team have gone to investigate the energy Natasha has stayed behind with Skye at the plane where they have started on their second ballet lesson at Skye's insistence.

* * *

For over a week the team stay in South America investigating the energy source which as it turns out came from an object made from a company called Cyber-Tec. As soon as the see the name Coulson, May, Clint and Natasha become worried as they know the connection that that company has to both Quinn and Deathlok thanks to the information that Garrett gave them.

After a discussion between themselves they have decided not to inform the others of the connection though Fitz, Simmons and Ward are worried.

"What do you think they are keeping from us?" Fitz asks Simmons as they are down in the lab together.

"Who knows?" Simmons respond , "If Skye was still grown up she would tell us to find out." She tells Fitz.

"We need Ward's help." Fitz tells her.

"What do you need my help with?" Ward asks walking into the lab.

"How do you do that?" Fitz asks.

"What do you need?" He asks again ignoring Fitz's question.

"We want to know what Coulson, May, Barton and Romanoff are keeping from us." Simmons explains.

"We'll find out when they are ready to tell us." Ward tells them, "Since when do you want to know everything?" he asks interested.

"We've spent too much time with Skye." Fitz responds.

"Give it a few days, then I'll help you look into it." Ward tells the people who in the last year have become siblings to him.

"Okay." Fitz and Simmons respond.

* * *

A few days later the team are back in North America having found another item from Cyber Tec. Because they know that Ward, Fitz and Simmons have been curious about what they have been up to they have called Fitz, Ward and Simmons up to Coulson's office after Skye has gone to bed for the night.

"I know you've all been wondering what is going on with us for the last few weeks." Coulson say to the other three.

"Ever since Garrett showed up actually." Ward comments.

"That was a couple of weeks ago." Clint tells him.

"First you need to know that we didn't tell you because we didn't trust you, because we do." Melinda tells them before Clint and Ward can seriously start to bicker.

"What is going on?" Ward asks.

"The tec that we have had been collecting lately was made by the same company that created Mike Peterson's new leg." Melinda explains.

"Who according to Garrett we now call Deathlok." Natasha adds, "He has been see a couple of times since Skye defeated the Clairvoyant and every time he has been see there has been death and Destruction. He's definitely being controlled by someone and he's undergone more upgrades since Melinda and I fought him." Natasha explains.

"What does Garett have to do with this?" Ward asks.

"He's helping us." Coulson explains, "We've briefed him on what is going on and he is helping us to find the Mole and Quinn." Coulson explains.

"Have we got any leads?" Simmons asks.

"No, not yet." Clint answers.

"We thought it was time that you knew what is going on." Coulson explains.

* * *

A few days later the team are in Europe once more trying to follow a lead on Cyber Tec. Coulson, Ward, Natasha and Clint are at a warehouse investigating why Fitz and Simmons are at the plane with Skye.

Simmons and Fitz are in their lab and Skye is out in the cargo bay but they have the lab doors open so that they can watch her, and the ramp is up.

Skye, who is out in the cargo bay, wonders why there are targets on the ramp. No sure why she is doing what she is doing Skye heads over to the side of the cargo bay and opens a case that is kept high up in one of the shelves on the side of the cargo bay. When she opens the case she finds an object that she has seen her uncle use. Unknown to her she is looking at her own bow which has several arrows in the case.

Not sure why she feels like it is something she should be doing Skye picks up the bow and one of the arrows.

* * *

"Fitz, we've got to get the consistency right." Simmons tells Fitz angrily, "Not a single one of the rounds have the same amount in it." Simmons tells Fitz.

"I know." Fitz says annoyed, "I am being consistence." He says annoyed, "What the hell?" he asks shocked and confused as he turns to the cargo bay and sees Skye perfectly aiming her bow.

After exchanging a look with Simmons the pair rush out just as Skye fires the arrow and it hits the target dead in the centre.

"Skye, what are you doing?" Simmons asks surprised that she managed to hit the target in the centre even though she knows that grown up Skye was a good archer.

"I don't know. It felt like something I should do." Skye response, "It was fun, can I play?" Skye ask Fitz and Simmons.

"No." Simmons says taking the bow out of Skye's hand, "This is not a toy." She tells her, "It's dangerous." She reveals.

"This on the other hand is a toy and isn't dangerous" Fitz says walking into the lab and returning with the Nerf crossbow that Clint used in their Nerf war, "You can play with this." He tells her handing her the crossbow and the Nerf bullets.

"But whatever you do, do not hit anything near your Dad's car." Simmons advices.

"Lola, her name is Lola." Skye tells Fitz and Simmons.

"Coulson would be so proud." Fitz comments and Simmons smiles.

"I won't, I know how mad Daddy would be if I did." Skye responds and she run to the other end of the cargo bay shooting the Nerf crossbow as she does.

"What the hell was that?" Fitz asks Simmons quietly.

"It's like her knowing how to Swim, its muscle memory." Simmons explains.

"But you said that she needs to be shown how to do something first, she hasn't been shown how to use a crossbow." Fitz points out.

"Not directly no, but Clint was holding her when he was using the Nerf Crossbow and we've all watched him practice down here." Simmons points out.

"Roshambo on who tells Coulson and May?" he ask and he wins, "And looks like you're telling them." He tells his girlfriend.

"No need to be too happy about that." Simmons responds.

* * *

Twenty minutes alter Fitz and Simmons here Ward's voice through the Coms telling them to lift up the Cargo Bay ramp because they are five minutes out.

"I'll take Skye, upstairs, good luck." Fitz says before getting Skye and heading upstairs.

"How did it go?" Simmons ask the others when they arrive.

"There was nothing there we think it stopped being their current lab a while ago." Coulson reveals.

"Simmons's what's Skye's bow doing on the desk?" Clint asks.

"Um about that, Skye went over to the shelf and got it down, she fired an arrow perfectly." Simmons reveals, "Fitz and I realised just as she was firing and we took it off her and gave her the Nerf one to play with, we thought that would be a better idea." Simmons reveals.

"What do you mean she fired it perfectly?" Clint asks.

"See for yourself." Simmons says raising the ramp so that you can see the target with the arrow in the dead centre, "I don't even think she realised what she was doing. I'm don't know why she went to the shelf in the first place." She explains.

"Do think this could be one of the Echo's we were warned about?" Melinda asks.

"I don't know." Simmons answers truthfully, "I can only guess, the only person who fully understands these powers is Skye." She tells the others.

"And she doesn't understand them at the moment." Natasha comments.

* * *

Overnight the team fly back to North America and the next day when she wakes Skye is taken down to Fitz and Simmons to have her brain activity and ageing recorded to see how it is progressing and Simmons is shocked to discover that it has increased a lot more since the day before, even more so than usual as she is visibly older which is something that hasn't happened since she was a baby.

"Skye how old are you?" Jemma asks her friend as they have realised that Skye knows what ages she is whenever she is asked.

"Seven and a half." Skye answers to Coulson, May and Simmons surprise, "What's wrong? You know how old I am." Skye says to her parents confused.

"Why don't you go and have breakfast, we'll be up in a minute." Melinda says to her daughter.

"Okay." Skye says jumping down from the table and heading upstairs.

"Did she age a year in one night?" Coulson asks shocked.

"Thirteen months to be exact." Simmons answers.

"How?" Melinda asks shocked.

"I'm not positive but I think it was because her electrical energy levels just received a very large boost, which could explain what happened yesterday, I think to accommodate that her ageing had to increase dramatically." Simmons explains.

"Is that likely to happen a lot?" Coulson asks.

"I don't know." Simmons responds honestly.

* * *

Upstairs Skye is upstairs sitting at the counter in the kitchen pushing her breakfast around on her plate rather than eating it

"What's wrong Kid?" Clint asks concerned as it's odd that Skye's not eating as Coulson made Chocolate Chip pancakes which are her favourite.

"Nothing." Skye responds as she continues to push food around.

"Talk to me Kid, what's wrong?" Clint asks concerned.

"I know you're keeping a secret from me." Skye says looking up at her Uncle, "You Mom, Dad, тетя Наташа, Jem, Fitzy, and Ward. I know there is something you're not telling me and I don't like it, I don't like secrets." Skye tells her Uncle.

"Kid…." Clint begins to say, not even sure where he's going to take that sentence when Natasha's voice interrupts.

"Melinda, Clint, Phil, come up to the office, Maria's on the line she has news." Natasha says through the coms.

"Go, it's okay." Skye tells her Uncle.

"We will finish this conversation Kid, I promise." Clint tells her.

"Ah huh." Skye says doubtfully.

"Hey, look at me." Clint requests and his niece looks up, "I promise you that we will continue this conversation." He tells her, "Until then eat your breakfast, I mean it." Clint tells her, "Have I ever broken a promise to you?" He asks.

"No." Skye responds but she has this feeling that tells her that the only guaranty about promises is that they are broken but she doesn't understand why as every promise she can remember someone making her they have kept.

"See, eat your breakfast." Clint tells her and Skye does just that and once he is sure that she is eating he heads upstairs.

* * *

Once Coulson, Melinda and Clint are upstairs Natasha presses the speaker button the phone.

"We're all here." Natasha informs Maria.

"Garrett and I will be arriving at your location in a while." Maria informs them, "So don't go anywhere." She tells them.

"What's going on?" Coulson asks.

"We've got information on Quinn, but I don't want to discuss it over the phone." Maria informs them.

"How far away are you?" Melinda asks.

"About an hour." Maria responds before hanging up.

"You guys need to talk to Skye." Clint tells his friends.

"Why? What's wrong?" Melinda asks worried.

"She knows we're keeping a secret from her and she doesn't like it." Clint reveals, "Ultimately it's up to you but I think it's time you told her the truth." He suggest.

"I agree with Clint, with her ageing being so erratic lately the longer you wait the angrier she is going to be." Natasha tells her friends.

"We know." Coulson comment and he and Melinda look at each other, "Once we've dealt with whatever Maria is going to tell us we'll talk to her." He says and Natasha and Clint both nod, both of them along with Coulson and Melinda knowing that it is the right decision.

* * *

"What's going on Sir?" Ward asks Coulson when Garrett and Maria arrive.

"They've got information on Quinn." Coulson reveals.

"What kind of information sir?" Ward asks.

"I don't know for sure." He admits, "But whatever it is, we need it." He reveals.

"What do you want me to do?" He asks.

"Stay with Skye and FitzSimmons, once we know whatever the information is we'll fill you in." Coulson responds as he Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Maria and Garrett head into the command centre and everyone else stays outside.

"What's going on?" Skye asks Ward curious, "Why is Maria here?" She asks as she knows who Maria is because when she talks to Nicky Maria is often present.

"I really don't know." Ward admits.

* * *

"What have you found?" Natasha asks Maria once they have closed the door to the command centre.

"Not a lot, but something." Maria says connecting her own private, encrypted tablet to the monitor.

"Most of what we have found is from his teenager and early adult years as we figure that for the mole to be trusted by Quinn and by extension his father he or she must have known them a long time and that time is likely when they met." Garrett explains.

"Why do you think the mole connection is through Quinn and not his father?" Melinda asks interested.

"Because of everything that we know about Quinn we don't believe that he would trust someone just because they knew his father. The Clairvoyant on the other hand could know just by thinking if he can trust someone so it would make sense that Quinn is the one who brought in the mole rather than his father." Maria explains.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Coulson asks as Maria puts something up on the big screen.

"Anything that could show a connection to our mole." Maria comments as they all start reading.

"Scroll down." Natasha requests several minutes later.

"Wait, stop." Clint requests.

"What is it?" Maria asks interested as everyone turns to Clint.

"Blair Athol Private Boys Boarding School, does that name sound familiar to anyone else?" He asks and everyone pauses to think about it.

"Sitwell." Coulson comments realising the connection.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you so much for your support for this story. I am currently increasing the number of chapters in my reserve which hopefully means that sometime this week. Likely Thursday Australian time I will update two chapter instead of one.

* * *

"His stories." Melinda realises, "He would always mention his time at Blair Athol."

"We're they there at the same time?" Garrett asks, "Quinn was only there for a term." He comments.

"I'm checking now." Natasha says, "The Mole can't be Sitwell." She says not wanting to believe that one of the few people that they trust the most is betraying them, "Sitwell was there from the time he was fourteen to when he graduated which is from 1983 until '88." She explains.

"Quinn was there in 83." Maria reveals.

"No, this is Jasper we're talking about, Jasper our friend, who we've all had to carry home, who has vomited on each and everyone one of us a hundred times, who we've all knocked out. He can't be a traitor." Clint comments not wanting to believe it, even though he pointed out the connection.

"None of us want to believe it." Melinda tells her brother, "Jasper is one of us, he's all of our friend, and we've trusted him for over fifteen years. Ever since he came out of the academy, but we've got to at least talk to him." She says, "Phil? What do you think?" Melinda asks as she realises her husband has been very quiet.

"How do we know that they knew each other, it's a big school right?" He asks

"In 1983 there were approximately two hundred students enrolled." Maria answers, "I agree with Melinda, we've got to talk to him, he should have at least mentioned that he knew Quinn, but he never did." She tells the others.

"We don't talk to Fury until we've talked to him, after all these years we owe him that, especially if he is innocent." Coulson says to the others.

"Agreed." They all respond.

"What do we tell Ward and the others?" Garrett asks.

"We tell them what we are doing but they are to stay on the plane, talking to Sitwell is our job." Coulson says and the others nod.

"Just the six of us need to do this." Clint comments.

"I hate to bring this up but what about Blake?" Maria asks.

"What about him?" Natasha asks confused.

"There is no one that Sitwell is closer to, no one." Maria reminds the others, though they really don't need the reminder, "He might know something."

"Let us talk to Sitwell first Maria, then we'll deal with Blake." Garrett tells his friend.

"Where is Sitwell at the moment?" Coulson asks Maria assuming that she knows.

"The Hub, Blake is there too." She tells him.

"Melinda." Coulson says,

"Setting co-ordinates to the hub." She says and she gets up.

"I'll join you, I could use some flying to clear my head." Clint comments also standing up and he and Melinda leave the office.

* * *

Half an hour later the plane is only half an hour away from the Hub. As Melinda and Clint haven't left the cockpit and Garrett, Maria, Coulson and Natasha haven't left Coulson's office Ward, Fitz and Simmons are all very confused about what is going on but none of them have gone to investigate.

"You don't think Sitwell is the mole, do you?" Clint asks his sister.

"I don't know, and I won't until we talk to him." Melinda tells her brother, "I know I don't want to believe it and I know you don't, but we might have to." She tells him.

"It's just so hard to believe, Sitwell who would challenge Garrett to pool even though he would always loose, the guy who would annoy you, Nat, and Maria so much that you would knock him out, the guy who always be willing to do our dares no matter how insane they were, could be a mole." He says not wanting to believe it.

"I know." Melinda tells him, "Do you remember the Cairo op in 99?" she asks and Clint laughs.

* * *

Ten minutes before they are due to touch down Coulson calls Ward and Fitz up to his office.

"We will be landing at the Hub in ten minutes." Coulson informs the young agents, "While we are their Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Maria, Garrett and I need to have a conversation with Agent Sitwell and while we do that you are to remain on the plane." He tell them.

"And each of us need one of your guns." Natasha informs Fitz.

"The Night Night guns?" Ward asks surprised, "Why do you need them for a conversation with Sitwell?" he asks.

"I call them ICERS now." Fitz corrects.

"Do you have six of them?" Natasha asks ignoring Ward's question.

"Yes." Fitz answers.

"Go get them ready." Garrett instructs and Fitz nods and exits the office.

"What's really going on?" Ward asks once Fitz exits the office.

"The guns are just as a precaution." Maria tells him creatively dodging the question.

"Why we are gone you need to keep everyone safe." Coulson tells Ward, "And make sure that Skye doesn't leave the plane and that no S.H.I.E.L.D agent sees her."

"Of course Sir." Ward responds.

"Dismissed." Coulson says and Ward exits the office, more confused than he was when he entered the office.

* * *

Ten minutes later the plane has touched down and Melinda, Coulson, Natasha, Clint, Maria and Garrett are standing on the cargo bay ramp, each one of them armed with an ICER.

"Are you ready for this?" Maria asks the others.

"You mean are we ready to find out if our friend of fifteen years has been betraying us?" Coulson asks.

"Let's go, you said we can find him in his office?" Melinda asks so that no one has to answer Coulson's question as she doubts that any of them are ready for that.

"Yeah, as far as I know that's where he'll be." Maria respond and the group of six head that way.

* * *

Five minutes later the group walk into Sitwell's office and as soon as he sees them he is surprised.

"What are you all doing here?" Sitwell asks confused though inside he is worried that they could have found out his secret.

"We need to ask you a question Jasper, and we need you to answer us honestly." Coulson tells him.

"Of course, what is it?" Jasper asks filling with dread as for them to be here and speaking the way they are he can only think of one reason.

"Are you working for Ian Quinn?" Melinda asks.

"What?" Jasper asks pretending to be shocked though it's in that moment when he realises that six of the best human lie detectors in the world are standing before him, "Why would you even think that?" he asks.

"You are." Natasha realises, "You're working for Ian Quinn, why?" she asks, needing to hear his reason.

"Jasper please, just tell us. Why would you do this?" Coulson asks when a minute later Jasper hasn't said anything and it looks like he is despite to.

"He protected me from bullies in school, even after he left no one would go after me because Ian Quinn was my friend." Sitwell reveals, "We stayed in touch but we weren't close until I joined S.H.I.E.L.D, he asked me to tell him things, just a few things in the beginning, which I told him because I owed him, but it didn't stay that way, he wanted to know more I tried to lie but he would always know, so I continued, I told anything I though he would want to know." Sitwell reveals.

"Where can we find him?" Clint asks betrayal clear.

"He's…." Sitwell begins to say but before he can say more there is the sound off a gunshot and Sitwell falls forward to reveal Blake standing there with a gun.

"I'm sorry." Blake tells Sitwell pain and regret clear on his face, "But I have my orders."

"Blake put down the gun." Garrett instructs as they all raise their ICER.

"I can't." Blake tells them, "I have to do this, he's making me." Blake tells the people that he considers to be his closest friends, some of whom he's known since his fist day at the Academy.

"Let us help you Felix." Natasha says taking several steps closer to him, "Help us find Quinn and end this, get your revenge for what he made you do to Jasper."

"No, I am not going to be anyone's puppet anymore, not S.H.I.E.L.D's, not his." Blake says, "He's gone, I have nothing." He says looking at Sitwell, "There is another Mole. We're just the minions, you need to find our leader." He tells them.

"Who? Who else is a mole?" Coulson asks urgently.

"I don't know." Blake says honestly as that was done for a reason he and Sitwell only dealt with Quinn or Rania, "Keep us together." He requests before raising the gun and firing before even Natasha can get the gun out of his hand, a move that isn't easy to pull off.

A minute after Blake fires the gun a S.H.I.E.L.D security team comes bursting in the room, Coulson, Melinda, Natasha, Maria and Garrett all standing exactly where they were when Blake killed himself because they are in too much shock to move.

"Rooms secure, get them to Medical I want full reports on both, send them directly to me, no one else, I'm handling this." Maria orders.

"Yes Ma'am." The team respond.

"Let's get back to the plane." Coulson response as Melinda, Natasha, Clint and Garrett are all staring at the bodies in shock as while he doesn't trust much and neither does Maria, they definitely trust much more than the other four who would be seeing this as the ultimate betrayal.

The nod and they make their way out of the room, Maria pausing to talk to the security team once more as they do.

* * *

Ten minutes after leaving Sitwell's office they arrive back at the plane where Fitz, Simmons, Ward and Skye are waiting in the upper level all clearly worried.

"What's going on?" Ward asks, "We heard the alarms." He tells them.

"Get us in the air Ward, doesn't matter where too." Coulson tells him as the others head upstairs.

"If you have any problems patch Couslon's phone through and I'll give my authorisation." Maria tells Ward as she and Coulson head upstairs with the others.

"What just happened?" Skye asks confused.

"I don't know." Jemma answers truthfully, exchanging a worried look with Fitz.

"I better get us up in the air." Ward comments and he heads to the cockpit.

"I don't like this." Skye comments, and once more Fitz and Simmons exchange a worried look both knowing that either though they don't know what is going on they need to distract Skye as now that she is a bit older she is likely to understand more.

"I know." Fitz tells her, "But you know there is a very special show that makes me feel better, especially when something I don't like is happening." Fitz tells Skye.

"What's that?" Skye asks curious.

"A magical show called Doctor Who." Fitz tells her, "Do you want to watch it?" he asks.

"Ohhh, can I?" Skye ask as Fitz has made it sound so amazing.

"I think you have to." Fitz tells her with a smile.

* * *

When Coulson, Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Garrett, and Maria walk into Coulson's office Natasha, Melinda and Maria sit down on the couch while Clint and Garrett sit down on the two chairs near the windows and Coulson walks behind his desk.

"I think we could all use this." Coulson says pulling the bottle of Scotch that Tony got him for his birthday out and putting it along with six glasses on his desk. Once he has poured large amounts of Scotch into each glass he passes them around then pulls his desk chair around.

"I think we're going to need a lot more of this." Garrett says after drinking his drink in one mouthful.

"Not a problem, I have several bottles." Coulson reveals.

"Good, we're going to need them." Garrett says, "Sitwell and Blake, I never thought they would betray us."

"All they've ever done is betray us." Natasha corrects, "That's what we get for trusting people." She comments.

"We've lost two friends today." Maria tells them, "Two friends, that even with everything they've done still matter to each and every one of us, let's morn our friends then be pissed at them." She suggests.

"You can do what you want, but I'm just going to be pissed." Melinda tells her friend, "Pass the bottle Phil." Melinda requests and that's what Coulson does.

* * *

For many hours Skye watches Doctor Who with Fitz, Simmons and Ward. Ward being confused about most of it but Skye quite enjoying it.

"Jem, I'm hungry." Skye tells her sister.

"Well we can't have that can we? Let's go see what we can have to eat." Jemma comments as Fitz pauses Doctor Who.

"Do you think Mom and Dad will come down soon?" Skye asks.

"I'm not sure." Jemma response.

"Maybe I should go get them." Skye suggests.

"How about you go and help Jemma with lunch and I'll go see if they are not busy." Ward tells Skye not sure if letting her go up to Couslon's office would be a good idea at the moment.

"Okay." Skye says and Simmons, Skye and Fitz head to the kitchen while Ward heads upstairs.

* * *

When Ward reaches the top of the stairs he knocks then enters, when he does he finds all six of the adults sitting in the same places they were hours earlier.

"What is it Ward?" Coulson asks when he sees him.

"We're getting started on lunch downstairs, Skye was wondering if you would like to join us." Ward tells them having a feeling that by mentioning that it is what Skye wants then he'll have more chance of getting them to agree.

"We're not hungry." Melinda answers.

"What happened?" Ward asks.

"You are dismissed agent Ward." Maria tells him.

"Yes Ma'am." Ward says and he leaves the office, he heads back downstairs where Jemma and Fitz look at him over Skye's head and he shakes his head in response.

"Are Mom and Dad coming down?" Skye asks Ward when she sees him.

"Not right now, they are busy doing work." Ward lies.

"Oh, okay. We'll save them some right?" Skye asks.

"Of course." Jemma responds and the four get started on making lunch.

* * *

For the rest of the night and into the next morning Coulson, Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Maria and Garrett do not venture out of the office resulting in Ward, Fitz and Simmons becoming worried.

"What do you think happened at the Hub?" Fitz asks Ward and Simmons as the three of them are talking in the kitchen why they wait for Skye to wake up.

"Who knows?" Ward answers, being up so early as he has landed the plane in New York because he hasn't received any more instructions, "But it must have been big for them to react like this." He comments.

"Have they even left the office?" Simmons ask.

"I don't think so." Ward answers.

"We've got to help then." Simmons comments

"How?" Fitz asks "How can we help them?" he asks confused.

"I don't think we can, but I have an idea on who can." Ward says heading into the command centre.

"You going to explain that?" Simmons asks as she and Fitz follow.

"Coulson why are you calling at 7 am?" Tony's voice asks as he appears on the screen.

"It's not Coulson." Ward answers.

"What's going on?" Tony asks when he realises that its Ward calling him.

"Something's up. Coulson, May, Barton, Romanoff, Garrett and Hill went to have a conversation with someone at the Hub yesterday morning and ever since they have been up in Coulson's office, I don't even think they have eaten." Ward explains, "I was thinking that maybe you and the others might be able to help, or at least find out what's wrong."

"Where are you?" Tony asks.

"New York, normal place." Ward tells him.

"I'll be there in an hour." He tells him.

"Thank you." Ward says before ending the video conference.

"His timing should be perfect, Skye usually wakes in about an hour." Jemma comments and the three head back out to the main area of the plane.

* * *

Forty minutes after Ward made his call to Tony, he Simmons and Skye are down in the lab while Fitz is up in the kitchen making breakfast. Skye is having her normal morning tests run on her and Simmons has discovered that she has aged another month.

"Are Mom and Dad still busy with work?" Skye asks Ward.

"Yeah, they are." Ward tells her as it's the only thing that he can tell her.

"Oh, okay." Skye says looking disappointed that she can't see her parents and it's then that Ward and Simmons remember that Skye experiences time different to them at the moment which means it likely feels longer than it really has been for her since she last saw her parents.

"I am sure that when they aren't quite as busy then you'll see them." Ward tells her and Skye nods, but she looks away, as she does she spots Tony walking up the cargo bay.

"UNCLE TONY!" Skye says happily, jumping down and running to him.

"Hey, Kiddo, when did you get so big?" He ask surprised about how much she has aged since the last time he saw her.

"I haven't seen you in forever." Skye tells her Uncle, "I've missed you." She tells him.

"I've missed you too." Tony tells her.

"Skye, why don't you go help Fitzy with breakfast while Ward and I talk to Uncle Tony." Simmons suggests.

"Okay, don't go without saying goodbye." Skye tells Tony.

"I wouldn't even think about it." He says and Skye goes upstairs.

"We don't know what's going on, all we know is that none of them, Garrett and Agent Hill included have left the office since they got back from the hub." Ward explains to Tony.

"Blake and Sitwell are dead." Tony explains.

"But they only had ICERS." Simmons comments.

"They weren't killed by them, Blake shot Sitwell and then shot himself, all further information and investigation is to be undertaken by Commander Hill." Tony explains.

"That explains it." Simmons comments, "They've lost two friends, not just any friends but two friends that they were very close to and trusted."

"Who it seems, were traitors." Ward adds.

"We don't know that for sure." Simmons tells him, "Do we?" she asks Tony.

"The information I accessed was very limiting, the only people who know are the six people upstairs." Tony tells the others, "I talk to them, see what kind of shape they are in." He says heading upstairs, Simmons and Ward behind him.

* * *

When they reach the main level of the plane Tony goes up a floor and Ward and Simmons go into the kitchen.

When Tony reaches the upper level he finds Coulson, Melinda, Natasha, Garrett, Mara and Clint all sitting on the floor with several empty bottles of scotch and each of them with a glass in front of them.

"You look like you're doing great." Tony comments sarcastically when he sees the six.

"What do you want Stark?" Maria asks from where she is sitting next to Garrett with her legs up on him.

"You're Tony Stark." Garrett comments.

"I am."

"Your old man was a dick." Garrett informs Tony.

"I know." Tony answers.

"Then you're alright." Garrett response, "So what are you doing here?" he asks curious.

"Ward called. He said you hadn't left the office since yesterday, now I see why." He comments, "It's a little early don't you think." He comments, "Even for you?" Tony adds, as while he knows his friends do drink it is quite odd for them to be drinking this early because they usually put their work fist.

"It's not early if you never stopped." Melinda tells him.

"You going to join us or are you going to be a hypocrite?" Natasha asks.

"Neither." Tony answers as he has enough self-preservation to know when to start a fight and, this, with six agents who could kill him in seconds who have been drinking, apparently a lot, and mourning the loss of two friends, isn't the time, "I'm here to tell you that Fitz and Simmons are starting breakfast downstairs and that I think it would be a good idea if your all had something more than scotch." He tells his friends, truly concerned about their well-being as while he doesn't know Maria or Garrett as well he knows he has never seen the other four like this, and that worries him.

"Why?" Clint asks, "We're good with scotch and we've been drinking bourbon too." He tells Tony.

"What happened at the hub?" Tony asks needing to know what is going on so that he can know if there is a way to help his friends as seeing them all so broken doesn't sit well with him.

"We found out why we shouldn't trust people." Coulson answers, "Blake and Sitwell were working with Quinn." He reveals, "Who has the scotch?" he asks and Clint passes him the bottle.

"I'm sorry." Tony tells his friends.

"Close the door on your way out." Maria request and Tony does just that realising that there is nothing he can do to help them, but he knows who can.

When Tony walks downstairs he sees Ward, Fitz, Simmons and Skye sitting at the table, but he walks straight past them and heads towards the command centre,

"Tony? What are you doing?" Ward asks catching up with him.

"Calling in the big gun." Tony comments and he walks into the command centre to call the only person who can help.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you so so much for your support of this story it means so so much to me.

* * *

After only two rings the person that Tony is calling answers and Directory Fury appears on the screen, "Stark? What are you playing at? Why are you calling?" He asks.

"I'm calling because the six people in the world, not counting Skye, that you are closes to are falling apart and the only one who can help them is you." Tony tells Fury.

"What are you talking about?" Fury asks confused.

"Blake and Sitwell are dead. Blake killed them both in front of Coulson, Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Hill and Garrett, they were working with Quinn, Nick. All of them see you as a father and right now they need you, they are falling apart and you're the only one who can help them." Tony tells him, "We're in New York, you need to get your ass here." Tony orders being the only person stupid or brave enough, depending on your thinking who would do that, then before Fury can have a chance to say something he hangs up the call.

"You really care about them don't you?" Simmons says from the door way.

"Yeah I do." Tony admits, "There isn't a whole lot of people I can say that about." He admits walking over to her, "Until Fury gets here the most important thing is keeping Skye distracted she shouldn't see her family like how they are at the moment." He tells Simmons.

"Fitz and I started Doctor Who with her yesterday afternoon, she seemed to like it. We'll do it again." Simmons response.

"While that is a good idea, I think it would be better to get Skye away from here for a little while, after all we don't know what Fury will have to do to snap them out of what they are doing at the moment" He points out.

"What are you thinking?" Simmons asks.

"I'll call Pepper and fill her in on what' going on, I think taking Skye to the tower for a little while would be a good idea." Tony explains.

"Yeah, I think it would be." Simmons tells him.

"Good, I'll call Pepper you talk to Skye." Tony says and Simmons exits the command centre.

* * *

"Hey Skye, how would you like to go see Aunt Pepper, Uncle Steve and Uncle Bruce?" Simmons asks her sister as she walks over and stands next to her.

"Can I?" Skye asks excitedly as it feels like to her that it has been forever since she has seen them.

"Yep." Simmons response, "Go get changed once you've finished eating." She tells her.

"I'm already finished." Skye says getting up and running to her bunk.

"What's going on?" Ward asks.

"Tony called Director Fury basically demanded that he get here, both of us think it would be a good idea for Skye not to be here when he does because we don't know how they will react." Simmons explains.

"Good idea." Fitz comments.

"Pepper, Steve and Bruce are waiting for you." Tony says walking out from the command centre.

"Guess we better get changed." Simmons comments and the three agents head to their respective bunks.

* * *

Over an hour later Fitz, Ward, Simmons and Skye have left and Tony is sitting on the couch waiting for Fury to arrive.

"What the hell do you think you were playing at Stark?" Fury asks walking into the room, "Who do you think you are ordering me to do something." He says angrily.

"You're not the only one who cares about the people above us, I do too." Tony says walking over to the director, "They are in a bad place, and I can't help them, but you can." He tells Fury, "From what I understand they have been drinking since Blake and Sitwell died and they haven't eaten and I doubt they have slept." He tells Fury who without a word to Tony goes upstairs. As he does Tony hopes that he'll be able to snap them out of what they are doing because if he can't then no one will be able to.

* * *

When Skye, Fitz, Simmons and Ward arrive at the tower Pepper, Steve, and Bruce are waiting for them. As soon as Skye sees them she runs to Pepper and gives her a hug,

"I've missed you Aunt Pepper." Skye tells her.

"I've missed you too." Pepper tells her returning the hug and then Skye hugs both Steve and Bruce telling them that she has missed them too.

"We've got Tony's video game set up, do you want to play?" Bruce asks Skye.

"Yes." Skye says excitedly.

"Come on." Bruce says and Skye happily follows him.

"What's going on?" Steve asks the others.

"I don't know." Ward answers, "I'm betting you know more than me at the moment." He says and he, Simmons, Pepper, Steve, and Fitz follow Bruce and Skye into the tower.

* * *

The second that Fury steps into Couslon's office he sees why Stark called him and he knows that it was the right decision. Maria and Garrett are sitting next to each other Maria with her feet on Garrett. Melinda and Natasha are both sitting against the opposite wall next, away from everyone but each other who they are sitting close to, both looking more emotionless than usual while Clint and Coulson are just sitting against the table right across the from the door, in what is the best vantage position to protect everyone else in the room if they need to. There are empty glasses, empty bottles and full glasses all over the room and, Fury has never seen his six best agents looking so defeated.

"Coulson report." Fury orders and they all look up at him with veering degrees of surprise.

"Blake and Sitwell are dead, they were working with Quinn, but they aren't the only ones. We're drinking." Coulson explains and it's the tone in which he answers which makes Fury realises that they are worse off than he feared, which considering how good of friends Blake and Sitwell were and the fact that six of the most un trusting people that he knows trusted them greatly, he isn't as surprised as he should be.

"Okay that's enough." Fury says taking the full bottles of scotch and the glasses away from all of the agents, "You are all better than this. Blake and Sitwell' betrayal hurts, but we've got more important things to do than you all wallowing in self-pity. You said that Blake and Sitwell weren't the only ones working with Quinn?" Fury asks Coulson.

"Blake said they weren't, but he didn't know who else was because they were only minions." Maria answers.

"Then we have to find Quinn, that's what matters, use your angry at Blake and Sitwell to do that." Fury orders, "We've got more information now, first things first, think of what Blake and Sitwell had which could have been the reason Quinn used them." Fury instructs knowing that even as drunk as the six are likely to be they can still figure things out.

"Us." Clint says.

"Explain." Fury requests.

"It would make sense if the Clairvoyant would want to keep an eye on Melinda and Phil after he took Skye in case they found her, and we don't trust, neither do you Sir." He says looking at Fury, "So it would make sense if the Mole is someone in SHIELD that we don't interact with much or someone you don't trust quite as much as you trust us and trusted Blake and Sitwell." Clint explains.

"Did Sitwell and Blake even know about Skye?" Maria asks.

"No, we never told them." Coulson answers.

"Doesn't mean they didn't know." Garrett points out and Melinda and Natasha stand up.

"Where are you going?" Fury asks the pair.

"Downstairs, you guys can continue to talk theory, we're going to do something." Melinda tells him and she and Natasha exit the room.

"Is that a good idea with how much they've been drinking?" Maria can't help but ask worried about her friends as they are the two people who trust the least and therefore who will be feeling the most betrayed.

"It's Mels and Nat, they'll be fine." Clint reminds her.

"Will they?" Garrett asks sceptical.

"Eventually." Coulson answers.

"Lets work on everything that we know the Clairvoyant or Quinn could know and what Sitwell and Blake could have told them and what would have had to come from the mole." Fury tells the others.

"Yes Sir." Clint says standing up and pulling up Coulson resulting in both of them swaying and almost falling down as they do.

"Coffee first." Coulson says and they others nod and head down to the kitchen, Fury knowing that getting them to focus on who the mole is, is only a temporary solution but at least it will help for now.

* * *

Down in the cargo bay Melinda and Natasha have put down the mats and are sparing, putting all their anger and hurt into fighting each other. As it is not the first time that they have spared after drinking their skill level is only slightly below what their skill normally would be.

* * *

After Coffee Coulson, Fury, Tony, Garrett, Clint and Maria are sitting around the holo table going through everything they have on the Mole and everything they have learnt from Blake and Sitwell trying to see if they can find a connection to a mole as even though they might not have known who they were working for, the mole would definitely have known about them.

"First things first, do we think that the Mole would be higher or lower ranked that Sitwell and Blake, In SHIELD?" Tony asks.

"Higher." Everyone answers.

"But lower also makes sense." Coulson adds, "The Mole could need someone with higher security clearance to find out things that he or she couldn't." He explains.

"Look give me all the parameters of what you know about the Mole for sure and I'll design a program to narrow the list down a lot and then we can investigate each of them." Tony tells the others who nods, "It might take a little while." He tells them.

"Make it as fast as you can." Maria requests and Tony nods.

"This can't go any further than this room and May and Romanoff. We don't know who we can trust." Fury tells the others.

"Yes Sir." Coulson, Clint, Maria, Tony, and Garrett respond.

"You have the rest of the day to get yourselves together, Hill, Garrett I want you both back at base first thing tomorrow, and I'll have a mission for the rest of you then too." Fury says before exiting the room.

"You called Fury." Clint says to Tony surprised.

"I had to do something." Tony responds.

"Thank you." Clint tells him.

"Anytime." Tony responds.

"I'm going to go see if Melinda and Natasha are still beating the crap out of each other." Maria informs the others.

"Take them water." Coulson requests.

"Yep." Maria says as she exits the room.

* * *

At the Tower, Skye is playing a game on the PlayStation against Fitz, Ward and Steve while Pepper and Simmons watch. Skye is losing to both Fitz and Ward who are both trying very hard to beat another though she is beating Steve who is very confused about what he is supposed to be doing.

"I'm beating you Uncle Steve." Skye informs her Uncle.

"Yeah, I know." Steve tells her as he once again runs his Mario cart of the road.

"Here let me help." Skye says putting down her own controller to help Steve, "You hold down this button and stares like this." Skye demonstrates and then hands the controller back to Steve, "See." She says to him.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks." Steve tells her and they continue to play their game.

"Uncle Steve." Skye says quietly to her Uncle, "Are Mom and Dad okay?" she asks worried.

"I'm not sure." Steve answers truthfully, "But I know that Nicky has gone to see them so if they aren't okay, they will be soon." Steve assures his niece.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Steve response.

* * *

When Maria goes down to the cargo bay she just sits on the pile of mats that Melinda and Natasha aren't using and watches her friends.

"You want to tap in?" Melinda asks as she does a cartwheel to dodge Natasha's attack.

"Nope, I'm good watching." Maria responds. "For now at least." She adds as she knows that before too long she will end up joining in.

"Let us know when." Natasha requests.

"Will do." Maria responds.

For more than ten minutes Maria watches her friends, "Okay I'm joining." She says standing up.

"Tag team or one on one?" Melinda asks Natasha.

"Tag team, I'll start." Natasha responds and both Melinda and Maria nod and they start using a technique they developed a long time ago where both Melinda and Maria are attacking Natasha and she is attempting to block attacks from both of them.

"Me." Melinda says ten minutes later and it changes so both Maria and Natasha are attacking her and she's defending.

"Switch." Maria says ten minutes later and Natasha and Melinda attack her.

"Time." Natasha says ten minutes later and all three of them stop fighting as when they are fighting like that they don't go for more than ten minutes on one person.

"Here." Melinda says grabbing the water that Maria brought down and throwing the bottles at her friends who are sitting on the mats. Once she has gotten the bottles Melinda walks over and sits down too.

"You okay there?" Natasha asks Maria amused.

"Yeah, I'm good." Maria responds, "I had forgotten how hard it was keeping up with you too." She tells her friends.

"For what it's worth you're not rusty." Melinda tells her friend.

"Yeah I am, and you know it." Maria tells her.

"Have we ever lied to you about your skill?" Natasha asks, "You did good Maria, accept the compliment."

"Accepting compliments aren't in my nature, you should know you two taught me that." Maria tells her friends.

"Yeah, guess we did." Melinda responds.

"Aw look, there having a moment." Garrett says from above where he is standing with Tony, Coulson and Clint.

"Shut up Garrett." Melinda, Maria and Natasha respond.

"He's got a point you know, that was quite touching." Tony jokes, "You three bonding, it was sweet." He says.

"And the award for stupid goes to..." Clint mutters to himself as Melina, Natasha and Maria get up and run upstairs, seeing what they are doing Garrett and Tony run in the opposite direction.

"I would have thought they would both know better by now." Coulson says to Clint.

"Same." Clint response, "Come on we better make sure no blood is spilt." He says and he and Coulson follow the others.

When they enter the main part of the plane they find Tony tied between two of the chairs.

"Where's Garrett?" Clint asks a hint of concern clear.

"Over here." Garrett says from where he is hanging from the outside of the stairs that lead upstairs, "I forgot how fast they can be when they are working together." He comments.

"How, how do you forget that?" Clint asks "It should be a survival skill." He tells them.

"Where are they?" Coulson asks.

"Cockpit." Tony answers, "You going to help us?" he asks.

"And risk getting strung up ourselves, no way." Clint tells him.

"They'll untie you eventually, they always do." Coulson tells them, "Food?" he asks Clint.

"Sounds good." Clint respond and the pair head to the kitchen.

"Are you two really going to eat why we hang here?" Tony asks.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Garrett informs him.

"And this isn't the first time you've seriously pissed off Melinda, Maria and Natasha, you should know better by now." Coulson tells Garrett.

"You piss them off almost daily." Garrett reminds them.

"Yeah but we know not to cross the line." Clint points out, "Well most the time." He adds and he and Coulson get started on making food.

* * *

At the tower the group have moved from playing video games to playing board games when the phone rings and Pepper answers it.

"Hello."

"Hey Pepper." Coulson response.

"Hey Phil, what's going on?" Pepper asks.

"Things are better here and I'm working on food if you want to come down." Coulson tells her.

"Sounds good, we'll be there in about half an hour." Pepper tells him.

"See you soon." Coulson says before hanging up.

"It's your turn." Clint tells Coulson once he hangs up with Pepper.

"I know." Coulson says with a sigh and he heads to the cockpit.

* * *

"Skye you ready to go home?" Pepper asks her niece after hanging up with Coulson.

"Really?" Skye asks.

"Yep, that was your Dad, he and your Mom and your Aunts and Uncles have finished their work and are waiting." Pepper tells her niece.

"Yay." Skye says happily, "Are you coming home for a while?" Skye asks curious

"We are actually." Pepper tells her giving Steve and Bruce a look that tells them that they are.

"Can we finish our game fist?" Skye ask interested.

"I think we've got time for that." Pepper tells her and they continue their game of go fish.

* * *

Forty five minutes after Coulson's phone call to Pepper, Pepper, Steve, Skye, Bruce, Fitz, Simmons and Ward arrive back at the plane where they find the others waiting in the main area of the plane showing no sign that Tony and Garrett have recently been tied up or that they have spent most of the last twenty four hours drinking.

When Skye sees her parents she runs up to them and gives them both a hug.

"What no hug for your favourite Uncle?" Clint asks when Skye finishes hugging her parents.

"тетя Наташа first, then you." Skye tells her Uncle to everyone else's amusement, Natasha's especially.

"Oh I see how it is." Clint tells her pending to look insulted.

"You're awesome too Uncle Clint, тетя Наташа is just better." Skye says hugging her Uncle.

"Gee thanks Kid." Clint tells his niece sarcastically.

"You're welcome Uncle Clint." Skye says with a grin.

"Let's eat." Coulson says and everyone heads to the table but a second later Skye pulls on Clint's arm so he bends down.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be mean, I love you and тетя Наташа the same." Skye tells her Uncle, "Don't hate me."

"It's okay Kid. I forgive you." Clint tells his niece, "And I could never hate you." He adds.

"Yay." Skye says happily and they walk over to the table.

* * *

As they eat Coulson, Melinda, Natasha, Maria, Clint and Garrett do their best to act like nothing is bothering them though the Avengers are able to tell with ease that something is but they don't question them.

After they eat they put on a movie then after the movie it is time for people to go. Coulson, Melinda, Natasha and Clint say goodbye to their friends who are feeling just as hurt and betrayed as they are with promises on both ends to keep in touch and up to date on what's going on.

"I'm a call away if you need anything, I mean that." Tony tells Coulson as he's saying goodbye.

"Thanks Tony, and thanks for calling Fury." Coulson tells him and Tony nods in response and he, Pepper, Steve and Bruce leave.

"I'll let you know as soon as I get any results on the program." Tony says quietly to Coulson before he does.

"What now?" Clint asks Coulson and Melinda as they walk back towards their best friends.

"We've got a conversation to have with our daughter." Melinda tells him.

"We'll be upstairs when you're done." Natasha tells them knowing what they have to do.

Coulson nods in response, "Don't drink all my scotch." He requests.

"I think we drunk most of it last night" Clint comments as he and Natasha go upstairs and Melinda and Coulson go to Skye's bunk.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2**: Thanks for your support. So I know a lot of you have been wanting the talk between Skye and her Parents so I hope you like it.

* * *

When Melinda and Coulson enter Skye's bunk they find her getting ready for bed.

"Hey Skye." Coulson says to his daughter.

"Yeah?' Skye asks confused turning around to face her parents.

"Can you sit down we've got to talk to you about something." Coulson tells his daughter.

"I'm not in trouble am I?" Skye asks.

"No." Melinda and Coulson respond.

"Okay." Skye responds glad for that, "Then what do you want to talk about?" She asks interested.

"Skye you are a very special person." Coulson tells his daughter.

"You are always telling me that." Skye tells her father.

"That's because it's true." Melinda tells her daughter, "When you're all grown up this is what you are going to look like." Melinda says showing a picture of grown up Skye to Skye.

"I don't understand, how do you know that?" Skye asks confused.

"Because, that's you." Coulson tells his daughter.

"No, it can't be." Skye tells her father, "I'm seven year and eight months old, that's a grown up." Skye says confused, "Why are you lying to me?" Skye says becoming upset.

"We're not lying Baby Girl." Coulson tells his daughter, "You were dying and to save you Uncle Tony, Jem and Fitzy made you a child again, you knew that it was going to happen and you accepted that." Coulson tells his daughter not saying that she was okay with it because he doesn't believe that grown Skye was.

"That doesn't make sense." Skye tells her parents, "I don't believe you." Skye tells her parents.

"May." Melinda begins to say but Skye cuts her off.

"NO. GO AWAY, YOU'RE LYING, GO AWAY." Skye yells upset and angry.

"Okay, we'll be upstairs." Coulson tells his daughter.

"We love you Skye, no matter what, we love you." Melinda tells her daughter and her and Coulson head upstairs deciding to give Skye some time alone.

* * *

After leaving Skye's bunk Coulson and Melinda go back up to Coulson's office where Clint and Natasha are waiting.

"How'd it go?" Clint asks curious.

"Not good, she didn't believe us." Melinda says sitting down.

"You told her that's something." Clint comments, "Maybe she'll be willing to talk to more tomorrow." He comments not sure what else he could say

"I hope so." Coulson comments and the group drift into silence.

"Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?" Clint asks after several minutes of silence.

"We have to." Natasha comments, "If they could have gotten to Sitwell and Blake then they could get to anyone, we can't trust anyone." She comments.

"We've got to protect Skye, and we've got to assume that Quinn knows about her being a child again." Melinda comments.

"As well as looking for the mole we should double and triple check the people who we have trusted." Coulson tells the others.

"I think we can trust Tony, Bruce, Steve and Pepper." Clint comments.

"I think so too." Coulson says agreeing.

"We've got to be careful, Quinn has proven that he's got people everywhere, people that we trust." Melinda says.

"We've got each other, that's something." Coulson says.

"It's the one good thing." Melinda says.

"Who do we start with?" Natasha asks curious.

"The team." Coulson says, "They're the ones around Skye the most, the ones who know the most." He comments and the others nod.

"We'll start tomorrow, I think we could all do with some sleep now." Natasha comments and the others nod.

"We're going to sleep up here tonight if you don't mind." Clint says as Melinda and Coulson stand up.

"Knock yourselves out." Coulson says as he and Melinda walk over to their room and Clint and Natasha pull out the fold away bed.

* * *

The following morning Skye has aged another couple of months and she is happily talking to her parents as Simmons runs her tests. None of the three bring up what was discussed the night before, Skye because she doesn't want to and Melinda and Coulson because they don't want to bring it up and upset her.

"Is тетя Наташа up yet?" Skye asks her parents curious.

"Yes, she's helping Uncle Clint with breakfast." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Cool, I want to see if we can do our dance lesson right after breakfast." Skye says happily and she goes upstairs.

"Phil, Mels, Fury's on the line." Clint says.

"We'll be right up." Coulson response and the pair head upstairs.

* * *

When Coulson and Melinda get upstairs they go straight to the command centre where Fury is on the big screen.

"We've got another energy source that has shown similarities to the Cyber-Tec sources." Fury explains.

"Where?' Melinda asks.

"Already sent through the coordinates." Fury reveals and he ends the call.

"One of us are going to have to stay with Skye." Coulson tells the others.

"I will." Natasha comments, "You three can handle this mission with the rest of the team." She tells them.

"Sounds good, Skye wants another dance lesson too." Melinda tells her friend who has a hint of a smile on her face at that, "You really like teaching her don't you." Melinda says to her.

"I really do." Natasha confirms.

"I'm glad, I know how much it means to you." Melinda tells her friend.

"If we interrupt this moment are we going to find ourselves hanging from the stairs?" Clint asks curious and Melinda and Natasha both roll their eyes.

"What is it?" Natasha asks him.

"I've just looked at the coordinates Fury sent us, we could be there in an hour." Clint reveals.

"I'll get us in the air." Melinda comments and she heads to the cockpit.

* * *

An hour later Skye is down dancing in the cargo bay with Natasha and the plane is just about to touch down at the coordinates.

"Skye I need to talk to тетя Наташа for a minute." Coulson says to his daughter.

"Okay, I'll go see Jem and Fitzy." Skye says to her father and heads into the Lab.

"What's up?" Natasha asks Coulson.

"Mel, Clint and I are going in with the team to investigate the energy and see what Cyber-Tec is up to now." Coulson explains.

"Any speculation on what you'll find?" Natasha asks curious.

"No. It could be Deathlok for all I know." Coulson comments.

"Hopefully it's Quinn." Natasha responds.

"We're not that lucky."

"Don't I know it." Natasha tells him, "Don't worry I'll look after Skye." Natasha tells her friend.

"I'm a father, all I do is worry." Coulson tells Natasha and she smiles at that.

* * *

Far away from the plane Ian Quinn is sitting on a computer waiting for the annoyance that he calls his little sister to show up, but as they have recently lost two of their spies in SHIELD she is running late, something that she never is, but considering the circumstances he isn't surprised by that, but he does intend to give her crap about it.

Finally after what feels like a long time he hears the door open and Victoria walks in.

"Finally. What took you so long?" Quinn asks his sister.

"Don't even start." Victoria tells him.

"Do you have the so called proof or were you lying?" Quinn asks his baby sister.

"I have the proof, see for yourself." Victoria says putting the photo in front of Ian.

"How do we know that this is Skye?" Quinn asks looking at a picture of a young girl standing on Coulson's plane's cargo bay at the Hub with Agents Fitz, Simmons and Ward, clearly trying to get her to go back inside.

"Because I heard them call her Skye." Victoria tells her brother.

"Are you sure you weren't mistaken?" Quinn asks his sister, "It doesn't make sense, how could she be a kid again?" He asks.

"I don't know, that is why we need her to find out." Victoria tells her brother, "If this child really is her then we can do what Father always wanted, we can train her to be a weapon, seeing as how you're failing to figure out a way to get that power into me." Victoria tells her brother.

"I'm working on it, but it's a bit more complicated than you would expect. Father's notes aren't exactly clear." Quinn tells his sister, "I think in a few weeks I'll have an idea of a way that could work." He admits.

"Good, the sooner the better Ian." Victoria requests, "Is he in place?" she asks.

"Yes, just waiting on final orders." Quinn informs her, "You would have thought by now they wouldn't make it so obvious to predict their actions by following every single lead on Cyber-Tec energy." Quinn tells his sister.

"You would think, but they're not that smart." Victoria tells him, "What are the orders you're going to send?" she asks curious.

"This." Quinn says showing her the piece of paper.

"Get the girl, do not harm her, and kill whoever is with her, perfect." Victoria tells him, "I've got to get back. Can you do this without screwing up?"

"Of course I can." Quinn tells his sister with a roll of his eyes, "Go. After what happened with Sitwell and Blake we can't have you be under suspicion." He tells her.

"That almost sounds like you're worried about me." Victoria tells her brother.

"You're my little sister Tori, you might annoy the crap out of me but I still worry." Quinn admits.

"Are you dying?" Victoria asks surprised by what he is saying.

"No." Quinn says once more rolling his eyes at his sister.

"Good, see you later." Victoria says walking to the door, "Hey, Ian." She says causing him to look up at her, "Don't worry about me. I'm always careful." Victoria tells her brother before she walks out of the front door.

* * *

Back at the plane Coulson, Melinda, Ward, Fitz, Simmons and Clint have just left and Skye and Natasha are still in the cargo bay.

"What do you want to do now?" Natasha asks her niece curious.

"Dance." Skye says happily.

"I think we can do that." Natasha says and she turns to look out of the cargo bay something she has been doing ever few minutes but this time when she does she sees a figure coming towards her and Skye, from about fifty meters outside the cargo bay and the second she sees him she recognizes him as Mike Peterson, or Deathlok as he is now known as.

"Skye grab onto me." Natasha request.

'Why?" Skye asks confused.

"Just do it." Natasha requests and as soon as she is holding onto Skye she uses the hook that goes out of her bracelet to get them onto the cargo bay platform, narrowly avoiding a missile that was sent by Deathlok.

"What's going on?" Skye asks

"Nothing good." Natasha says "Whatever happens do not let go of my hand until I tell you too, come on." Natasha tells her niece and she runs through the door that leads to the main part of the plane closing both the gate and the door hoping that it will hold of Mike.

"Coulson? Melinda? Clint? Anyone? Come in." Natasha requests through the coms but all she gets is static.

"Damn it." Natasha says, pulling out her phone to try that but when she does she sees that she has no signal.

"тетя Наташа, what's going on?" Skye asks confused as Natasha runs pulling her along as she does.

"Nothing good." Natasha says taking Skye to near the cockpit in hopes of getting behind Mike so that she can get them off the plane as she knows that both her and Melinda could barely hold their own against Mike, so with his improvements she's not going to be able to both protect Skye and fight him, "We've got get off the plane." Natasha says grabbing the gun that Melinda keeps in the cockpit before leading Skye down the back stairs, "Run down the stairs, count to thirty and if I'm not there keep running and don't look back." Natasha tells her niece.

"But…" Skye begins to say but Natasha cuts her off.

"Skye, I need you to do this, go." Natasha tells her niece and Skye nods and runs.

Once she sees Skye run down the stairs Natasha turns towards the main part of the plane in time to see Mike brake through the door and gate, doubting the gun will work Natasha fires laser beam out of her bracelet hoping that it will slow him down, which thankfully it does. Once he is down Natasha fires half a clip of bullets at him and then runs

"Skye I'm going to carry you, hold on tight." Natasha requests and she picks up Skye as she runs pasts her.

"What's going on? I don't understand." Skye says to her Aunt.

"I know. I'll explain everything as soon as I can." Natasha tells her niece.

"I want Mommy and Daddy." Skye tell her Aunt.

"I know, they'll find us." Natasha says knowing that she has no choice but to go off the grid with Skye but thankfully both Melinda and Clint will be able to find them.

Once they are out of the plane Natasha spots a motorbike so she runs to it, "Skye don't leave my side, no matter what." Natasha requests as she puts her down knowing she will only have seconds at the most.

"I'm scared." Skye tells her Aunt.

"I know, and if I knew that it would I would tell you that everything is going to be okay, but I don't know that, so I can't tell you that." Natasha says and she manages to hotwire the bike, "Skye I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, okay, I promise. Do you trust me?" Natasha asks her niece and Skye nods, "Good put this on and hold on to me." Natasha says handing her the single helmet as she puts Skye on the back of the bike as she drops her cell and coms devices on the ground "Let's go." Natasha says as she climbs on the front of the bike and spots Mike coming out of the plane, "Hold on tight, do not let go off me." Natasha tells her niece as she speeds off on the bike at top speed.

* * *

At the warehouse completely un aware of what is going on at the plane Coulson, Melinda, Clint, Fitz, Simmons and Ward are looking for the source of the energy but the area seems to be empty.

"I'll get Nat to run a scan from the plane" Clint says to the others, "Nat, we need you to do something." Clint says and he receives no answer, "Nat?" he asks once more exchanging a worried look with Melinda and Coulson.

"Natasha come in." Coulson requests and they receive no answer.

"Tasha, you there?" Melinda asks the dread filling her voice, "Something's wrong." She says to the others.

"Let's go." Clint says and the team race back to the cars.

* * *

Ten minutes after they leave the plane Natasha realises that the bike that she'll stolen is low on gas.

"Great." Natasha says sarcastically but she realises that this is just the opportunity that she needs to let Coulson and Melinda know that Skye is with her because she can't let them worry for too long.

Pulling into a gas station Natasha knows that she needs to change vehicle soon but considering what else she has to do, now isn't the right time for that.

"тетя Наташа, what's going on?" Skye asks confused as Natasha pulls off to a gas station.

"What's going on is that I need to put gas in the bike, and while I do that do you need to go bathroom?" Natasha asks, Skye hesitates for a second then nods, "Good. Just stand right here while I put the gas in the bike." Natasha tells her niece and Skye nods

Once the gas is in the bike Skye and Natasha entre the gas station, Natasha not taking her eyes off Skye as she does. Before she lets Skye go into the bathroom Natasha checks it herself and is glad to find that there is no window.

"I'll be right outside. Be quick." Natasha tells her niece and grabbing a couple of bottles of water as she passes Natasha makes her way to the counter to put part two of her plan into place.

"Hey." Natasha says to the young man behind the counter with a flirty smile, "Is there any chance I can borrow your cell, mine fell out of my pocket while I was driving and I really need to let my sister know that I'm okay, she'll panic if I don't." Natasha, in a way, lies.

"Sure no problem." The clerk says handing Natasha a phone, "Thank you." Natasha says taking several steps away from the counter, keeping an eye on the way to the bathroom, Natasha complies a message to Coulson's, Melinda's and Clint's secure Numbers, "We're both good. We received a visit from our friend we've been worried about. Let you know location when safe. I'll look after her to then." Natasha types and presses send and deletes all record, "Thanks." Natasha says handing the phone back.

"I was thinking, if you're going to be around for a while, then maybe you would like to have a drink." The clerk says to Natasha.

"Sorry, I'm from California, just passing through." Natasha tells him as Skye comes out of the bathroom and walks over to her.

"Just gas and this." Natasha says referring to the water.

"Forty dollars.' The clerk tells Natasha and she pays with the cash she has.

"Let's go." Natasha says to her niece and they leave the gas station.

* * *

As soon as Coulson, Melinda, Clint, Fitz, Simmons and Ward arrive at the plane they know something horrible must have happened as the glass that leads to the lab is shattered.

"SKYE. NATASHA." Melinda says running upstairs Coulson and Clint right behind her while Fitz, Simmons and Ward look around downstairs.

"Not good." Clint comments as they pass the broken door and gate.

"NATASHA." Coulson yells, as he races upstairs and Melinda runs into the cockpit.

"They're not here." Clint comments as Melinda and Coulson come back to the main part of the plane.

"Apart from the lab doors being smashed there is no damage downstairs." Ward comments, "Can't say the same from up here." He comments, "What the hell happened?" he asks

"I don't know. All we know is Tasha and Skye are missing." Melinda says the worry clear.

"Fitz get the cameras on the plane up and trace Natasha's phone." Coulson orders.

"Yes Sir." Fitz respond and he races into the command centre.

"There looks like there was a fight, I'm betting that Nat dealt with whoever it was that attacked and took Skye somewhere safe just to be on the safe side." Clint tells his friends though it is clear that he is worried.

"If Tasha dealt with whoever it was that attacked then there would be a body." Melinda tells her brother.

"Guys, get in here." Fitz yells and they race into the command centre.

"It was Deathlok." Fitz tells the others and they watch the forage of Natasha attacking Mike and then disappearing with Skye.

"Is there anything else?" Coulson asks worried.

"No the last shot of them we've got is this." Fitz says showing an image of Natasha holding Skye walking out of the plane.

"Tasha knows where the camera were she likely hid them form them. It's what she does." Melinda comments.

"Don't bother tracing her phone, Nat would have ditched it as soon as she could." Clint tells Fitz.

"We've got to find them." Coulson comments as while Natasha is one of the few people he fully trust's to look after Skye it doesn't stop him from worrying.

"Find Nat when she's gone off the grid?" Clint asks shocked, "You and I both know that unless she wants us to find her then that's impossible." Clint tells his friend, "Skye's safe with Nat, we've just go to focus on that." He says and before Coulson or Melinda can respond three phone beeps can be heard and Clint, Coulson and Melinda pull out their secure phones and read the messages that Natasha sent them.

"Upstairs." Coulson says to Clint and Melinda and the three of them head upstairs leaving Ward, Fitz and Simmons confused in the command centre.

* * *

Once Clint, Coulson and Melinda walk into the office upstairs they close the door so that no one downstairs can hear them.

"Skye's safe with Natasha but that doesn't mean we are." Coulson says to the others, "The first question we've got to ask is how Quinn and Deathlok knew where we were going to be in the first place."

"And we've got to figure out what Mike's goal was, and do they know about Skye." Melinda comments.

"I don't know if he knows about Skye but I've got a theory about how he knew where we were." Clint comments.

"What?" Coulson asks curious.

"Lately we've been tracking Cyber-Tec signal's, we've been sloppy. We've made it easy to find us." Clint tells the others.

"Crap, you're right." Coulson realises, "We've been so focused on trying to find who the Mole is that we've slipped." He realises.

"We made it too easy for them to find us." Melinda realises, "We've got to make it harder to be found." She comments and the others nod.

"Nat won't contact us for at least seventy two hours. We've got until then to get somewhere safe." Clint tells the others.

"Or we get clues to Tasha for her to find us, instead of the other way around." Coulson suggests.

"That could be a better idea." Melinda comments, "Right now we know that Skye is safe with Tasha and that they're both okay, that's what's most important." She says and Clint and Coulson nod.

"We know Nat better than anyone else, we've got to figure out where she'll go so that we can leave her a way to find us." Clint comments.

"That's not going to be easy." Coulson tells him, "Like you said, if Natasha doesn't want to be found then we're not going to find her." He says to Clint.

"Guess we should get started then." Melinda says and they sit down at Coulson's desk trying to come up with a plan.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2: SPOILERS FOR EP 1X18, PLEASE DON'T READ BELOW IF YOU HAVENT SEEN THE EP.**

Okay that was soo good… Is it wrong that I'm liking evil or Hydra Ward a lot more than regular? I also really loved Garrets one liners and puns they were epic. Coulson and May seriously need to make up already, this fighting is upsetting. As much as I'm annoyed at how much of a jerk Couslon is being to May I felt so bad for him during his speech in the snow, I wanted to hug him. Also I think May's line to Skye "He's not the only one" was perfect because it something that I don't think Coulson or to a lesser degree Skye realises, May's life has also been destroyed in the last few days, all of there's have. Please let me know what you thought in your Review.

**END OF SPOILERS.**

* * *

After a while of driving Natasha and Skye reach a town which is lucky because Natasha realises that she's quickly approaching the limit on time she can have a stolen vehicle for without risking being caught.

Once she is sure that she is near but not to near to one of her storage lockers Natasha pulls over the bike. Knowing that she has to get a change of clothes for Skye before they do anything because clothes for a seven year old isn't something she has stashed away.

"Come on Skye, leave the helmet." Natasha tells her niece.

"тетя Наташа, what's going on?" Skye asks her Aunt Curious.

"Not here okay, I'll tell you somewhere safe." Natasha responds, "It's really important that you don't let go of my hand, can you do that for me?" Natasha asks and Skye nods, "Good, come on." She says and she leads Skye to a nearby store.

* * *

Back on the plane the worry for both Skye and Natasha is present in the office, as while Coulson, Melinda and Clint know that Natasha is more than capable of protecting both of them it doesn't stop them from worrying.

They are all working on lists of places that they know Natasha could have taken Skye when there is knock on the door.

"Come in." Coulson requests and Ward walks in.

"What is it Ward?" Coulson asks.

"We were wondering what you want us to do to find Skye and Agent Romanoff." Ward tells Coulson, Melinda and Clint.

"Nothing." Coulson tells him, "Skye and Natasha are safe, what we need you to do is survey the plane, figure out just how much damage we're looking at." Coulson tells him.

"Yes Sir." Ward says before leaving.

"I just realised, Fury's going to call any minute to see how the op went, what do we tell him?" Clint asks.

"The truth." Coulson says, "Do you want to deal with his anger if we don't?" Coulson asks his friend.

"No way." Clint answers, "We've got to be careful though, we don't know who else could be listening." He says.

"I know. That's why we will be." Coulson responds and the three friends continue to work on their lists.

* * *

Several miles away from the plane Mike is standing in front of a mirror when a message appears through the eye tec.

"You failed. We will not accept familiar again, find Romanoff and the girl or your son will be getting a visit." The message reads.

Reading the message Mike is overcome with anger and smashes the mirror, as he does Mike becomes even more determine to find Skye and Natasha as he will not let anything happen to his son.

* * *

As quickly as possible Natasha gets several outfits of suitable clothes for Skye a couple in larger sizes just in case Skye ages quicker than normal again, after getting Skye to put on some of the new clothes Natasha takes her to one of her storage lockers so that they can get stocked up on other things.

"What is this place?" Skye asks her Aunt curious.

"Somewhere safe." Natasha responds, "Sit down Skye I want to explain some things to you." She says knowing that this will be the only chance she gets for a while if she sticks to her plan or even if she doesn't because that would mean things have gone wrong which defiantly means that she won't get another chance.

Confused Skye sits down on one of the boxes that is in the room and Natasha walks over and sits down next to Skye, "That man who attacked us today.." Natasha begins to say but Skye cuts her off.

"He didn't look like a man." Skye says.

"I know." Natasha tells him, "But he is. People, bad people, forced him to become what you saw, they're doing things to him to make him do bad things." Natasha explains.

"So he's a good person?" Skye asks confused.

"He was a good person, but he's not anymore only he didn't have a choice in who he became." Natasha explains, "He has orders to hurt us and take you away." Natasha explains not positive that that is the truth but it would be her best guess.

"Why?" Skye asks confused.

"Because you're special, and even though you don't remember you can do really amazing things." Natasha says and Skye just looks at her confused, "That's okay, and I don't expect you to remember, all you need to know is that if he gets you he will take you to the people who are making him do bad things who will make you do bad things with the things you can do." Natasha explains and Skye looks even more terrified than she did, "But I won't let that happen." Natasha tells her, "That's why we're here. So that we can get somewhere safe until it's safe for us to call your Mom and Dad." Natasha tells her, "Until then I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure no one takes you from me, okay." She tells her and Skye nods, "Good." Natasha says and she stands up and grabs a duffle bag and puts the cloths that she got Skye in it as well as Money, Id's, Weapons, Medical supplies, and clothes for herself.

"тетя Наташа, if I can do special things can you teach me to do them?" Skye asks her Aunt.

"No, I wouldn't know how." Natasha says part of her wishing that she did know how to get Skye to use her powers so at least she would be able to defend herself if she had to. As Natasha packs things she stares at a little knife, debating whether to give it to Skye or not but she decides not to as the risk that Skye could hurt herself is too great she just hopes that if Skye is attacked and she can't help her then Skye gets an echo of how to use her powers or how to fight and she is able to defend herself, because just like the swimming and using a crossbow the memories of how to fight and how to use her powers are inside of her.

Once she has put everything she needs in a bag and has gotten changed, Natasha goes over to where she keeps the things that she uses to alter her appearance, knowing that she can't do anything to change the way Skye looks and that she can't do too much to change how she looks otherwise Skye wont recognize her Natasha just pins all her hair up and puts on a wig that looks a lot like Maria's hair on.

"Why are you doing that?" Skye asks confused.

"I'm doing it so that the bad people have a harder time recognizing me." Natasha explains, "Now there is something I need you to do." Natasha says walking over to her niece once the wig is on, "Until we're back with your Mom and Dad I need you to call me Natalia, can you do that?" Natasha ask.

"Yes." Skye says.

"Good, repeat it back to me." Natasha requests.

"Natalia." Skye says.

"Good, again." Natasha requests and for several minutes Natasha gets her niece to repeat the name over and over again, "Good, I'm going to call you May until then, can you remember that?" Natasha asks her niece knowing that it is a risky move to just call Skye by the part of her name that only one person calls her but she doesn't want to make it even more confusing for her.

"Only Mom calls me that." Skye comments.

"I know, and I promise that it's just going to be until we get back to your Mom and Dad then I'll call you Skye again and you can call me тетя Наташа, can you be okay with this until then?" Natasha asks and Skye nods.

"Good, let's go." Natasha says grabbing the keys to a car parked at a parking garage several block away and a secure phone that she won't use for several days or unless it's an emergency as it's likely that Deathlok is still looking for them and she wants to make it as hard as possible for him to find them. Putting the bag over her shoulder Natasha grabs Skye's hand and leads her out of the storage locker.

* * *

On the plane, Clint, Coulson, and Melinda have just gotten off the phone with Fury when Ward walks into the office.

"Damage?" Clint asks.

"Minor, there doesn't seem to be anything majorly wrong and according to Fitz none of the outside of the plane has been damaged." Ward explains.

"Good." Coulson tells him.

"I'll get us in their air." Melinda comments.

"Can I ask, where to?" Ward asks curious, "We don't know where Skye and Natasha are, do we?" He asks.

"No we don't." Melinda tell him, "and we won't know for several days." She explains, "But New York is our base. It's safest place for us." She explains.

"Doesn't that also make it the first place that Quinn will look for us." Ward comments.

"Yes which is why we're not going to our normal airport, we're going to a private one in up State New York." Melinda explains as she walks past him and to the cockpit.

"Right." Ward comments, "Do you think Skye is okay?" he asks a hint of concern clear.

"She's with Natasha, she's safe." Coulson tells him trying to keep the worry out of his voice because like he told Natasha earlier, he's a Dad, he always worries.

* * *

Even though the Car that Natasha has stored away is a five seater she has Skye sitting in the front seat so that he is closer to her. Natasha is a little worried about the fact that there isn't a car seat but as she doubled checked herself to make sure that Skye's seatbelt was on correctly she knows that she has done the best she can considering the circumstances.

They have been driving for a while and Natasha has been doing her best to make it interesting for Skye but she realises that Skye is getting annoyed and board as she is fidgeting a lot more.

"Hey, Ребенок. You hungry?" Natasha asks curious as she sees a sign for a dinner.

"Yes." Skye answers in a quiet voice.

"Good." Natasha tells her.

A couple minutes later Natasha has pulled into the diner and once she has gotten Skye out of the car they head inside. Once they do they get seated at a booth where Natasha sits on the same side as Skye as it is the better position to protect her.

"What do you feel like eating?" Natasha asks curious as she opens the menu.

"I don't know." Skye says to her.

"Come on May, you must feel like something." Natasha says to her niece it feeling odd to call her May as she knows that only Melinda calls her that, "Just look at the pictures, what looks good?" Natasha asks.

"That." Skye says pointing to the chocolate ice cream sundae.

"You can have that after you have some actual food to eat." Natasha tells her niece, "Pick something that isn't desert." She tells her.

"Okay that." Skye says pointing to the lasagne.

"Lasagne it is then." Natasha tells her niece, "What do you want to drink?" she asks

"Orange Juice." Skye answers.

"Can do." Natasha says and she calls the waiter over.

* * *

Half way through the trip from where they were to New York the door to the cockpit opens and Coulson walks in and sits down next to his wife.

"Talk to me Mel." Coulson requests as he know that there is more going on with his wife that what she is saying.

"I know Natasha would rather sacrifice herself that let something happen to Skye, but I'm worried that that's what's going to have to happen." Melinda explains, "Quinn sent Deathlok after us and you and I both know that it's got to be Skye he wants. Tasha and I could barely hold him off when it was both of us fighting, if she has to fight him alone.. I'm worried we're going to lose them, and there is nothing we can do to help them." Melinda admits.

"There is something that I'm betting Quinn isn't counting on, no one can disappear better than Natasha, no one." Coulson reminds his wife, "Neither Quinn or Deathlok will find her unless she wants them to and that's not going to happen. Tasha will protect Skye and she's too stubborn to let anything happen to her. They'll be okay." Coulson tells his wife though he is worried too.

"After everything that's happened the last few days I can't think that anything besides the worst is going to happen." Melinda admits.

"Well it's a good thing I've got enough optimism for the both of us." Coulson tells his wife trying to get her to smile which she does slightly.

* * *

Hours after the diner Natasha has gotten her and Skye to one of her safe houses where Skye is currently getting ready for bed.

"It's scary here." Skye says to her Aunt as it is the first place besides the tower or the plane that she has had to try sleeping at.

"I know." Natasha says sitting down next to her niece who is laying in the bed, "But it's just for a little while. We'll be back home soon." She tells her.

"I miss Mom and Dad." Skye tells her Aunt, "And Uncle Clint." She adds.

"I know, I miss them too." Natasha tells her, "Try and get some sleep, we've got an early day tomorrow." Natasha tells her.

"Can you tell me a story?" Skye asks curious.

"Yeah I think I can do that." Natasha tells her, "What story do you want to hear?" she asks curious.

"The battle of New York." Skye requests as it is her favourite story.

"Okay, but you're going to help me tell it." Natasha requests and Skye nods.

* * *

"Are you sure that that is the most likely place that she would have gone?" Melinda asks her brother.

"No, this is Nat were talking about she has safe places that we don't even know about but I'm betting that this is the one where she would have gone." Clint explains, "It makes sense, especially considering she would know that we would want to find her." He tells Coulson and Melinda.

"I hope you're right." Coulson tells him.

"So do I." Clint responds, "You know what you've got to do?" He asks Melinda.

"Of course, sneak away from the plane out get to where Steve has left the bike, which by the way did he even ask why we needed him to do that?" She asks Coulson curious as he's the one who organized that.

"No, I think he's just decided not to ask too many questions when it comes to things like that." Coulson explains.

"Extended time with Tony will do that to you." Clint jokes.

"I'll check Tasha's safe houses that we know of, especially the ones it is likely that she has or is going to go to, leave clues that only she'll understand for the details of the meeting point in four days." Melinda explains amused by Clint's comment though she doesn't let that amusement show.

"You make sure you're there, and call if things go south." Coulson tells his wife.

"I will." Melinda assures, "What are you going to tell the rest of the team?" she asks.

"That Hill called you, needed your help." Coulson tells her, "The fewer people who know the better" he explains.

"And Fury what are you going to tell him?" Melinda asks curious.

"That we have no idea where you are, but we think you had an idea on where you could find Nat and didn't want Quinn finding out." Clint explains.

"Good luck with that." Melinda tells his sarcastically.

"You know that if Fury knew that we knew the locations of Nat's safe houses then he'll want to know them, its better this way." Clint comments.

"That it is." Melinda says agreeing, "Don't destroy the plane while I'm gone." Melinda tells her husband and brother.

"We'll do our best, just be careful" Coulson requests.

"Always."

* * *

After telling Skye the story of New York, where Skye adds her own bits as she does Natasha has to tell her a story of one of her other missions to get the girl to sleep. Once she is Natasha doesn't move from her spot next to her niece as she knows that it's the best place to keep her safe.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through this." Natasha says to her niece quietly as she sleep.

Knowing that she won't get any sleep because she can't risk it Natasha just watches her niece sleep. As she does she debates calling the plane but even though her phone is secure it is likely that Quinn is monitoring all calls to and from the plane in hopes of finding Skye so she doesn't. Instead she pulls the blanket that has slid down Skye back up and continues to watch her. Listening for any sounds of movement.

* * *

Once everyone on the plane is asleep Melinda places gentle kiss to Coulson's lips then grabbing the bag that she packed earlier she sneaks out of the plane thought the back way. Once she is out of the plane she keep to the shadows and being as stealthy as possible she heads to where Steve has left a motorbike for her.

More than ten minutes later she arrives at the bike. When she does she finds a note stuck to the front in Tony's hand writing, "Good luck with whatever stupid thing you're doing, call if you need another idiot's help." Melinda smiles at the note and gets on the bike, puts on the helmet and drives away. As she does the only thing that she thinks about is finding her daughter and best friend.

* * *

Natasha spends all night watching her niece sleep day light has just broken and Natasha has decided to let Skye get about another half an hour asleep when the sound of a motorbike form outside changes that.

"Wake up." Natasha tells her niece, who is now a few months older than she was, as she shakes her awake.

"What's going on?" Skye asks confused.

"Get under the bed and don't come out until I tell you to." Natasha tells her niece.

"Why not?" Skye asks worried.

"Just do it, please." Natasha request and Skye does, looking terrified as she does. Once she is sure her niece is safely under the bed Natasha grabs on of the guns she brought with her and exits the room worried about what she will find. As the door opens Natasha fires her gun without hesitate and she regrets that when she sees that it is Melinda she has hit.

"It's a good thing I knew that could happen isn't it?" Melinda comments as the way she entered the safe house was arm first so that if Natasha was there and if she would shoot first like Melinda expect her to her arm would get hit, "Please tell you have med supplies." Melinda says to her friend.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** TEN REVIEWS AWAY FROM 300, THANK YOU SO SO MUCH. You are all amazing and I am so thankful to each and every one of you who reads this. It means so much to me.

* * *

"Of course, I'm so so sorry." Natasha tells her friend re holstering her gun.

"It's okay. I would have done the same, plus I should have learnt my lesson after last time." Melinda comments.

"You really should have." Natasha comments remembering the incident Melinda is talking about, "How bad?" she asks worried.

"Flesh wound." Melinda says turning around and closing the door with the arm that wasn't just grazed by a bullet, "Don't look like that, I'm okay. I know the risks of entering one of your safe houses without warning. It's not your fault." She tells her friend as the guilt is clear on Natasha's face.

"Not my fault?" Natasha asks shocked, "I shot you. It doesn't get much more my fault." Natasha reminds her friend.

"I should have opened the door waited to see if there were any gun shots then entered. You were protecting yourself and Skye. It's okay. I've done worse to you." Melinda reminds her friend.

"True." Natasha admits, "Sit down, I'll get the first aid kid and Skye." Natasha tells her friend who nods and sits down, "And you've got to stop blaming yourself for that." She adds.

"Oh by the way, nice wig." Melinda says with a small smirk as she knows that Natasha prefers to cut, dye, grow or add extensions to her hair when going undercover rather than wearing a wig.

"Shut up." Natasha says with an amused smirk as she heads back into the bedroom, though she is feeling quite guiltily for shooting her friend.

When Natasha enters the room once more her first stop is to kneel down at the side of the bed so that she can see underneath it,

"It's okay, you can come out." Natasha tells her niece.

"What was that sound?" Skye asks scared.

"That was a gun being fired." Natasha tells her, "I thought someone was here to hurt us but they weren't, your Mom's here." Natasha informs her niece.

"Really?" Skye ask excited.

"Really." Natasha confirms and Skye goes running out of the room while Natasha grabs the medical supplies.

When Natasha walks back into the main part of the safe house she sees Melinda hugging her daughter.

"I've missed you so much Mommy." Skye says to her mother.

"I've missed you too." Melinda tells her daughter.

"This is going to hurt." Natasha says as she sits down next to her friend and starts to remove the bullet fragments.

"I know." Melinda tells her with a roll of her eyes, "Have you been good for тетя Наташа?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Natalia." Skye corrects, "I'm supposed to call her Natalia so that the bad people have a harder time recognizing her." Skye informs her mother.

"Good job." Natasha says with a smile.

"She's right, it's good that you remember that." Melinda tell her daughter, "Have you been good?" Melinda asks and Skye nods, "Breakfast on the way or here?" Melinda asks wincing as Natasha digs out the fragments, knowing that especially considering one of them just fired a gun they have to get moving soon.

"On the way." Natasha tells her, "How attached are you to that bike?" she asks curios.

"It's Tony's." Melinda answers.

"Ah not very then." Natasha tells her, "I'm almost done here." Natasha comments, "Skye if you have to go to the bathroom or anything go now." Natasha tells her niece and Skye nods and goes into the other room, "What's the plan?" she asks.

"I'll explain in the car." Melinda tells her and Natasha nod and she begins to wrap Melinda's arm.

Once Melinda's arm is treated Natasha walks over to the bag of things she got and gets out a jacket, top and jeans and throws them to Melinda.

"Here, get changed." She tells her friend.

"Thanks, it's a good thing we're the same size." Melinda comments.

"I've always thought so." Natasha responds, "Especially considering we have the same taste."

"Not really a surprise when you think about it" Melinda comments as she starts to get changed.

* * *

Even though he knew that when he woke Melinda wouldn't be by his side Coulson still hates it when he wakes up alone. Not wanting to lay in his and Melinda's bed alone Coulson gets up and heads down to the kitchen where he finds Clint.

"Coffee will be ready in a couple of minutes." Clint tells his friend.

"Thanks." Coulson tells him.

"You okay?" Clint asks worried.

"Worried." Coulson answers simply.

"Ah that makes sense." Clint comments, "I would be more worried if you weren't." he says to him, "If it helps I'm worried too." Clint responds.

"It doesn't." Coulson tells him, "But I'm glad that I'm not alone in my worry." He tells his friend.

"Did you really expect that you would be?" Clint ask as he walks over to the coffee maker.

"No."

* * *

Far away from the plane and where Natasha, Melinda and Skye are Quinn has woken to the news that Mike can't find a single lead on Natasha and Skye's location.

"Great, just great." Quinn says to himself sarcastically, "Because Tori didn't need another reason to be pissed at me." He comments as while he is the older sibling his sister defiantly inherited their fathers' anger which makes her quite scary most of the time, even to him.

"What did you screw up now?" Victoria asks from behind him and Quinn is confused about when she arrived as for once he didn't hear her.

"Nothing, Peterson did." Quinn tells his sister, "Romanoff has gone off the grid and Skye's with her, and he can't find them." Quinn explains.

"Great, just great." Victoria says sarcastically, "We've got no chance of finding her. No one can disappear like Romanoff." Victoria informs her brother.

"I've got all communications in and out of the plane monitored and sweeping the cameras that I can gain access to that are around where we last saw them." Quinn tells her.

"It won't do anything." Victoria tells her brother, "She's ghost when she wants to. She can be invisible in plain sight with easy, we won't be able to find her until she wants to be found."

"Romanoff might be good but I'm betting that she has never had to disappear with a child before that makes things different. We'll find them." Quinn tells her.

"You're not listening to me Ian, I've been working with her for fifteen years." Victoria tells her brother, "Believe me when I tell you that unless she wants to be found then she will not be found, not by us."

"Then what are you suggesting?" Ian asks, "We need Skye, you know that. So how are we going to find her if we can't find the person she is with?" he ask curious.

"That's simple brother of mine, we wait until they go back onto the plane." Victoria says like it's the most obvious thing, "Romanoff will keep Skye away from her parents, at the most a couple of days, we've just got to wait until then." She explains.

"We shouldn't make our move right away." Quinn tells his sister, "We should wait until we've gotten them into a false sense of safety." He comments.

"Finally, I was wondering when your genius would show itself." Victoria tells her brother.

"So we're waiting?" Quinn asks after rolling his eyes at his little sister.

"We're waiting." Victoria confirms, "But that doesn't mean that we won't stop looking for Romanoff."

"I never figured we would."

* * *

An hour after they left Natasha's safe house Melinda, Natasha and Skye are on the road. Melinda sitting in the back with Skye while Natasha drives.

"How's the arm?" Natasha asks when she notices that Skye has fallen asleep, something she isn't surprised about considering how early it is.

"Fine." Melinda tells her, "Like it said it was just a flesh wound." She reminds her friend.

"So I'm guessing there is a plan." Natasha comments.

"Yep, we've got to stay off the grid for three days." Melinda tells him, "On the third day between twelve and one pm Clint will met us at the cabin and we'll go back to the plane." Melinda tells her.

"The cabin, you serious?" Natasha asks surprised, "I though you said you would never go back there." She comments.

"Which is exactly why no one will think to look for us there." Melinda points out, "We've got to assume that Quinn has looked into us which means he would know the places we are likely to go. We thought it would make the most sense make a place that few people know about as a meet up spot especially considering the few who do know about it know that I have said on several occasions that I will never go there again." Melinda explains.

"Good plan." Natasha tells her, "And till then?"

"We stay off the grid. Make sure Quinn doesn't find us, protect Skye." Melinda tells her friend.

"In that case I know the perfect place to go." Natasha tells Melinda

"I was counting on that." Melinda tells her.

* * *

On the plane Fitz, Simmons and Ward wake just as Coulson and Clint finish breakfast.

"Morning." Jemma greats as walks over to the table.

"Where's agent May?" Fitz asks curious.

"She got a call from Agent Hill. She's gone to the New York base to give her a hand with a few things." Coulson lies.

"She left when we don't know where Skye is?" Ward asks surprised as it doesn't seem like something Melinda would do.

"Skye's with Nat and Nat won't contact us for a few days, not until she is positive that it is safe to do so, truthfully I think Mels was thankful for the distraction." Clint tells Ward, using the cover story that he and Coulson came up with.

"Right." Ward says though it is clear that he thinks something more is going on.

* * *

"Your safe place is a market?" Melinda asks her friend amused as Natasha pulls the car into a small town market.

"We need supplies genius." Natasha tells her, "Wake up Skye." Natasha tells her and that's what Melinda does.

"Huh, what's going on?" Skye asks confused once her mother wakes her.

"We're going to get some food." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Where are we?" Skye asks interested.

"I'm not really sure." Melinda admits as they get out the car, "But I know that we are going to get something to eat and why we do I need you to not wonder off, to always stay with us, can you do that?" Melinda asks Skye curious and Skye nods, "Good." Melinda tells her and the three people exit the car.

* * *

Several hours after they left the market they arrive at a parking lot in the middle of what seems like a wildlife park.

"You going to explain what we are doing here?" Melinda asks Natasha as they get out the car.

"My святилище is three miles away." Natasha explains as she goes to the trunk.

"Seriously that's where you're taking us?" Melinda asks shocked, "Are you sure you're okay with that?" Melinda asks as she knows how much of a big deal it is.

"I wouldn't have brought you here if it wasn't." Natasha tells her friend, "It's the safest place I know. It's the best place for us." Natasha tells her, "Help me put this stuff in bags." Natasha says and Melinda walks to the trunk and helps Natasha to put all the shopping they brought into a duffle bag bags, "We shouldn't have to leave until we're leaving to go to the cabin." Natasha tells her and Melinda nods,

"I'm guessing we have to walk there." Melinda says.

"Yeah, there is no other way." Natasha tells her.

"Skye, come here." Melinda says as Skye is standing near the front of the car.

"What is it Mom?" Skye asks curious.

"We've got to walk for a while, will you be okay with that?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah." Skye responds.

"Good, if you get tired just let me or тетя Наташа know, okay." Melinda says to her daughter who nod, "And it's really important that you don't wonder off. You need to stay where тетя Наташа and I can see you at all times, do you think you can do that?" Melinda asks and Skye nods.

"Good." Melinda tells her, "I take one bag you take the other." Melinda says to Natasha who hands her the lighter duffel bag, "Lighter one really?" Melinda asks.

"You're hurt." Natasha responds.

"That doesn't mean I can't carry a bag." Melinda points out.

"I know, but your might have to carry Skye if she gets to tired, it's better that you take the lighter one." Natasha tells her closing the trunk.

"Good, I don't need you going easy on me." Melinda tells her friend.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Natasha respond, "Let's go." She says and they walk away from the car.

* * *

On the plane Ward, Fitz and Simmons are down in the lab while Clint and Coulson are upstairs.

"Do you really think that May's gone to help Agent Hill?" Ward asks the other two curious.

"Why don't you think she has?" Simmons asks curious.

"Because it doesn't make any sense." Ward tells her, "May leaving when Skye is still missing just doesn't seem like something she would do." Ward explains to them.

"Well where do you think she is?" Fitz asks curious.

"Finding Skye and Romanoff would be my best guess." Ward comments.

"Why would Coulson and Clint lie about that?" Simmons asks.

"A hundred reasons." Ward tells her, "I just wish they wouldn't lie to us."

"Like you just said they must have a hundred reasons to lie which means they must have a reason why they are lying to us, I'm sure when we need to know we will." Simmons says and both Fitz and Ward look at her, "What?" She asks confused.

"You sound like him." Fitz says pointing to Ward.

"Gee, thanks." Ward and Simmons say sarcastically.

* * *

After walking for an hour, where at the thirty five minute mark Melinda had to pick up Skye they arrive at the place Natasha calls her святилище which looks to be an abandoned barn.

"I'm guessing it's not like it appears." Melinda says to her friend.

"Of course not." Natasha tells her, "Did you really expect it to be?" Natasha asks curious

"Not at all." Melinda says amused.

When they arrive at the door Natasha pushes a panel at the door to reveal a hand scanner which Natasha puts her hand on. Once a green light appears on the scanner the door opens and they go in.

"Before you ask that isn't connected to anything but itself." Natasha tells her friend.

"Didn't expect it would be." Melinda says, "Wow, nice." She tells her friend as what looks like an abandoned bar form the outside is actually a quite nice one bedroom apartment.

"Thanks." Natasha responds as locks the several locks on the door, "This is the only way in." she reveals, "I'll get started on the food because the last thing we need is you cooking and starting a fire when were in the middle of the woods." Natasha tells Melinda.

"Seriously cooking jokes from you?" Melinda asks her friend.

"Couldn't resist." Natasha responds, "Clint and Phil aren't here, someone had to make the joke."

"Mom, what are we doing here?" Skye asks confused.

"We're going to stay here with тетя Наташа for a few days." Melinda explains to her daughter as she puts her down.

"Why?" Skye asks.

"Because it's safe." Melinda explains, "We've got to stay here for a couple of days so that we can be safe." Melinda explains.

"Is Daddy going to come?" Skye asks.

"No." Melinda tells her, "But in a few days we're going to go to him." Melinda explains, "But until then it's just going to be me, you, and тетя Наташа." Melinda explains to her daughter.

"Okay." Skye responds, "What can I do?" Skye asks.

"Um." Melinda says looking around for something for Skye to do, "Tasha do you have paper and pencils by any chance?" Melinda asks curious.

"I do actually." Natasha tells her friend walking over to one of the draws in near the fridge to grab out paper and pencils.

"Why?" Melinda asks curious.

"You never know what you're going to need." Natasha responds handing over the paper and pencils.

"How about drawing?" Melinda asks curious and Skye nods, "Good, let's sit down." Melinda says and she and Skye sit down on the ground.

"What is тетя Наташа making?" Skye asks curious.

"Tasha?" Melinda asks.

"Pasta." Natasha answers.

"Yummy." Skye responds with a smile and she begins to draw.

* * *

Back on the plane both Coulson and Clint are up in his office going over and over what they know about the people who they trust.

"You know Ward doesn't believe that Mels is with Maria." Clint comments.

"I know. But until we're ready that doesn't matter." Coulson comments.

"Unless he calls Fury or Hill." Clint points out.

"If that happens we'll deal with it, but I don't see him doing that." Coulson admits.

"I hope you're right." Clint admits, "Do you think Mels has found Nat yet?" Clint asks curious.

"Who knows, it's Mels and Nat we're talking about." Coulson tells him, "They are both amazing at tracing people down but Tasha's very amazing at hiding." He reminds him, "We got three day wait to find out what happened." He explains.

"It's going to be a long three days." Clint comments.

"Oh yeah." Coulson comments looking at a pictures of him, Melinda, Skye and in some of them Clint and Natasha on his desk, Skye being different ages in each of the pictures.

* * *

Later that night Skye is in asleep in the on bed in the apartment slash barn while Natasha and Melinda are sitting on the couch.

"Take of your jacket." Natasha tells her friend, "Don't make me do it for you." Natasha adds and Melinda rolls her eyes.

"Tasha, you need to relax I've had worse, this was just a flesh wound." Melinda tells her best friend as she removes her jacket.

"That I gave you Linda." Natasha reminds her.

"Tash, I don't blame you, accidents happen." Melinda reminds her, "How's it looking?" She asks curious.

"Good." Natasha assures her and she re bandages her friends arm, "Do you want to sleep first or me?" she asks

"You." Melinda informs her, "I doubt that I'll get sleep anyway so you should." Melinda tells her.

"There are weapons stashed in all the normal places, just in case." Natasha tells her friend.

"Good to know." Melinda responds.

"See you in a few hours." Natasha says standing up and walking over to the other room where she plans to sleep next to Skye.

"Tasha." Melinda says and Natasha pauses and looks back to her, "Thanks for bringing us here, I know how much of a big deal it is for you to let another person come here." Melinda tells her.

"I know I've been private about this place but from the second I knew I needed a safe place to get us I knew this was the only place we could go, I trust you here Linda, you and Skye, making sure the three of us are safe are important to me." Natasha explains.

"Thanks Tash." Melinda tells her best friend with a smile. Natasha nods and heads into the other room. Once Natasha has left the room Melinda makes herself comfortable on the couch making sure that she has the gun from the duffle bag in her hand as she does.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you so much for your support for this story. Over three hundred reviews. That means so much to me.

* * *

For two days Natasha, Melinda and Skye stay at Natasha's place. While they do Natasha and Melinda do their best to make sure that Skye is entertained so that she doesn't get too bored. It's early hours of the third day and both Natasha and Melinda are awake in the kitchen getting ready.

"We're a few hours away from the cabin, we should get there an hour before Clint." Natasha tells her friend.

"Good, we might need to take more breaks so it's better we leave soon." Melinda comments.

"Go wake Skye, I'll finish here." Natasha tells her friend and Melinda nods and heads into the bedroom to wake her daughter.

Walking into the room Melinda wakes Skye up, Skye has aged several more months in the last few days so she is almost nine years old.

"May wake up." Melinda says shaking her daughter awake.

"Mom?" Skye ask.

"Get up, we've got to get going." Melinda explains to her daughter.

"Okay." Skye says, "Are we going to eat first?"

"Your Aunt is almost finished with breakfast." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Good, I've got to go out of the bathroom, then I'll be right out." Skye explains and Melinda nods and heads back out to Natasha.

* * *

On the plane Coulson and Clint have called Ward up to Coulson's office so that they can explain to him the plane as they actually need his help for the next part of their plan.

"What's going on Sir's?" Ward asks curious looking between Coulson and Clint.

"You're right about Melinda not helping Maria." Coulson tells Ward, "We didn't tell you because wanted as few people to know as possible, not even Fury knows." He explains.

"Where is she?" Ward asks curious, though she is pretty sure that he knows.

"Hopefully with Natasha and Skye." Clint tells him.

"What do you need me to do?" Ward asks curious as he assumes that the reason why he was called up to Coulson's office is.

"I'm going to sneak of this plane and get a smaller S.H.I.E.L.D transport and fly too where Natasha and Melinda are. When I do that you are going to fly this plane to another location. Coulson's going to make calls to makes sure it's clear that he's on this plane. Once I get Natasha, Melinda and Skye we'll met up with you mid-air and dock." Clint explains.

"What's with all the secrets?" Ward asks curious.

"After Sitwell and Blake we're having trust issues." Coulson explains.

"I get it." Ward realises understanding, "When do you want us to go?" he asks.

"An hour." Coulson answers.

"I'll be ready." Ward says leaving the office.

"You better not scratch my paint." Coulson tells his friend.

"I'll get Mels to dock, and I'll be careful." Clint tells his friend.

"Good." Coulson responds.

* * *

After an hour of walking Melinda, Natasha and Skye arrive at the car once again.

"I'm driving." Melinda says taking the keys out of Natasha's hands.

"Of course you are." Natasha comments amused, "Before we go let me check your shoulder, I forgot to check it earlier." Natasha realises.

"No need, it's fine." Melinda comments hoping in the driver's side of the car.

"Your Mom has to look after herself more." Natasha informs Skye.

"Is she okay?" Skye asks worried.

"When we stop I'll make sure." Natasha assures her niece.

"Thanks." Skye comments and she gets in the back of the car and Natasha gets in the front.

* * *

An hour after Coulson and Clint called Ward up to Coulson's office Clint has snuck away from the plane and to a car that Tony left for him. As he gets in the mustang Clint is even more thankful than usual that Tony doesn't asks questions though he can't help but wonder what his friend thinks they are up to and he realises that they do owe him an explanation at some point.

He drives Tony's car to the New York S.H.I.E.L.D base where he makes his way to the tarmac without even going inside the building and he gets into one of the smaller aircrafts.

"This is Agent Barton in S.H.I.E.L.D 915 requesting permission for take-off." Clint says to the watch tower as he won't be able to go anywhere until he gets permission, or he will but he will be shot down in seconds and he would rather avoid that.

"Sir there is no record of your flight, who gave you authorisation?" The person on the other end asks.

"Commander Hill." Clint lies.

"I will need to call and confirm that."

"Of course, it's authorisation code Yuma." Clint says using the code that he Maria, Coulson, Melinda, Natasha, Garrett, Blake and Sitwell created a long time ago to mean just agree, I'll explain later, I owe you big time.

"There is no authorisation code Yuma." The person responds.

"I am on a classified operation I understand that you have to call Commander Hill to confirm but I also know that I am to give that authorisation code in any communication with Commander Hill. So please make your call just be sure to give that code." Clint requests completely bullshitting but hoping that it works because otherwise he will be in serious trouble.

"Please hold." The operator says and she places a call to Maria, "Hello Ma'am my name is Agent Green at the New York base I have Agent Barton wanting to take out a small transport apparently on your orders and he said that he was on a classified mission and to give you Authorisation code Yuma when I called, does he have authorisation to take the plane or not?" Agent Green asks curious.

"Yes, he does." Maria responds, "Let him go." Maria tells agent Green wondering what the hell he is up to but knowing that no matter what he is doing he owes her big time.

"Agent Barton you a free to take off. Safe flying." Agent Green tells him.

"Thank you." Clint responds and he starts take of procedure, as he does he wonders just what he's going to have to do to make it up to Maria.

* * *

A few hours after they started driving Natasha, Melinda and Skye are in a fast food restaurants parking lot eating.

"I'd say we've got another two hours of driving before we arrive at the cabin, what do you think?" Melinda asks her friend curious.

"That sounds about right." Natasha comments.

"What's the cabin?" Skye asks curious and Natasha looks at Melinda worried.

"It's a place that your Dad, Uncle Clint, тетя Наташа, and I used to go sometimes." Melinda explains, "But we haven't been there in a while."

"Why not?" Skye asks.

"Because the last time we were there we didn't exactly have a good time." Melinda explains as the last time they went to the cabin was when Clint, Natasha and Phil took her there after Bahrain to try and help her and it didn't go too well and after that she said that she would never go back there again.

"What happened?" Skye asks curious not realising how much of a sensitive topic it is.

"We had a bad time." Natasha says saving her friend from having to explain, "All of us would rather forget that time happened." She explains.

"Oh okay." Skye says understanding now that she shouldn't say anything more.

"Do you mind?" Melinda asks her friend who is pulling her arm out of her sleeve so that she can have a look at the wound on her arm.

"Not at all." Natasha comments, "Don't you know that by now?" she asks curious.

"I really should." Melinda admits and Skye laughs from the backseat.

"It looks good, no sign of infection, healing perfectly." Natasha tells her friend several minutes later.

"I could have told you that." Melinda tells her.

"Yeah you could have but I wouldn't have believed you." Natasha tells her as she re wraps Melinda's arm.

"Why not?" Skye asks curious.

"Because your Mom doesn't have the best track record when it comes to admitting how hurt she really is." Natasha explains to her niece turning around to look at her.

"Neither do you." Melinda points out.

"True, but we aren't talking about me at the moment." Natasha tells her.

"Now we are." Melinda says, "But you've got to admit both of us are better than Clint." She points out.

"Oh yeah." Natasha admits.

"What do you mean?" Skye asks.

"You Mom and I, and your Dad as well don't admit when we're hurt and really hate hospitals and doctors." Natasha explains, "Uncle Clint on the other hand is worse than all of us, he once left a stab wound un treated for several days because he didn't want to go to the doctors." Natasha explains.

"That's not good." Skye comments worried.

"No, it's not." Melinda tells her, "That's why we always watch your Uncle closely after a mission to make sure he's not hurt." She explains.

Skye frowns not likely the idea of her Uncle being hurt.

"We should get going, is your seat belt on?" Melinda asks Skye.

"Yep." Skye responds.

"Let me double check." Natasha says and that's what she does, "Yep it's on. Let's go." Natasha tells her friend and Melinda drives them out of the parking lot.

* * *

Having shut himself in his fathers lab the night before Quinn is completely unaware of what is going on in the outside world, all he knows is that he needs to figure out a way to get the energy into an adult brain without killing the person and soon.

He is so focused on what he is doing that he doesn't even notice his sister walk in and put a coffee cup next to him and then walk out again. Normally Victoria would make a comment about how awful her brother looks but because she knows what he is working on and how important it is she decides not to she just leaves him to his work. Though she does return twenty minutes later to leave him breakfast knowing that at some point he will eat it even if it is cold when he does because he won't mind.

Most of the time it may seem like Victoria doesn't care about Ian and vice versa but the truth is the opposite, they do truly care about each other, but they aren't good at showing it as their father always taught them that while their family was their strength showing affection was weakness, so neither of the siblings are good at showing how they are feeling. Instead they do it in subtle ways like both of the just being with each other after they found out Rania was killed because she was a close friend of both of them, Ian looking after her when she got hurt on a mission, and her looking after him when he devotes himself fully to work, so much so that he doesn't look after himself.

Knowing that eventually Ian will go to his computer Victoria leaves a note on it telling her brother to eat and shower and to let her know if he finds anything before leaving.

* * *

When Natasha, Melinda and Skye arrive at the cabin, which is literally a large wooden cabin the middle of nowhere Skye notices that neither her Mother nor her Aunt show any sign of wanting to move and get out the car. Melinda is staring at the cabin while Natasha is staring at Melinda, unknown to Skye both of them are remembering the last time they were there.

"Um, are we going inside?" Skye asks hesitant from the back seat more than ten minutes after they arrived.

"Yeah let's go." Melinda says opening the door and getting out.

"тетя Наташа, is Mom okay?" Skye asks her Aunt worried.

"Not really, I'm just glad we won't have to be here long." Natasha tells her niece, "I need you to do something for me." Natasha says to her as she turns around and looks at her.

"What?" Skye asks.

"We shouldn't be here long but why we are I need you to do your best to distract your Mom, try and forget where she is, what happened." Natasha requests.

"What did happen here тетя Наташа?" Skye asks curious and worried.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Natasha responds.

"Just so you know I really hate that answer, but I'll distract her." Skye says getting out of the car.

"Thank you." Natasha says quietly though she knows that her niece wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Finally, taking your time there Tasha." Melinda tells her friend.

"It's a good thing we never locked this place." Natasha comments rolling her eyes at her friends' comments.

"Why wouldn't you lock it?" Skye asks confused as Melinda and Natasha get things form the trunk.

"Because we really didn't see the point." Melinda explains and the three people head into the cabin.

"Back way right?" Natasha asks.

"That's the plan." Melinda tells her, "We've got about two hours before we have to disappear again if Clint doesn't show up." She tells Natasha.

"Let's hope he's on time." Natasha responds

* * *

As he is flying the plane to the location that Natasha, Melinda and Skye should hopefully be at Clint realises that he really should have left more time as he's not making quite as good speed as he was expecting to make which means he may not reach where he has to go in time.

"Great, great, great." Clint says sarcastically as he once more increases acceleration as he knows that if he doesn't get there in time he will be letting everyone down and it will become that much harder to find Melinda, Natasha and Skye.

As he pushes the plane to go faster the knowledge that everyone is counting on him comes back to the focus of Clint's thoughts because he knows that if he doesn't get there in time he will be letting down the people that he cares about the most and he will not do that.

* * *

At the cabin Skye and Natasha are both trying to distract Melinda from where she is thought neither are succeeding as while Skye is sting on the couch and Natasha is sitting next to the window by the front door Melinda is pacing the room and she has been since they arrived.

"If he's not here in half an hour we've got to go." Melinda tells Natasha.

"I know." Natasha says though she believes in her partner and knows that he will be here before then.

"Mom, stop pacing." Skye says getting up and walking over to her mother, blocking her path, "Please, sit down." Skye requests.

"I'm alright May." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Clearly." Skye comments and despite everything both Melinda and Natasha have to fight a smile at that because she sounds so much like her grown up self when she says that though in much more of a childlike voice.

"I'll sit down when your Uncle's here and we're on our way home." Melinda tells her daughter.

Skye rolls her eyes and moves out of her mother's way and walks over to her Aunt.

"Is there something you can do?" Skye asks her

"No." Natasha responds.

"What about Fitzy's gun? The one that makes you sleep, can't you use that?" Skye asks, "I think some rest could help Mom." Skye tells her Aunt.

"You're right about rest helping her, but I don't have one of those guns and if I did I wouldn't use it, not on her, not now." Natasha tells her, "We've just got to wait for Uncle Clint to arrive." Natasha explains.

"I really wish he would hurry up." Skye comments.

"So do I." Natasha agrees, "She'll be okay Ребенок, once we are away from here, she'll be okay." Natasha tells her niece, putting her arm around her niece, as she watches Skye watch her mother, as she does she wonders why this place was chosen for the met place, especially considering there are many places that would be just as suitable that wouldn't have the same effect that this place is having on Melinda.

Natasha, Skye and Melinda have been quite for several minutes, both Natasha and Skye watching Melinda when they hear the sound of a plane.

"Is that?" Natasha asks.

"It is." Melinda confirms, "Let's go." She says.

"Stay behind us Skye, just in case." Natasha tells her niece as the exit the cabin.

"I don't understand, isn't it Uncle Clint?" Skye ask confused as walk outside and around to the back of the cabin where there is an open field and an S.H.I.E.L.D transport landing.

"We think it is, but we have to be sure." Melinda says as they approach the plane cautiously.

"It's me." Clint yells when the cargo hold opens.

"Prove it." Natasha requests.

Even though he expected that Clint can't help but roll his eyes, "You two once were so pissed at Phil that after drinking you snuck into his apartment and stole all his ties and he blamed Blake and Sitwell and assigned them to look after the new graduates for a month." Clint says knowing that it is a risky move telling a story involving Blake and Sitwell but also knowing that the three of them are the only ones who know the truth to that story as Blake and Sitwell thought it was Garrett who did it and Garrett and Maria thought it was him.

"It's him." Melinda says and Natasha nods and they help Skye into the plane.

"Uncle Clint." Skye says happily running up to him and giving him a hug as he is standing up in the cockpit.

"I've missed you kid." Clint says picking Skye up as he hugs her.

"I've missed you too." Skye responds, "You have to tell someone if you're hurt." Skye tells her Uncle.

"Okay." Clint says confused and he makes a note to get an explanation from Natasha and Melinda later.

"You guys okay?" Clint asks his sister and partner as he hugs his niece.

"Fine." Melinda responds as she makes her way to the cockpit.

"I shot Melinda." Natasha tells her partner as she sits down and buckles herself into one of the seats.

"What?" Clint asks confused.

"It was an accident, and it's only a flesh wound." Melinda says as she sits in the pilot's seat.

"Okay, I'm going to want the story of that later." Clint says looking between his sister and partner, "Skye go sit next to тетя Наташа." Clint requests putting Skye down on the ground.

"Okay." Skye responds and she walks over and sits next to Natasha who makes sure that she is buckled in correctly.

"So I guess you're flying now." Clint comments walking back to the front of the plane and siting in the co-pilots seat.

"Of course." Melinda responds.

"I'm glad, Phil said he would be pissed if his paint is scratched so if it is you're dealing with him, because you'll be the one to blame." Clint tells his sister.

"Please, like I would." Melinda tells him, "Tasha is Skye buckled in?" Melinda asks.

"Yep." Natasha responds.

"Good, then off we go." Melinda responds starting take off procedure.

* * *

Two hours after Clint met up with Natasha, Melinda and Skye Ward is flying the plane to the mid-air meet up point when Coulson walks into the cockpit.

"How far away are we?" Coulson asks.

"We're within the hundred mile area that you agreed on." Ward tells Coulson, "We could receive a communication from them at any time." Ward informs him.

"Good." Coulson responds.

"Is there a plane B sir?" Ward asks curious.

"There is." Coulson confirms.

"And it is?" Ward asks.

"Meeting up at a pre-arranged destination." Coulson explains.

"S.H.I.E.L.D 616 this is S.H.I.E.L.D 915 requesting permission for docking." Melinda's voice asks.

"Ask for the authorisation." Coulson tells Ward who nods.

"S.H.I.E.L.D 915 this is S.H.I.E.L.D 616 requesting authorisation." Ward requests.

"Of course, authorisation is Foxtrot Alpha Mike India Lima Yankee." Melinda responds and Coulson nods.

"Permission granted." Ward responds and Coulson gets upstairs.

Once Coulson is near the hatch that heads upstairs he waits several minutes then Clint, Skye, Melinda and Natasha climb down.

"DADDY!" Skye says running to her father and he hugs her holding her tightly as he does.

"I've missed you so much." Skye says to her father.

"I missed you too." Coulson responds and Melinda walks over and Coulson pulls her into the hug too.

"Please say you've got food ready." Clint says to his friend several minutes later.

"It's ready in the kitchen, it's covered to stay warm." Coulson says to his friend.

"Awesome." Clint responds and he and Natasha head downstairs, Natasha finally removing the brown wig for the first time since she put it on days ago as she does.

"I'm glad you're home." Coulson tells his wife and daughter.

"So are we." Melinda responds.

"I'm hungry." Skye tells her parents.

"Then let's go eat." Coulson says and the three head downstairs, Coulson more happy than he could put into words about his daughter and wife being home.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you for your support of this story. It means so so much to me. There is another longish time jump this chapter because I wanted to move the story forward and for that I needed Skye to be a little older.

* * *

For over a month the team does their best to remain off the grid as much as possible. With every day that passes they become more and more worried that they haven't even the slightest hint of Quinn or Deathlok coming after them or even up to something, because it likely means that they are planning something big.

During the last seven weeks Skye has aged to about around twelve years old though Simmons suspects that she is about twelve years five months old and it has become clear to everyone that she is becoming more of a teenager. She still refuses to believe the truth that she was an adult before and she won't even listen to anyone if they try to explain to her.

Like usual everyone is spread around the plane. Natasha and Melinda are in the cockpit, Coulson is up in his office, Fitz and Simmons are in the lab, Ward and Clint are down in the cargo bay training and Skye is sitting on one of the armchairs on her laptop.

"What do you think you are doing?" Clint asks his niece as he walks behind her and sees what she is doing.

"Nothing." Skye says quickly closing her laptop screen down.

"Really? Because it looks like you had hacked into New York CCTV network." Clint comments sitting down next to his niece, as he does he realises that this is the first time she has shown that she has her older self's hacking ability, something he's not surprised by but he knows it means that they have to watch what she does online more carefully.

"If you knew what I was doing why did you ask?" Skye asks her Uncle curious.

"Because I was hoping that you would tell me the truth." Clint tells her, "Why did you hack into the CCTV network?" he asks curious.

"I was bored, and I knew it was a way to pass the boredom." Skye explains, not exactly sure how she knew that but knowing none the less.

"Well you know, you could have come and gotten one of us, we would have done something with you." Clint tells her.

"You're all busy." Skye points out, "You're working that's more important than spending time with me." She tells her Uncle, one of the echoes of her old life showing itself once more.

"Skye, nothing's more important than spending time with you." Clint tells his niece, determine to make her believe that, "Plus I'll let you in on a secret, we would all be more than happy for the valid excuses not to do work." Clint tell her.

"Really?" Skye asks amused.

"Really." Clint responds.

"Am I in trouble?" Skye ask worriedly.

"I've got to tell your parents what you did." Clint tells her, "But I think I can reduce your sentence by telling them I already gave you a lecture." He tells her.

"Really?" Skye asks her Uncle.

"Yep." Clint tells her, "Just try not to make a habit out it, unless you're told you can." He tells her.

"What do you mean by that?" Skye asks confused.

"I'm sure your parents will explain it to you when they talk to you later but the truth is there may be times when we need you to use your obvious great skill with computers to find out things so none of us can tell you not to do it at all without being hypocrites." Clint explains, "But for now I'm taking this away for the rest of the day, because I've got something for you to do." Clint says reaching over and grabbing Skye's laptop.

"What?" Skye asks not looking to happy about having her laptop taken away

"Don't look at me like that, trust me you're going to like it." He tells her, "Go get started on the popcorn." He tell her.

"I'm not allowed to make popcorn myself, not after last time, remember." Skye tells her Uncle.

"Right." Clint says remembering what happened a couple of days earlier, "Just get everything out, I'll be back in a second." He tells her and Skye nods and gets up and heads to the kitchen why Clint goes to Melinda's old bunk which is mainly just a storage place for him and Natasha as they tend to sleep in Coulson's office to get a something and to put Skye's laptop there.

"So how exactly is making popcorn a punishment?" Skye asks her Uncle curious as he walks over to her after grabbing something form the bunk.

"What makes you think you're being punished?" Clint asks curious.

"You took my laptop." Skye says simply.

"I took your laptop because I want to show you something and your laptop would distract you." Clint tells her as he starts on the popcorn.

"So I'm not being punished." Skye clarifies.

"No, you're not being punished." Clint tells her, "Grab us a couple of drinks and some other snacks and take them over to the couch, I'll handle the popcorn." Clint tells her and Skye nods and does just that.

"So what's this thing that you want to show me?" Skye asks her Uncle curious as he walks over to the couches, puts the popcorn on the table and puts the DVD's on.

"It's a show called Firefly, and I think you're really going to like it." Clint says walking over and sitting down next to his niece.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Skye asks curious.

"Just trust me Kid, you're going to love it." He tells her and he presses play.

* * *

Skye and Clint have watched the first five episodes of Firefly and are part way through the sixth when Coulson walks over to them.

"Skye go wash up for dinner." Coulson tells his daughter.

"But Dad… I'm watching this." Skye says to her father.

"We'll continue to watch this after dinner, you heard your Dad, go wash up." Clint says pausing the DVD.

"Fine." Skye says annoyed but she gets up and heads to the bathroom.

"Need a hand?" Clint asks Coulson.

"Please." Coulson responds and he and Clint head over to the kitchen, "So what are you watching?" He asks curious.

"Firefly." Clint answers, "I promised grown up Skye I would watch it with her." He explains.

"What is it?" Coulson asks curious.

"The best show ever. It's a science fiction Western that was cancelled before it's time because fox are a bunch of douc bags." Clint explains and Coulson just looks at him shocked, "I'm quoting Skye. She's given me a much longer version of that rant many times." He explains.

"Right." Coulson says still confused.

"Oh by the way I caught Skye hacking into the CCTV cameras in New York." Clint adds.

"What." Coulson says shocked.

"Yeah." Clint responds, "You and Mels should talk to her." Clint says as the two friends grab things and carry them over to the table, "Maybe set up some rules to her about hacking." Clint suggests.

"I'll talk to Mel and then Skye." Coulson says to him.

"Dinner's ready for all." Coulson says through the coms and within a few minutes everyone has come and they have all sat down on the table.

"Uncle Clint can we continue after we eat?" Skye asks curious.

"I think we have to." Clint responds.

"What are you watching?" Fitz asks curious.

"Firefly." Skye answers.

"Awesome, I think you're really going to like that." Simmons tells her knowing how much older Skye liked it.

"I really liked it so far." Skye tells her and group continues to eat.

(Line break)

After dinner Skye and Clint continue to watch Firefly when they finish it is late in the night.

"How can they end it like that?" Skye asks shocked, "There needs to be more episodes, it can't end like that." Skye tells her Uncle.

"Crap." Clint comments noticing the time.

"What?" Skye asks confused.

"Look at the time, you're parents are going to kill me." Clint comments.

"Guess I should get to bed." Skye comments realising how late it is.

"Yeah, several hours ago." Clint comments.

"Well they haven't come down to tell me to go to bed, so I'm betting they haven't realised that I'm still up." Skye comments, "But I should get to bed before they do, night Uncle Clint." Skye says giving her Uncle a hug goodnight before heading to her bunk.

"Night Kid." Clint says in response then when Skye has headed to bed he cleans everything up.

* * *

Due to staying up late watching Firefly with her Uncle the night before Skye sleeps in late the following day. When she does wake she finds Jemma and Fitz playing chess at the table.

"Hey." Skye says walking over to them, "Do you need to run all your tests on me Jem?" Skye asks curious.

"I will after this game." Jemma responds.

"Who's winning?" Skye asks curious.

"Me." Fitz and Simmons respond.

"It's too early to tell." Jemma explains.

"Right." Skye says amused making herself comfortable as she watches them.

"Your parents wanted to talk to you when you woke up." Fitz informs his sister.

"They did?" Skye asks worried.

"Yep they are up in your Dad's office." Simmons tells her.

"Are Uncle Clint and тетя Наташа up there too?" Skye asks worried because she knows that if they are then it's likely that she is in serious trouble.

"No, they're downstairs." Fitz tells her.

"Did they seem angry?" Skye asks worried trying not to sound worry.

"Just go and talk to them." Simmons says looking at her, "It's better if you go and talk to them." She tells her.

"Okay." Skye says getting up and heading up to her Dad's office.

* * *

Skye makes her way upstairs but when she gets to the top of the stairs she pauses because she's worried about what she is going to face.

"Skye come in." Coulson says from his office.

"How does he do that?" Skye mutters to herself but she walks up the final stair and walks into the office where her father is sitting on his normal chair behind the desk and her mother is sitting on the couch

"Fitzy and Jem said you wanted to talk to me." Skye says her nicknames for Fitz and Simmons sticking, even as she gets older.

"Yeah, we do. Sit down." Melinda says and Skye walks over and sits down next to her mother on the couch and Coulson gets up and walks over and sits down on the chair next to the couch.

"Is this about what I did yesterday?" Skye asks curious.

"Yes, it is." Coulson answers.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Skye asks worried.

"In a way." Coulson answers, "But we want to talk to you as well."

"Okay." Skye says.

"May the fact that Computer Science comes so naturally to you is a gift." Melinda says to her daughter, "But that means that you have to be responsible with it." She tells her.

"What do you mean?" Skye asks.

"Just because you can do something doesn't mean you should." Coulson explains.

"But I don't even know how I got into the CCTV cameras. I got bored and the next thing I know I was inside in the network and I was about to see what else I could do when Uncle Clint caught me." Skye explains and Melinda and Coulson exchange looks.

"Skye, that's Computer Science coming naturally to you." Coulson explains, "You know how to do thing with computers without being taught, that's it coming naturally to you." Coulson explains.

"I can do a lot of things without knowing how." Skye points out.

"That's because somewhere inside you remember the last time you were older last time and that's how you know how to do things, but Computer Science is something that came naturally to you no matter what." Melinda explains to her daughter

"Not this again." Skye says rolling her eyes, "Being a kid for the second time makes no sense." Skye tells her parents.

"I know it makes no sense. but it's the truth." Coulson tells his daughter

"Sure it is." Skye says sarcastically.

"If you won't believe that then we won't force you too." Melinda tells her daughter, "But we've got to talk about your hacking." Melinda tells her, "We trust you May, but we will monitor what you do but not all the time." Melinda tells her, "We want to trust you to make the right choice, and if you are going to hack you need to talk to us first because there might be times when we need you to, do you understand?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Yeah, I understand." Skye responds, "So what's my punishment?" Skye asks curious.

"A warning, this time." Coulson tells his daughter.

"Cool." Skye responds with a smile, "If that's all can I go?" Skye asks curious, "I want to try and get тетя Наташа to give me a dance lesson." She informs her parents.

"Go." Coulson tells her and Skye happily leave the room.

"That went pretty well." Coulson comments once Skye leaves as it could have gone worse than it did.

"Yeah it did." Melinda responds.

* * *

When Skye heads down to the cargo bay Skye finds her Aunt and Uncle sparing. Not wanting to distract them she sits on the platform above the Cargo Bay and watches them.

"Its interesting sight isn't it?" Ward says walking over and sitting down next to her.

"Yeah it is." Skye responds, "They're really good." She comments.

"Yeah they are." Ward responds.

"Are you that good?" Skye asks curious.

"I'm pretty good, but your Aunt, Uncle and Your Mom are better." He admits.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard you admit that someone is better than you." Skye comments.

"It's rare." Ward admits, "Did you come down here for a reason?" he asks curious.

"Yeah, I was hoping to have a dance lesson with тетя Наташа, but I can wait." Skye tells Ward.

"They're going to be a while." Ward tells Skye.

"How do you know that?" Skye asks curious.

"Because they always are." Ward tells her.

"It's cool, I'll wait." Skye tells him.

"Well, while you're waiting do you want to play battle ships?" Ward asks her Curious.

"Why? Do you want to lose again?" Skye asks amused.

"What makes you think I will?" Ward asks her curious.

"Because you always do." Skye tells him.

"Do you want to play or not?"

"Why not." Skye says standing up.

Ward and Skye head back into the main area of the plane and sit down at the table near where Fitz and Simmons are playing chess and start their game.

Five minutes into the game Ward realises that with ever move she has made Skye has gotten a hit.

"How do you do that?" Ward asks curious.

"What do you mean?" Skye asks.

"You've gotten a hit every single shot, no ones that good at guessing." Ward tells her.

"I am." Skye says with a shrug, "I just know where you're going to put your ships." Skye tells him and it's thanks to that phrase that Ward realises that it likely that thanks her powers she knows without even realising.

"Skye where's my battle ship?" Ward asks curious and Fitz and Simmons look up from what they are doing.

"What?" Skye asks confused.

"Just answer the first thing that comes to mind, where's my battle ship?" Ward asks

"Okay, C 7, D7, E7, F7." Skye responds.

"Okay, I'm not playing guessing games with you again." Ward tells her.

"Oh come on, you're the one who wanted to play in the first place." Skye argues.

"That was before I realised you have an advantage." Ward says and Fitz and Simmons send him glares because due to the fact that Skye refuses to believe that she was an adult before neither Coulson or May have been able to bring up with her about her powers so she doesn't know.

"You know what, whatever Ward." Skye says annoyed showing just how much of a teenager she is, "If you're going to be a sore loser then fine, play with yourself next time." Skye's says annoyed getting up and walking to the cockpit.

"Think she realised what she said?" Fitz asks curious.

"FITZ!" Jemma says annoyed, "Now look what you've done." She says to Ward.

"I'm sorry." Ward tells her, "But she's using her powers and she doesn't even realises it, that's how she keeps beating me." He tells her.

"Skye's been beating you at battleship long before she became a kid again." Fitz points out.

"She's always used her powers." Ward realises.

"Or she's just good at guessing, not everything she can do is because of her powers." Simmons says annoyed as she gets up and heads to the cockpit to talk to her sister.

* * *

After leaving Ward Skye goes to the cockpit as she finds it relaxing to be there because she has always liked sitting there with her Mother watching the sky pass by. Usually it's quite between her and her mother when she sits there but she likes it because she knows she's there if she wants to talk.

Sitting down in the co-pilots seat, being very careful not to touch any of the controls Skye pulls her legs to her chest and watches the world go by. As she does she becomes more annoyed at Ward and becomes ever more confused about the way he acted.

"Hey." Simmons says walking into the cockpit and kneeling down next to her.

"Hey." Skye responds.

"Are you alright?" Jemma asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Skye responds.

"You know you should forget about Ward he's just a big Meany." Simmons tells her.

"I'm almost thirteen Jem, you know you can use worse words." Skye tells the woman who she sees as he big sister with an amused smile.

"I know, but Meany covers it." Simmons tells her and they both laugh.

"What are you girls doing in here?" Melinda asks as she walks into the cockpit surprised to find her daughter and scientist.

"Ward was being a Meany and I like it here." Skye explains to her mother.

"Okay, well you know you're always welcome here." Melinda tells her.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Jemma says getting up and leaving the cockpit having a feeling that what Skye needs most at the moment is her mother.

For several minutes both Skye and Melinda are quite as they stare out the window.

"What did Ward do?" Melinda asks curious.

"Well he asked me to play battleships which I did, then he got annoyed that I was winning and then he said that he's not going to play it with me again, he just a big baby." Skye tells her mother.

"May just because you're upset with someone is no reason to call them names." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Right, sorry." Skye says quickly.

"I'll talk to him." Melinda tells her daughter.

"No, don't bother." Skye tells her mother, "I don't want to play board games with someone who can't bear to lose." She tells her.

"Are you sure?" Melinda asks worried.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Skye responds and the mother and daughter drift into silence once more.

* * *

After spending a while in the cockpit with her Mother Skye gets up and leaves when she does she finds her Dad sitting on one of the tables on a tablet.

"Since when do you do you work down here?" Skye asks curious.

"Is there some kind of rule that says I can't?" Coulson asks

"No, of course not." Skye responds as she sits down, "It's just unusual that's all, you usually work upstairs." She explains.

"Director Fury asked me to do the budget for this quarter and I needed a chance a scenery." Coulson explains being positive that it Fury's version of a punishment, though for what he isn't quite sure.

"Why's Nicky making you do it?' Skye asks curious, "Wouldn't it be Maria's job?" she ask.

"Usually, but she's on a mission with Garrett, you remember him?" Coulson asks and Skye nods, "And they aren't due back at the Hub for a couple more days so Fury asked me to do it, and it's not that much fun." He admits.

"I wish I could do something to help." Skye says to her father.

"Thanks Baby Girl." Coulson tells her, "But I don't think there is." He responds.

"Well if there is nothing I can do to help then I will definitely keep you company." Skye tells her father.

"Thank you." Coulson says sincerely.

"Any time." Skye responds with a smile and Coulson continues to his work while Skye watches

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you for your support for this story.

* * *

For three days after the battle ship incident Skye avoid Ward as much as possible. Something that is easy to achieve when it becomes clear to everyone else that he doesn't want to see or talk to him as they do their best to help.

Skye herself is down having a dance lesson with her Aunt, something which she has gotten very good at and enjoys quite a bit, which Natasha is quiet happy about as she loves teaching her niece something that they both love.

"Hey you two, I need your help." Clint says racing down the stairs with the Nerf crossbow once more in his hands.

"What did you do?" Natasha asks as Clint comes and hides behind them.

"Started a war." Clint responds, not even bothering to pretend to be insulted that she immediately assumes he did something, as Fitz and Simmons both come running out and start firing at Clint.

"You're on your own." Natasha tells her partner, "We'll continue this later." She tells Skye.

"I'm in." Skye tells her Uncle, "Can we pause until I'm armed?" Skye asks her siblings.

"Five minutes." Simmons responds, "We'll meet upstairs in five minutes." She says and she and Fitz head back to the main part of the plane.

"You sure you don't want to join?" Skye asks curious.

"No, I'm good." Natasha tells her, "I'm going to go see what your mother is doing, try not to do any damage to the plane, anything or each other." Natasha tells them.

"We'll do our best." Clint responds and Natasha heads upstairs, "You've got the other Nerf crossbow in your bunk don't you?" Clint asks his niece.

"Yep." Skye responds as ever since Fitz gave her the Nerf crossbow to distract her from using the actual one she has kept it.

"Good, go get it." Clint tells her, "I'll restock." He says and Skye nods and heads upstairs.

Five minutes later Simmons, Fitz, Skye and Clint meet in the middle of the main level of the plane, when they do Fitz and Simmons realise that they are out matched.

"The teams aren't fair." Simmons realises.

"You're right about that." Clint realises.

"Well how about me and Jem against you and Fitzy." Skye suggests.

"That will work." Clint respond and the others nod.

"We need rules fist." Fitz points out.

"Cockpit and Coulson's office are off limits. Everywhere else is fair game." Clint tells the others and they nod.

"Lola's off limits too." Skye tells them.

"Oh yeah." Clint says agreeing, "That's better for all of us if it is." He tells them.

"Every time you get hit you have to add one to tally in the lab before you continue play." Simmons suggests. .

"Sounds good." Clint tells them, "Two minutes to spread out then we play." He says and the others nod and Skye and Simmons go one way why he and Fitz go another all four of them preparing for their war.

* * *

Garrett and Hill have just returned to the Hub after their mission. They have been de briefed and they are waiting for their new orders, well Garrett is, Hill has gone into a meeting. Being bored with waiting around Garrett starts to look into the personnel files of some of the higher ranking S.H.I.E.L.D agents feeling like Stark's program is taking too long for his liking.

* * *

After leaving Skye and Clint Natasha goes to the cockpit to see her best friend.

"I thought you were having a dancing lesson with Skye." Melinda says to her friend when she sees her.

"I was." Natasha confirms, "Until Clint decided to crash our lesson because he's having a Nerf war with FitzSimmons." She explains.

"I really wish I never showed him them." Melinda comments.

"So do I." Natasha tells her.

"So did May join them?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah." Natasha confirms, "But then again that's not surprising she likes those things as much as Clint does." Natasha points out.

"Just the crossbow." Melinda tells her, "When Fitz got that new machine gun version a few days ago he showed it to her but she showed no interest."

"Also not a surprise." Natasha comments, "She is her mother's daughter and she has spent a lot of time with the best Archer in the world and happens to be a pretty good one herself, even if she doesn't remember." She comments remembering what Clint told her, "It makes sense that she prefers to use the crossbow."

"Yeah it does." Melinda confirms

"Are you alright?" Natasha asks a hint of concern clear.

"I'm fine." Melinda responds.

"Yeah, you want to try that again?" Natasha asks, "This is me you're talking to."

"I'm worried about what Quinn is up to." Melinda admits, "And what it means for Skye." She admits.

"Oh." Natasha comments, "Glad I'm not the only one." She comments.

"You find it odd too." Melinda says to her friend.

"Of course. He sent Deathlok after us then nothing." Natasha reminds him, "That doesn't bode well for us."

"What do you think he's planning?" Melinda asks curious.

"Who knows, but whatever it is, I'm betting it's pretty big and we should be ready." Natasha tells her friend and both drift into silence.

* * *

At the Hub Garrett has been going through files for several hours when he finds something unusual, something that contradicts several things that he knows to be fact. He stares at what he's looking at for several minutes thinking that maybe it could be a mistake but then he remembers the stakes and knows that he has to check it out anyway, especially considering what one of the things he knows is.

Clearing any record of what he's been doing and logging off Garrett gets up and heads to the person's file he was looking at office, knowing that while that person won't be there he can leave a note and come up with the second part of his plan.

As he exits the area he was in he hears someone calling his name and he turns and when he sees who it is he can't help but smile.

"Hey, done with your meeting?" Garrett asks Maria curious.

"Not quite, just excused for a break." Maria responds.

"You take breaks?" Garrett asks amused, "From talking?" he ask as it seems like a stupid thing to take breaks during to him.

"When me and Hand are in the meetings, yes, because otherwise it ends in a fight." She explains.

"I'd like to see that, though we both know you could kick Vic's ass if needed." He tells her.

"Thanks for your confidence." Maria tells him.

"It's a no brainer, you're the better fighter." John tells her.

"Thanks." Maria responds, "I should be getting back." She tells him.

"Well go, give Vic hell." He tells her.

"Oh, I will." Maria responds and she walks several steps before turning back around and facing you, "Are you free tonight? After dealing with Hand all day I could use a drink." She tells her friend, the person that she considers to be her best friend.

"I'm staying at the apartment, about six." He offers the apartment being a place that he, Melinda, Coulson, Clint and Natasha brought together a long time ago when they were spending a lot of time at The Hub between missions and they realised housing in the area sucked.

"Sounds good." Maria responds

"Good. I might have something to talk to you about then." He tells her.

"That's mysterious." Maria says with a frown walking back over to him, "What are you up to?"

"Not here." Garret tells her in a whisper, "I might have a lead on our problem." He explains his voice barely loud enough for Maria to hear as he makes sure he's not looking in any direction that has a camera, "I'm not sure yet, I need to look into something. I'll tell you everything tonight." Garrett tells his best friend, the person he trusts the most.

"Be careful." Maria says accepting his explanation but worried for him, "With whatever it is that you're going to do, just be careful." She tells him.

"I'm always careful." Garrett tells her and Maria rolls her eyes,

"Of course you are, and that's why you've had the most injuries out of all of us." Maria tells him both of them knowing that all of us refers to them, Coulson, Melinda, Natasha and Clint.

"No I haven't." Garrett says being pretty sure that Natasha and Melinda have had more injuries than he has.

"I'm pretty sure you have." Maria tells her, "Crap, I've got to get back before Hand takes over, see you at six?" she asks.

"See you at six." Garrett confirms and Maria turns and jogs back to the meeting room and Garrett continues on to leave his message for the person he really wants to talk to.

* * *

On the plane Skye, Clint, Simmons and Fitz have been playing their game for a while and Clint and Fitz are winning mainly due to the fact that Clint is such a good shot, though Skye and Simmons are holding their own and even Fitz is doing a pretty good job of fighting back.

"TIME, all of you." Coulson says form the stairs which leads to his office as he sees Clint standing on the kitchen Counters, Skye hidden behind the couch, Fitz shooting from out his bunk and Simmons from in the command centre.

"Dad we're in the middle of a game." Skye objects.

"So I see, but you've been playing for an hour without a break, it's time for one." Coulson tells her.

"He's right Kid, I should have gotten us to take a break a while ago." Clint says jumping down from the counter that he is standing on top off.

"Okay fine." Skye says and her, Fitz and Simmons move out of the open rather than the places they were hiding in.

"Here, catch." Clint says throwing his niece a bottle of water which she catches.

"Any chance of food?" Skye asks curious.

"I think I can whip up some grilled ham and cheese for all." Coulson tells his daughter.

"Awesome." Skye responds, "Can I help?" she asks her Dad curious.

"Sure, wash up first though." Coulson requests and Skye nods and heads to the sink.

"Is that a good idea?" Fitz asks Simmons in a whisper.

"Shhh." Simmons whispers back and Coulson and Skye get started on working on food.

* * *

When he arrives back at the apartment at quarter past five Garrett sets up a few things that he is going to need. The first is several listening devices and cameras just in case something happens to him and he can't tell the others what he found out if his suspicion is proven to be correct which would be the only reason why he couldn't tell the others.

Once he has all the cameras and listening devices in place Garrett sits down and writes a letter to Maria which explains everything which he goes and puts in the box of tissues in the bathroom cabinet which would be the last place that anyone except for Maria would look.

Garrett has just returned from placing the letter when there is a knock on the door, knowing exactly who it is Garrett walks over and answers it,

"I didn't think you'd show." Garrett admits.

"Of course I showed." Hand tells Garrett entering the apartment, "You made a convincing case." She tells him, "Leaving me a note claiming that you know my biggest secret but that you wanted to give me a chance to explain before going to Fury. What is it that you think you know?" Victoria asks.

"Well you just confirmed if for me so I don't think any more, I know for sure." Garrett responds.

"What do you mean?" Hand asks.

"Drop the act Vic, you and I both know that if you were innocent you wouldn't have bothered to show up." Garrett says to her closing the door and walking across the room, "You're Ian Quinn's sister, the Clairvoyant's daughter, and a mole." He tells her.

"First don't call me Vic." Victoria says knowing that she is busted but curious as to how he knows, "And second if you had any proof to your accusations we would be meeting in an interrogation room rather than your apartment." She tells him.

"I wanted to give you a chance to come clean before I brought you in, but I guess that's not going to happen." Garrett tells her.

"You still haven't said what your proof is." Victoria says never letting her mask fall for a second, "And you know I think it's because you don't have any." Victoria reveals, "Because you can't, because your accusations aren't true and I resent that you would even think that I was a mole." She tells him.

"Give it a rest Vic, I know who you are." Garrett tells her, "You probably don't remember but when we were stationed together, the only time I have ever seen you drunk, you ranted and raved about your half-brother Ian, and how much of an annoyance he is but that he's your best friend though it disturbs you how much like your father he is. I didn't think about it much at the time, but imagine my shock when I'm looking through your personal file today and it says that you don't have any siblings, that you've never known your father and that apparently your blood type is different to that I know you to have." Garrett explains, "You're Ian Quinn's sister and you switched your DNA sample for another's in the system. You're a traitor to S.H.I.E.L.D, and I'm brining you in." he tells her.

"You bring me in and you get what a pat on the head from Fury?" Hand asks and Garrett just stares at her, "You keep my secret and you'll have whatever you want, when S.H.I.E.L.D is no more you can be as high ranking as you want to be in what will take its place." Hand says seeing what her chances are of getting him to change sides as she knows that there is a small chance that he will agree.

"You, your brother, and your Father, have made life hell for the people that I care about. There is nothing you can offer me that will make me join you." Garrett tells her a look of disgust on his face.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way." Victoria says and then before Garrett can react she pulls a gun with a silencer on the end and shots him twice, once in the stomach once in the upper torso, near the top of the right lung, which if her calculations are correct it should cause said lung to collapse.

As she knows Garrett well enough to know that he likely has listening devices and cameras in the room Victoria starts to look for them until she hears a knock at the door.

"John?" Victoria hears Hill's voice call as she knocks the second that she does she races into the bedroom and climbs out of the fire escape knowing that she has time because Hill will be more concerned with checking on Garrett that finding the shooter. As she races down the fire escape Victoria pulls out her phone and calls her brother,

"I'm texting you an address. I need you to send a clean-up team there as quick as possible, it needs to get there before SHIELD and pretend that that's what they are." Victoria tells her brother when he answers without even saying hallo.

"Tori? What happened?" Quinn asks concerned, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be there soon, I'll explain everything then." Victoria assures her brother, "Just sent the team." She requests.

* * *

After her meetings Hill had to compete paperwork on her latest mission which she manages to complete earlier than she had planned so instead of hanging around the hub she decides to meet up with Garrett earlier than planned, knowing that he won't mind and not being able to help but be worried about him because of whatever it was that he was up to.

When Maria arrives at the apartment that she has stayed at before and visited more than once she knocks and when she receives no response calls out "John." When she does receive any answer from that either she can't help but be concerned as she knows that John left the hub over an hour ago. Thankful that she has her own key due to the fact that she has stayed there before she goes to unlock the door but is very surprised to find it is already un locked because that isn't like John.

Pausing the door open she hesitantly enters but the second she sees the sight before her being careful is thrown out the window, "John." She says racing to her best friends' side. John is barely conscious and as soon as she is at his side she starts to hold pressure on his wounds.

"John, look at me, who did this to you?" Maria asks and John tries to talk but he starts coughing and struggling even more to breath which makes Maria realise that he's got a collapsed lung.

"Just hold on John, I'll get help." Hill says looking at her friend as she pulls out her phone, "This is Commander Hill A 946430, I need an emergency medical team at my location, I've got an agent down, repeat I've got an agent down." Maria says before hanging up her phone, "You stay with me, okay." Maria tells her best friend, "I haven't given you permission to die." She tells him as it becomes clear and clearer that he is struggling to hold on, "Just stay with me John." She tells him as she continues to do her best to prevent his injuries from getting worse.

As she holds pressure on the wounds she realises that unless she does something about the collapsed lung he is going to die before she the medical team can get there. Reaching over and grabbing a pillow from the couch she puts that onto of the stomach wound and runs to the kitchen to grab a bottle of vodka, a knife and takes apart a pen so she has a tube, thankful for the fact of just who's apartment she is in because all of the items are easy to find.

Trying to remember the time that Melinda had to talk her through how to re inflate a lung Maria opens the Vodka and pours it all over the pen, the knife, her hands and John's chest. Then with shaking hands she makes an incision in his chest and inserts the pen, which re inflates the lung, allowing John to breathe a little easier,

"Just hold on John, please." Maria requests tears coming to her eyes as she continues to try and hold bleeding on his bullets wounds determine to do whatever she can to make sure she won't lose her best friend.

* * *

On the plane everyone except for Coulson are down in the living room watching a movie of Ward's choice much to Simmons, Fitz and Skye's dismay because they really don't like his choice in movies, the only reason Coulson isn't downstairs with them is because he still hasn't finished doing the budgets for Fury.

"Mel, Clint, Tasha, Ward please come to my office." Coulson's voice says through the coms and the second it does the four agents become worried because there is a hint of pain in his voice.

Exchanging a look the four get up and make their way up to Coulson's office.

"What is it Phil?" Melinda asks worried when she sees the look that her husband has on his face.

"I just received a call from Maria, Agent Garrett was shot a little under an hour ago, he's alive but in critical condition." Coulson reveals to the shock of the other four agents in the room.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2 IMPORTANT PLEASE READ I'M NOT KIDDING PLEASE READ THIS: **Okay so once I'm finished with this story (I'm still at least a few chapters away from that so don't worry) I want to start a story of one shots of missing moments from this stories. That means if you want a one shot of one of the stories that have been hinted by the characters, at or want to know about something that happened during the stories that wasn't elaborated on, or just specific missing moments, that can also include small snippets of things that could happen once this story ends as I have a few ideas for that but they wouldn't fit together as another whole story. Let me know if you have any requests and I will do my best to accommodate them. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"I thought they were back from their mission." Clint comments being the first one to come out of his shock.

"They are." Coulson reveals, "Maria found him bleeding out at the apartment." Coulson reveals.

"Does she have any ideas about who could have done it?" Melinda asks.

"She said she did but didn't want to discuss it over the phone." Coulson reveals.

"Sir, how badly is Garrett hurt?" Ward asks and it's in that moment that the others truly realise that why Garrett is a friend to them he is more than that to Ward. He is a mentor, and a father figure as well as a friend to the young specialist.

"He was shot twice." Coulson says looking directly at Ward, "Once in the abdomen, once in the upper torso. Maria said that he was conscious when she found him, but couldn't speak due what she suspected was a collapsed lung, which she reinflated. He had just been rushed to surgery when Maria called me. That's all we know at the moment." Coulson tells Ward.

"Excuse me." Ward says leaving the office the others watching him go as he does.

"How did Maria sound?" Clint asks worried.

"She was the one who found him, but she's Maria." Coulson explains, "She was trying to sound like she was okay but I could tell that she's not." He explains.

"I'll set a course for the Hub." Melinda tells Coulson.

"I'll join you." Natasha says and the two friends leave the office.

"We're thinking Quinn right?" Clint asks after Melinda and Natasha leave.

"We won't know for sure until we talk to Maria, but I think so." Coulson tells his friend knowing that if it is Quinn behind Garrett's shooting then it's their fault because they brought him into this mess.

* * *

After double and triple checking to make sure that she wasn't followed Hand makes her way to her where her brother is. When she enters she finds Quinn sitting at his desk on his computer.

"You shot a member of The Dream Team, great job at staying under the radar Tori." Quinn tells his sister as soon as he sees her.

"He found out about me, I had no choice." Victoria says pulling a desk chair over and sitting next to him.

"Then why didn't you kill him?" Quinn asks, "Make sure he couldn't talk, your shots deliberately left him alive, why?" he asks curious.

"Garrett's just not any member of The Dream Team." Victoria tells her brother, "He's Commander Hills's best friend. If I were to have killed him then the only thing she would have to focus on is finding his killer, by leaving him alive her focuses is divided between finding the shooter and being with him." Victoria explains.

"Smart, makes sense." Quinn admits, "But now you've got to worry about him telling everyone that you're the one who shot him when he wakes." Ian tells his sister.

"Only if you can't come up with a way for him to forget." Victoria tells her brother.

"Give me a couple of hours." Quinn says with a grin.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down." Victoria tells him, "Are the team there yet?"

"Yep, they beat the S.H.I.E.L.D team and are currently finding any and all listening devices and cameras, searching for any evidence and cleaning the place." Quinn tells her.

"Good." Victoria responds.

"Yeah." Ian responds, "I'll be down in the lab if you want me, I should have a way for him to forget what happens in a couple of hours." He tells his sister standing up.

"Good." Victoria responds and Ian heads downstairs.

* * *

The plane is about half an hour away from the Hub. After telling Melinda, Natasha, Clint and Ward what happened Coulson and Clint explained to Skye, Fitz and Simmons so they know as well.

Every since he has left Coulson's office Ward has shut himself in his bunk, having not said a single word to everyone.

"Hi." Skye says opening the door to his bunk.

"Hi." Ward responds surprised to see her.

"Garrett is important to you, right?" Skye asks her friend.

"Yeah, he is." Ward responds.

"Do you want some company?" Skye asks.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Ward responds and Skye walks over and sits next to him.

"You're worried aren't you?" Skye asks.

"Yeah, I am." Ward admits, "Garrett is like a father to me." He admits.

"I'm sorry." Skye says and both of them drift into silence, Skye not sure what else she can say to help.

* * *

Ever since they entered the cockpit Melinda and Natasha have been quite, both of them thinking about their friend possibly dying at the Hub.

"We can't let him get away with this." Natasha comments.

"I know." Melinda tells her friend, "We've got to get answers from Maria then figure this out." Melinda tells her, "We can't just play defence anymore." She says.

"I agree." Natasha tells her, "I meant it when I said I'm sick of us being in hospital beds." She comments and Melinda nods and the two drift back into silence.

* * *

Melinda and Natasha are landing the plane in the Hub when Coulson calls Skye to him.

"Yeah Dad?" Skye asks.

"It's going to be even more important than usual that you don't wonder off." Coulson tells his daughter, "Always be where me or your Mom, or you Aunt and Uncle can see you. If you need to go to the bathroom tell us first, do not go anywhere on your own." He tells her.

"Dad I'm twelve, I know how to be careful." Skye tells her father.

"I know you know how to be careful but you need to be even more careful." Coulson tells his daughter, "There are going to be a lot of people and you can't go off with anyone. No matter what they say." Coulson tells his daughter, "You need to stay with me, your Mom, Aunt or Uncle at all times, can you do that?" he asks.

"Yeah, I can." Skye responds.

"Good." Coulson tells her as the plane touches down.

For several minutes Coulson and Skye stay in the main part of the plane and the others all come out and join them.

"Let's go." Coulson says when everyone is standing together.

* * *

After leaving the plane the group make their way to the medical bay of the hub. Coulson, Melinda, Natasha and Clint watching both Skye closely as well as every single person around to make sure that none of them will get a chance to hurt her if that's what they intend.

When they get to the medical bay they find Maria waiting, blood on her clothes and on her hands.

"Any news?" Ward asks as soon as he sees her.

"No, not yet." Maria responds.

"What do you know?" Coulson asks.

"He said he had a lead on the mole." Maria says quietly to Coulson, Melinda, Natasha and Clint, "He said that he had to look into something else and he was going to tell me everything he found out when we had a drink tonight." Maria explains, "I finished early and when I got to the apartment I found him. He tried to tell me who shot him but he couldn't." Maria explains to her friends in a quite whisper.

"Are a team at the apartment?" Clint asks, "This is Garrett, he would have had safeguards in place if he was confronting someone." He tells her friends.

"They should have just got there." Maria says and right on cue her phone rings, "That's probably them." She says, "Commander Hill." She answers, "What?" Maria asks shocked, "No I didn't, get in their do a search see if you can find anything." Maria says before angrily hanging up her phone.

"What happened?" Melinda asks.

"A team got to the apartment and they found out that another S.H.I.E.L.D team had apparently already been there and cleaned the place out." Maria informs the other.

"How the hell did Quinn get there first?" Coulson asks.

"Who knows." Natasha says angrily, "He seems to know everything fist." She tells them.

"When Phil was hurt you said you had connections that could make things harder for Quinn to be hidden." Maria says to her friend.

"Yeah, but you said you didn't want me to exploit them yet." Natasha says to her friend.

"That was before." Maria says angrily, "He or someone on his orders, shot John, I'm done playing it safe." She tells her, "We've got to go on the offensive and I know you said that there are risks but right now we've got to risk it." Maria tells them, "Everything they've tried to do to Skye, and Phil, and now John, he's gone too far. It's time to put an end to it." She says to her friends clearly going into deputy director mode all of the other four knowing she stopped herself from adding 'whatever it takes' to the end of that sentence.

"I'll leave as soon as we got news on John." Natasha comments.

"We'll leave." Clint says and his partner looks at him, "How many of these contacts want you dead?" He asks his partner.

"A couple." Natasha admits.

"Then I'm coming." Clint tells him, "That means you'll be two down, you good with that?" he asks his friend.

"Yeah." Coulson responds, "This is what we've got to do."

"Are you leaving?" Skye asks in a quiet voice having head part of what's going on.

"For a little while Kid." Clint tells her, "тетя Наташа and I have to do some important work." He tells her.

"Can I call you why you're gone?" Skye asks curious because as far as she is concerned her Aunt and Uncle have always been around and she can't imagine things without them.

"I'm not sure." Clint answers honestly, "But I'll talk to Uncle Tony and see if he has a way for us to keep in contact with you that's secure." Clint tells his niece who nods.

"You're not allowed to get hurt, either of you." Skye tells her Uncle and Aunt before hugging them both.

"You need to clean up." Melinda tells Maria.

"I'm fine." Maria responds.

"Come on, he'll still be in surgery for a while." Melinda says putting her arm around the shoulders of the woman she trained that is now her boss and leading her out of the room, both realising that Natasha followed once she broke the hug that was going on between her, Skye and Clint.

Melinda leads Maria to the bathroom near the medical area and after cheeking to make sure that they are the only ones in the bathroom Natasha locks the door so that no one else can get in.

"We're alone now." Melinda says simply knowing that out of this room and with everyone but Melinda and Natasha Maria is expected to be Deputy Director Hill, but in this room she can be Maria a person who could be losing her best friend.

"I'm fine. I didn't need you to bring me in here." Maria tells her friends

"You're not fine." Natasha says walking over to her, "We know you Maria, and we know how important John is to you, it's okay to show that pain. If you don't then it's going to control you and you can't let that happen." She tells her friend.

"Really, you too are going to give me advice on showing your emotions?" Maria asks her two friends surprised that the two people that she knows who show emotions the lest are giving her advice.

"We're not telling you to show it to everyone, just us." Melinda tells her, "He's your best friend and he's dying, both of us know what that feels like, just this once drop your mask Maria." Melinda tells her.

As Maria looks at the two women who have been her friends, mentors, and in a way sisters she realises that Melinda is right, both of them having been where she is and that they did her a favour by bringing her in here, alone, because they are giving her a chance to lower her mask to say and do what she has to without judgement before going back to her employees where she can't allow them to see any weakness.

"I walked into that apartment and I saw him bleeding out and it was like time held still for a second." Maria admits, "He was bleeding out, struggling to breath, I had to re inflate his lung and I was trying to remember when you taught me." She says looking at Melinda.

"Well at least it wasn't the person who was struggling to breathe who was telling you this time." Natasha tells Maria remembering the incident that lead Maria to learn how to re inflate a lung.

"All I could think was that I couldn't loose him." Maria admits tears starting to come to her eye, "I can't lose him Melinda, Natasha, he's my best friend." She says her voice breaking.

Without a word Melinda and Natasha walk over to their friend and they both put their arms around her.

* * *

After Maria, Melinda and Natasha left, Coulson, Ward, Fitz, Simmons, Clint and Ward have sat down, Skye sitting between her father and Uncle and have started the wait for news.

"Garrett's tough, it takes more than a couple of bullets to put him down, trust me I know." Clint say to Ward quietly.

"I don't really want to hear it." Ward tells him.

"Okay." Clint responds simply, having spent enough time with Ward now to know not to push it.

"Do you think Director Fury knows?" Ward asks Coulson.

"He was my first call." Maria says walking back into the room with Natasha and Melinda. Maria no longer having blood on her hands but she still has it on her top, "He wants me to keep him updated, or he's on his way I don't remember which." She comments.

"You should go." Maria tells her friends

"No, we're staying." Clint tells her and Maria gives Coulson, Melinda, Natasha and Clint a look which says 'I need to talk to you.'

"Can you watch Skye?" Coulson asks Ward, Fitz, and Simmons.

"Yes Sir." The three respond.

"Skye don't leave Ward, Fitzy and Jem's side." Coulson tells his daughter who nods and, Natasha, Melinda, Coulson, Maria and Clint go over to one of the corners in the room.

"We're not leaving until we know John is alright." Coulson tells his friend.

"It's too dangerous for you to be here, Skye especially, and you know it." Maria tells him, "We don't know if Quinn shot John or if he ordered someone else to, but we do know that whoever pulled the trigger is in the area, could be in S.H.I.E.L.D." Maria reminds him, "And right now the person he wants most is sitting in full view." Maria tells him, "John would prefer that all of us are safe rather than waiting on him. Go, I'll keep you updated." She tells them.

"Is that an order?" Melinda asks.

"Would it matter if it is?" Maria asks, "You know I'm right. You need to keep Skye safe and with every second that she stays here her she's at risk more. You need to go, to protect her." Maria tells them, "It means a lot to me that you came and I promise to keep you updated, but you need to go." She tells them.

Coulson, Melinda, Natasha and Clint are silent all of them knowing that Maria is right but at the same time they don't want to leave until they know about John because good news or bad they want to be there for their friend and Ward deserves to see him as soon as he is out of surgery.

"We'll go to New York." Melinda tells her, "That's way we're close enough if something happens but far enough to be a bit safer. We'll go to the tower, we can keep in secure contact and then you two can talk to Tony and plan your trip." Melinda suggest, "But you will call if you need anything." She tells her friend.

"Of course." Melinda responds and the group walk back over to the others.

"Due to safety concerns we're going to New York and wait out news there." Coulson says quietly to Ward, Fitz, Simmons and Skye.

"Sir Permission to stay here." Ward requests.

"Granted." Maria and Coulson both respond without hesitation both of them knowing that because of how important Garrett is to Ward he deserves to stay.

"I just realised, has someone let Agent Triplet know?" Ward asks.

"He's on mission. I left a message with the team that's running his back end, they'll tell him." Maria tells him.

"Time to go." Coulson comments not likely that they are leaving without knowing whether their friend is okay but also knowing that Maria is right about it being too dangerous to stay.

Skye, Fitz and Simmons stand and Skye surprises the others by walking over and hugging Maria, "Dad said that Garrett is your best friend, I'm sorry that he's hurt Aunt Maria." Skye tells her, referring to Maria as her aunt for the first time ever.

"Thank you Skye." Maria says shocked at what Skye called her as she has never done that before, as neither her adult or Child self.

"Make sure you call Rookie." Clint tells her once Skye brakes the hug.

"You do remember that I am your boss now." Maria tells her friend a combination of amused and annoyed.

"You'll always be our Rookie." Clint tells her.

"He's right about that." Melinda tells her.

Maria rolls her eyes at the two, but she isn't really annoyed because she knows that they are trying to help her because the relationship she has with Garrett is a lot like theirs, "Get out of here." She tells them.

"We'll see what we can run down on our end." Coulson tells her, "The apartment might have been cleaned but that doesn't mean that Tony can't find something." He tells her.

"Let me know whatever you find." Maria request and Coulson nods shaking her hands.

"We'll meet you at the plane." Melinda says to Coulson and Clint as her and Natasha want to have one more word with Maria.

"Sure." Coulson says and he, Clint, Skye, Fitz and Simmons head back to the plane and Maria, Melinda and Natasha have another talk why Ward just sits, zoned out to what is going on around him, just hoping that when the doctor walks out of that operating room that the news is going to be good.

* * *

Ever since her brother has left to go to the downstairs lab Victoria has stayed upstairs half expecting her phone to ring to inform her about Garrett, but at the same time she isn't surprised that it doesn't because it's likely that Hill is informing as few people as possible about what happened and considering the fact that most of the time her and Hill don't get along she won't be top of that list.

"Finally." Victoria comments as Quinn comes upstairs from his lab.

"I think the word you're looking for is thankyou." Ian responds.

"You've created a way for him to forget?" Victoria asks.

"Of course." Quinn says holding up a small vile with a pale pink liquid in it.

"How does it work?" Victoria asks.

"Inject it into Garrett anywhere or into his IV and the last twenty for hours of his short term memory will be erased." Quinn tells her.

"I mean how does it work?" Victoria asks taking the vial of her brother.

"A combination of complicated science experiments, formulas and chemicals, do you really want to know or are you just seeing how long you can get me to talk for?" Ian asks realising the look his sister has on her face.

"Just wanted to see." Victoria responds, "You caught on before Father would have." She explains.

"I've been watching you get father to do that for years." Ian tells her, "I know your tricks."

"Not all of them." Victoria tells him, "How long do I have to get this into him?"

"The sooner the better." He tells her.

"I'll see what I can do." Victoria tells him, "Have you have any luck with our other project yet?"

"I'm close." Quinn responds.

"You've been saying that for months." Victoria points out.

"I'm trying to continue research that Father was working on for twenty years, progress takes time." She tells him.

"Are you getting any closer to a way?" Victoria asks curious.

"Possibility." Quinn responds, "I'll know for sure if I'm on the right track in a couple of weeks and if I am then I can start working on the next stage." Quinn explains.

"Good." Victoria responds, "I should get going, be careful okay, I don't know if S.H.I.E.L.D is onto this place yet." She tells her brother.

"I'll be fine." Quinn tells her, "You're the one who just shot a member of The Dream Team." He tells her.

"Hill may hate me, but not even she will think that I was the one who shot him, and thanks to you Garrett won't remember." Victoria says before leaving.

"Be careful." Ian says quietly as his little sister leaves.

* * *

Ten minutes after the others arrived back at the plane Natasha and Melinda have.

"Clint's in the cockpit." Coulson says when he sees his wife and Friend.

"Wheels up in five." Melinda says heading straight to the cockpit.

"Are we making the right choice?" Coulson asks Natasha who has walked over and sat next to him, "It doesn't feel right, leaving when we don't know if Garrett is okay." He admits.

"Maria's right about it being too dangerous for us to stay, but you're right about it not feeling right." Natasha admits, "Where's Skye and FitzSimmons?"

"Skye and Simmons are in Skye's bunk, Simmons is showing her Gilmore Girls, Fitz's in down in the lab." Coulson explains.

"Makes sense." Natasha responds and they feel the plane take off.

"Are we giving Tony advance warning?" Natasha asks curious.

"Nah, it's more fun if we don't." Coulson responds and the friends drift into silence both worrying that any minute they are going to get a call that tells them that their friend has died.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you for all your support. Please continue to send me your one shot requests, every suggestion is being added to the list and I hope to eventually get to them all.

* * *

Both Maria and Ward sit next to each other in silence both of them waiting on news on the person that they both truly care about.

"Do you want some coffee Ma'am?" Ward asks wanting to do something.

"Yes, thank you Agent Ward." Maria tells the young specialist.

"I'll be right back." Ward says standing up and going to get them both coffee, leaving Maria the only person in the room

After Ward leaves Maria gets up and walks across the room and back again, with every step she takes she attempts to get the image of her best friend laying on the floor bleeding out of her mind, but as she does she's not sure she's going to be able to.

By the time Ward returns Maria is once more sitting down and her mask is firmly back in place.

"Here." Ward says handing her the coffee.

"Thank you, Agent Ward." Maria responds grateful because it gives her something more to do than just sit and think.

* * *

On the plane Skye and Simmons are both sitting on Skye's bunk watching Gilmore Girls. A show which after the few episodes Skye has seen she really likes, a fact which Jemma is grateful for because she has missed talking to grown up Skye about this show and others that she can't talk to Fitz about.

"Jem, is everyone in danger because of me?" Skye asks curious.

"Skye, why would you even think that?" Jemma asks posing a question so that she can have more time to come up with a story.

"Because it makes sense." Skye tells her, "And don't lie to me, please, I'm sick of people lying to me." She tells her sister.

"No one's lying to you." Jemma tells her.

"Yes they are." Skye tells her, "Mom and Dad want me to believe that I've already been an adult, that's lying to me." Skye tells her.

"That's true." Jemma tells her sister and Skye rolls her eyes.

"It's insane." Skye tells her, "It can't be true."

"I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth Skye." Simmons tells her, "And people aren't in danger because of you."

"Really? Because it seems like it." Skye tells her, "That man who came after us, us having to leave that place, Garrett being shot, is it because of me?"

"No." Simmons tells her, "There is a bad person called Ian Quinn, who wants to hurt all of us." Simmons explains, "Yes, he wants you, but he wants all of us too." Simmons explains.

"So it's not because of me?" Skye asks.

"No, it's because of him." Simmons explains.

"You sure?" Skye asks.

"I'm sure." Simmons tells her.

"Good." Skye responds, "When will Luke and Lorelai get together?" she asks curious.

"You'll have to wait and see." Simmons responds and the two sisters go back to watching TV, Simmons making a note to talk to Coulson and May about what Skye talked to her about.

"Can I brad you hair?" Simmons asks curious.

"Sure." Skye responds and that's what Simmons does as they continue to watch.

* * *

Less than an hour after they left the Hub the plane touches down at the airport that they have all became familiar with in New York.

"Guys, come on." Clint says popping his head into Skye's bunk.

"We're coming." Skye responds and they get up and head out into the main part of the plane.

"Dad are we taking Lola to Uncle Tony's?" Skye asks curious.

"I think we can do that." Coulson says exchanging a look with Melinda.

"The rest of us will take the SVU." Natasha comments.

"Does Tony know to expect us?" Fitz asks curious.

"No." Coulson answers as he presses the button to lower the ramp.

"You guys go first, we'll follow." Melinda comments getting into the driver's side of the SVU as Skye and Coulson get into Lola.

"I really love this car." Skye comments as Coulson reverses out.

"So do I." Coulson tells his daughter and Skye smiles back in response.

* * *

Back at the Hub both Maria and Grant are sitting and waiting for news, both of them want it to be positive.

"How much longer do you think they're going to be?" Ward asks Maria curious.

"I don't know." Maria answers, "It could be any time or not for a few hours, we just have to wait." Maria responds.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay." Ward tells the Deputy Director.

"No need." Maria tells him, "I know how important John is to you, how important you are to him. I wouldn't be fair if I forced you to go." Maria tells him and the pair drift back into silence.

* * *

When they arrive at the tower the security knows them all and lets them in right away and they go up to the top floor.

"You know a warning tends to be customary." Tony comments from where he's sitting having dinner with Pepper, Steve and Bruce.

"We wanted to surprise you." Coulson responds and Skye walks over and gives her Aunt and Uncles a hug.

"Ah huh, what are you really doing here?" Tony asks curious pretty sure that they have a reason especially considering Ward isn't with them.

"A few hours ago Garrett was shot at the apartment that the five of us own." Clint explains pretty sure that they will know who 'the five of us' refers to, "Maria found him and he was taken to the Hub in critical condition. We believe that Quinn or someone on his orders was the one who shot him because Garrett told Hill earlier that he had a lead on the mole, because we don't know who shot Garrett and because whoever did may be able to get into the hub and because a team posing as a SHIELD team cleaned the scene before the one that Maria ordered could get there we realised that the Hub probably wasn't the best place for us, I hope that's okay." Clint explains.

"Of course, you're always welcome." Pepper comments.

"Is there something I can do to help?" Steve asks curious.

"Not at the moment Cap." Coulson tells him, "But we could use yours." He says looking at Tony.

"Of course, what do you need?" Tony asks.

"To see if we can find a tec trail." Natasha tells him, "The apartment might have been cleaned but whoever did the shooting must have done something we can track, allowed themselves to get caught by security camera's, made a phone call, something." Natasha tells him.

"I'll see what I can do." Tony says heading over to his computer, "I need info on where the place is and the timeframe." He tells the others.

"I'll give it to you." Melinda says walking over to him.

"Where is agent Ward?" Bruce asks curious.

"Still at the Hub." Coulson tells him, "He and Maria are very close to Garrett so they are waiting together for news." He explains.

"Come, eat." Pepper tells the others, "As usual Tony got enough food to feed a small army." She reveals.

"I have to when Steve is eating." Tony comments, Steve rolls his eyes and everyone walks over and sits down.

* * *

It has been over and hour and a half since the others left and with every minute that passes Maria and Ward want answers more and more.

Maria has gotten up and paced the room so many times that Ward has lost count.

"Commander." Ward says when Maria is facing the opposite way and he sees a doctor walk out.

"How is he?" Maria asks walking over to the doctor as Ward stands up.

"We've removed the bullets and repaired the damage, he's in stable but for the moment but he may not stay that way, we're moving him to the medical ICU, he was incredibly lucky you got there when you did, if you got there even a few minutes later it would have been a very different story." The doctor tells Maria.

"Can we see him?" Ward asks.

"He's being moved now, I will send someone to come and get you in about half an hour." The doctor tells Maria and Ward.

"Thank you." Maria tells him and the doctor nods and leaves them.

"I'll call the others." Maria tells Ward who nods in responds and he goes back to sitting down while Maria goes to find somewhere private to make her phone call.

* * *

Once she arrived back at the Hub the first thing that Victoria does is find out Garrett's status, when she does she finds out that he is being moved from Recovery to the medical ICU unit and will not be allowed visited for half an hour which means she has half an hour to inject the serum into him because she knows Hill well enough to know that as soon as she can she will make sure that her best friend has the best security and will leave his side as little as possible.

For several minutes Victoria just stands and tries to come up with a plan. She knows that she could easily arrange for Ian to make a big distraction which would enable her to inject Garrett easily but she realises that it won't be the best idea as the first thing that Hill is likely to do is go to her fallen friend.

Deciding to do the simple but risky way, Hand just goes to a doorway near the room Garret is getting put in which enables her to see into his room but not be seen. As she stands she pulls out another one of her encrypted phones and types a message to her brother and once she gets her opening she presses send.

Then once she knows that her brother has had enough time to do what she needs him to do she sneaks into Garrett's room, empties the vial into him then just as quickly as she entered Hand exits all without being seen as this is her building, no one knows it like her, which means no one knows how to get around it without being seen like she does.

* * *

At the tower Melinda and Tony are sitting by Tony's computer trying to find a tec trail while everyone else is sitting eating dinner when Coulon's phone rings, resulting in everyone turning to look at him.

"It's Maria." Coulson informs everyone else before answers, "How is he?" Coulson asks.

"He's alive." Maria informs Coulson, "He's being moved to the ICU and we'll be able to see him soon, according to the doctors he was very lucky." Maria explains.

"That's great news." Coulson tells her.

"Has Stark gotten anywhere on the tec trail?" Maria asks curious.

"He's working on It, I'll let you know if we find anything." Coulson tells her.

"I'll let you know if anything with John changes." Maria tells Coulson before hanging up.

"How is he?" Clint asks when Coulson hangs up his phone.

"Lucky." Coulson answers, "He's being moved to the ICU and Maria and Ward will be able to see him soon." Coulson explains.

"Good." Natasha comments

"I've got something." Tony comments.

"What?" Clint asks and he, Coulson and Natasha walk over to Tony and Melinda.

"A call was made from outside the apartment building seconds after Hill made hers to S.H.I.E.L.D" Tony explains.

"Can you trace it?" Clint asks

"My usual methods aren't working so I'm trying a little trick I was taught." Tony says not saying more but implying the truth which is that Skye taught him what he is trying.

"And? Melinda asks

"It takes a couple of minutes." Tony tells her, "Dam they're good." Tony's several minutes later.

"You can't trace it." Natasha realises

"No. Whoever made that call has made it impossible for the call to be tacked or to get any information on the phone on either end of the call." Tony explains annoyed.

"How did he manage that?" Coulson asks.

"Money, Connections and genius." Tony answers, "From what I understand all things that Quinn possesses.

"Yeah, he does." Coulson answers, "Can you get whoever it was on a CCTV camera other kind?"

"Nope, there are none where we need them to have been." Tony reveals, "I'll keep looking but I don't know if our chances are high."

"Thank you Tony, for everything you've done." Coulson tells his friend.

"No need." Tony responds.

* * *

As soon as they are allowed to, unaware that they are not the first who have done so Maria and Ward make their way to Garrett's room and sit down in chairs either side of his bed.

"When will he wake?" Maria asks he Doctor.

"Within the next twenty four hours." The Doctor Answers and Maria and Ward nod.

"Hopefully he'll be able to tell us who shot him." Ward comments.

"Let's hope." Maria tells him, "But I'd settle for him just being okay."

"So would I." Ward responds and they once again drift into silence.

* * *

At the tower, one they have finished eating the group have put on a movie which for once they are not all fighting about as they watch. They are about three quarters through the movie when Melinda notices the time.

"May, you should have been in bed a while ago." She realises.

"Are you staying the night?" Tony asks curious.

"We weren't planning on it but if you if you don't mind we would." Coulson tells him.

"Of course I don't mind you all have your own rooms here anyway." Tony tells him.

"He's right there." Natasha comments as even though they have only slept here when they have been drunk both Fitz and Simmons have their own rooms at the tower as well as everyone else.

"Does that mean I can watch the rest of the movie before going to bed?" Skye asks hoping that she can.

Melinda and Coulson look at each other and communicate without speaking about whether that would be a good idea.

"If it helps there is only twenty minutes left." Bruce tells them.

"Okay, you can watch the end." Melinda tells her and Skye smiles happily and the group continue to watch the movie.

"Okay, time for bed." Coulson tells his daughter once the movie is finished.

"You're still going to be here in the morning right?" Skye asks Clint, "You and тетя Наташа aren't going to leave to do your important work when I'm sleeping are you?" Skye asks worried.

"Skye I promise you that when we do go we will say goodbye first, so got to bed Kid." Clint tells his neice.

"Night Uncle Clint." Skye says giving her Uncle and hug then her other Uncles, Aunts, and siblings

"We'll be in in a couple of minutes to tuck you in." Coulson tells his daughter.

"Okay." Skye responds and she heads to 'her' room.

"What important work are you to going to do?" Steve asks curious.

"Make it a bit harder for Quinn to stay hidden." Natasha answers, "We actually need your help with something." Natasha tells Tony.

"Of course. What do you need?" Tony asks as Melinda and Coulson leave the room.

"A couple of phones that are secure, completely untraceable and potentially some other things." Natasha tells him, "It just depends what John know when he wakes up because he might be able to give us an idea about where to start when it comes to tacking Quinn down." She explains.

"I have what you need." Tony tells her.

* * *

When Coulson and Melinda arrive at the room at the tower that has become Skye's when she is at the tower the find Skye already lying in bed.

"What story do you want tonight?" Coulson asks curious as he walks over and sits on one side of Skye's bed and Melinda sits on the other.

"The first time you met." Skye tells her parents as she snuggled down into the bed.

Coulson and Melinda exchange smiles and they both begin to tell the story of the first time they met.

* * *

When Coulson and Melinda enter the living room of the tower they find Clint, Natasha, Tony, Pepper, Steve and Bruce sitting, each with a drink in their hand.

"Where are FitzSimmons?" Melinda asks curious.

"They already went to bed." Pepper answers.

"And you already got started on a drink?" Coulson answers.

"Another one of our friends almost died today, we don't know who in the Agency we've all been working for for most of our lives we can trust, and Quinn is still three steps ahead of us, a drink is valid." Clint tells the others.

"Pour me one." Coulson requests as he and Melinda sit down.

"Good choice." Natasha comments as Tony hands Melinda and Coulson a glass.

* * *

At the Hub Maria and Ward stay up all night by Garret's side, waiting for him to wake. At about eight thirty am in the morning Garret wakes up.

"Aren't you two a sight for sour eyes?" Garret asks his best friend and student when he sees who are sitting by his side.

"Hey." Maria tells him with a small smile.

"Glad you're awake Sir." Ward tells him.

"What happened, did our plane get hit?" Garrett asks Maria.

"Plane get hit? What do you mean?" Maria asks confused.

"Our mission, we were waiting on the extraction team." Garrett tells her.

"That was over a day ago." Maria tells him.

"What?" John asks confused.

"We were back at the Hub for hours, you did paper work, we talked, don't you remember that?" Maria asks.

"No." Garrett answers and Maria and Ward exchange worried looks.

"What is the last thing you do remember?" Ward asks.

"We were at the extraction point, waiting on the team." Garrett tells her, "I was joking that this better be a better extraction than Zimbabwe." He explains and Maria laughs remembering the incident.

"But then there's nothing." Garrett admits, "There's nothing until I woke up, did I get a head injury?" He asks his friend.

"No, you were shot in the chest and stomach, no head injury at all." Maria tells her friend.

"I'll get the doctor, get him to run some tests, see what he can find." Ward says getting up and leaving the room.

"So shot." Garrett says to his friend, "Guess its two more scars for my collection." He says to them.

"You've really got to do your best to make sure that that number isn't increased anymore." Maria tells her friend.

"I'll do my best." Garrett responds then notices the look on his friends face, "I know that face, what are you thinking?"

"I'll tell you later." Maria responds.

"Maria, what's really going on?" Garrett asks concerned.

"Later, promise." Maria responds and Garrett looks at her still worried about what his friend is thinking but knowing better than to push her.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2: IMPORTANT INFORMATION ABOUT DOUBLE UPDATE:** Because of how awesome the new ep was and the fact that I am currently working on the final chapter I will be uploading another chapter in about thirteen and a half hours maybe less (It will be when I wake up in the morning which is about ten am Australian Central standard time.

**AN3: SPOILERS FOR THE NEW EPISODE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVENT SEEN.**

As has been the pattern lately AOS was soo good this week. I liked that Coulson realised that he had been a hypocrite towards May though I sad that it was after he pushed her to far thought at the same time I'm glad she left when she did because I have no doubt in my mind that Ward would have shot her if she didn't leave. Also May was married! I know my headcannon about that isn't likely to be true though I like to think that it will. I was shocked to find out about Tripp being the grandson of one of the Howling commandos and I really hope that he sticks around. I LOVED May's mom and I really can't wait to see May and Hill kicking ass together next week (or at least that's what I hope happens) Please let me know what you thought of the ep.

**END OF SPOILERS **

* * *

By nine o'clock in the morning everyone at the tower except for Tony and Skye are awake and in the kitchen starting to eat breakfast.

"Skye's likely not going to be up for another half an hour to an hour, what about Tony?" Clint ask curious and Pepper, Steve and Bruce snort.

"Likely not for another few hours." Steve explains and Coulson's phone once more rings.

"Hello, he is?" Coulson ask, "How? What? How's that possible?" Coulson asks confused and everyone turns to look at him, "Yeah, I'll tell them. Let me know, thanks. Talk to you later, bye." Coulson says before hanging up.

"What happened?" Clint asks.

"Garrett is awake and he's doing well." Coulson tells them.

"But?" Natasha asks, having a feeling that there is more.

"The last thing he remembers is when he and Maria were waiting at the extraction point, he doesn't remember anything after that. He says his memory is blank." Coulson explains.

"What?" Melinda asks shocked, "Does Maria know why?"

"No, the Doctor is going to run some tests but so far they don't have any definitive results." Coulson explains.

"How could he just forget, what a day?" Clint asks

"Chemicals can do it, the right combination can easily cause a person not to forget." Bruce tells the others and Simmons nods in agreement.

"Quinn." Natasha, Clint, Melinda and Coulson say.

"It's possible." Bruce tells them, "But he would have had to of injected Garrett right after he shot him or sometime before he woke, my bet is after he was shot, that would make the most sense." He explains.

"That means that Quinn or whoever shot him would have had to be prepared, brought the chemicals with him to shoot Garrett." Clint comments.

"Preparation, that fits with Quinn's MO." Melinda says.

"We should check the cameras at the Hub anyway, just to make sure." Coulson tells the others.

"I can do that." Fitz says.

"Good." Natasha tells him, "What did Maria want you to tell us?"

"To let her know before you and Clint go." Coulson tells her and she nods and the group goes back to preparing their breakfast, each of them worrying about how prepared Quinn seems to be for everything.

* * *

At the Hub Maria, Ward and Garrett are waiting for the doctor to come back and give them the results of the latest tests.

"What have you got Doc?" Garrett asks when the doctor comes back in.

"Nothing, there is no medical reason why your memory should be gone. You have nothing physical wrong with your brain and there are no chemicals in your blood that would indicate any reason for memory lost, it's possible that the trauma of what happened to you caused you to forget but baring that I can't think of another reason." The Doctor tells Garrett and both Maria and Ward have to fight the smirks that are threatening to appear on both of their faces because both of them are well aware that it would be very, very unlike John to allow a shooting to cause him to forget.

"Thank you Doc." Garrett responds and the doctor nods and the doctor nods and leaves, "Are you two quite alright there?"

"Fine." Maria tells him the amused smirk clear.

"Good, then you can help me bust out of here." Garrett informs them.

"Not happening, Sir." Ward tells him sounding determine and only adding the sir to sound more respectful.

"He's right. You've got a couple of days in here, and then I'll bust you out." Maria tells her friend.

"Knew I could count on you." Garrett tells his friend.

"Of course, I've always got your back." Maria responds with a smile.

* * *

At their safe house Ian is on his computer working on some predictions for how some ideas for processes to get the Energy into an adult brain when his sister runs down the stairs still putting on her high heels on as she does, her jacket unbuttoned.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Victoria asks her brother angrily.

"Was I supposed to?" Ian asks looking up from his computer.

"YES!" Victoria says running into the kitchen.

"You didn't tell me to wake you." Ian points out to his sister.

"You should have done it anyway." Victoria tells him, coming out of the kitchen with a travel coffee mug, "I can't be late, not when Hill's likely to be on the war path about what happened to Garrett." She tells him.

"I'm not Father Tori, I can't read minds. If you want me to do something, you've got to ask me." Ian tells his little sister.

"I've got to go, we'll continue this conversation later." Victoria tells her brother leaving.

"I look forward to it." Ian says sarcastically.

"Ian, the chemical that I used to erased Garrett's memory can it be found in blood tests?" She asks coming back into the room.

"No, it metabolises too quickly." Ian tells her.

"Okay, thanks. Now I really have to go." Victoria tells her brother and she once again leaves.

* * *

At the tower Fitz and Bruce are on Tony's computers trying to access the cameras at the hub.

"What are you doing?" Skye asks walking up behind them.

"Trying to get into a camera network." Fitz answers.

"Here, let me try." Skye says reaching over them and typing something into the computer, "There you're in." Skye tells them.

"Thanks." Fitz tells her.

"You're welcome." Skye responds, "Where's Mom and Dad?" She asks curious.

"Kitchen." Bruce answers.

"Awesome." Skye says, "Have fun with whatever it is that you are doing." Skye says before heading into the kitchen.

"So we want the cameras by the medical bay." Bruce comments.

"Yep." Fitz says and they access the cameras that they need, neither talking about the fact that a girl who isn't quite thirteen managed to do in seconds what they have been trying to do for over fifteen minutes.

* * *

When Skye enters the kitchen she finds her parents Aunts, Sister, and Uncles sitting at the table eating.

"Hi" Skye says happily walking over to them.

"Hey Kid." Clint greats.

"You hungry?" Coulson asks his daughter.

"Yeah." Skye answers.

"What do you feel like?" Melinda asks.

"Whatever Dad's made." Skye comments as she sits down next to her Aunt Pepper. "Where is Uncle Tony?" Skye asks curious.

"Sleeping." Coulson answers, "I didn't actually make breakfast this morning, but there are eggs, pancakes, bacon, has brown, toast, and sausage ready. Which do you want?" Coulson asks curious.

"A bit of everything." Skye answers.

"I'll get it." Melinda tells her daughter standing up and walking over to where the food is.

"Do you know if Garrett is okay?" Skye asks her father.

"He's awake and according to Aunt Maria he is doing really well." Coulson tells her.

"Good, I'm glad." Skye responds as Melinda walks over and puts the plate in front of her.

As Skye starts to eat Natasha and Clint exchange a look debating if it's the right time to bring up the fact that they will be leaving by the end of the day especially considering she didn't take the news that they were leaving well the night before.

"Skye." Natasha says to her.

"Yeah?" Skye asks looking up at her.

"You know how Uncle Clint and I have to leave to go do some important work." Natasha says to her.

"Yeah?" Skye asks.

"Well we've got to go sometime today." Natasha tells her niece.

"That soon?" Skye asks surprised.

"Yeah, we've got to get started on what we've got to do really soon." Natasha explains.

"Oh." Skye comments, "I'm going to go see Uncle Bruce and Fitzy again." Skye says getting up and leaving the room.

"In her memory the only time you guys haven't been around was when she was a little kid and we were all gone." Coulson says to Natasha and Clint, "It's going to take her a little while to get used to you not being there." Coulson tells his friends.

"I know." Clint responds, "I think we should give her some time then talk to her again." Clint comments, "We can't leave until she gets why we're going and she is okay as she can be about it." He tells the others.

"I know." Natasha tells him as they both know both grown up Skye and Child Skye well enough to know that they have to make things right between the three of them before they can consider going anywhere.

* * *

"So if you're here I'm guessing the rest of the gang was to." Garrett says to Ward a while after Maria's promise to break him out in a couple of days.

"They were but because we don't know who shot you we thought it would be safer for them to go." Maria explains.

"Ah huh, who do you suspect shot me Maria?" John asks his friend "And don't even think about lying, because I taught you how so I know when you are." He tells her.

"Please if anyone taught me to lie it was Natasha and Melinda and I can lie to you I've done it plenty of times in the past." Maria says and she moves a bit closer to John, "You told me that you were working on a lead on who the mole was and you were going to tell me about what you had found when we met for drinks later. When I arrived at the apartment you were bleeding out and now you don't remember any of that, we can't be positive but we're pretty sure that Quinn is behind this." Maria says to him quite, just loud enough for him to here, not even loud enough for Ward.

"Well that explains everything." Garrett realises, "You need to get back to your people." Garrett tells Ward.

"No Sir, you just woke up." Ward tells his mentor.

"Grant if Quinn or the mole are the ones who shot me that means they are coming after everyone again which means their first target is going to be Skye. With you sitting around here watching me they are down a specialist, which they can't afford to be at the moment." Garrett tells him.

"He's right." Maria tells Ward, "Especially with Natasha and Clint leaving, they will need you more than ever." Maria tells him.

"Where are Natasha and Clint going?" Garrett asks interested.

"They're going to make it a little bit harder for Quinn to remain undercover, don't ask me how they are going to do that because I don't know." Maria tells him.

"In that case you definitely have to go." Garrett tells Ward, "They need you more than I do at the moment, but it means a lot that you're here." He tells Ward.

"I'm staying for another couple of hours." Ward tells his friend, "Then I'll go." He tells Garrett

"Good." Garrett responds.

* * *

After sitting out with Bruce and Fitz for a little while Skye got bored and went back to her room, but first she stopped and grabbed a book so that she has something to do.

She is several chapters into the book which she quite likes though she is curious about whose book it actually is because it doesn't seem like the kind of book Uncle Tony would read, when there is a knock on her door.

"Come in." Skye says putting a piece of paper into the book to keep her place as she has a feeling that she is going to be distracted from reading for a little while. Her suspicion is proven correct when Clint and Natasha walk in.

"Hey." Clint says walking over and sitting next to her as Natasha stands.

"What are you reading?" Natasha asks curious.

"Jane Austin." Skye answers, "I found it in the book shelf and I decided to read it, do you know whose it is because I want to borrow it and doesn't seem like something Uncle Tony would read." Skye comments.

"It is." Natasha answers, "And I'm sure that he would be fine with your borrowing it."

"Seriously?" Clint and Skye ask surprised

"Yep, he's started to read the classics lately, I think its Steve's influence. Tony has been a big part of educating Steve about modem thing so Steve has been trying to get Tony to try things he liked back in the forties." Natasha explains.

"I am constantly amazed in how much you know." Clint tells his partner and Skye smiles at her Aunt and Uncle.

"You're leaving now, aren't you?" Skye asks her Uncle and Aunt.

"Soon." Natasha answers.

"But we want to talk to you before we go." Clint tells her, "And give you something." Clint says pulling out one of the phones that Tony gave him and Natasha and giving it to Skye, "This is a completely secure way to contact me and тетя Наташа while we are gone, but you can't call every day." Clint tells her.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Skye asks.

"A couple of weeks, likely longer, we can't say for sure." Natasha tells he niece.

"I know what you have to do is important." Skye tells her Aunt and Uncle, "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to miss you." Skye tells them.

"We'll miss you too Kid, that was never a question." Clint tells Skye and he gives her a hug.

"Skye why we're gone you need to listen to your parents." Natasha tells her.

"I always listen to my parents." Skye responds and Natasha and Clint both try not to smirk at that.

"It's will be really important that you tell them if you notice anything unusual of if there are people that you don't know hanging around." Natasha tells her niece walking over and pushing Clint over a bit so that she is sitting on the bed too.

"And don't hesitate to call if you need something, or if something happens, or If just get an odd feeling about something, okay." Clint tells her.

"Okay." Skye responds.

"Good." Clint responds, "Now I believe if we're quick enough we can start and get a few shots in before they realise, in a water fight with your Uncles, what do you say?" Clint asks curious.

"Only if тетя Наташа joins." Skye tells her Uncle.

"Nat?" Clint asks.

"I think we can do that." Natasha says with a smirk and the Aunt, Uncle and Niece stand up and head to the nearest bathroom, neither Natasha or Skye questing why Clint knows just where to go to get water balloons in the tower.

* * *

Out in the main lounge area everyone, including Tony who is now awake, are listening to Fitz and Bruce explaining what they found. Tony, Bruce, Steve and Coulson are sitting on one of the couches, while Melinda, Pepper, Simmons and Fitz are sitting on the other.

"So basically you're saying that you've got nothing." Coulson says to the pair.

"Basically." Bruce answers, "The only people who entered Garrett's room after he was in there are the nurse, doctor and Agents Hill and Ward." He tells Coulson.

"So he was injected right after he was shot then." Simmons comments, "If it was in fact a chemical that caused his memory lost it happening then would make the most sense." She tells the others, "Do you think that between us we might be able to detect a chemical that S.H.I.E.L.D couldn't?" Simmons ask Bruce.

"We might, but we would need a sample of his blood and we might find nothing." Bruce comments, "But we should try." He says.

"I'll call Maria, ask her to send a sample of Blood back." Coulson comments and before anyone car react Tony, Steve and Bruce find themselves getting hit in the back of the head with water balloons and even though he didn't get one thrown on him Coulson's back gets hit because he was next to them.

"What the hell?' Tony asks and he, Bruce, Steve and Coulson turn to see Skye, Natasha and Clint laughing in the doorway and when they turn they each get hit in the face with a water balloon, Natasha throwing two so that she can get both Bruce and Coulson.

"If you want a water fight, then games on, but first can we please put all electronic devices somewhere safe?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, good idea." Clint responds, "You guys in?" Clint asks Pepper, Simmons, Fitz and Melinda.

"Fitzy and Jem are on our team." Skye announces.

"Five minutes to make sure all electronic devices are away, then its war." Tony comments and everyone else nods, and exactly five minutes later that's what happens, Skye, Clint, Natasha, Fitz and Jemma battle against Bruce, Tony, Pepper, Coulson, Melinda and Steve in an all-out water fight.

* * *

At the Hub Ward is very well aware that before too long Maria or Garrett are going to bring up the fact that he should go and Maria's phone beeps with a message.

"Coulson?" Ward asks.

"Yeah." Maria answers, "Simmons and Dr Banner want a sample of your blood to see if they can find what chemicals were used to erase your memories." Maria explains.

"Fine with me, if they can get some answers then I'll do whatever I can to help." Garrett tells her.

"Can you take a sample to the tower with you?" Maria asks Ward.

"Of course." Ward responds.

"I'll go get a few things." Maria says leaving the two alone.

"How long after I was shot did you get here?" Garrett asks curious.

"A couple of hours I think." Ward answers.

"Maria found me?" Garrett asks.

"Yeah." Ward answers, "Agent Hill called Coulson and Coulson called me, Romanoff and Barton to his office and told us. When we got here Hill explained to Coulson, May, Barton and Romanoff what was going on and then May and Romanoff took Hill somewhere, I'm not sure where." Ward explains and Garrett manages a small smile at that.

"What's the smile for?" Ward asks curious.

"They did their thing and helped each other, that's what they do." Garrett explains.

"Right." Ward comments a little confused but deciding not to question it.

"You've got to protect that girl, if Quinn had me shot and my memory erased just because I had a lead on the mole then who knows what he is going to do if he gets his hold on Skye, you've got to make sure that he doesn't get his hands on her." Garrett tells Ward.

"I'll do everything I can." Ward tells Garrett.

"Good." Garrett responds and the door opens and Maria and a nurse walks in.

For a few minutes Garrett, Maria and Ward are quite as the nurse draws Garret's blood and puts it in the cooler.

"I'm glad you're doing so good Sir." Ward tells Garrett.

"Stay in touch." Garrett tells Ward.

"Of course Sir." Ward responds.

"There's a transport waiting." Maria tells Ward.

"Thank you Ma'am." Ward responds, "Stay alive." He tells Garrett.

"You too." Garrett responds and Ward leaves the room.

* * *

When Ward arrives at the tower over an hour and a half later he finds everyone still in the middle of their water fight. When Simmons and Bruce see what he is holding they rush over to him and take the cooler off of him and head to the lab without even drying off.

"How's he doing?" Clint asks curious.

"Good, really good." Ward answers, "He's joking like he usually does, and isn't letting any of his pain show, but he's Garrett so that's not surprising' Ward reveals

"Good." Clint responds.

"Here." Pepper says handing towels out to everyone.

"Thanks Aunt Pepper." Skye tells her.

"Get dried off then go?" Natasha asks Clint and Clint nods.

"I think we should all get dried off." Coulson comments.

"Good thing we all have changes of clothes here." Fitz comments.

"And you told me we wouldn't need to have several changes of clothes here." Coulson comments and Melinda rolls her eyes.

Ten minutes later everyone with the exception of Bruce and Simmons, who are down in the lab, come back out to the main part of the floor, all of them dry and changed, both Natasha and Clint dressed in tactical gear though without S.H.I.E.L.D logos.

"Be careful." Coulson tells them.

"Of course." Natasha responds.

"If you need an extraction, just call." Melinda tells her friends.

"Thanks." Clint responds and the partners say goodbye to everyone, leaving Skye for last.

"Don't get hurt." Skye tells her Aunt and Uncle.

"We'll do our best." Natasha responds.

"I love you." Skye says giving them a hug.

"We love you too Kid." Clint tells his niece as he hugs her.

"I'll practice dance every day." Skye tells her Aunt as she hugs her.

"You'll have to show me what you can do when we get back then." Natasha tells her niece and Skye nods.

"We've got to go Kid." Clint tells Skye when she doesn't seem to want to let go.

"See you soon." Clint tells her when she finally does let go and after exchanging a look with Coulson and Melinda the two assassins leave the tower.

"So you staying another night?" Tony asks Coulson.

"Well considering I don't think I've got any chance of getting Simmons's out of your lab any time soon, I think so." Coulson tells his friend as he walks over and puts an arm around his daughter.

"I'll order Pizza." Tony comments, "That usually manages to get Bruce out of the lab and I think he'll drag Simmons along." Tony tells the others.

* * *

Later that night, after Pizza and after everyone has gone to bed Skye who can't sleep have gotten up and is sitting out in the lounge area with her blanket as even though they just left she misses her Aunt and Uncle, and it feels odd for them not to be around.

"May, what's wrong?" Melinda asks concerned walking over to her daughter who she sees when she got up to grab a drink.

"Nothing." Skye says.

"Yeah, there is." Melinda says walking over and sitting next to her, "What's wrong?" Melinda asks concerned.

"I miss Uncle Clint and тетя Наташа, and I can't explain it but I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen soon." Skye tells her mother.

"Your Uncle and Aunt are going to be back as soon as they can." Melinda tells her daughter, "And what do you mean that something bad is going to happen soon?" Melinda asks concerned as it seems that Skye's power is showing itself once more.

"I don't know." Skye says to her mother, "I don't know what, or when but I just have this feeling that something's bad is going happen, and I'm scared, I don't want to sleep." Skye admits.

Not really sure what to say Melinda is quite for several minutes but then she realises, "May, you're afraid, and that's okay." Melinda tells her daughter, "But being scared of something when you don't know what is just going to make you always live in fear, put it out of your mind, don't let the fear take over." Melinda tells her daughter though she makes a note to talk to Coulson about what Skye has told her as it likely means that they have to be more alert than usual.

"I don't know if I can." Skye responds.

"I know it's not easy and it might take a while but you can try right?" Melinda asks and Skye nods, "Now you said you don't want to sleep, but you have to." Melinda tells her, "But if you don't want to sleep alone then how about you come and sleep in Mine and your Dad's bed with us?" Melinda asks.

"Can I?" Skye asks in a quiet voice and Melinda realises that whatever the feeling is that is telling her that something bad is going to happen, it must be terrible.

"Yeah, come on." Melinda says and her and Skye get up and Melinda pulls her daughter into her arms, and once they break apart they head to Melinda's and Coulson's room.

"Mel? Skye?" Coulson asks surprised to see both his daughter and Wife as he turns on the light.

"Skye's going to sleep in here with us tonight." Melinda tells her husband as she gives him a look which says that she will tell him what's going on later.

"Okay, climb in Baby Girl." Coulson tells his daughter and Skye climbs in and lays between her parents, "Everyone comfortable?" Coulson asks.

"Yes." Skye and Melinda responds.

"Good." Coulson says and he turns of the light and slowly the family drift off to sleep, Melinda and Skye both worrying about what bad thing is coming as they do.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** This is the first of today's double update. Hope you enjoy. Also remember that I wrote every chapter of this and the previous two stories, except the last chapter of this story, before this week's ep so the fact that I have Melinda's family completely wrong is what I thought before we found out her mother was still alive.

* * *

Almost a week after Clint and Natasha left during which Skye has aged to a little younger than thirteen and a half the team are back on the plane doing their best to remain off the grid. After spending over a day in Tony's private lab with Bruce and Tony, Fitz and Simmons discovered that there is nothing in Garrett's blood that indicates how his memories were erased and that fact frustrates the four scientists to no end.

As the team have gotten so used to having two more people among them it is clear that it is odd without Natasha and Clint on the plane. Skye has talked to her Uncle and Aunt twice since they have been gone and while they won't tell her just what they are up to they have assured her that they are safe and unharmed.

As usual everyone is spread around the plane. Skye was reading in her bunk but she has gotten bored with that so she has decided to go see what Fitz and Simmons are doing.

When she heads down to the Cargo Bay she sees Ward training. Skye spends several minutes standing at the top of the stairs watching Ward before finally heading down the stairs.

"Hey." Skye says to him standing on the bottom step of the stairs, "Can I walk past?" Skye asks curious.

"Sure." Ward tells her and Skye walks past and into the lab.

"What you doing?" Skye asks curious as she walks into the lab and sits down on the table.

"Working." Jemma answers.

"On?" Skye asks curious and Fitz and Simmons exchange a look, "Oh, I get it, this is another secret thing that I can't know about." Skye comments a hint of annoyance clear.

"No, you can know." Simmons tells her, "We're trying to figure out how Garrett's memory was erased." She explains.

"I thought you couldn't find out how." Skye comments.

"We couldn't." Simmons answers, "But I'm going to try a few other things and see if they work." She explains.

"Oh." Skye responds and Fitz notices the look she has on her face.

"You're bored aren't you?" Fitz asks her.

"Is it that obvious?" Skye asks.

"A little." Fitz responds, "I'm not helping Jemma so we can do something if you want. What do you want to do?" He asks curious.

"I don't know." Skye answers honestly, "What do you think we should do?" She asks her brother curious.

"Huh." Fitz says as he thinks, trying to come up with what would be the best idea for something to do, "I know, come on." Fitz says leaving the lab Skye right behind him.

"Ward how much longer are you going to be out here?" Fitz asks curious.

"Not long, why?" Ward asks looking at Fitz and Skye suspiciously.

"No reason, come on." Fitz says to Skye and the pair run upstairs, Ward watching them as they go.

"I don't understand, what are we going to do Fitzy?" Skye asks confused.

"I am going to teach you Physics." Fitz tells Skye.

"That doesn't sound like much fun." Skye admits with a small frown.

"How about dropping things from the top of the platform above the cargo bay and seeing how fast they fall?" Fitz asks curious.

"That does sound fun." Skye tells him with a grin.

"Well that's physics, or the physics that I was going to teach you." Fitz tells her.

"Really? Cool." Skye responds with a smile.

"Grab thing of different weights that you want to drop, make sure that it's nothing that can do any damage to the plane or to your Dad's car or that can break." Fitz tells Skye and she nods and heads to her bunk while Fitz heads to his.

Several minutes later both Skye and Fitz meet out in the middle of the plane, both of them holding a bunch of stuff.

"Let's go." Fitz says and he and Skye head back out to the platform.

* * *

Once he is finished working out Ward heads into the lab to see if Simmons knows what Skye and Fitz are up to.

"Simmons do you know what Fitz and Skye are going to do?"

"No, Skye said she was bored and Fitz had an idea of something they could do, you need to relax." Simmons says and as she does a Pillow falls from the platform above the cargo bay.

"Did you just see that?" Ward asks Simmons who nods and before either of them can comment a plastic plate falls too, "And you said I should relax." Ward says as he and Simmons make their way to the lab doors.

"I stand corrected." Simmons comments as Ward opens the lab doors.

"We're coming out, do not throw anything else." Ward says as a shoe lands in front of him and after exchanging a look with Simmons they both hesitantly take several steps out into the cargo bay.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ward asks angrily.

"Fitzy is teaching me physics." Skye reveals.

"You want to explain that." Ward says looking at Fitz.

"We're dropping things and timing how long they take to fall and writing that down and them I'm going to show Skye the formulas on how to predict how fast things will fall." Fitz explains.

"What exactly are you dropping?" Ward asks.

"Don't worry, I've made sure that there isn't anything that can break or cause damage." Fitz assures him.

"I'm more worried about the damage that will happen to us when Coulson and May find out." Ward comments.

"Mom and Dad won't mind, it's for science." Skye tells Ward.

"She's got a point there." Simmons tells Ward.

"Fine, just don't break anything." Ward says and he and Simmons head back into the lab while Fitz and Skye continue to drop things from the platform.

* * *

As they were worried about Hill possibly doing a search of the local area after Garrett's shooting Quinn has moved safe house, meaning that he isn't as close to his sister as he was, something that might be an advantage because he thinks he is close to coming up with an idea on how to get the energy into the adult brain.

"Yes, yes, yes." Quinn says as he types in the last few bits of a formula and starts to run a simulation, sure that he has in fact come up with the way he needed, "Dam it." He says several minutes later when the simulation fails.

"What if I decrease the energy amount?" Quinn says and runs the new simulations, "Close but not quite." Quinn comments and tries the formula again, this time decreasing the energy amount even more, "YES." Quinn says revealed when it finally works, "It works." He says shocked and glad, until he realises the problem, "That's not enough energy." He realises, "What if I do multiple injections?" He asks himself and runs the simulations for that idea, "Will end in death, of course it will." He comments, "Solve one problem and two more takes it place." Quinn says knowing that he can't celebrate the fact that he's solved what he has been working on for months because it's not complete like he and Victoria needs it to be. After standing up and stretching Quinn sits back down and begins working on his next problem.

* * *

About few days after Skye spent over an hour with Fitz dropping things of the top of the stairs she has aged to over thirteen and a half and has decided to spend some time with her mother so she heads to the cockpit after watching Ward work out for a little while.

When she gets to the cockpit Skye just sits in her usual seat without a word, "What made you want to learn to fly in the first place?" Skye asks curious.

"Most specialists learn once they are out in the field as part of their training." Melinda reveals, "I liked the idea of the solitude and the freedom, but the control as well." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Were you scared the first time you flew?"

"Petrified." Melinda admits, "But since then the cockpit has become my safe place, my sanctuary." Melinda explains.

"That's why you only let another person fly the bus if you have no other choice." Skye comments.

"Exactly." Melinda tells her with a small smile and which Skye returns,

"It is the most awesome view in the entire plane." Skye comments and Melinda nods and the pair drift into silence. "You know I don't think you've told me why you joined S.H.I.E.L.D in the first place." Skye realises.

"No, I haven't." Melinda tells her daughter as she realises that even with grown up Skye that question hasn't come up, something that is quite surprising, "When I was fourteen for a school assignment we had to write a letter to someone we admired, I wrote to Peggy Carter." Melinda reveals.

"Wait, as in Uncle Steve's old girlfriend Peggy?" Skye asks surprised.

"One in the same." Melinda answers with a small smile, as a couple of months ago, after seeing how Tony took the fact that her and Coulson knew his father and didn't tell him, Melinda told Steve how she knows Peggy and just what the older woman did for her, something that she thinks helped them both, "Most of what Peggy achieved was classified but the little I could find I admired and was amazing by so I chose her to write too." Melinda explains, "I was more than a little shocked when she responded to my letter and even more so when she asked me to keep writing back, which I did." Melinda admits remembering how proud she felt when she got that fist letter, "For over two years we wrote back and forth, and I even met her a few times." Melinda admits remembering when she met Peggy for the first time when she was almost fifteen and how amazing it was and that the first thing Peggy told her face to face was that it was Peggy, not Agent Carter or ma'am, "When my grandmother got sick I continued to write but after she died I stopped." Melinda reveals and Skye wants to comment but as she knows her mother well enough to be able to tell that she is getting upset she doesn't, "I was angry at everyone, the world, everything and I made some bad choices." Melinda admits, not very proud of some of the things she did as a teenager which is why Coulson, Natasha, Clint, Peggy, and Fury are the only ones who know exactly what she did and why it's rare that she talks about when she was a teenager, "I hit my rock bottom and I was arrested. I was in a cell and a police officer came and got me and told me I had been bailed out, but it wasn't Grandpa waiting for me, it was Peggy, and the second I saw her I was terrified. Seeing her scared me more than being in Jail." Melinda admits.

"Really?" Skye asks amused.

"Really." Melinda admits as it was seeing Peggy and not being in the jail cell that allowed her to comprehend just how much trouble she was really in, "Apparently after I stopped writing Grandfather kept in contact with her, told her how much trouble I was getting in, though I'm pretty sure she knew without him telling her." Melinda admits.

"She founded S.H.I.E.L.D right? With Uncle Tony's Dad?" Skye asks.

"Yeah." Melinda answers.

"Then she defiantly knew." Skye comments.

"I always thought so." Melinda admits, "Peggy took me out for something to eat and I thought I was done for, but I wasn't. She gave me a long talk about our choices and what I was capable of and then she gave me a choice. I could continue the rode I was going down with no interference from her or Grandfather and see where that took me, or spend my final school year with her abiding by every single one of her rules and deal with the consequence if I broke them." Melinda explains, "She didn't have to offer me that, she didn't owe me anything. I was a messed up, angry kid who she could have walked away from, but she didn't, and that meant everything to me." Melinda reveals, "So I took the second option and I quickly realised that this was different to before and I became different." Melinda admits, "That moment when Peggy offered me the choice was the moment my life changed, my defining moment some might say. As the end of the school year approached Peggy and I talked about what I had planned for my future and she told me all about, in more detail than she had before, S.H.I.E.L.D, and asked me if that was something I would be interested in, I said yes. After graduation Peggy took me in for a meeting with a few of the high ranking people in S.H.I.E.L.D at the time, Fury and Howard Stark being two of them, and I started at the academy that September where I met your father. Everything I have done, everything I have achieved is because Peggy Carter gave an angry Kid a chance." Melinda admits a tear coming to her eye as after the Battle of New York, after Fury told her that Phil was still alive but that she couldn't see him, she visited Peggy and the fact that she didn't recognize her hurt almost as much as when she accepted that Phil was dead.

"Peggy might have gave you a chance, but you achieved everything on your own Mom." Skye tells her mother.

"I wouldn't have, if it wasn't for her." Melinda admits, "After I met your father Peggy insisted on meeting him once I told her about him, and truthfully I'm not sure who was more excited, her or your father." Melinda admits with a smile and Skye laughs, "Peggy was the only one who knew when your father and I planned to marry and she was the first person I told when I was pregnant with you." Melinda admits, remembering how scared she was when she found out and how it was Peggy who got her to tell Phil. If Skye had her memories or even believed that she was a child before this is where she would tell Skye that the bear she loved so much as a child was given to her by Peggy, and that picture she has over looked a hundred times of an older women holding her is Peggy and the fact that once her and Phil moved out of the house she once more stayed with Peggy but because Skye doesn't remember Melinda doesn't reveal that though it doesn't stop her from remembering and promising herself that she will one day.

"Mom?" Skye asks concerned, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, I'm just remembering." Melinda admits.

"Good things?" Skye asks curious.

"Some things, yeah." Melinda tells her and the mother and Daughter drift into silence.

"Can you put the plane on Autopilot for a bit?" Skye asks her Mother curious a little while later.

"Sure, why?" Melinda asks curious.

"I was thinking that maybe we could do something that you and Peggy used to do together, I know it's not the same and you clearly miss her, so I thought that this might help." Skye offers.

"She taught me how to play poker." Melinda admits, leaving the details of the fact that that has led to her annoying almost every senior S.H.I.E.L.D agent including Coulson, Clint, Fury, and Natasha because she can beat them.

"Can you teach me?" Skye asks curious.

"Yeah I think I can." Melinda admits not sure how Coulson's going to take it but wanting to teach her daughter, "I'll go get the deck of cards." Skye says leaving the cockpit, Melinda not far behind her daughter.

* * *

Melinda has been teaching Skye how to play poker for almost an hour when Coulson comes down from his office.

"What are you guys doing?" Coulson asks curious walking over to them.

"Mom's teaching me to play poker, like Peggy taught her." Skye reveals.

"Oh, she is is she?" Coulson asks looking at Melinda.

"Yes, I am." Melinda tells him, "Do you want to join?" Melinda asks him.

"I've got paperwork to do, but you two enjoy." Coulson says and he goes to the kitchen to collect Coffee before heading back upstairs.

* * *

Later that night Coulson and Melinda are lying in bed together, Coulson holding Melinda in his arms.

"You told Skye about Agent Carter?" Coulson asks curious.

"Yeah." Melinda answers, "And she has told you a hundred times to call her Peggy." Melinda reminds her husband.

"I know, but I can't." Coulson admits and Melinda rolls her eyes, "How much did you tell her?"

"Almost everything." Melinda reveals, "I didn't tell her a few things that wouldn't make sense considering what she doesn't believe, but I told her everything else." Melinda tells him.

"You know we could go to DC at some point, you could see her again." Coulson reminds her.

"No." Melinda says, "She didn't recognize me last time and I doubt she would again. I want to remember her as the Peggy I knew, and I think that's what she would want." Melinda tells him.

"Okay." Coulson says knowing that there is no point pushing her, "But if you change your mind let me know." Coulson request.

"I will." Melinda tells him, "But can you remind me that there is something I need to give Steve next time I see him." She requests.

"Of course." Coulson responds, not questing what as he knows that she will tell him if she wants him to know.

"Night Phil." Melinda says several minutes later.

"Night Mel." Coulson responds and slowly the pair drift off to sleep.

* * *

Three days later Skye has aged another few months and is down in the Cargo Bay practicing the dance that her Aunt has been teaching her when she realises that her father is sitting on the stairs.

"Dad." She says surprised, "How long have you been there?" She asks interested.

"A little while." Coulson admits, "You know you're really good." He tells his daughter.

"I like to think so." Skye admits, "I'm really glad that тетя Наташа started to teach me." She admits.

"I think your Aunt is glad that she taught you too." Coulson tells her, "Your Mom has to land the plane for a refuelling stop and we need supplies but I was wondering if why the others do that you would like to go for a drive in Lola, maybe get some ice-cream or something." Coulson suggest.

"Sure, where are we landing?" Skye asks curious.

"California." Coulson answers.

"Awesome, can we go drive near the beach?" Skye asks curious.

"I think we can do that." Coulson tells his daughter.

"Awesome, do I have time to shower?" Skye asks curious.

"Yep, your Mom said we're not going to land for another hour." Coulson reveals and Skye nods and heads upstairs.

* * *

An hour later the plane has landed in California and Fitz, Simmons and Ward have left to go get supplies and Coulson is down in the cargo bay with Melinda waiting on Skye

"You going to be okay here?" Coulson asks.

"I'll be fine Phil, the quite will allow me to run a few checks on the plane." Melinda tells him.

"Has something been acting up?" Coulson asks concerned.

"No, but I'd like to be sure." Melinda tells him.

"Good." Coulson responds and he and Melinda kiss.

"Oh god, warn me when you're doing that please." Skye says walking down the stairs wearing three quarter jeans and a tank top.

"Have you got a jacket?" Coulson asks Skye.

"Yes Dad." Skye says with an eye roll identical to the one Melinda has given him a hundred times.

"Good, and watch the attitude." Coulson responds, "See you in a couple of hours." He tells Melinda and he and Skye get into Lola.

"I'm choosing the music." Skye informs her father as Coulson reverses out of the plane.

* * *

Skye and Coulson have been driving for almost an hour when Coulson looks over and sees that Skye once again has her feet on the dash board.

"Feet down." Coulson repeats.

"Sorry." Skye says drawing it out.

"That is the second time I've had to tell you, please keep your feet of the dash." Coulson repeats.

"I said I was sorry." Skye tells him, "I'll try and remember." She tells him and Coulson sighs because he swears that his teenage daughter is going to cause him more stress than any mission.

"Please do." Coulson tells her, "Do you want to stop for a bit, get Ice Cream, maybe go for a walk?" Coulson asks curious.

"Yeah, that would be good." Skye respond and Coulson nods.

* * *

Ten minutes later Coulson has pulled into a parking lot of the beach.

"I'll get the ice cream, do you want your usual?" Coulson asks curious.

"Yep." Skye responds as she looks around.

"Good, don't…." Coulson starts to say but Skye cuts him off.

"Wonder off, I know." Skye tells him rolling her eyes once more at the fact that her Dad still treats her like a little kid even though she's not.

While her Dad goes and gets their ice cream Skye just looks around, why she does a boy who look to be around fifteen walks over to her.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey." Skye says in responds finding the boy quite cute.

"I'm Jake."

"Skye."

"Do you live around here, or are you just visiting?" Jake asks curious.

"Visiting, you?" Skye asks curious.

"I live just over there." He says pointing across the road, "This is like my backyard." He comments.

"That's cool." Skye responds with a smile and the pair continue to talk.

* * *

While Skye is having a nice conversation with a boy she just met Coulson is over by the ice cream stand waiting on his change for the ice cream.

"Here we are." The casher says to Coulson.

"Thanks." Coulson responds and he picks up the ice cream and he starts to walk back over to Skye, when he does he notices Skye talking and laughing with a boy that she has clearly just met.

"Skye, who's your friend?" Coulson asks suspiciously as he hands Skye her ice cream.

"Hey Dad, this is Jake." Skye responds, "He was just telling me about the tricks he can do on his skateboard.

"Cool." Coulson says sarcastically as he moves his jacket slightly so that the boy, Jake, can clearly see the ICER in his waist, though Coulson knows that it will just look like a regular gun, "I think it's time that Jake goes, don't you?" Coulson asks.

"Yes, of course, Sir." Jake responds and he hurries off, as he does Skye turns to her father and sees what he has done.

"What the hell Dad?" Skye asks angrily.

"Watch your language." Coulson tells her.

"No, I won't. I was just talking to someone, it wasn't a big deal." She tells her father.

"Yes it is." Coulson tells him, "That boy was much older than you." Coulson tells her.

"According to you and Mom I'm much older than him." Skye points out as while she doesn't believe what her parents tell her she will use it in an argument.

"Which is the true, technically, but at the moment you aren't even fourteen." Coulson tells her.

"We were talking, that's it." Skye says angrily, "I can't believe you would do that, scare someone off just because I was talking to him, what's next, huh? You becoming even more paranoid than usual?"

"Skye." Coulson begins to say but Skye cuts him off.

"I want to go home."

"Skye." Coulson tries once more but Skye cuts him off.

"I want to go home, now." Skye repeats.

"Okay, let's go." Coulson says and they both head back to the car Skye still clearly angry and not saying a word to her father.

* * *

For the entire drive back to the plane Skye is silent, she ignores her father whenever he tries to talk to her and she doesn't even complain about the choice in music.

When they arrive back at the plane everyone is standing in the Cargo Bay discussing something as they clearly sort out what supplies go where.

The second Coulson puts Lola in park, before he has even turned off the engine Skye gets out and slams the door.

"Skye." Coulson says in a stern voice which Skye ignores and she continues to go upstairs, "May Skye Philippa Coulson, you will come get back here this second and talk to me young lady." Coulson says and everyone else, even Melinda, are shocked as they have never head Coulson talk to Skye like that.

"What?" Skye asks turning back around and walking over to him, standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

"So that's it, you're just going to ignore me now?" Coulson asks.

"Well yeah." Skye answers, "You scared off a boy just because I was talking to him, what the hell Dad?" Skye asks angrily.

"Skye I was doing it for your own good." Coulson tells her.

"How, how was it for my own good?" Skye asks shocked, "I was just talking."

"You don't know anything about him, and we're leaving soon anyway." Coulson tells her.

"That doesn't mean I can't talk to someone, or make friends." Skye says angrily, "When you want to apologise for what you've done, I'll be in my room." Skye says once more walking up the stairs.

"Skye." Coulson says after her but she ignores him and continues to walk upstairs.

As Coulson watches Skye go, her ignoring his calls as he does, Fitz, Simmons and Ward go into the lab and Melinda walks over to Coulson.

"Looks like we're officially parenting a teenager." Melinda says to Coulson.

"Looks like we are." Coulson responds hating that his baby girl is so angry at him at the moment.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you for all your support for this story it truly means a lot.

* * *

For the next couple of days Skye does her best to avoid her Dad. She spends most her time in her bunk and only seems to leave it when Fitz and Simmons manage to lure her out or to eat.

Up in his office Coulson is attempting to do paperwork but he isn't getting too far because all his thoughts are on his daughter.

"You know it usually helps when you press pen to paper." Melinda tells her husband.

"I know." Coulson says putting the pen down.

"Are you okay?" Melinda asks though she knows the answer.

"No, but you know that." Coulson says as Melinda walks over and sits across from him, "We've never forget before, never, I don't like it." Coulson tells her.

"I know." Melinda tells him, "She's in her bunk playing music very loud so I don't think she likes it either." Melinda tells her husband.

"She hates me." Coulson comments.

"No, she doesn't." Melinda tells him, "She's just angry. She doesn't hate you Phil." Melinda tells him, "Have you tired talking to her?" Melinda asks as she has been doing her best to stay out of the fight but she really doesn't like seeing the two people she cares about the most fighting.

"No." Coulson admits, "I though giving her space letting her cool down before I talked to her again would be a good idea but that doesn't seem to be happening." He admits.

"Talk to her Phil, it's the only way to make things right." Melinda says before getting up and leaving Coulson's office.

Coulson sits at his desk pondering his wife's words for several minutes before he gets up and heads downstairs.

* * *

In Skye's bunk she is listening to music quite loudly while she plays the Sims on her laptop. While she is still mad at her Dad for what he does she has to admit that she does miss spending time with him.

She has just started to create the house for her Sims, the best part of the game in her opinion, when there is a loud knock on her door.

"Come in." Skye says pausing her music and the door opens and her Dad walks in.

"Hi." Coulson says to her.

"Hi." Skye says.

"Can we talk?" Coulson asks.

"Sure." Skye says closing her laptop and moving so that she is sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Good." Coulson says walking over and sitting on the edge of her bed, "I really don't like fighting with you." Coulson tells his daughter.

"Neither do I." Skye tells him, "But you scaring someone I was just talking to isn't okay Dad." Skye tells him.

"You're my Baby Girl Skye, everything I do I do for you to make sure you're safe, that you don't get hurt." Coulson tells his daughter, "You saw a boy, I saw you talking to someone who could hurt you, and did I overreact, maybe."

"Definitely." Skye corrects.

"My point is, I see everyone as someone who might hurt you and I will do whatever I can to make sure that doesn't happen. The most important job I have is protecting you and it's something I will always do, no matter how old you get." Coulson tells her.

"I get that, I do." Skye admits, "But Dad, you've got to let me live I get that there are people after us and that our lives aren't exactly the safest but that doesn't mean you have to treat me like I'm living in a plastic bubble." Skye tells him, "No matter what happens I will always be your Baby Girl and truthfully in a way I'm always going to need my Dad's protection, but I'm also growing up and need to be allowed to talk to more than the people on this plane and the rest of our family." Skye tells him.

"I can't tell you that I'll ever be completely okay with you talking to boys and people you don't know, but I'll try and do better. That's all I can do." Coulson tells her.

"That's good enough." Skye says and she gives her Dad a hug, "I love you Daddy." She says as she hugs him.

"I love you to Baby girl." Coulson responds, "I noticed that Jem got some of the chocolate syrup you like in milkshakes the other day, do you want one?" he asks curious.

"Yes." Skye says happily and she and Coulson stand up, Coulson pulling up Skye as he does.

"I'll get the blender, you get the ingredients." Coulson says to his daughter.

"Yep.' Skye responds happily and the father and daughter head into the kitchen, neither noticing that Melinda is standing at the door to the cockpit watching them with a smile on her face.

* * *

A few days after Skye and Coulson have made up Skye is a little bit older than fourteen and she is currently down in the lab trying to convince Jemma to help her convince her parents to buy Guitar hero.

"Come on Jem, it will be fun." Skye tells her sister, "I was reading about it online after I saw an ad, it looks awesome.

"Skye it will not be fun on this plane, believe me I know." Jemma responds.

"How? How do you know?" Skye asks curious.

"Because I do." Jemma responds.

"At least give me a reason." Skye requests, "If you're not going to help me I would like a reason." Skye tells her and Simmons sigh and walks over from the Holotable to where Skye is sitting on the desk, which is where she usually sits when she is in the lab because teenage Skye apparently likes sitting on chairs even less than adult Skye.

"Because we've had Guitar hero on the plane before and it didn't end well." Simmons tells her.

"We did? I don't remember ever having it." Skye comments.

"You wouldn't." Simmons tells her, "It was a long time ago and Fitzy and Ward played it all the time so much so that me and your mother hid it from them." Simmons explains, and because she is only slightly changing the story instead of lying she is convincing.

"Oh, so it really wouldn't be a good choice to get it again." Skye realises.

"No, it wouldn't." Simmons responds.

"Where are Fitzy and Ward?" Skye asks curious

"Upstairs, doing something." Simmons responds.

"Right." Skye comments, "You have Nerf weapons down here don't you?" Skye asks curious.

"You really are bored aren't you?" Simmons answers.

"Extremely, and it could be fun, you and me against Fitzy and Ward, neither team having the advantage that is Uncle Clint." Skye comments.

"Have you talked to your uncle lately?" Simmons asks curious.

"Yeah I talked to him and тетя Наташа this morning. They are both fine, said they miss me and you're avoiding the question." Skye realises, "Come on Jem, it will be fun." Skye tells her sister.

"Give me ten minutes to finish this first." Simmons requests.

For ten minutes Skye keeps quite as she watches the clock, "Come on Jem, it's been ten minutes." Skye says the second it has.

"Barely." Simmons responds, "Just give me another minute." Simmons requests as she finishes what she is doing, "There, done." She tells her sister, "You do know this won't end well, right." Simmons tells her.

"Of course." Skye responds and they collect the Nerf weapons that are kept down in the lab and do a surprise ambush of the boys.

* * *

Simmons prediction of a Nerf war between them and the boys not ending well is proven correct when an hour later the entire upper level of the plane is a mess.

"We've got to clean this up before your parents see." Ward comments when he realises just how much of a mess they have made.

"Too late." Coulson and Melinda's voices say from the stairs that lead up to Couslon's office.

"Hey Mom, Dad." Skye says giving them her best innocent face.

"What if the first rule of having Nerf battles on the plane?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Don't break anything." Skye comments.

"Okay, what's the second?" Coulson asks.

"Don't go anywhere near Lola." Skye says.

"That's actually the first." Coulson tells Skye and Melinda rolls her eyes.

"Try again." Melinda tells her daughter and going by the looks that her parents have on their faces Skye can't help but think that she is in serious trouble.

"Clean up any mess you make." Skye realises, "But technically we only just finished so we haven't had time to clean up yet." Skye points out.

"No, the first rule when there is a Nerf battle on the plane is that you are to never let your guard down." Melinda tells her daughter as she pulls a Nerf pistol from behind her back and fires.

"Oh, it's so on." Skye says and she quickly fires a shot at her Mom with the Nerf Crossbow, which Melinda easily avoids and within seconds the second Nerf war on the plane has broken out.

* * *

A few days after the Nerf battle while everyone else is spread around the plane Skye is in the main part of the plane playing music loudly and is in the kitchen attempting to make lunch for everyone else as she knows that they have all been very busy. Even though she isn't meant to be in the kitchen by herself Skye figures that it will be okay this time because what she is doing she is doing for everyone else.

As it is quite simple Skye has decided to go with making Pizza's because there is already frozen pizza bases in the freezer and her Dad's pizza source in the pantry. Even though there are quite a few bases in the freezer Skye has decided to only defrost three as she figures that that will be enough for everyone.

Once the bases as thawed she spreads the source and tries and decides on the toppings. As she knows that both her and Jem only like Ham and Cheese she makes sure that one pizza is just that so that they both have what they like. Her parents, Fitz and Ward are harder because they like a lot of different types of pizza. In the end Skye decides on meatloaves and Supreme. Once all three of the Pizzas are ready she puts them in the oven.

"Now, what does Dad usually put the oven on?" Skye asks herself, "High." She realises after a couple of minutes and she puts the oven on as high as it can go and goes and sits down on her computer planning to check the pizza in about ten minutes because she thinks that's about how long it takes.

As she gets distracted by something she is reading Skye doesn't even realise that fifteen minutes has passed until she looks over and the oven and sees that smoke is coming out of the oven.

"CRAP." Skye says worried racing over to the oven, the first thing she does is turn of the oven then she opens the door and pulls out the tray, completely forgetting to put on a glove so the second she touches it she burns her hand slightly and she drops one of the blackened pizza's on the ground.

"Great, great, great." Skye says sitting down on the floor next to the oven. As she sits she lets tears full due to both the pain in her hand and the feeling of failure about her attempt to make lunch.

"SKYE." Ward's worried voice asks.

"Over here." Skye answers and Ward rushes over, the first thing he does is checks to make sure the oven is off, then he turns on the fan to suck away the little smoke that there is, before kneeing down in front of her.

"Are you okay?" He asks worried and Skye nods though Ward realises that she is holding her hand. "You burnt your hand?" Ward asks and Skye nods, "Come on, we've got to put that underwater." Ward says pulling Skye up with her hand that isn't burnt and leading her over to the sink where he turns on the code water and puts Skye's hand under it, "What happened?" he asks.

"I was trying to make lunch for everyone." Skye tells him.

"That's really nice of you, but you're not meant to be in the kitchen by yourself." Ward tells her.

"You've all been so busy lately so I wanted to do something to help." Skye says, "But of course I screwed it up." She comments.

"You left something cooking for too long, that's a mistake not a screw up." Ward tells her, "Everyone on this plane, your Dad included has burnt something before, it's a part of cooking." He tells her.

"Really?" Skye asks.

"Really." Ward tells her, "Skye the reason you're not allowed to cook alone is so that accidents like your hand being burnt don't happen." He tells her.

"That was stupid of me, I know better than to grab something that's in the oven without a glove, I was an idiot." Skye admits.

"A little yeah." Ward admits, thankfully that the burn is very small and doesn't seem that bad, "But wanting to make lunch for us all was a nice gesture." He tells her.

"Yeah, if I wasn't such a screw up I could have pulled it off." Skye comments and Ward who can tell that she's pretty upset gives her a hug,

"You didn't succeed at something, that doesn't mean that you are a screw up." Ward tells her.

"I think it does." Skye tells him.

"Hey, look at me." Ward tells her and that's what Skye does, "It doesn't, I promise you that." He assures her.

"It feels like it." Skye comments.

"You've got to keep your hand under water for another ten minutes but how about after that you try and make lunch again, this time I'll help and prove to you that you're not a screw up." Ward tells her.

"You would do that?" Skye asks.

"Yeah, I would." Ward tells her.

"Thanks." Skye responds.

"Keep your hand underwater, I'll clean this up." Ward tells Skye who nods.

* * *

An hour later Skye and Ward have used the rest of the bases to make a second attempt at Pizza for everyone.

"I think we did pretty good, don't you?" Ward asks.

"Yeah, I do." Skye responds, "Thanks Ward."

"There is no need for thankyous." Ward tells her, "Go, get your parents, I'll get FitzSimmons." Ward says as he puts the last pizza on the table.

"Okay." Skye says running upstairs to get her Dad.

"Hey." Skye says knocking on the frame of the door.

"Hey." Coulson says back, smiling when he sees that it's his daughter.

"Lunch is ready downstairs if you're hungry." Skye tells him.

"You made lunch?" Coulson asks curious.

"I attempted to, it didn't go too well but then Ward helped me and we succeeded." Skye tells her father.

"What do you mean it didn't go well?" Coulson asks concerned.

"I burnt everything, including my hand." Skye tells her father.

"What? Let me have a look." Coulson says standing up and Skye walks over to her father,

"It's not that bad honestly, and Ward made sure I kept it under running water for like twenty minute." She tells him.

"Show me." Coulson says as he reaches his daughter side glad that Ward helped her with the proper treatment.

"See not a big deal." Skye tells him.

"Skye you getting hurt is always a big deal." Coulson tells her, "If you want to cook something in the kitchen ask someone to watch you." Coulson tells his daughter.

"I'm fourteen, I shouldn't need supervision in the kitchen." Skye tells her Dad.

"Your Mom is a lot older than fourteen and she isn't even allowed in the kitchen with supervision." Coulson tells his daughter and Skye can't help but laugh at that.

"Come on Dad, food's getting cold." Skye says and when her and Coulson get downstairs they see Ward, Fitz, Simmons and Melinda waiting.

"Are you okay?" Melinda asks as soon as she sees her daughter.

"I'm fine." Skye assures her mother and Melinda gives Coulson a look

"She is." Coulson tells her, "Wow, this looks really good Skye, Ward." Coulson tells the pair.

"Thanks Dad."

"Thanks Sir." Ward says, "Dig in." he tells everyone and that's just what they do.

* * *

Far away from the plane Quinn is in his new base waiting on his sister so that he can tell the good news, and if she is willing test his theory.

"Ian?" Victoria's voice asks from above.

"Down here." Quinn responds and Victoria walks from above down to the basement, "Hey, Hill still on the warpath?" he asks curious

"Of course." Victoria tells him, "It doesn't matter that Garrett is healing perfectly and is only a couple of weeks away from being cleared for field work Hill has made it her personal mission to find you and who shot him which makes her even worse than usual." Victoria comments annoyed.

"Well I appreciate the warnings you've given me." Quinn tells her.

"I've always got your back, you know that." Victoria tells him, "Why did you need to see me?" She asks curious

"Because I've got good news and bad news, which do you want first?" Quinn asks his sister curious.

"Ian." Victoria says in a bored drawn out tone.

"Good news it is. I've worked out a way to get the energy into you." Ian reveals.

"That's great, what's the bad news?" Victoria asks knowing that because he said that there is good news and bad news it wouldn't be smart of her to celebrate yet.

"That I can only put the smallest amount of energy at a time, which means I will slowly have to introduce it into you but there has to be a gap of time between each time I introduce the energy." Quinn explains.

"How much of a break?" Victoria asks.

"Ten days." Quinn answers, "I can run the procedure to get the first bit of energy into you today but then there you will have to wait at least ten days before I can run the procedure again to get more of the energy into you." Quinn explains.

"What's the procedure?" Victoria asks.

"Connect you up to this machine that will run your blood through it and add a small but of the energy through that then give you a small, very controlled electrical shock with the energy to get a bit more into you." Quinn explains, "If you're still sure that this is what you want then it's going to be painful." He tells her.

"It's what I want." Victoria says determine, "I want to stop Skye and the rest of the Dream Team and the only way to do that is if we have the same power." Victoria tells her brother.

"It will be months, maybe longer before your power is the same level as Skye, not to mention that you're going to have to learn control." Quinn points out, "This isn't a short road Tori."

"I know that Ian. I've heard Dad talk about his power my whole life, learning control will be simple, and I'm used to pain." Victoria tells her brother, "How long do you need to set everything up?"

"Give me fifteen minutes." Quinn requests and Victoria nods.

* * *

A little over a week later, unaware of what Quinn and Victoria have done the team is once again spread out around the plane. Fitz, Simmons, Ward and a fifteen year old Skye are down in the lab playing volleyball with a balloon, Skye and Ward verses Fitz, Simmons, while Coulson and Melinda are upstairs.

"Can everyone please report to the command centre." Coulson's voice says through the coms system.

"Wonder what's up." Ward says catching the balloon.

"Wonder why I'm being called too." Skye comments as she is never called to the command centre when the others have a mission briefing.

"Who knows?" Simmons says and the four head to the command centre.

"What's going on?" Skye asks her Parents curious.

"We've got a Deathlok sighting." Coulson tells them.

"What?" Fitz, Simmons and Ward ask surprised.

"What's a Deathlok?" Skye asks confused

"Not what, who." Melinda tells her, "Do you remember that man who attacked the plane when you were with тетя Наташа and then she took you away from home for a few days?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Yeah." Skye says thinking back.

"That's Deathlok." Coulson tells his daughter.

"Oh." Skye comments, "As nice as it is to actually be in here when you all are talking, why am i? What does this have to do with me?" Skye asks and while everyone would like to say everything, no one does and instead Melinda answers.

"We will be landing in a hour near where the sighting took place, we have a possible clue on Deathlok's location, but as we have to consider the possibility that this is a trap your father and I will investigate this alone while you Ward, Fitz and Simmons stay here, but you have to be on the lookout for Deathlok." Melinda explains.

"Wouldn't it be a better idea if I go look for Mike so that one of you can stay with Skye?" Ward asks.

"Mike?" Skye asks confused.

"Deathlok's other name." Simmons explains.

"We need one specialist on the plane and one to investigate the lead." Coulson tells Ward, "It works better this way." He say and Ward nods.

"You are to keep the plane on lockdown until we get back." Melinda tells the others and they nod.

"Good, dismissed for now." Coulson says and everyone except for Skye nod and leaves.

"You'll be careful right." Skye tells her parents.

"Of course." Melinda tells her.

"Good." Skye tells her parents before leaving the room.

* * *

An hour later everyone is down in the Cargo Bay.

"We'll monitor you why you're gone." Simmons informs Coulson and May.

"Good." Coulson responds, "Keep the plane on lockdown if Deathlok is around and he does come after you then that may hold him off for a little while." He tells them.

"We'll be back soon." Melinda tells her daughter, "Just be alert until we are." Melinda says giving Skye a hug.

"I will." Skye promises her mother.

"Be careful." Coulson says as he gives his daughter a hug and then he and Melinda go over to the SHIELD SVU, get in and drive off.

"You and Mom are the ones who have to be careful." Skye tells her father.

"Come on, we've got to monitor everything from the command centre." Jemma tells her sister and Skye nods and follows her upstairs.

* * *

"Ward, we're approaching the location, what's the thermal satellite saying?" Coulson asks ten minutes after he and Melinda left the plane.

"Nothing." Ward answers, "There is no signs of life." He informs them.

"But that doesn't necessarily mean that there aren't Quinn has fooled us before." Fitz points out.

"We know." Melinda responds.

"Be careful, please." Skye requests as she can't explain why but she has a bad feeling about what her parents are doing.

"We will." Coulson assures, "We're entering the warehouse." He reveals.

For several minutes the only sounds are that of Melinda and Coulson walking.

"Fitz on the building planes is there basement?" Melinda asks.

"Um hang on." Fitz requests, "No, single level." He tells them.

"There's stairs leading below, we're going to have a look." Coulson explains and the only sounds that is heard is once more that of working.

"They disappeared" Skye comments as the two heat signatures on the screen that they have been looking at have gone."

"Coulson, May, you there?" Ward asks worried.

"Yeah, we're fine." Coulson assures, "It looks to be a lab. Simmons, Melinda is sending you live video." Coulson informs her.

"Yep, we're getting it." Simmons says putting an image on the big screen.

"Well this is a surprise." A voice that is familiar to Ward, Simmons and Fitz and even though she doesn't remember, Skye, says and Melinda turns the camera to reveal Ian Quinn with what looks like a grenade in his hand and the next thing Fitz, Simmons and Ward know the video has been lost and they've lost coms.

"MOM, DAD." Skye says sounding terrified.

"Skye stay with Jem and Fitz. Whatever you do, do not leave." Ward tell her, "Lock down the plane as soon as a I leave and grab ICERS, I'm going to help." He says and he runs out of the plane both Fitz and Simmons grabbing Skye to stop her from following him.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you for all your support of this story please keep sending me your one shot requests.

* * *

"Let me go, I want to go with him." Skye tells Fitz and Simmons, "They're my parents."

"We know. We know Skye." Simmons says wanting to calm her down, "The most important thing to them is keeping you safe, so that's what we're doing. Let Ward see what he can find, you have to say here." Simmons tells her.

"They have to be okay." Skye tells Simmons.

"I know." Simmons tells her and instead of holding her Simmons gives Skye a hug.

* * *

Almost ten minutes after he left the plane in one of the nearby cars Ward arrives at the location that was May and Coulson's last known location. As soon as he arrives he draws his gun and starts investigating, slowly making his way downstairs. Where un known to him he gets hit with a dendratoxin grenade as soon as he enters.

"There's nothing here." Ward says fifteen minutes after he arrived at the warehouse though to him it feel like minutes, "I'm taking pictures of everything but I don't seen any sign of May or Coulson." Ward reveals through the coms, "Be back at the plane in a few." He reveals.

"No sign, that's bad right?" Skye asks Fitz and Simmons.

"It can be, but it could also be a positive thing if there was no sign of blood or a fight, because it likely means that whatever happened to your parents they are un harmed." Simmons reveals.

"You think?" Skye asks and Fitz and Simmons exchange looks.

"We can't be sure, but that is what we think." Fitz tells her, "We'll know more when Ward gets back." He tells her.

* * *

Ten minutes later Skye, Fitz and Simmons are waiting in the command centre when Ward gets back.

"Here's everything I got." Ward says handing his phone to Simmons, "You okay?" He asks Skye worried.

"My parents are missing Ward, I'm pretty far from okay." She tells him.

"We'll find them." Ward assures her, "What I want to know is how Quinn got away with them in the first place, you've been monitoring satellites right?" he says to Fitz and Simmons.

"Of course, but the basement was shielded from satellite so It's possibly that he had an underground shielded escape route which he took May and Coulson along." Fitz tells Ward.

"Skye there was no sign of blood, nothing to indicate that either of your parents were hurt. That is a good thing." Ward tells her.

"What do we do now?" Skye asks ignoring his attempts at making her feel better.

"We've got to contact Director Fury, but because I don't know a direct way to do that we've got to go through channels and that's going to take a while." Ward comments.

"I guess it's a good thing I do then." Skye says walking over to the table.

"You know how to contract Director Fury directly?" Ward ask surprised.

"Yep." Skye says with a grin as she starts to type things on the control remembering what her parents showed her the first day that they were back at the plane after Natasha and Clint left.

"Coulson what is it?" Fury asks answering the call.

"It's not Dad Nicky." Skye informs the director.

"Skye, what happened?" Fury asks worried, though he wouldn't show it because for Skye to be the one calling him something bad must have happened.

"Mom and Dad have been taken." Skye reveals.

"Are you sure?" Fury asks.

"Yeah, we saw some of it." Skye tells him, "They were taken by, what's his name?" She asks looking at Ward.

"Quinn." Ward answers, "Ian Quinn took them Sir." He informs Fury.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Skye, Ward, and FitzSimmons say.

"Stay where you are. Agent Hand will be there within the hour to assist with the search." Fury informs her.

"Agent Hand?" Ward asks surprised, "I don't mean to seem like I'm questioning orders Sir but wouldn't Commander Hill be a better choice, considering the circumstances." He comments.

"She would, and I am ordering her to get to you as well, but Agent Hill is half a day away from where you are, you need someone there as soon as possible and the closest senior Agent is Agent Hand" Fury tells him, "I will brief Agent Hand on the very basic information that she needs but that is it, and when Agent Hill arrives she will be in change, clear?" He asks.

"Clear Sir." Ward, Fitz and Simmons reply.

"Skye, I will dedicate every resource I have to finding your parents, I promise you that." Fury tells his goddaughter, knowing that he can't promise that he will find them but he can promise that he will do everything in his power to do so.

"Thanks Nicky." Skye responds.

"Call if you need anything." Fury tells his goddaughter before ending the call.

"I'll be in my bunk." Skye says as soon as Fury hangs up, not wanting to talk to any of the others.

"Poor Girl." Simmons comments watching her sister go.

"We've got to be careful with Agent Hand, after Blake and Sitwell we can't be sure that we can trust her." Ward tells Fitz and Simmons.

"Director Fury wouldn't be sending her if he didn't trust her." Fitz points out.

"Up until they died Fury trusted Blake and Sitwell, more than he trusts Hand. We've just got to be careful." Ward tells Fitz and Simmons and they both nod.

"What do we do to help Skye?" Fitz asks.

"Nothing, for now. We give her her space and help her when she lets us." Ward tells the others and they nod.

* * *

Once Skye left the command centre where the first thing that she did was play music so that Fitz, Simmons and Ward can't hear her cry, which is exactly what she is doing. She is laying on her bed crying as she looks at a picture of her and her parents from when she was about ten, her only thought is how much she wants them back.

* * *

For over forty minutes Skye stays in her bunk crying, wanting to hug her parents more than she's ever wanted anything before and then there is a knock on her door.

"Come in." Skye says with a sniffling voice as she pauses her music.

"Oh Skye." Jemma says walking over and pulling her sister into a hug.

"I want them back." Skye tell her.

"I know." Simmons tells her, "And where going to do whatever it takes to get them back." Simmons tells her, "Agent Hand is about five minutes away, she's going to help get your parents back, she's amazing at finding people if anyone can find your parent's then it's going to be her." Simmons tells her.

"Really?" Skye asks.

"Really." Simmons assures, "Go wash your face, she'll be here soon." Simmons tells Skye and Skye nods and heads to the bathroom. Once Skye has left the room Simmons puts the picture that Skye was hugging back on Skye's side and she exits Skye's bunk.

* * *

"Fury just called." Ward reveals when Simmons walks over to him.

"What did he say?" Simmons asks interested.

"He said that he told Hand that the accident that Skye had on the mission where she took down the Clairvoyant, which students at the academy know about, caused her to regress back to fifteen years old with no memories of her adult self, that's all she knows and that's all we can tell her, nothing about Skye's powers or anything else, understood?" He asks Fitz and Simmons.

"Understood." They responds and Ward's phone rings.

"Hello, Yes Ma'am, right away Ma'am" Ward responds, "Hands here, I've got to end the lockdown." He says walking back into the command centre when he does he sees Skye, "Agent Hands here." He tells her and Skye nods, "You doing okay?" He asks worried.

"I guess." Skye responds shrugging.

* * *

As Hand makes her way up the stairs in the cargo bay she goes over in her head what she is supposed to know rather than what she actually does. She was on her way to see her brother when she got the call informing her about Coulson and May though of course she already knew, not that Fury knows that. She was surprised by the orders but at the same time very thankful because it could be just the opportunity she has been waiting for.

When she walks into the main area of the plane she sees Agent's Fitz, Simmons and Ward waiting with a teenager that must be Skye. That was actually the most surprising part of Fury's call finding out that the girl who was a child a few months ago is now a teenager.

"Agents." Victoria greats.

"Ma'am." Ward responds.

"Agent Hand." Fitz and Simmons

"Hi, you must be Skye. I'm Agent Victoria Hand." She tells the teenager.

"Hi." Skye responds, "Are you going to find my parents?" Skye asks.

"I'm going to do my best." Victoria lies, "But for me to do that I need you to stay in your bunk until transport away from here for you can be made." She tells Skye.

"Excuse me?" Skye asks angrily, "What makes you think I'm going anywhere?"

"You are going somewhere because I am sending you." Hand tells Skye realising that she is just as stubborn as her teenage self as she was as an adult.

"What authority do you have to send me anywhere?" Skye asks and Fitz, Simmons and Ward exchange looks all three of them quite worried as it seems like Skye is getting both angry and upset at the same time, something that likely won't end well.

"I'm a Level Eight Agent and this is a S.H.I.E.L.D plane, that's all the authority I need." Hand tells Skye.

"Well you may be a level eight agent but I'm a child of S.H.I.E.L.D and even though I don't know exactly what that means because Uncle Tony didn't exactly explain it properly I do know that it means something pretty important, especially considering I have a way to contact Director Fury and quite a few of S.H.I.E.L.D's top agents directly, something that Agent Ward can't even do." Skye tells Hand remembering the confusing conversation that she had with her Uncle Tony before they left the tower the last time, "So you can try to send me away from this plane, my home, but my bet is that you won't succeed." Skye responds and Fitz, Simmons and Ward once again exchange worried looks.

"You arrogant Child." Victoria tells Skye who is managing to push all her buttons, "I don't know what you're used to but the fact that your last name is Coulson won't get you any special treatment from me, you are a child and I will treat you like one." Hand tells her and Skye would like nothing more than to hit the agent but before she can even take a step forward Ward is in front of her, "Skye, take a deep breath, calm down." He says loud enough for everyone else to hear, "Go call your Aunt and Uncle, see where they are." He adds quiet enough for only her to here.

"I'll be in my bunk, but I'm not leaving this plane." Skye says angrily walking past Ward and into her Bunk.

"What a spoiled brat." Hand comments once Skye is out of hearing range.

"Her Parents are missing, she's scared." Simmons tells Hand, "And you want to send her away from her home, her actions make sense."

"Her actions are that of a spoiled child who has never been told no in her life." Hand tells the others, "But enough about her, tell me what you've got on Coulson and May." She requests and the four agents head into the command centre, Ward, Fitz and Simmons worriedly looking back at Skye's bunk as they go.

* * *

As Skye gets to her bunk she angrily pulls the door closed with force and wonders just who this Agent Hand thinks she is. Once she has checked to make sure she didn't break the door because that wouldn't have gone down well with her parents, Skye pull out the phone she was given and calls one of the two numbers in it.

"Hey Kid." Clint answers.

"Hey Uncle Clint, out of curiosity how much trouble would I get into for punching a level eight agent in the face?" She asks her Uncle curious

"Depends, which Agent do you want to hit?" Clint asks curious a small bit of amusement clear.

"Hand." Skye answers.

"Hand?" Clint asks shocked, "Why is Hand on the plane?" he ask confused.

"Because Mom and Dad were taken, Nicky sent her to help find them." Skye tells her Uncle the sadness clear in her voice, "But she's been here five minutes and all she has done is be a compete and total bitch." Skye comments

"Skye, slow down and watch your language." Clint tells his niece, "Explain to me, what do you mean Mel and Phil were taken?" Clint asks all amusement that was present in his voice is now gone.

"What? Melinda and Phil were taken?" Natasha's voice in the background asks.

"Mom and Dad went to investigate a sighting of Deathlok." Skye explains, "There was a basement at the location that there wasn't meant to be so they went to go look, Dad said that it was some kind of lab and Mom started to film and a man said something about this is a surprise, and the camera showed a man that according to, Fitzy, Jem and Ward, was Ian Quinn, and then all the coms went dead." Skye explains, "Ward went to investigate but he found nothing so I called Nicky and he sent Agent Hand." Skye explains, "And she is a total Bitch Uncle Clint." Skye explains to her Uncle.

"Nat and I are about an hour away from you but we can probably be there in a half an hour, do you think you can hold off on your anger until then?" Clint asks not bothering to scold her once more for her language as there are currently more important things.

"How do you know where we are?" Skye asks.

"It's one of the Advantages of using one of your Uncle Tony's inventions it tells me the location of the other caller." Clint explains, "Oh, forget half an hour your Aunts Driving, we'll be there in twenty minutes. Do you think you can keep calm until them?" Clint asks.

"I can try." Skye tells him.

"Good, call back if anything changes, see you soon Kid." Clint tells his niece.

"See you soon Uncle Clint." Skye says hanging up the phone.

"Does she sound okay?" Natasha asks worried.

"Yeah, I think so, she seems more angry at Hand than anything else." Clint responds.

"Out of all the agents Fury could have sent why would he send her?" Natasha asks.

"Because there really aren't that many senior, trusted, agents left." Clint points out, "Blake and Sitwell are dead, Garrett's still not cleared for field work, you and me and un reachable to anyone but Skye, and Phil and Mels are the ones that are missing, that leaves Hill and Hand, and I'm betting considering everything he has a very good reason why he didn't send Hill." Clint tells her.

"Wow, you're right." Natasha comments realising just how few senior agents that Fury actually trusts are left.

"You know it's been a while since I've had a good old fashioned yelling match with Hand, it will be nice." Clint comments.

"Well I'm pushing this thing as fast as it will go so it won't be too long, then you can have your screaming match." Natasha tells her partner.

"Good." Clint responds and Natasha has an amused smirk on her face.

* * *

After hanging up with her Uncle Skye peers open her door and once she is sure that everyone is paying attention to whatever Hand is talking about Skye sneaks out and down to the Cargo Bay where she sits on the platform with her legs hanging over the edge waiting for her Aunt and Uncle.

* * *

For the next Thirty five minutes Natasha and Clint speed to the location of the plane while Skye sits and waits and Hand suggests legitimate ways to find Quinn that she knows won't work so that it looks like she is doing her job when in fact she is helping her brother.

Down in the Cargo Bay Skye keeps checking her watch waiting for her Aunt and Uncle to arrive. Skye is just about to call them again to see just where they are when a black SVU pulls up and Clint and Natasha get out.

"Uncle Clint, тетя Наташа." Skye says happily standing up and racing down the stairs to them.

"Are you alright?" Clint asks as he hugs her.

"I want Mom and Dad back." Skye tells him.

"We'll do everything we can Ребенок. Where is Agent Hand and everyone else?" Natasha asks as she hugs Skye.

"Upstairs, Command Centre." Skye answers.

"Let's go say hello then." Clint comments and the trio head upstairs, Skye more than happy that her Uncle and Aunt are back home.

* * *

Up in the command Centre Agent Hand has just finished giving Fitz his orders and she is about to give Ward and Simmons theirs when Fitz interrupts,

"It will take me about an hour to run all those searches." Fitz informs Hand.

"Try and make it quicker, the faster we find Agents Coulson and May the better." Hand tells Fitz, completely lying but after years of doing it she is quite convincing.

"And until that happens, what do we do?" Ward asks.

"For now, nothing Agent Ward. We need something actionable before we can act and at the moment we don't have anything." Hand tells him.

"I would like to take Agent Simmons back to the warehouse and see if she can determine exactly what Quinn was doing, that could give us some leads." Ward tells Hand.

"That's a great idea Agent Ward, I think I'll join you when you go, but let's hold off on that for a little while." Clint says as he, Natasha and Skye walk into the room.

"Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff, what are you doing here?" Hand asks trying to keep the genuine surprise out of her voice.

"Skye called us, she told us what happened and we thought considering that it would be best to put what we are doing on hold and come see what we can do to help." Natasha tells her.

"What were you doing that you thought you could take time away from without authorisation?" Hand ask.

"That's classified." Clint answers trying to keep the smirk of his face.

"I have a higher security clearance than you do." Hand tells him.

"Not on this you don't." Clint tells her, "What have you got?" he asks putting all discussion on what he and Natasha were doing.

"I will be more than happy to tell you and Agent Romanoff what information we have gotten on Agents May and Coulson's disappearance but not why she is in the room." Hand says looking at Skye, "She is a child and as such I will not reveal classified information in front of her." Hand tells Natasha and Clint.

"Her name is Skye, not she." Natasha tells Hand angrily, "And in the event that something were to happen to Melinda and Phil, let's say for example them getting kidnapped, temporary guardianship passes to Clint and I until Skye can be reunited with her parents, which means it's our decision what Skye is told, not yours, and we feel that Skye is both old enough and deserves to know what is known on her parents abduction. Skye is staying and that's final." Natasha tells her.

"Oh it is, is it?" Hand asks.

"It is." Natasha comments as her and Hand begin staring each other down, "You can fight us on this, but we both know how it will end." Natasha tells Hand.

"We do." Hand confirms, "And we're wasting time, fine the child can stay." She says knowing that having Barton and Romanoff present makes what she wants to do so much harder but just maybe giving them this victory will help make things better. As she speaks she realises that as she still hasn't gotten control of the small bit of energy that Ian put into her, and because she is angry, she is at risk of pushing it out without meaning to which wouldn't be a good thing considering who she is currently with.

"Good." Natasha responds and her, Clint and Skye walk over to the table.

"Thanks." Skye says to her Aunt.

"No need Ребенок." Natasha tells her niece.

"Jemma, Fitz, Grant, what have you got?" Clint asks.

"We've got the video that Agent May was taking." Jemma says playing the video.

"That's defiantly Quinn." Natasha comments, "The lab equipment, do we know what he was using it for?"

"Not yet." Ward answers, "That's why I was going to go with Simmons to investigate the equipment."

"I think that's a good idea, what do you think Agent Hand?" Clint asks.

"I think that would be a good idea." Hand lies and as she does she loses control for a split second and she pushes the tiniest bit of the small amount of energy she has inside of her out, though she is very thankful for the fact that she doesn't think anyone saw.

"Good, I'll go with them." Clint responds and as he does everyone watches stunned as Skye lifts an arm and sends a beam of energy at Hand causing her to collapse.

"Skye, what did you just do?" Clint asks his niece shocked.

"She's just stunned and we've got about a minute before she's not anymore." Skye says running to Hand's side, "Help me get her up." She requests.

"Not until you explain what is going on." Ward tells her sounding completely shocked.

"Look I promise you I will tell you everything, but not right now, we don't have the time." Skye says looking directly at her Aunt and Uncle, "We've got less than thirty seconds before she wakes and believe me when I say we want her to be in the interrogation room when that happens. Please, Uncle Clint, тетя Наташа, trust me." Skye begs her Aunt and Uncle.

"Okay." Clint says and both he and Natasha run over to Skye and help her lift Skye and take her into the interrogation room, the others following surprised. They have just placed her on the floor when she starts to wake.

"Time to explain Kid, what happened?" Clint asks his niece once he, Natasha and Skye are out of the interrogation room at the door is closed. Instead of looking at her Uncle Skye turns to her Aunt and utters two simple words

"Thank you." And it is thanks to the way that Skye says those two simple words and the half smile that she has on her face when she says it that leads Natasha to come to a realisation.

"You remember." Natasha realises shocked.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** THANK YOU SO MUCH for the incredible response to the last chapter. It was truly amazing.

* * *

"Yeah, I do." Skye answers.

"You mean..?" Ward begins to ask but Skye cuts him off.

"The fact that I was an adult before and was changed into a child to save me life and have spent more than a few months ageing again even though I feel like it's been fifteen years. Yeah, I remember everything." Skye says to everyone's surprise.

"Be kind Kid, explain how getting your memories back is connected to you stunning Hand." Clint request.

"Because it was thanks to Hand that I remember." Skye reveals, "When she was talking I saw out of the corner of my eye the same energy that I can produce come out of her hand." Skye reveals, "But along with my memoires I got some handy information thanks to my power." Skye explains, "Hand was the Clairvoyant's daughter, and she is Ian Quinn's half-Sister, the mole in S.H.I.E.L.D and the person who shot Garrett." Skye explains.

"She what?" Ward asks and he tries to go to the door to the interrogation room but Clint and Natasha pull him back, preventing him from getting very far.

"But I don't understand, I thought you couldn't use your power on someone who has the same power, that's why you and Clairvoyant couldn't use your powers on each other." Simmons comments surprised by the fact that her sister now remembers both her lives and is speaking so much like her adult self though she still looks like she is fifteen.

"That was because the Clairvoyant and I had almost the same amount of power, or similar amounts really." Skye tells the others, "Hand on the other hand has about one percent of the power I had before I took in the Clairvoyants, which is about a hundred times less than I have now." Skye reveals, "That enables me to use small amounts of my power on her." Skye reveals and attempting to be as un noticeable as possible she tries to grab on to the wall.

"That's more power than you can handle isn't it?" Natasha asks worried.

"No. Before yes, but not now." Skye says turning to face her Aunt as she puts her back against the wall, "Thanks to the fact that I have been a child for the past few months I can handle the power I have and the power I will eventually have because my brain has had the time it needs to adjust." Skye tells her Aunt.

"Then why are you in pain?" Natasha asks worried, "And don't lie Ребенок, I can tell you are." Natasha tells her Niece.

"I may be in a small amount of pain, but that's not from my power, well not really." Skye explains, "It's from my brain trying to get used to having two sets of memories." Skye explains, "It's not exactly common and not exactly something most people could handle, but I can because like you've always said, I'm special." Skye says smiling at her Aunt and Uncle, "I'll adapt, it will just take a while." She assure everyone.

"You sure?" Ward asks worried.

"Positive." Skye responds with a smile.

"Okay, we've got to call Fury let him know what's going on, get Hand to talk, and find your parents. Let's get to work." Clint says he and Natasha leading Ward away from the interrogation room towards the command centre as Fitz and Simmons give Skye a hug.

"I'm betting Hand knows where they are, give me five minutes and she'll tell me." Ward comments.

"No need, I already know." Skye comments, "But Uncle Clint is right at the moment Mom and Dad are completely fine and will be until Hand tells Quinn to do something to change that which isn't going to happen, but what needs to happen is us letting Nicky know what's happened so we can figure out how to make sure we can get them back without them getting hurt." Skye reveals.

"So he's still Nicky, even with your memories back?" Clint asks.

"Both sets of memories are a part of me." Skye reveals, "I remember meeting Nicky for the first time when I was lying in a hospital bed, but l also remember him holding me when I was a baby and him telling me that he will try and visit more. For me he was Nicky longer than he was Director Fury and that's what I want him to be to me." Skye explains.

"You remember things that happened when you were a baby?" Simmons asks shocked.

"Yep." Skye answers with a smile that looks quite innocent on her fifteen year old face, "I remember you and Fitzy arguing about who would hold me and Fitzy commenting that my grown up self would be amused by you two fighting over me, which I am by the way." Skye comments with a grin.

"That's incredible." Fitz and Simmons comment shocked, "The fact that you remember something that happened to you when you were that young, have you always remembered everything?" He asks curious.

"In a way, yeah, but I didn't realises exactly until I got the other set of my memories back." Skye explains, "You guys don't mind if I continue to call you Jem and Fitzy do you?" Skye asks hesitantly hoping that they don't.

"Of course not." Simmons says giving her another hug.

"I was going to insist on it." Fitz tells her and Skye is glad for that.

"Right, we've got to call Nicky." Skye comments and that's what Natasha does, while Clint lets go of the hold he has on Ward though he still watches him.

"What's going on?" Fury asks then notices the group, "Barton, Romanoff, when did you get back? And where is Agent Hand?"

"Agent Hand is locked in the Interrogation room Sir." Clint comments ignoring the rest of his questions to only answer the important one.

"Why?" Fury asks his voice a tone of voice which Natasha and Clint recognize to mean he is about to start yelling.

"She's Ian Quinn's sister, the Clairvoyant's daughter, the mole we've been looking for, and now she also has some of the same power that both me and her father had." Skye explains.

"You remember." Fury realises.

"Yep, I do Nicky." Skye says and Skye manages to do something that no one except for her can do, shock Fury to Silence.

"What I want to know is how she got that power, Hand's never shown any sign of power before." Clint comments.

"Give me a second," Skye requests and she closes her eyes, "Okay got it." She say about thirty seconds later.

"You found something out that quickly?" Clint asks impressed.

"One of the perks of a power boost." Skye comments, "Ever since I stopped the Clairvoyant Quinn has been trying to figure out a way to get the energy that gave both me and The Clairvoyant powers into the adult brain. Eight days ago he figured out a way but he could only put small amounts into Hand at a time." Skye explains.

"What do you mean small amounts?" Fury asks curious.

"Okay, so picture the energy that Hand has inside of her as the amount you get from a static electricity shock, mine on the other hand is like that of a lightning bolt." Skye explains.

"Is she secure in the interrogation room?" Fury ask, everyone being surprised by just how much energy it seems Skye has.

"Yeah, I'm not even sure I could get out of there." Skye tells her godfather.

"Good. Coulson and May do we know where they are?" Fury asks and everyone turns to Skye.

"They're about an hour away." Skye reveals, "Both unconscious thanks to the ICER grenades that Quinn's developed. They are completely fine. Quinn managed to knock them out before they could fight back." Skye tells everyone.

"What's the location like?" Ward asks, "How many guards are there?"

"Well this is the location." Skye says typing the coordinates into the computer, "It's a simple house, two stories plus the basement, which is where Mom, Dad and Quinn are." Skye tells the others, "There are two Guards out the front, two out the back and Quinn's personal body guard who is in the basement." Skye tells the others.

"We want to keep this as small and covert as possible. Barton, Romanoff, Ward can you three go in and get our people out?" Fury asks.

"Do you even have to ask?" Natasha ask.

"No, I guess I don't." Fury realises "Stay at your location once you get Phil and May back, Maria is still on her way and I'll be there in a few hours."

"You're coming Nick?" Natasha asks surprised.

"Yes, I want to personally escort Hand the Fridge." Fury say before ending the call without another word.

"Okay, Skye, Fitz, and Jemma you three are to wait here and keep an eye on Hand while Clint, Ward and I go and get Melinda and Phil back." Natasha instructs.

"No." Skye says to everyone's surprise, "I'm coming with you." Skye tells her Aunt.

"No, you're not." Clint tells his niece.

"Yes I am." Skye says stubbornly, "I remembering how to use my bow and how to use my powers, I can protect myself and I'm coming with you to get Mom and Dad and there is nothing you can say to stop me." Skye says showing in a way that even though she has her adult memories back she is still a teenager.

"May Skye Philippa Coulson, you are staying here and that's final." Clint says in a final tone of voice.

"You just called me by my full name." Skye says in completely shock, "You've never called me by my full name." Skye says stressing the 'never.'

"I've never had a reason to until now." Clint tells her, "The most important thing is keeping you safe, then getting your parents back then making sure Hand doesn't escape and the only way to do all that is for you to stay on the plane." Clint tells his niece.

"Keeping me safe isn't more important than getting Mom and Dad back." Skye comments.

"According to them it would be and that's what matters." Natasha tells her

"I get that you want to come I do, but it doesn't matter that you've got your memories back, you're still fifteen and I will not let my fifteen year old niece be a part of an assault of an known enemy's compound, I just won't." Clint tells her.

"He's right Ребенок." Natasha tells her, "But that's not the only reason." She reveals, "What do you think your parents will do if they see that you came and recued them before they know you've got your memories back?" Natasha ask

"Go insane." Skye comments.

"Exactly." Natasha tells her, "You need to stay behind on this one and not just because it's what's safest or because it's what your parents would want but because there needs to be someone on this plane that Hand can't use her powers on. We can't let her escape again and the only one who is immune to her is you." Natasha tells her niece, "So please, stay behind with Jem and Fitzy." Natasha requests.

"Okay, I'll stay." Skye says still sounding reluctant but because she knows that her Aunt and Uncle are right she doesn't fight them anymore.

"Good." Clint answers, "I would say it will take us about forty five minutes to drive each way, ten to subdue everyone and another ten to secure the place, what do you think?" He asks Natasha and Ward.

"That sounds about right." Natasha comments and Ward nods.

"Let's go." Clint says.

"Do not go into the interrogation room, no matter what." Ward says to Skye, Fitz and Simmons, "Hand is smart enough to have an escape plane worked out but as long as you three stay out she can't put it into practice, understood?" He asks.

"Understood." Skye, Fitz and Simmons responds.

"Be careful, okay." Skye says to the three, "I don't want anything to happen to any of you." Skye tells them and they nod in responds.

"We'll be back soon." Ward comments and he Natasha and Clint leave the room. As soon as Clint, Natasha and Ward leave the room Skye reaches out and grabs the table.

"It's more than a little pain isn't it?" Simmons asks worried.

"Just a tad." Skye says, "But it's more confusing than anything else." Skye admits as she leans on the table with one and hand and uses the other to make the feed from the interrogation room come up on the screen.

"What do you mean?" Fitz asks curious.

"I have conflicting memories." Skye explains, "On one hand I remember crying myself to sleep every night because all I wanted was my parents, but on the other hand I remember growing up surrounded by family, parents, Uncles, Aunts, and Siblings." Skye says smiling at Fitz and Simmons, "And even though both sets of memories are true they are both trying to be the 'truest', it's hard having such a conflict going on inside my brain." Skye explains to the others.

"Would it be better if you removed one set?" Fitz asks hesitantly not sure if it would be a good idea but wanting what's best for his sister.

"No." Skye says determinedly, without even needing to think about it, "Both memories are a part of me, they are both who I am, things will settle down soon, it will just take time." Skye tells them.

"Well you can start by sitting down." Simmons says walking over to Skye and helping her over to the chairs at the back of the room.

"You know I can walk by myself." Skye tells Jemma amused.

"I know, that doesn't mean you should." Jemma tells her and Skye rolls her eyes.

"Skye, what's this?" Fitz asks noticing a phone on the table that doesn't belong to Skye.

"It's Hand's phone." Skye explains, "I figured it wouldn't be a good idea for her to have that." She explains.

"Good choice." Fitz responds waking over and sitting on the chair on Skye's left side while Simmons sits on the one of her right.

* * *

After they leave the command centre Ward, Natasha and Clint head down to the Cargo Bay where they grab what they need.

"Ready?" Clint asks the other two and they both nod, "Let's go." He comments and the three head to the S.H.I.E.L.D SVU. Natasha driving, both Clint and Ward knowing better than to argue with her.

Ward only just manages to close the back door before Natasha speeds out of the Cargo Bay.

* * *

At the Quinn's base unaware of what has gone on with his sister or what is coming for him is working on his computer, looking up every few minutes to give Coulson and May another dose of dendrotoxin.

"I should have heard from her by now." Quinn comments as he realises the time.

"Sir?" his Guard asks.

"Victoria, she should have contacted me by now." Ian says knowing that he can't call her because it will risk blowing her cover.

"Maybe she forgot that she was meant to check in." The guard tells Quinn who snorts at that,

"Tori doesn't forget." He comments, "I sending him in to investigate." Quinn says getting a program up on his computer.

"Him, sir?" the guard asks suspired, "He is miles away."

"From here maybe, not the plane." Quinn points out.

"Sir, I don't mean to question you but isn't it a bit soon to send him in, shouldn't you wait and see if Agent Hand gets back to you?" The Guard asks.

"I know Tori, if she could she would have contacted me by now." Quinn says ignoring what his guard said.

* * *

Thirty minutes after Clint, Natasha and Ward have left Skye, Fitz and Simmons are still sitting in the command centre, when all a sudden Skye pulls Fitz and Simmons down on the ground which saves them from being hit by a missile.

"What?" Fitz and Simmons asks confused and all three of them turn to see Deathlok.

"Crap." Fitz says worried.

"Where is Victoria?" Mike asks and the three siblings crawl and hide behind the other side of the table.

"Not, good not good." Simmons says, "Where are the ICERS?" she asks.

"Over there." Skye says pointing to the other side of the room as the table gets hit with bullets.

"What are we going to do?" Fitz asks.

"Trust me." Skye requests as she quickly stands up, dodging Fitz's and Simmons hands, "Mike." Skye says and Mike turns and faces her.

"Mike's dead." Mike tells her.

"No, he's not." Skye tells him and Skye takes a step out from behind the counter, Simmons and Fitz try to lung and pull her back but they miss her, "And I'm going to prove it to you." Skye says and focusing on exactly what she wants the energy to do Skye raises her arm and sends a blast of energy at Mike, which he collapses from.

"What did you do?" Simmons asks standing up and walking over to Skye.

"Knocked him out and disabled all the tec in him." Skye explains, "But we should secure him, not even my power can tell me when he'll be like when he wakes. He could be Mike again or he could be the same, I just don't know. It's too random, too unpredictable for me to know." Skye reveals.

"We'll put him in the interrogation room." Fitz coments.

"Wait." Simmons says before Fitz can move, "Hand's in there, I don't think it would be a good idea to keep them together."

"Ask тетя Наташа what to do." Skye tells them, "I would do it myself but I don't have coms." She comments.

"Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff?" Simmons asks.

"What's wrong Jemma?" Natasha asks worried.

"We just got a visit from Deathlok." Simmons explains.

"Are you all aright?" Ward asks worried.

"We're fine." Fitz answers, "Skye managed to knock him out and disable all the tec in him but she said that not even she can tell how he is going to react when he wakes. He's still out, what should we do with him?" Fitz asks curious, "We weren't sure if putting him in the interrogation room with Hand in there would be a good idea." He explains.

"Ask Skye how long she can safely keep him out for." Clint requests.

"Skye how long can you keep him unconscious for?" Simmons asks.

"A few hours." Skye answers and Simmons repeats the answer back to Clint, Natasha and Ward.

"Okay, here's what you do, put a couple of ICER rounds in Hand and put the strongest handcuffs we've got on both. You're going to have to work as a team to do this." Natasha tells them.

"Thanks." Fitz and Simmons responds.

"I'll get the cuffs." Fitz says running downstairs.

"Plan?" Skye asks curious.

"Cuff them both, put ICERS in Hand." Simmons explains.

"We should each fire at Hand at the same time." Skye tells them.

"I agree." Simmons says walking over to the other side of the room and picking up two of the guns that are on the floor, "Fitz bring an ICER with you too." Simmons requests and a couple of minutes later Fitz returns with another ICER and four sets of cuffs.

"We only need two." Skye comments.

"I figure we could cuff Hand to one of the chairs on one side of the room and Mike to the other." Fitz explains.

"Good idea, but we still only need two." Simmons says as she picks up one of the ICER's and hands the other to Skye, "Ready?" she asks.

"Ready." Fitz and Skye respond and the three head to the interrogation room.

After the three exchange a look Fitz pushes open the door and the three see Hand sitting on the ground.

"Finally, I want to know who you think you are putting me in here." Hand says and instead of responding Fitz, Simmons and Skye all hit her with an ICER.

"Get Mike, I'll cuff Hand." Skye says and the other two nod and Skye walks over to Hand and drags her to where the chair folds down and cuffs her hands put does it through the bar of the chair so that she is cuffed to that.

"SKYE WE NEED YOUR HELP, HE'S HEAVY." Simmons yells.

"BE RIGHT THERE." Skye yells back and once she is sure that Hand is secure she heads back out to the man part of the plane where she, Fitz and Simmons attempt to pick up Mike, "Holly crap, he is heavy." Skye says but with difficulty the three manage to get him into the interrogation room and cuff him to the chair opposite Hand. Once they are sure that both Hand and Mike are secure Fitz, Simmons and Skye leave the interrogation room.

"You're not going to collapse are you?" Fitz asks worried.

"No, why would I?" Skye asks confused.

"Because you've use a lot of your power in the last forty minutes." Simmons tells her, "Are you alright?" she asks worry clear.

"Another one of the perks of my power boost is that it takes me using more power to tier me out. The flipside of course because there has to be one is that it will take longer for me to recover." Skye explains.

"Meaning?" Jemma asks.

"I'm going to be sleeping for a while tomorrow." Skye tells her, "We should see how much of this place we can clean up." Skye comments and Fitz and Simmons nod and that's what the three do.

* * *

Ten minutes after they got word from Skye, Fitz and Simmons that they had a visit from Deathlok Natasha has pulled over to the side of the road and both her and Clint have turned around so that they can look at Ward.

"We're three minutes away from the house on foot." Natasha tells the other two.

"Ward you and I will take the front, Nat you take the back and we meet in the middle and hit the basement together." Clint tells them, "We use all force but if possible we bring in Quinn alive, he knows too much and is more likely to talk than Hand." He tell the other two, completely forgetting that anything they need to know Skye could probably tell them.

"Let's go." Ward says and the three specialists get out the car.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2**: This is the last actual chapter but there is an epilogue to follow tomorrow. Thank you so so much for the support you have given me over the last couple of months, thank you so much, it means so much to me.

* * *

Two and a half minutes after they left the car Ward and Clint are at her position.

"Nat, you in place?" Clint ask through the coms.

"Yep." Natasha responds.

"Go." Clint says and he quickly fires two arrows hitting both the guards.

"You really didn't need my help did you?" Ward asks as they get out from their hiding place and head towards the door.

"I'll let you take down Quinn's body guard will that make you feel better?" Clint asks and Ward rolls his eyes as they walk in the house.

"Clear?" Ward asks seeing Natasha.

"Clear." Natasha responds and the three head towards the basement door.

"We're letting Ward go first." Clint tells Natasha.

"We are? Why?" Natasha asks surprised.

"Because he's feeling left out." Clint responds and Ward rolls his eyes and pushes the door open than as soon as he's got two clear shots he fires an ICER at Quinn and his body guard at the same time.

"Nicely done." Clint tells him, "Go get the car, it will take us a couple of minutes to get Mels and Phil up." He instructs and as Natasha and Clint head downstairs, Ward heads up.

In the basement both Melinda and Coulson are unconscious and tied to tables on the opposite sides of the lab. Unsurprisingly Natasha runs to Melinda while Clint goes to Coulson.

"Any ideas on how to get them up?" Clint asks as both he and Natasha begin to un do their respective restraints.

"The simple way." Natasha answers, "Melinda, come on." She says beginning to shake Melinda.

"I've got a better idea." Clint comments, "Phil, your captain America cards are on fire." He says loudly into Coulson's ear.

"Really?" Natasha asks amused when Coulson doesn't wake.

"I had to try." He comments.

"Linda, can you hear me?" Natasha asks when Melinda starts to stir.

"Tasha?" Melinda asks opening her eyes.

"Wow, take it easy Man." Clint tells Coulson as he attempts to sit up.

"What happened?" Coulson asks.

"Quinn got the drop on you." Natasha answers.

"How did you know where we were?" Melinda asks as she also sat up.

"Skye." Clint answers "She's got her memories back and thanks to her powers she was able to tell us some pretty handy information." Clint explains.

"Is she okay?" Melinda asks at the same time that Coulson asks, "What information."

"She's fine." Natasha tells Melinda, "She's in some discomfort because her brain is getting used to having to sets of memories and her, Fitz, and Simmons did receive a visit from Deathlok when we were on our way here." Natasha says not pausing so that Melinda and Coulson can't say anything, "But Skye was able to use her power to render him unconscious and disable the tec in him but how he will react when he does wake is too unpredictable that not even she can predict it." Natasha explains.

"And we know who the mole is, who shot Garrett." Clint tells them.

"Who?" Melinda and Coulson ask together.

"Victoria Hand." Natasha answers, "According to Skye she's Quinn's half Sister, the Clairvoyat's daughter."

"Where is she?" Coulson asks standing up.

"Locked in the interrogation room, but we got another problem too." Natasha says as she helps Melinda up.

"What?" Melinda asks concerned.

"Car's out front, guessing you want me to take Quinn." Ward says walking down the stairs.

"We'll explain everything on the way." Clint says and the five people leave the basement, Clint helping Coulson, Natasha helping Melinda and Ward carrying Quinn.

* * *

It has been almost an hour since Clint, Natasha and Ward left the plane and Skye, Fitz and Simons are doing their best to clean up the mess that Mike caused.

"What the hell happened here?" Maria's voice ask.

"Aunt Maria." Skye says happily and she walks over and gives her Aunt a hug.

"Hey Skye." Maria responds, "So what happened?"

"We had a Deathlok visit." Skye explains.

"Are you all alright?" Maria asks concerned looking over Skye, Fitz and Simmons for any sign of injury.

"We're fine, thanks to Skye." Simmons answers.

"You want to explain that one?" Maria asks curious.

"My powers, I was able to use them on Mike." Skye explains.

"Ah, that makes sense." Maria comments, "How you doing? With your memories coming back and everything?"

"I'm good, it's confusing and hurts a bit, but I'm fine." Skye answers.

"A huh, is that why you went from good to find in the space of a single sentence?" Maria asks.

"I really hate having a family full of spies." Skye comments sounding so much like the fifteen year old she is.

"No you don't." Simmons, Fitz and Maria say together.

"Guess you guys know me too well." Skye answers smiling at that thought, "I'm as okay as I can be considering everything, promise."

"Good, I'm going to go have a talk with Hand." Hill says and she heads to the way out of the command centre but Skye is quicker than her and she puts a force field up over the door with her powers.

"Skye, lower the force field." Maria says in a warning tone of voice as she turns to face her.

"Look, I'm all for Hand getting what she deserves for shooting Garrett, I am, but there are better ways than beating the crap out of her." Skye tells her, "And this isn't you Aunt Maria, so please don't go in their alone." Skye requests.

"I want to talk to her before Fury gets here." Maria informs Skye, "When the others get back I will go in there and talk to her with one of them with me, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Maria tells her niece.

"There is actually, but I won't. I just don't want you to go and do something you'll regret." Skye tells her.

"I'm pretty sure I won't regret that." Maria says walking over and sitting down on one of the chairs as Skye draws the energy from the force field back into herself.

"I'm pretty sure you will." Skye responds and she walks over and sits next to her aunt.

* * *

Forty minutes later they are still sitting in the command centre when Clint informs Fitz and Simmons thought the coms that they are two minutes out.

"Your parents will be here in two minutes." Simmons informs Skye and as soon as she does Skye gets up and runs downstairs, Fitz, Simmons and Maria not far behind her.

* * *

Skye gets down to the Cargo Bay just as the car is pulling in. As soon as her parents get out she is by their side hugging them both.

"Are you alright?" Skye asks worried.

"We're fine Baby Girl." Coulson assures her, "How are you?" he asks

"Better, you're never allowed to go missing again." Skye informs her parents, "Even though I can find you, I can't go through it again." Skye informs them.

"We'll do our best." Melinda responds as Clint and Natasha walk over to say hello to Maria.

"We've got a problem." Ward says causing everyone to look at him, "Quinn's waking." He reveals.

"Let me handle that." Skye says walking over to the trunk of the car and placing her hand on Quinn's leg.

"What did you just do?" Ward asks when Quinn sleeps deeply once more instead of starting to wake like he was doing.

"Stunned him, unlike his sister I can use my power on him, he'll be out a few hours, probably longer than Mike." Skye explains.

"Are you okay?" Coulson asks concerned.

"Good, just don't worry if I sleep all day tomorrow." Skye tells her father, "Oh and my ageing my slow for a little while because my electrical energy level has to increase back to the level it was before I used a lot of my power today before it will affect my ageing again." She informs everyone.

"Speaking of his sister, where's Hand?" Melinda asks.

"Interrogation room." Fitz answers.

"She was just waking as we came down here." Maria informs them.

"That's because she was sedated with ICERS." Skye tells everyone, "I may be able to sedate a regular person for hours but thanks to the fact that Hand has my power I can only sedate her for minutes." Skye explains.

"I don't know about you guys but I want to have a chat with her." Coulson comments and Natasha, Clint, Melinda and Maria nod.

"Is that a good idea?" Fitz asks worried, "She has power after all." He comments.

"She's weakened." Skye answers, "Pushing out that energy earlier and what I did to her, not to mention the fact that she has so little power, weakened her. She's powerless at the moment, will be for another few hours." Skye tells everyone, "If you want to talk to her, now's the time." She tells her parents Aunts and Uncles.

"Well let's go have our chat then." Natasha comments and everyone heads upstairs.

"What do we do about Quinn?" Ward asks curious as they do.

* * *

Up in the interrogation room Victoria has just completely woken up and has forced herself to sit up something that was difficult to do considering the way she is cuffed when the door opens and Coulson, Melinda, Natasha, Clint and Maria walk in, basically the five people you want least to walk into an interrogation room which you are in, but worse than the mere fact that they walked in is the fact that Clint is dragging Ian and he puts him in the opposite corner before all five of them walk over and for a half circle around her.

"You found Quinn, good work. Now do one of you want to explain why I am in here?" Victoria asks.

"Stop lying." Coulson says, "We know everything."

"I don't know what you think you know…" Victoria begins to say but Clint cuts her off.

"The jigs up, we know exactly who you are and what you've done Vic." Clint tells her calling her Vic for the soul reason that he knows how much she hates it.

"Don't call me Vic." She says angrily.

"You were good." Natasha comments acting like she didn't hear her objection, "We're the best and you've had us fooled, but you made one mistake."

"I think she made a lot more than one." Melinda comments.

"True." Natasha admits, "But her biggest was using her power today, using it in front of Skye." Natasha says, "You only have yourself to blame." Natasha tells her, "If you didn't use your power then Skye wouldn't have gotten her memories back and she wouldn't know thanks to her power your real identity." Natasha reveals.

"We know everything Victoria." Hill tells her, "We know that you are Ian Quinn's sister, the Clairvoyant's daughter, a Mole and traitor to S.H.I.E.L.D, and the one who shot John." Maria tells her, "And I want to know why. You and John were friends I know you didn't always get along with the rest of us, but you did with John, he was a friend to you while the rest of us were allies. So why would you shoot, from what I know, the one living friend you had in S.H.I.E.L.D?" Maria asks.

"Because he found out." Victoria tells him, "He found out the truth so I shot him." Victoria says deciding to go all out so that she may have a chance at escape, "Do you want to know what he was like when he was first shot? How he was struggling to breathe and yet he still managed to utter your name?" Victoria asks and Maria starts to advance on her, clearly about to strike her but Melinda and Natasha, who are on either of her sides pull her back.

"Why?" Coulson asks, "Why would do all these horrible things, kidnap Skye, me, torture and turn Mike Peterson into a monster. I thought you were a good person, why would you do that?" Coulson asks.

"Because my family needed me to." Victoria answers simply, "But if I did have another reason I would look closely at yourselves and you will see it." Victoria tells them.

"Us?" Clint ask confused, "What do we have to do with you being a traitor?"

"Everything." Victoria answers, "When I first joined S.H.I.E.L.D I could have gone a different way just like all of you except I wasn't chosen." Victoria says, finally saying what she has wanted to say for years, "You were the dream team, the fab eight, and Fury's favourites. If anyone else in the agency were to do half of what you have done they would be in jail or worse but not you, because you're all so special." Victoria tells them bitterly, "You want to know why I did this? I did this because for once I wanted you to know what consequences were to know how it feels not to be on top, not to have everything handed to you without working, not to be the elite." She says.

"You've obviously not being payed attention if you think we don't work for what we've got." Maria says angrily.

"Oh is that why even though we were in the same class at the academy your now deputy director and I'm not?" Hand asks, "My father and brother wanted to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D, but it was personal for me, I wanted to destroy all of you." Hand reveals.

"Well you didn't do a great job, we're all still standing, and you're not." Melinda says, "Enjoy the fridge." Melinda says and she leaves the room, the others right behind her as they realises there is no point talking to Hand anymore.

As soon as the five walk out Skye walks over to them and pulls them all in for a big group hug, "You looked like you could use it." She comments when they end the hug.

"Thanks Kid, but what I could really use is a drink." Clint comments.

"Well in that case I guess it's a good thing that Mike didn't destroy the bar." Ward comments and everyone walks over to it.

"Can I have one?" Skye asks curious as Coulson starts to pour.

"No." Coulson, Melinda, Clint and Natasha respond.

"You may have your memories back but you're still only fifteen." Coulson tells her.

"I had to try." Skye comments with a shrug, "And because I'm such a good person I'm not even going to mention how much of a hypocrites you are all being considering what you all did as teenagers." Skye informs her parents, Uncle and Aunt, "Anyone else want water?" she asks.

"Me." Fitz and Simmons reply and Skye heads to the kitchen.

"You know considering one of us will have to fly this plane at some point we shouldn't drink too much." Maria comments.

"Lisbon." Clint says simply putting any further conversation on the topic to an end.

* * *

A couple of hours and a couple of hours later to everyone's shock Fury arrives, but it's not the fact that the director arrived that surprised everyone but rather it is the fact that he isn't alone

"Uncle Tony, Uncle Steve, Uncle Bruce, Aunt Pepper, John? What are you all doing here?" Skye asks surprised, as everyone stands up, every single person on the plane surprised by just who has showed up because they were only expecting Fury.

"Before you became a kid again I made you a promise and I thought you would want all of them here when I saw it through." Fury informs Skye.

"You don't mean…?" Skye asks surprised.

"I do." Fury says pulling something out of his pocket and opening it to reveal a S.H.I.E.L.D badge, with Skye's ID badge at the top, "If you still want it." He comments.

"Of course I do." Skye tells him then notices something that the ID has on it, "Level two?" Skye asks surprised.

"You know more classified information that most level six agents and have done more field work than the typical level four Coms agent. I wouldn't be comfortable with you being anything below level two." Fury informs Skye, "But you're going to have to work your way up yourself, are you ready for that?" He asks.

"Yes." Skye answers.

"But not until she is an adult again right?" Coulson asks, "You will not be sending my daughter on any missions until she is over eighteen again." He tells Fury.

"Dad." Skye says in a drawn out tone.

"I won't." Fury tells him and Melinda "Are you ready to be an official Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D Skye?" he asks.

"Yes." Skye tells her godfather.

"Good, raise your right hand and repeat after me." Fury requests and that's what Skye does, "I, May Skye Philippa Coulson."

"I, May Skye Philippa Coulson." Skye repeats.

"Swear to serve when everything else fails."

"Swear to serve when everything else fails." Skye repeats.

"To be humanity's last line of defence, to be the shield."

"To be humanity's last line of defence, to be the shield." Skye repeats resisting the urge to make a comment as she knows that it's not the time.

"I make this oath without reservations."

"I make this oath without reservations." Skye repeats looking around and seeing smiles on everyone's faces.

"And I vowel to uphold it to the best of my ability until such as time when I am unable to do so."

"And I vowel to uphold it to the best of my ability until such as time when I am unable to do so." Skye repeats.

"As the Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics division, it is my honour and privilege to welcome you, May Skye Philippa Coulson to S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury says handing Skye the badge and shaking her hand, "Congratulations, you're now an officially a member of SHIELD, Agent Coulson." Fury tells his goddaughter as Skye uses the handshake to pull her godfather into a hug and everyone else claps.

"I'm a child of S.H.I.E.L.D I've always been a part of it, but it's nice for it to be official." Skye comments looking down and the badge once her godfather ends the hug with her, "And I'm glad you were all here to see it." Skye says looking up at the people around her who are what she always wanted, her family, something she never thought she would have but now can't imagine her life without. One by one, starting with her parents, everyone comes up and congratulates her on officially becoming an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D as they do Skye realises that this is the start of a new chapter of her life.

**The End**

**AN3: **THERE IS AN EPILOGUE TO COME TOMORROW.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30- Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Okay so this really is the end, I want to thank every single person who has given me support over the course of these stories so much, it means the word to me. The first of the one shots will be out at some point in the next week and I have an idea that I think you will all like that I'm not quite ready to discuss yet, but which I will tell you more about later. Hope you enjoy this chapter and that you've enjoyed these stories. Thank you so so much.

* * *

**Epilogue **

**Seven Months Later**

Somewhere in the Chinese country side Skye is speeding along a dirt road on a motorbike, with her bow and quiver on her back. She is wearing her mission outfit which is Black pants and boots with a jacket the same as the one she brought when Coulson was kidnapped by Rania and Poe, except the sleeves and belt along with her boots, are the same blue as her power and the strip on her bow. The entire outfit being a gift from her Uncle Tony when she started doing more field work, which means the whole thing is resistant to most things and bullet proof to a degree even though it's not heavier than normal clothes and still allows the same range of movement.

As she passes a sign she puts a hand to the side of her helmet to activate her coms, "This is Electro-Girl to base. I am five minutes away from target, three away from going dark." Skye says, the name her Uncle gave her having been officially adopted as her mission name when she reached twenty five again two months ago.

"Roger, Electro Girl." Fury's voice responds, "This is your last chance to back out, are you sure you want to go through with this?" He asks.

"Of course." Skye responds, "I've come too far to turn back now, you know that and you know there is no chance that I would." She tells him.

"Of course." Fury responds, "I didn't expect anything else, you are your parents daughter after all." Fury comments.

"That I am." Skye responds proudly, "Speaking of my parents, where do they think I am?" Skye asks interested.

"With your Aunt Maria, increasing the security on the systems on the Helicarrier." Fury answers, "I thought that was better thing to tell them than the truth." Fury responds.

"Good choice." Skye responds with a small laugh, "Even though I planned this op myself and volunteered for it they're going to be pissed when they find out." Skye comments.

"Which is why you will not make me deal with them alone." Fury tells her, "You are to come back from this mission unhurt to be sure of that, do I make myself clear?" Fury asks.

"Perfectly Nicky." Skye says with an amused smirk though you couldn't tell thorough her helmet as this is his way of showing concern without actually showing it, "I'm just passing point Alpha. Electro-Girl going dark." Skye says before ending the conversation

"Good Luck." Fury comments once she does.

Skye continues to drive for several minutes after she hangs up with Fury until she arrives at a small cliff across from a large industrial estate. Being as quiet as possible though she knows that she is too far away to be heard Skye removes her helmet, carefully goes to the edge of the cliff, pulls her bow off of her back and pulls two arrows out of her quiver. Holding the arrows in her left hand Skye uses her right to put energy into the arrows to that they will stun a person on impact. Once she is sure that what she is planning will work Skye puts one of the arrows on the ground and takes aim with the others. Her target is two man with semi-automatic weapons almost directly across from her on a roof of the estate. Once she has her target she fires the arrow which hits directly on her target, the leg of one of the men causing him to collapse. Then before the other can react Skye picks up the other arrow, takes aim, and fires. Hitting in the second man in his leg.

Once both men are unconscious Skye changes the arrow head of the arrow to a grappling hook which she fires and it hits the wall behind the where the two men were standing and grabbing hold of her bow she presses the button which causes her to be able to swing across the gap to the other roof.

"Okay, seriously how do they make it seem so easy?" Skye comments, thinking of her parents, Uncle and Aunt as she lands and almost falls as they make what she just done seem really easy even though, as she just learnt it's really not. Once she is sure that she isn't going to fall Skye puts her bow back on her back and picks open the door and heads inside.

Skye heads down a corridor and the second she hears movement she uses her power to create a small force field around her left hand which is large enough to protect her if needed. She quickly has to put that two the test when two men start firing at her, the force field holds and it enables her to use her right hand to send stunning blasts at the men who are firing her.

For ten minutes Skye makes her way through the estate using her powers to both protect herself from and stun anyone who she comes across. As she makes her way through she is very thankful for the dancing she has done with her Aunt and the Tai-Chi she does with her mother as it enabled her to dodge and avoid getting hurt by the men a couple of times when she couldn't use her powers right away. She does battles through the estate, not hurting a single person only temporarily stunning, until she finally reaches where she needed to. When she reaches the door she needs to go through she once more picks the lock and then enters.

The room is completely empty except for a generator and a computer, but before she approaches she makes sure that she is in fact alone. Once she is sure that she is Skye makes her way over to the computer. As she knows that she can't use the generator to turn on the computer because it requires both a retinal scan and a fingerprint scan to work, Skye places one of her hands on the computer and pushes enough energy into it to power the computer for twenty minutes, this is something she's only been trying to do since she started to plan this mission so she is quiet thankful when it actually works.

Once she has power she sits down on and hacks in to the computer. It takes her about seven minutes to hack into the computer. Once she does she connects a hard drive and downloads all the information she wants. Once the information is on the hard drive she encrypts it and removes all traces of what she did from the computer.

"Done." Skye says putting the hard drive inside her jacket and once more putting her hand on the top of the computer to pull the excess energy back into her.

Knowing that it will be easier for her to get out through the front than the way she came that's just what Skye does.

Five minutes later Skye is out of the estate and she uses her grappling hook arrow to get back up the cliff, where once she is she gets back one her motorbike and drives away.

Once she is sure that she is far away from the compound to be sure that she hasn't been followed Skye once more activates her coms and calls back to base,

"Electro-Girl to base, I have the package and will be arriving at the extraction point in twenty minutes." Skye says.

"Good work Electro-Girl." Fury responds a hint of relief clear in his voice to anyone who knows him, "Extraction is standing by, see you soon." Fury says before hanging up.

"Goodbye to you to." Skye comments amused as she ends the call.

* * *

Several hours later Skye arrives back at the base where Fury is waiting for her.

"Here's everything I got." Skye says handing Fury the hard drive, "This will explain things a hundred times better than I could, even with my powers." She tells her godfather.

"Thank you, I will get it to the right people." Fury tells her.

"Cool." Skye tells him, "So not that I don't love the company or the chance of scenery, but I was wondering when I could go home." Skye says to her godfather.

"Maria has a transport ready to fly you back herself." Fury reveals

"Oh, cool." Skye comments.

"But there is something I wanted to talk to you about first." Fury tells her, "Sit down." He requests walking over to the nearby table.

"Am I in trouble?" Skye asks worried as she walks over and takes a seat

"No, though of course you would think that." Fury comments amused, "I have something I want to discuss with you." Fury informs her.

"What?"

"This." Fury says handing her over a file.

Once Skye has the file in her hand Skye looks down and when she sees what is written across the manila file I black levels she is shocked, "The Avengers initiative, you've got to be kidding." Skye comments looking at her godfather in complete shock.

THE END (REALLY THIS TIME)

**AN3: **I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has stuck by me the past few months. It means more than I can put into words and I know that a simple thank you can't cover everything that I want to say but that is what I am going to say, thank you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you.


End file.
